Harry Potter and the Four Guardians
by Elf
Summary: As Harry enters his fifth year at Hogwarts three students are transfered to Hogwarts to protect something or someone that Voldermort needs, but is it Harry?
1. Prologue: The Professor's Charge

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the properties of the animes Gundam Wing, Sailor Moon, or Dragon Ball Z. They are each owned by their respective companies. I definitely do not own Harry Potter or that world; they belong to J.K. Rowling and the WB. Nor do I own D, from Vampire Hunter D, however briefly he is in this story. 

Rating: PG-13, due to language, violence, and adult content. 

Spoilers: Between Endless Waltz and GW in Gundam Wing, after Helios returned in Sailor Moon, and The Android and Cell Sagas with mentions of the Great Saiaman, World Tournament, Babidi, and Buu Sagas in DBZ, and all the Harry Potter books so far. 

Time Line: Fifth year in Hogwarts 

Warnings: Language, violence, sexual suggestions, and a massive usage of the words, "Bloody hell," and "Wanker" 

Author's Notes: The tone of this story could switch dramatically from moment to moment. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and I decided that since crossovers are my best subject and that I have to beat all the other horrid crossovers out there. 

Thanks: I dedicate this story to Nate Grey, who understands the Harry Potter phenomenon, and Darqstar who's Harry Potter and the Wand of Shenlon inspired me to write this story and I know that I won't be able to beat that one, but all the other ones on the net. Hopefuly. 

Distribution: FictionAlley.org and fanfiction.net as well as any who ask. 

Feedback/Comments: Oh, gosh, yes, I'm a feedback slut! Give me all at slaybrat@aye.net, good or bad. Flames will be gently doused with water and then reversed to make the Flamer really guilty about themselves and all comments or suggestions are welcome, especially Sailor Saturn's attacks.   
  


Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Prologue: The Professor's Charge 

By: Elf   
  


After Colony 196   
  


He'd been living as a Muggle for too long, using his intelligence to build destructive Muggle weapons for a Muggle waged war. The only time he used his powers was to secretly train his little demon. Except that his little demon didn't know what he truly was or what he could do if he fell into the wrong sort of hands.   
  


And the wrong sort of hands was brought back to life, being more powerful than he had been. And there was nothing he could do to stop him. They had already hidden his young charge in a dimension where he was miserable, despite the fact that his little demon hid everything behind a cheerful grin.   
  


He took his wand from his lab coat. He loved his lab coat simply because of the fact that it reminded him of his wizard robes. He whispered, "Scryita." Then he ran it over the bowl of water in front of him.   
  


Most wizards used fire, but he was perfectly capable of doing this with water.   
  


Within moments, a youthful, elfin face with large, pointed ears decorated with dangling earings and pale violet skin with a shock of white hair appeared in the water's reflection. The youth's dark eyes widened as he looked upon the wizard. "Professor G," the youth replied in his regal voice, sounding much different from the original version.   
  


Prof. G smiled and replied, "Hello, Kai, how are you fairing?"   
  


"Not good actually. Majin Buu is on the loose and I'm losing time training, perhaps, the Earth's only hope," the being known as the Grand Kai answered, crossing his arms.   
  


Prof. G frowned and stroked his long, beak nose. He could hear the little demon calling him a scarecrow from the cockpit of one of those horrid mobile suits as the Muggles called them. It was just that the Muggles didn't know that mobile suit had been enchanted with spells to protect the little demon within.   
  


"Voldermort is alive and more powerful than he ever was before," G informed the Kai.   
  


Kai blinked and gasped, "Not him as well. If he finds the boy . . . If Potter fails . . . He'll bind Buu to him to use as a weapon and he would be powerful enough to control him."   
  


"Exactly. This poses a problem to all of us, Kai. I suggest that the continency plan we created fifteen years ago," Prof. G replied grimly, frowning. His poor little demon was about to be thrown into his True World, a world that he only knew about through dreams and senses of deja vu.   
  


Kai frowned softly and sighed, "You're fight, Professor. I just need the warriors who could do this task right now to fight Buu."   
  


"In that reality. If I'm correct, the Muggle life mate of one of those warriors sent their son in a time machine she created. Due to the laws of both magic and physics, he created separate time streams different from the one that you're fighting Buu in correct?" G proposed.   
  


Kai nodded softly and frowned. He answered, "Of course. And he'd be perfect as well, almost the right age, his skills with a sword, and he possesses the best of his parents' qualities."   
  


"Inform him about it and I'll arrange everything with Dumbledore," G commanded, shifting in his lab coat.   
  


The Kai bowed slightly in respect and replied, "It's done. Let us just hope that your charge does not fall into The Dark Lord's hands."   
  


The water faded and only reflected Prof. G's grey hair and beak nose. G repeated the incantation and the image was replaced with the face of a beautiful young woman with tanned skin, soulful, sad brown eyes, and flowing dark green hair. He smiled gently at her. She was immortal and ageless and demanded more respect than the new Grand Kai. 

He bowed his head to the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. He said, "My Lady, it is good to see you again. You still look beautiful."   
  


Pluto smiled and asked, "Why do you contact me, Professor?"   
  


"You must know that we've fallen on Dark Times once again, Lady Pluto, and it is time that we set our plan in motion," G answered, watching her.   
  


Pluto studied him and asked, "Do you think you can do it?"   
  


"My lady, for my little demon, I would do anything," he answered, looking at her head on.   
  


Pluto nodded and replied, "Then it's settled."   
  


****** 

Dumbledore frowned at the face in his fire. Professor G was old, powerful, and hadn't been seen on this plane of reality in more than fifteen years, after he had taken his charge, "little demon", as G fondly referred to him as, to a world where magic was just a fairy tale and nothing more. That is, until G and his charge set foot on it.   
  


G looked agitated through his thick grey hair and even his beak shaped nose twitched angrily as he snapped, "Voldermort's alive, Albus, and you can protect my demon better than I can. If he falls into Voldermort's hands, and I know he won't go willingly, but under certain Curses . . . Not even Potter will be able to stop him."   
  


"What are you suggesting?" Dumbledore asked gently, knowing that G was a very practical, if a little insane, and hot-tempered wizard who took action quickly.   
  


G's eyes narrowed as he answered, "I've already contacted the Grand Kai and Lady Pluto, Albus."   
  


Dumbledore smiled softly as he murmured, "Ah, I see now, G, the continency plan. What about your charge though?" It never occurred to G to tell Dumbledore the charge's name. The charge was always referred to as "the charge" or as "little demon" whenever G spoke of it.   
  


G answered, "My little demon is perfectly capable of taking care of himself in any situation. Also, even though he would kill me if he found out or found me afterwards, I've been implanting the knowledge he needs of magic to be awakened at the right moment in time. Right now he's able to enter the fifth year of Hogwarts along with Potter."   
  


Dumbledore knew that Harry would enjoy the fact that there was someone connected to Voldermort other than him. Someone who could prove as much of a thorn in the Dark Lord's side as Harry himself. An ally in a time when all were needed.   
  


"I see. You've thought this all out very well, G," Dumbledore complemented with a soft smile, pushing his half-moon glasses farther up his nose.   
  


G smirked arrogantly and replied, "Of course. That's what I do. Now, my little demon should be in Diagon Ally within the next few days. Don't worry. You'll get an owl when he arrives."   
  


"Thank you. I look forward to meeting him," Dumbledore stated with a grin. Any child could make G fond of him would be remarkable indeed.   
  


G's smirk turned darker as he added, "I'm warning you, Albus, he's quite the handful."   
  


****** 

A day later, G found himself looking down at his young charge one last time before Aperating into London Tower for some strange reason. He felt as if he had been summoned here for some reason. Then as he met the crimson reptilian eyes of Lord Voldermort, he knew why.   
  


"You won't have him," G told the Dark Lord with a smile.   
  


Voldermort and his Death Eaters watched him. Voldermort pointed out his wand and asked, "Are you going to stop me, old man?"   
  


G grinned as he pulled out his wand. "I don't have that sort of power because I chose not to dabble in the Dark Arts and I've been living with Muggles for far too long. But I'm not worried about my little demon, you see, he's turned into a real God of Death."   
  


"What do you mean?" Voldermort asked as G pointed his wand to his head.   
  


G only smiled as the forbidden words came out of his mouth, making him the first wizard in history to kill himself with a forbidden curse.   
  


"Avada Kadavra," he chanted with a smile as he crumbled painlessly to the ground.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter One: Finding the Way

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter One: Finding the Way 

By: Elf   
  


"We're getting another DADA teacher this year, of course, poor Mad Eye didn't want the job, not that I blame him, after being locked in a box for almost a year, and three new students that are transferring," Hermione Granger informed Harry Potter as they sat at the Weasley family table, while Hermione read the latest issue of The Daily Profit.   
  


Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, lifted his bright green eyes to his friend. Hermione had really filled out since the last two months that he had seen her. Her hair was still unruly, but instead of being bushy, it was just wild curls that tumbled to the middle of her back in a briar of golden brown. She hadn't grown much taller, maybe an inch or so, but she had really filled out in other respects. So much when Ron had seen her again, he merely stared at her, lack jawed.   
  


Hermione twisted one of those curls behind her fingers as she explained, "It says all three of them are fifth years. Two of them are from a school in Japan, Shimasan I think. They do a lot of meditation there and is sort of a private school for wizards. The third is an American. It doesn't say where they're from, just that it is an American. It's quite vague, and there's no mention of You-Know-Who either."   
  


"Voldermort," Harry hissed, feeling the anger wash over him once again. He saw Cedric's dead grey eyes staring up at him, falling from Wormtail's curse. He saw a pair of blazing crimson eyes watching him with a wicked glee as Voldermort prepared to kill him in a duel that Harry knew he was hopelessly outmatched in. Then he heard Malfoy's voice as he taunted, "I told you that you better choose your friends wisely, Potter! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers will be killed first, well after Diggory anyway!"   
  


Hermione reached out and patted his clinched fists. "Voldermort," she stated, watching him, "And I'm wondering why Dumbledore is letting new students like this in these times."   
  


Harry pushed his untidy black hair from his face and replied thoughtfully, "Dumbledore wants us to live our lives as we always did."   
  


"Still, the whole new student thing is puzzling and they don't even give names," Hermione informed him as she handed him the article.   
  


He breezed through it. It talked about a new unnamed (of course) DADA teacher as well as the three new fifth years that were being transferred for reasons unnamed. He pushed his glasses up on his face as he studied his friend.   
  


"Hey, watcha two reading?" came the voice of Harry's other best friend, Ron Weasley, as he came down the stairs.   
  


Ron's flaming red hair was sticking up all over his face and he was still dressed in pajamas that where too short for him, stopping well above his ankles. He yawned and stretched as he sat down at the table beside the other two. Hermione handed him a letter and told him, "Ginny just owled your mother from Egypt. She's pleased that Bill's letting her visit over the summer." Her face became wistful as she sighed, "Think of everything she's learning. And I'm not even talking about magic wise! I bet she's having a lovely time."   
  


Ron grumbled, "Its not fair. Ginny gets to go visit Bill while we have to stay here."   
  


"Ginny's just shown interest in what Bill's doing, that's all. That's why he's asked her to visit. It's sort of an internship," Hermione explained as Ron shrugged and poured himself a glass of juice.   
  


Harry stared at the article as he suddenly said, "We're getting three new fifth years. Transfers. Two from Japan, one from America."   
  


"Really, bugger, let me see that," Ron replied as he reached for the article.   
  


Harry gave it to him and looked out of the Weasley's sunny kitchen. School was starting up in a few weeks and his fifteenth birthday was coming up too. Sirius had done a lot of convincing on his part to let Harry come and spend time with the Weasley's. ("Albus, do you think that those damned Muggles could protect Harry?") Added to that fact was that Padfoot could roam around and act like a friendly stray without having to worry about Azkaban's Ardors or dementors coming after him.   
  


Still, he knew in the heart of his hearts, that those three new students were going to be more than meets the eye.   
  


****** 

'KAI! KAI!" the teenage warrior shouted angrily. He furiously moved strands of his silky lavender hair out of his eyes as he took a deep breath. He would try again. Maybe it was a case of nerves that was it.   
  


The teen stood there, taking a deep breath of air and let his own energy wash over him. He felt it charging at his cells, lifting his hair, and he waited. He waited for the golden glow of power, the adrenaline rush that accompanied the change.   
  


Nothing happened.   
  


The youth scowled, knowing at that moment he looked very much like his father, as he crossed his arms and bellowed, "Kai! I want answers!"   
  


He looked around, at the choppy sea beneath the rocky ledge he was standing on. If he had been in a better mood, he would have said it was beautiful. If he hadn't been lacking his power. So, the youth scowled.   
  


"Kai!" he yelled again, hoping to bring this Kai back to him to answer some more questions.   
  


And to get his full power back.   
  


****** 

"Who am I to protect?" she asked in her celestial voice, her pale hands running through her night dark hair. She had been brought here to protect someone, someone who had not been named. She thought to fully protect them that she would at least know their name.   
  


Her mentor and "aunt", sighed as she looked at her charge with her soulful brown eyes. "Sweetheart, I can't tell you because I do not know myself. Stay calm. We'll work this out."   
  


The girl sighed as she stood up and walked out to their room's balcony. She stood there, looking up at the stars and sighed. She felt the tiny dark violet wand in her pocket and wrapped her fingers around it.   
  


She knew that she would have another wand, a more functional wand, in just a few days. Still, all of this was new and strange to her. She welcomed it, being an outcast from her own world, but it was still disturbing.   
  


She sighed as she looked up at the moon and stars. She leaned over the post and rested her chin on top of her fingers. With the starry sky above her and the quiet whispers of night, she couldn't help but fantasize about falling in love.   
  


All of her friends had lovers with each other or with someone else and she had nothing, only to watch from the sidelines like the outsider she always had been. Her aunt was the same way. Her mothers couldn't understand why she felt so distant, but her mentor did because she felt the same way.   
  


Her mentor's love was in the arms of another woman, a bright, shining golden woman, and all she could do was watch. The girl knew that her mentor had came to this strange place to mend a broken heart, a heart that might never heal.   
  


It was more than the mission at hand. They had their own reasons for leaving.   
  


****** 

He'd been called many things in his life, street rat, murder, and so on, and most of them applied at some point or another. Except the street rat thing. He wasn't a street rat. He was street smart.   
  


He could cut deals with drug dealers and over eager pimps that wanted to either have sex with him or sell him out to leave him alone. He could move into shadows without being noticed. He could live on his wits and a five-dollar bill for a week.   
  


And now he knew the reason why. 

He wasn't what he thought he was, but closer to who he claimed to be. Which was very strange indeed. He thought he was one thing but calling himself something else as sort of a twisted joke, then finding out he wasn't what he thought he was but what he was calling himself. It was a twisted joke all around on his part.   
  


Luckily, he appreciated the irony and was adapting.   
  


Another thing he was good at was adapting.   
  


He was remembering things that he had never learned, strange things, like how to curse someone to puke slugs, and useful things like how to truly meld into the shadows. The thing that was bothering him was that he was pulled out of a world that he called home, away from friends and "family", and placed in a world that he belonged in but knew relatively very little about.   
  


Still, he was hell with spells though.   
  


He waited in the shadows as the oily shop keeper stepped out, locking door behind him with a simple charm. He chuckled to himself as he slid into the shadows themselves, becoming one with the darkness, a wonderful feeling indeed, like being blanketed by warm fleece, and then materializing within the shop.   
  


He looked around at shrunk heads, a Hand of Glory, and various dubious ingredients for various potions and the like. He opened a trunk and smirked when he pulled out a jar of vampire fangs. He opened the jar up and grabbed a couple of fangs, stuffing them into his pocket.   
  


He was drawn to dead things, things of the undead or things that could control the dead. Like the small vial of necromancer's blood that he was sliding into his pockets beside the fangs. He scratched his nose, looking to all the world like a kid in a candy store, as he looked around.   
  


He ran his fingers over a few leather bound books, smiling to himself. He touched the Hand of Glory and moved onto a blood-covered deck of Tarot cards. He chuckled as he ran his gaze over those as he looked at a twisted metal tool that was dangling from the ceiling. He paused as he passed a book whose title read Cursing your Enemies and Binding your Alleys.   
  


He looked around as he stepped back into the shadows. They enveloped him once more as he soon found himself standing out of the darkened store. He chuckled as he ran off, an adrenaline high once again.   
  


He wasn't evil, but he was drawn to Darkness, but not into it.   
  


****** 

"Three new students? I haven't heard anything about this," Sirius mused as he paced around, his ragged grey robes floating about him, "Damn, I wish Dumbledore or even Snipe, would have told me about this."   
  


Harry frowned and pushed his glasses on his face as he studied his godfather. Harry asked, "So, you knew nothing?"   
  


"I knew that Dumbledore would get a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher that could help defend against Voldermort when the time came, but new students, no, I didn't. Transfers like this anyway. New first years are to be expected, but not three new students from different parts of the world," Sirius answered as he sat down beside Harry, the two of them looking around idly at the Weasley's grassy lawn. A gnome ran past their feet.   
  


Harry reached out and caught the small, leathery creature and began to spin it around by its ankles. Sirius chuckled as Harry let it fly. "Not too fond of them myself, tend to bother me when I'm changed," Sirius mused as they watched the creature land.   
  


Harry shrugged and asked, "Could they be powerful wizards in their own right?"   
  


"Or they could just be needing more advanced schooling than their schools could offer them. One of them's an American, right?" Sirius answered, running his fingers through his now short hair. Harry was glad to see that Sirius was looking better, gaining a little weight and not so thin and pale, and sporting a hair cut as well. Still, the dark, haunted look still lurked in his dark eyes from time to time, and the only time it vanished was when the two of them were alone, doing things that Harry supposed were things that a normal father and son would do.   
  


Normal in a wizard's sense anyway.   
  


Harry grinned and answered, "Yeah, the guy's an American."   
  


"There you go on him. Japanese wizards and witches are very touchy, from what I've heard, but very focused in their magic though," Sirius explained with a grin.   
  


Harry asked, "Heard anything about the new DADA teacher?"   
  


"Not really, actually. Not even Snipe knows anything, except that they're not from Britain," Sirius answered as he started to stand up.   
  


Harry stood up as well, wishing that he didn't have to go. He didn't have to be brave or hide things from Sirius like he did with the others sometimes. He could let go and let Sirius take care of things just for a little while. Harry swallowed and asked, "Where are you going?"   
  


"Rumor has it that Voldermort's on the move and that he's allying himself to vampires as well as dementors. I'd rather face a dementor than a vampire any day. Less cunning, I'll tell you," Sirius replied.   
  


Harry looked at him and said, trying to keep his voice neutral, "Be careful."   
  


"I will, Harry," Sirius told him with a grin as he vanished from view. Harry sighed as he was now alone. He wished that Sirius could have stayed for his birthday, just a day away. Still, he would be very happy spending it with Ron, Hermione, and the Weasleys. He sighed as he stood up and brushed grass from his jeans. Anything was better than the Dursleys.   
  


Then, as if Sirius had heard his thoughts, he Aparated in front of Harry again, smiling. He held out a wrapped present with a card. Harry's eyes widened in surprise as Sirius grinned and asked, "Did you think I would forget your birthday, Harry? I just wish that I could be here with you. It's a bit early, but here you go."   
  


Harry took the present, surprised and happy. "Thank you, Sirius," he cheered, almost shaking with happiness as he tore open the gold wrapping paper. Settled inside of the box was a faded, scarlet robe, Gryffindor's color. He pulled it out, immediately recognizing a Quidditch robe when he saw one.   
  


He looked up at Sirius' bittersweet expression and realized that the robe had been his father's. "I knew he'd want you to have it," Sirius said in way of explanation as Harry carefully folded the priceless robe, holding it to his chest. Sirius smiled and nodded to the box. "There's more, son," he added, looking nervous.   
  


Harry looked down to see a magical photo of a young James Potter, Sirius, and Remus Lupin, smiling, waving, and, occasionally, Sirius getting James in a head lock with James poking him in the ribs while Lupin laughed. He noticed that the fourth friend, the Wormtail out of their Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail was missing. Peter Pertigew had betrayed them all to Voldermort and had hidden with Ron's family for years as a rat. Then he had kidnaped Harry to bring Voldermort back to power.   
  


Beside that was a small crystal necklace on a delicate silver chain. He gently picked up the chain to study the clear crystal. It swayed slightly, making a soft, almost singing noise as it did as it caught the sunlight in a myriad of colors. "Did this belong to my mum?" he asked as he gently put the pendent down.   
  


"Yeah, it's a Singing Crystal. It brings good luck and happiness. Lily gave this to James right before they got married. She never went anywhere without it before though," Sirius answered gently.   
  


Harry flung himself at Sirius and said, "Thank you."   
  


Sirius hugged him back and looked down at him. "It's not exactly what I wanted to give you, but I'm not exactly cleared yet," Sirius answered with a shrug, the normally haunted look of his eyes lifting for a moment.   
  


Harry knew what he meant. As soon as Sirius was cleared, he was going to adopt Harry as his own son, something that would make Harry the happiest wizard in the world. It was as close as he could get to his real father and thanked Sirius for that. The best part was that he didn't have to say anything because Sirius knew. That was one of the reasons that Sirius was one of the coolest people that Harry knew.   
  


Harry smiled at him and happily stated, "It's the best birthday present that anyone could have given me, Sirius."   
  


Sirius smiled and said, "Well, I'm off to go hunt vampires now. Send Hedwig if you find out anything or Pig."   
  


"Of course. See you soon," Harry replied as Sirius Aparated away again. Leaving Harry to look at the now prized possessions in his hands.   
  


****** 

It was defiantly the best birthday that Harry ever had. Mrs. Weasley was cooking a huge dinner of Harry's favorite foods (she had grilled Ron for this information) while Ron, Fred and George (Harry always considered them as a unit), and himself practiced Quiddich. Hopefully, they would not have the Triwizard tournament at Hogwarts this year. Harry missed playing as Seeker and any chance to out due Malfoy was a welcome one.   
  


That evening, just to make things better, Bill had shown up with Ginny. Bill, dressed in his dragon leather rock clothing and dragon fang earing, had added a tatoo of an elaborate blue-green wyrm on his upper arm that harmonized with his long, red hair. Mrs. Weasley almost fainted at the sight of it before she tried to go at it with her wand. Bill waved her off as the rest of the Weasley family commented on how cool the tatoo was.   
  


Ginny was even more changed than her brother. Her pale face was sprinkled with a few freckles, not having as many as the rest of her clan other than Bill, but she had . . . grown to say the least. She stood there in a pale blue sun dress, pretty as a picture.   
  


Harry gawked at her before Ron elbowed him in the ribs while Hermione giggled. He just didn't remember Ron's little sister, the girl who had the massive crush on him, being so lovely. Her long red hair adorned her soft, round features and huge, amber brown eyes. She was still tiny, but the rest of her figure had changed a great deal over the past few months.   
  


She then looked over at Harry and blushed. Harry looked down at his food and began to eat. Ron was torn between glaring and chuckling and settled for the later.   
  


Sometime after dinner, Bill said, "Hogwarts has borrowed me for a little while this year."   
  


"Heavens, what for?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she started to put away the dishes.   
  


Bill shrugged and answered, "Don't bloody well know. Curse breaking I think. Rumor has it that Voldermort's looking for something or someone who could help his power base. There are several artifacts that are heavily protected that could be what he's looking for. They're paying me a damn good amount of money and the job's going to be a nice change. And it will possibly hurt Voldermort. Rumor also has it that he's got vampires and dementors joining his sides as well as his Death Eaters."   
  


Harry looked up from the box of fake wands that the twins gave him as a gag gift. It was almost exactly what Sirius had told him earlier. Voldermort was looking for something and it wasn't Harry. He didn't know whether to be worried or relieved. Still, he was going to be on his guard this year though.   
  


****** 

"I want who G was hiding alive and well. G had a great knowledge of the Dark Arts and knew of those born with a natural ability to it or other unique powers. If G traveled to another reality to protect his 'little demon', he knew that I would want them. I know that there's a Scythe Barer alive and well. I just need to get my hands on them," Voldermort sneered at his collected group of Death Eaters, dementors, and vampires.   
  


The vampires were a welcome addition to the group due to their unique abilities. And they were quite a bit more cunning than most of his Death Eaters. The dementors were ready to feed and were focused on that one fact. Voldermort promised them all the feelings that they could gorge themselves on and had not failed yet. The dementors would blindly follow him into Hell.   
  


Still, the Scythe Barer was the ultimate power he wanted to possess. The tool he planned to use despite all else. He just needed to find them first. The problem was that the only person who knew where the Scythe Barer was had killed themselves, something that he wouldn't expect from self-preserving G.   
  


He did know that the child was almost sixteen and knew very little of what they could do. Knowing G, he would have placed the child in the protection of the most righteous and powerful wizard he knew. That wizard was Dumbledore and Dumbledore was at Hogwarts.   
  


So, it was back to Hogwarts.   
  


And it would give him another chance to finally finish off Potter, once and for all.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Two: The Boy with Violet Eyes

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Part Two: The Boy with Violet Eyes 

By: Elf   
  


One night you've had your "sympathy fuck" from your ex- girlfriend because she's off to go with someone else and sleeping alone in your king-sized bed in a world filled with technology then you wake up the next morning in an alley filled with things that would have seemed at home in a cheep horror novel. The best part is that every fucking thing that you knew was a lie. Oh and this world is lacking of almost all of the technology that you knew AND it's filled with magic. AND you know all about the magic because someone you knew and trusted secretly placed information and memories in your brain to be reawakened the moment you set foot on the world that you truly belong in and you're trying to combine magic with logical sense and science and street survival techniques.   
  


Yeah, great, Duo Maxwell thought angrily as the Great Horned Owl perched right in front of him, a parchment rolled up and tied with a black velvet ribbon tied to his talon. Duo unwrapped the ribbon and took the parchment. The owl looked at him expectantly with jewel bright eyes and some part of Duo's mind told him that he was waiting for a reward.   
  


Damn you G, Duo thought as he dug around in his empty pockets. He was hiding in Knockturn Alley beside a huge, discarded black lead cauldron. He didn't have anything of any value except the cross he was wearing and the things he had stolen from the store last night. He reached out absently and gently scratched behind the tufts of feathers on the owl's head.   
  


The owl hooted contently and nibbled gently on Duo's finger before flying off. Duo had to smile as he watched the beautiful raptor fly away. He always had a thing for owls. After all, they were messengers of death, them and crows. Well, the crow myth was that the crow took the souls of the dead to their final resting place.   
  


He sighed as he unrolled the parchment. He recognized Prof. G's tiny script anywhere. It was as if the man tried to write as small as possible just to annoy people. Unfortunately, Duo had picked up the same habit, but it was useful on blue prints. Yet another skill that is going to be useless here, he thought darkly as he started to read.   
  


My Little Demon, 

If you're receiving this then that means that I am dead and can no longer protect you as I did for fifteen years. I know what you're probably going to think, that if I protected you then why did you suffer so much? Well, Duo, I cannot truly explain that to you now except for you needed that experience. It helped carve you to whom you are today and also made you question some things.   
  


I know you've never thought of yourself as exactly normal. You've wondered why you've always been the soul survivor while everyone else died and why you could hide and sneak up on people so easily. It's because you're not normal, not even for a wizard.   
  


Yes, you read that right. I did write "wizard." You are a wizard, as I was (if this letter is in your hands) and you have certain responsibilities that you must uphold. I cannot tell you these responsibilities yet, but I can promise that you will learn them in due time.   
  


That brings me to the next point in this letter. As you're probably remembering things that you thought were just dreams brought about from reading too many fantasy books are true. Every bit of magic that you possess and are remembering are things that I taught you and put a Memory Block Charm until the time was right.   
  


And, Duo, that time is right now.   
  


You'll be getting another owl soon with a proposition that you will not turn down. I know you too well, my God of Death. You'll find this too interesting to pass up.   
  


My final word is that you go ask a respectable looking wizard or witch about Gringotts. Then you need to go there and tell them that you're Duo Maxwell. They'll figure it out then and you'll never have to pick anyone's pocket again.   
  


I wish you luck on this, my little demon, and I truly regret that I cannot witness what you are about to become. I do know this though, you'll turn the wizarding world on its head though. And that would have been something that I would have loved to see.   
  


And I offer you a final warning; beware Lord Voldermort. Do not let yourself slip into his grasp, no matter what the cost. He'll use you to better his own means and in ways that would have made you kill him without even blinking if you'd been back "home". He's dangerous and powerful Duo, and I'm not talking about power in the way that Treize was powerful. I'm talking about Power in its truest and darkest form.   
  


Yours In Death, 

Professor G   
  


Duo chuckled as he crumpled the parchment in his hands. So, the old bastard's dead. Funny, I thought I would always kill Pestilence myself. He shoved it into his cargo's pockets and ran his fingers through his now greasy bangs. He walked out of the alley filled with dark shops into the bright, bustling world of Diagon Alley.   
  


Various witches and wizards bustled past him while owls hooted contently as they flew around. Duo's eyes widened as he remembered more things. Diagon Alley was the capital of wizard shopping in Great Britain. Great Britain. Great, I'm not even in America.   
  


He sighed as he appeared to be a lost teenager. A giant of a man bumped into him. He was huge, at least eight feet tall and Duo's mouth went dry as he looked up at him from the top of his wild, black hair, beared face, his long moleskin coat, to his size 99 boots. "Uh, damn you're big," was the first thing that popped out of Duo's mouth.   
  


A pair of black eyes twinkled merrily in his face as he looked down at Duo. "Yer accents' not a Brit's. Yer gotta be the American then."   
  


"Eerrrr, yeah," Duo managed, craning his neck up to look at him. 

The giant laughed again, a huge, giant belly laugh that made Duo smile as well. "So, yer going to Hogwarts?" the giant asked as he looked Duo over.   
  


Duo scratched his itching head, willing to commit mass murder for a bath. He replied, "Actually, right now I'm going to Gringotts and I don't have a damn clue how to get there."   
  


The giant's smile broadened as he offered, "Going 'ere 'self. I'll show you the way, lad."   
  


"Thanks," Duo replied, smiling the first real smile in days since he had woken up face down in a giant cauldron.   
  


The giant held out his massive hand and said, "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Groundskeeper as well as instructor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts, but you'd 've learned that soon enough. Call me Hagrid 'ough, everyone else does."   
  


Hogwarts: Wizarding School, top in the world, Duo remembered in a voice that sound shockingly like Prof. G's. Then he almost laughed. G was right. He would jump at a chance to go to a wizarding school just to have a warm bed and food regularly. He thought he had given up the street rat's life a long time ago.   
  


Duo took Hagrid's huge hand and replied, "I'm Duo Maxwell."   
  


"Well, Duo, let's go to Gringotts," Hagrid said enthusasitcaly as he pumped Duo's hand up and down, almost bringing Duo along for the ride. Duo grinned painfully, rubbing his hand as soon as Hagrid had his back turned. This should be interesting, he thought as he followed the giant.   
  


****** 

"Kick ass!" Duo crowed as the cart thundered down the long, winding tracks like a roller coaster. The long fingered, small, long-eared goblin watched him as if he had sprouted horns. Duo smirked and shouted, "Whooo buddy! This rocks!"   
  


The cart suddenly stoped, the motion so sudden that Duo almost flipped ouf of the cart. The goblin, who's name was Salogel (1), easily hopped off the cart onto a platform. In the distance, Duo saw a flash of fire from one of Gringott's dragons. Salgoel placed the shining golden key in the small keyhole. Duo stepped up on the platform, shaking his hair from his face so he could get a better view.   
  


The huge door lurched open and the semi-darkness was flooded with golden light. Duo walked into the high ceiling room. His mouth dropped open at the sight of all the gold and silver piled there, as well as a pile of gems that shone like a captive rainbow. He moved slowly, sure that even Quatre didn't even have this wealth.   
  


He froze as he remembered his fellow pilot. Wufei. Trowa. Quatre . . . Heero. I'm never going to see them again. I'm never going to see Hilde again. I'm never going to see Relena again. I'm never going to find out if Hilde ditches that punk and comes back to me.   
  


I'm never going to challenge Wufei to a game of chess again. I'm never going to hear Trowa telling me that I should think before I act. I'll never be able to get Quatre blushing and laughing at the same time due to a dirty joke ever again. I'll never get to see Heero again.   
  


I'm not going to see my best friend ever again. No more keeping tabs on who rescued the other, trying to even the score. No competing on who's the better pilot. No more lessons in Japanese. No more getting Heero Yuy to open up and talk to me again. No more night long conversations, even though they were mainly one ended, about life. I'll not get to see when Heero finally breaks down and confesses to Relena that he loves her.   
  


I won't be there to tease Heero when he needs advice. I won't be there to give Heero advice. No more perfect partnerships.   
  


I'm losing a family again.   
  


Salgoel asked, "Are you ill, Mr. Maxwell?"   
  


Duo looked around at the shining riches around him. He would have traded it all to be able to go back home. He couldn't go back. There was no turning back.   
  


He took a deep breath. He set himself with resolve and knew that he was going to make the best of this situation. He had money. He was going to have a place to live. He was getting a fresh new start with a myriad of magical powers behind him.   
  


Duo flashed the goblin a grin and answered, "I'm five by five. Thanks, Salgoel." He started to look around the room. He realized that he had nothing to put his money in. He chuckled nervously and said, "Um, I don't have anything to put this in. Damn, I'm such a baka at times."   
  


Salgoel handed him a good sized black leather bag. Duo inspected the leather closely and noticed that it was scales, like a lizard's but thicker. Then he realized that he was holding a dragon skin bag.   
  


He smiled and started filling the bag with Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. He was going to make the best of his situation. He stuffed a violet blue gem into the bag before he closed it. If he needed more, he could always come back. He turned to the goblin and smiled. "Thanks, man," he told him before he flipped a Galleon to the goblin.   
  


Now, he had a bunch of money . . .   
  


****** 

Duo flopped himself down on the large, soft bed and chuckled as he did again, causing himself to bounce up and down. He laughed as he pushed his now clean hair away from his face, wiping off water droplets as he did. He laughed again, kicking his bare legs up and down, careful not to lose the towel wrapped deftly around his waist.   
  


"That's some hair you have there, dear," a light, feminine voice said behind him.   
  


Duo automatically reached under the mattress for the pistol (a .44 Super Magnum) he kept there. Frowning when his fingers didn't wrap around the familiar black lacquered handle, he jumped off of the bed, his knee length hair swirling around him and took a stance. He sneered, "Okay, who the hell said that?"   
  


"Dearie, you've never heard a talking mirror before?" the voice said, coming indeed from the mirror.   
  


Duo's eyes widened as he peered at it and took a few steps closer. He asked, "You talk?"   
  


"Of course, dear," the mirror replied happily.   
  


Duo stood up to his full height and shook his wet hair from his eyes. He chuckled, "Cool."   
  


"And it's been a while since I've had someone as pretty as you to look at," the mirror giggled in its feminine voice, "Bet you're going to be really popular with the ladies at Hogwarts, so pretty and well endowed."   
  


Duo's eyes widened as he looked down. Indeed, the towel had slipped from his waist. He cried out and moved massive handfuls of his hair to cover himself as the mirror continued to laugh at him. "Don't . . . Look . . . At . . . That . . ." he grunted as he picked up a pair of brand-new black sweats that he had gotten from an excursion from Muggle London earlier that day after he found out that he could transfer wizard money into pounds. He hobbled into the pants, careful not to hit anything vital, and stood up.   
  


The mirror was still chuckling flirtatiously. So, Duo had to grin and ask, "Liked what you saw?"   
  


He didn't give it a chance to answer as he gathered up his insanely long hair and began to brush it. He inhaled the scent of different spices and sandalwood from the shampoo and conditioner he had used as he ran the brush through the strands. He sighed to himself as he looked around his room.   
  


Last night he had been sleeping in a discarded iron cauldron and had been filthy as well as broke, tonight he was sleeping in one of the best rooms in the Leaky Cauldron, clean (he washed his hair four times just to make sure), wealthy, and had all sorts of neat 21st century objects in his room. Like the CD player that was playing the ambient rock of Tool and the case of different rock and alternative CDs that he had bought in London as well as all the different clothing. He smiled to himself and thought, Not a bad change of events, is it, Maxwell? He chuckled as he started to braid his hair.   
  


****** 

The next morning when Duo woke up another owl, this one a small Rufus Screech Owl, was nuzzling his neck and hooting softly. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled, reaching out to pet the owl's coppery feathers. "Hi there, got another letter for me?" he asked as he yawned. The little owl dropped a smooth parchment envelope sealed with red wax. Duo sat up and gently tore the envelope open.   
  


A folded piece of parchment, higher quality than what G used, fell onto his pillow. Duo unfolded it and read:   
  


HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY 

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore 

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc,. Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)   
  


Dear Mr. Maxwell, 

We are perfectly aware of your special circumstances and are happy to accept you to Hogwarts' fifth year. Professor G was highly admired by many and we are proud to be accepting his ward. We know that this is all new and different to you, but we will do our best to help you through.   
  


Enclosed in this letter is a list of what you need for the classes you have been signed up for. Please send Owl ASAP to let us know that you have received this letter.   
  


Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress   
  


PS: If any one of the other students ask you, you are a transfer student from America.   
  


Duo looked at the letter and the other piece of parchment paper he had missed. He saw on his night stand a bottle of dark blue ink, a quill, and sheets of parchment tied together with a black ribbon. He untied the ribbon, grabbed a sheet of paper, and thanked whatever deity was listening that Quatre had taught him calligraphy. He wrote a short note thanking her and that he was looking forward to attending.   
  


He gave the owl six Knuts and the letter. It hooted happily before it flew off, leaving Duo alone with the list. It was like a typical school list, but with magic items and the like. He grinned to himself. Now he had a reason to shop Diagon Alley.   
  


****** 

"I'm a perfect. I can't believe I'm a perfect," Hermione giggled joyously as she, Harry, and the Weasley clan walked Diagon Alley. Harry looked over at his brilliant friend who was clutching her perfect's badge happily, her brown eyes alight. Ron was staring at her as if he hadn't seen her before.   
  


Still, he grumbled, "Like it's surprising or anything. We knew that you'd get perfect, Hermione."   
  


Fred and George nudged each other then walked to Ron, one twin on each of the taller redhead's side. Harry didn't know to either laugh or groan. Mrs. Weasley chided, "Boys, leave your younger brother alone."   
  


Fred looked at Ron and retorted, "But, Mum, we can't help it that lil Ronnikins has his first crush."   
  


Ron's ears turned bright crimson. Luckily, Hermione was chatting away to Bill, asking questions while the eldest Weasley brother looked a bit flustered at her rapid fire inquisition. Harry looked down and chuckled. Then he looked over to see Ginny looking at him with her wide brown eyes.   
  


She looked angry and crossed her arms. She walked over to Ron and managed to push Fred and George out of the way. George managed, "Ginny, what . . ."   
  


"Leave Ron alone. You two can be such gits sometimes," Ginny replied defensively as she wrapped her arms around Ron's.   
  


"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed in surprise.   
  


Ginny shrugged and replied, "Well, they can be!"   
  


Ron's face started to match his ears. Harry looked over to see Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor and Florean himself outside of it, waving at Harry. Harry blurted out, "How about you guys go ahead, I wanna say hallo to Florean."   
  


Ron looked over at Harry, bright crimson under his freckles. "And can Ron come with me?" Harry added, looking at his best friend.   
  


Mrs. Weasley was about to protest while Bill (Mr. Weasley had to work today) spoke up, "Mum, they're old enough to go out by themselves. It's not like You-Know-Who is going to attack here."   
  


Mrs. Weasley tucked strands of her bright hair behind her ears and weakly protested, "But, they're so young . . ."   
  


"Mr. Fortescue helped me a lot in my third year, Mrs. Weasley, please," Harry pleaded, fixing his bright green eyes at her.   
  


Mrs. Weasley smiled and said, "All right dears, but be careful! Meet you at Gringotts."   
  


"Thanks, Mum!"   
  


"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley!" Harry called out as the two of them ran into the ice cream parlor. Florean had gone behind the counter and smiled when the two teenagers walked in.   
  


"How are you doin' 'arry?" Florean asked as he magically conjured two fudge and caramel covered sundays onto the counter. Ron's eyes widened as he exclaimed, "Thanks!" Then preceded to devour the ice cream.   
  


Harry perched himself on the stool and answered, "Fine, and you?"   
  


"Oh, good, good, but are you sure 'arry? I mean, with the Dark Lord running around and everything?" the kindly wizard asked, pushing up the sleeves of his white robes.   
  


Harry shrugged and answered, "I'm not waiting for Voldermort to attack me. I'm just going to live my life as normal. I think that would bother him more than anything."   
  


"This is really good," Ron proclaimed with a mouthful of caramel, ice cream, and nuts.   
  


Florean laughed and replied, "Help yourself, kiddo. It's on the house."   
  


"Really? Thanks!" Ron exclaimed as he continued to eat.   
  


Harry started to eat his ice cream as well, pausing long enough to say, "Thank you, Florean."   
  


"Any time, 'arry, any time," he replied as he started to clean his bar.   
  


As they were eating, a familiar voice sneered, "Isn't that a pretty girl, Crabbe, Goyle?"   
  


Harry stiffened, thinking for a moment that they were talking about him. He pulled out his wand and spun around, ready to hex Draco Malfoy. Ron did the same and they looked to the entrance.   
  


Standing there in his jet black robes with his pale hair slicked back from his pointed features was Malfoy. Lumbering beside him gorilla like where his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. They were talking to a boy their age.   
  


Harry never seen the boy before, if he had, he would have remembered the long chestnut braid that the boy supported. The thick rope of hair trailed past his waist and ended below his rump, about mid-thigh. He was tall with broad shoulders and muscular. He was dressed all in black as well, but in the form of combat boots, jeans, and a T-shirt. Harry couldn't see his face because he had his back turned.   
  


"Sorry, but you're not my type," the boy drawled in a defiantly American accent.   
  


Ron and Harry turned toward each other, probably thinking the same thing. It's the American student. Oh, I hope Malfoy doesn't hurt him, Harry thought as he stood up. Ron mirrored his motions as they walked over to the Slytherins.   
  


"Well, since we let Mudbloods in our school, I doubt that Dumbledore cares that a bloody American dirties Hogwarts even more," Malfoy taunted.   
  


The boy replied in a cheerful voice, "Man, were you born that way?"   
  


"What way?" Malfoy sneered.   
  


The boy chirped, "An asshole? Or was it just years of practice?"   
  


"Why, you bloody American wanker . . ." Malfoy stuttered.   
  


The American turned around, his braid spinning around him as if it had a life of his own. He vollied, "Sticks and stones, fucker."   
  


Harry could now see his face. Actually, the only part of the American that was feminine was the hair. His face was gamine and impish, but his eyes caused Harry to pause. They were bright violet, but it wasn't just the color, it was the expression, there was sort of a mischievous humor to them, as well as keen intelligence, but there was also a dark, haunted expression. It was as if he had Fred, George, Hermione, and Sirius' personalities within him, despite the manic grin.   
  


Then, Malfoy drew his wand. Harry shouted, "Watch out!" He wasn't in eye contact to hex or curse Malfoy. He moved to do so, but the American spun around and saw Malfoy pointing his wand at him.   
  


Before Malfoy could even mutter the curse, the American grabbed his wrist and slapped the wand out of his hand. It went skidding across the white tile. Florean came up, with his wand ready. Ron shouted, "They were going to attack the American!"   
  


Crabbe and Goyle drew their wands as well, but the American was faster. He threw Malfoy to Crabbe as he threw a spin kick into Crabbe's face. He looked down at the three Slytherins and chided, "And you're about to attack someone who's unarmed. And behind his back no less. Where I come from we say that's not fair. Then we say, fuck you."   
  


Ron's mouth dropped open at the American's open use of profanity while Harry had to grin. Malfoy and his goons had been taken out and no magic had been used. It was . . . great.   
  


The American smiled and walked over to them. He held his hand out to Harry and said, "Thanks for the warning."   
  


Harry shook his hand and grinned back, "You're welcome. Thanks for thrashing Malfoy."   
  


"You know this fucker?" he snorted as Malfoy managed to stand, glaring at both of them.   
  


Malfoy sneered, "Potter, I knew you'd associate with the likes of this . . . scum."   
  


The American grinned and waved at Malfoy. He cheered, "Like to do that again?" Malfoy glared as he gathered his wand. He growled at Crabbe and Goyle and swept out.   
  


Ron smiled and claimed, "That was brilliant!"   
  


"Sorry, brilliant's kind of like 'cool' right?" the American asked sheepishly.   
  


Harry laughed and said, "I'm Harry and this is Ron."   
  


"'Llo," Ron greeted as they shook hands.   
  


The American's violet eyes twinkled with good humor, any dark expression leaving, as he replied, "Hi, I'm Duo, Duo Maxwell."   
  


Ron clasped him on the shoulder and said, "Well, Duo, welcome to Diagon Alley."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Three: A Munin Core

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Three: A Munin Core 

By: Elf   
  


Duo had to grin. It felt good to be talking with two boys his age about vaguely normal things that didn't involve war. Like kicking the asses of the local bullies. Two boys, if Duo was given the chance, he could become good friends with. Two boys who, if it went well, would draw him into their inner circle not caring who he was or what he had done. Well, the later was pretty unlikely, but Duo thought he was being really optimistic.   
  


"So, how did you do that thing with Malfoy's hand?" Harry asked him as the three of them walked out of the ice cream parlor. Duo looked him over, truly getting a good look at him. He was small, slender, but wiry. He had unruly black hair that fell all over his face, but failed to completely cover a scar that looked like a lighting bolt. He also had the brightest green eyes that Duo had ever seen, and he had Trowa's eyes to compare to.   
  


Duo shrugged and answered, "Easy, you place your left hand to brace the assailant's hand as you slap it with your right, sending the weapon flying." It was one of the first hand to hand fighting techniques that he had learned. The flip he used on the really big guy with the unibrow had been something Heero had taught him. The roundhouse kick had been a product of spending a month in prison with only Wufei as company.   
  


Ron's brown eyes widened as he asked, "Where the bloody hell did you learn that?"   
  


"My best friend," Duo answered, not noticing the note of sadness his voice had taken.   
  


Harry asked, "Is your friend a wizard back in America?"   
  


"Uh, no. My friend wouldn't believe magic was real unless you cursed him to grow a third leg. And no, he doesn't live in America," Duo answered truthfully. Heero was up in outer space somewhere, brooding over Relena Peacecraft most likely. He shoved his hands into his pockets and hoped that they would end that subject.   
  


Harry looked on and pointed. He said, "Hey, Ron, there's your mum."   
  


Duo looked over to a group of six people, all but one having flaming red hair like Ron. The other had wild, curly tawny golden brown hair and was pretty from where Duo was standing. Ron ran on ahead, leaving Duo and Harry alone.   
  


Harry looked at him and asked, "And on the subject of mums, where's yours?"   
  


"Dead," Duo chirped, rocking back and forth on his heels as Ron's family approached them, "Dad too. I'm sort of here by myself. Yours?"   
  


Harry blinked as Ron and his family joined them. Duo noticed twin brothers who were stocky and compact compared to Ron, an older young man dressed like he would belong at a rock concert in black leather with a blue-green tattoo of a legless dragon on his left arm, the pretty girl with the wild hair, and a beautiful little redhead.   
  


Duo looked at the little redhead first. She was tiny, gamine with huge warm brown eyes set into her pale skin, curvy for her young age, and supporting that long, flowing fiery hair. Then he turned his gaze to the more willowy brunette. She was athletic and tanned. Intelligence and wit shone through her keen brown eyes as she looked Duo over. Duo was pleased to note that both girls blushed.   
  


One of the twins asked, "You mean you didn't recognize Harry?"   
  


"Uh, should I?" Duo asked, suddenly confused again.   
  


The other twin teased, "Harry, something must be wrong, the American doesn't recognize you. I guess you're losing your popularity."   
  


"Stop it, both of you," Ron's mother hissed at them, causing the twins to grin mischievously.   
  


Harry had started to blush, looking up at the sky. The brunette stated, "He's Harry Potter. The one who defeated You-Know-Who."   
  


"No, I don't," Duo replied, frowning and scratching his head.   
  


The little redhead noticed Harry's now extreme discomfort and held out her small hand. Duo grinned at her and shook it. She said, "Well, I'm Ron's sister, Ginny. This is my mum, my older brother Bill," she pointed to the rocker, "Fred and George. George is the one dressed in blue," she said as she pointed at the twins.   
  


The brunette held out her hand and Duo shook it as well, "I'm Hermione Granger. Pleased to meet you."   
  


George said, "Yeah, Ron, you need to introduce us to your new friend."   
  


"Duo, Duo Maxwell," Duo claimed as he shook hands with the twins then Bill and ending up with Mrs. Weasley.   
  


Mrs. Weasley smiled and replied, "Nice to meet you, dear."   
  


Fred moved in front of his mother and asked, "Did you really take Malfoy's wand away and beat the bloody hell out of Malfoy and his band of gits?"   
  


"Fred!" Mrs. Weasely exclaimed.   
  


Duo laughed and answered, "Well, sort of." The twins looked at him with a sort of respect and a challanging glint to their eyes. Sort of like the one he use to look Heero with, he remembered.   
  


George asked, "So, what spell did you use?"   
  


"I didn't use a spell," Duo chuckled.   
  


Ron added, "Yeah, he did it with his hands. Like a Muggle."   
  


Mrs. Weasley gave a sharp gasp and looked at Duo as if he was suddenly a demon. The twins grinned in approval while Hermione shook her head and Ginny was torn from doing the twins' reaction and Hermione's. Duo weakly put in, "I don't have a wand."   
  


Mrs. Weasley looked at him as if he was some sort of homeless waif, which Duo supposed that wasn't too far from the truth. She asked, "Why not, dear?"   
  


"Well, my guardien, I think you'd call him that, is gone and I'm really misplaced. I really don't know what happened to him," Duo answered, selectively telling her things. Adults had the tendency to poke around into things that they shouldn't. Besides, Duo wasn't about to give all of his secrets to people he didn't quite know just yet.   
  


"You mean, you've been here alone?" she cried and Duo had the feeling that she was going to drag him into her arms and check him out for cuts and bruises.   
  


Duo smiled and held out his hands. He explained, "Ma'am, I'm capable of taking care of myself."   
  


****** 

Harry felt sorry for Duo. Everyone kept pelting him with questions about his family, where he came from and all the braided boy wanted to do was go and hide. Harry understood the feeling himself.   
  


Luckily, they entered Florish and Blotts and began to get their school books. Harry looked down at the list, there were the regular things like Transfiguration for the Next Level by Donna Change and Potions and Drafts for the Advanced User by Dynncus Purplestone then there was the new DADA books like A Field Guide to Deal with Dark Creatures by Sonja Blue, A Vampire's Weakness by B.A Summers and Liam O'Rourke, and Cursed Creatures: Building Alliences and Friendships (but Avoiding Romances) by Anita Blake.   
  


Harry started to thumb through the Cursed Creatures book. It talked about necromancers, magic users who's powers only focused on the dead, werewolves, vampires, and their natural enimeys, like dhampires, the children produced in a vampire and human maiting. Harry liked the part especialy when Anita talked about how she made friends with a lot of these creatures, and despite her best advice, fell in love with one. She said that despite their "diffrences" they were people too. Harry grinned at that, thinking of Professor Lupin.   
  


Duo had all of his books piled into his caldron as he wheeled it over to Harry. "I swear, if I don't get a moment where I don't have to hear about Poor Duo, then I'll die happy," Duo snapped as he kicked his caldron.   
  


Harry laughed and explained, "Mrs. Weasley's just like that. You'll get use to it. Bugger, you'll even like it."   
  


"Naw. Too use to doing things myself," Duo replied as he leaned against his caldron.   
  


Harry looked at him and asked, "You mean you had no family to take you in?"   
  


"I was in an orphanage for a while, but I don't like to talk about that," Duo said brightly. Harry suddenly knew that there was more to this violet eyed boy than met the eye. Not that Harry thought he was evil or even working with Voldermort, but he was hiding a past of some sort.   
  


Duo looked him over and asked, "Well, I don't see a Mamma Potter with matching eyes, so I'm guessing orphan too?"   
  


"Right. I'm surprised you don't know the whole story. Everyone else bloody does," Harry grumbled as he closed his book.   
  


Duo replied, "No, but then again, I'm not from around here."   
  


"Lord Voldermort, does that name sound familiar?" Harry asked, not wanting to go over this story again.   
  


Duo's violet eyes flashed. He crossed his arms and answered, "Yeah. My guardian told me to stay the hell away from him. I don't see how one man could be that powerful. Everyone has a weakness."   
  


Harry smiled at that. Everyone else, except Dumbledore, Snape, and Sirius, spoke Voldermort's name in fear when they even spoke it at all. Harry knew that Voldermort could be defeated. He had the scar on his forehead as proof. Harry didn't want to see anyone one like Cedric and his parents get killed ever again. If he had to, he would stand up to Voldermort and part of him even wanted to, to get revenge.   
  


"Still, that's an interesting scar on your head," Duo drawled in his American accent.   
  


Harry lifted his hair up so Duo could see it better. "Voldermort gave me that," he explained with a grin.   
  


Duo's eyes widened as he replied, "How the hell did he do that?"   
  


"He tried a curse that didn't work. Killed my mum instead," Harry answered as he let his hair fall back over the scar. 

Duo asked, "So, how long ago was that? The scar looks kinda old."   
  


"When I was a baby," Harry answered, wondering how Duo knew so much about scars.   
  


Duo whistled and proclaimed, "Damn. Well. Damn." Then he realized that what he said could off been taken offensively as he turned back to look at Harry with those uncanny eyes. "Sorry, Harry. I didn't mean it that way . . ."   
  


"Never mind," Harry replied, waving his hand dismissively.   
  


Duo frowned and started to tap his caldron with his steel-toed boot. He swallowed and asked, "Your father?"   
  


"Dead too, died trying to protect my mum and me," Harry answered matter-of-factly, waiting for the boy's reaction. If he heard another "I'm sorry" . . .   
  


Duo smiled darkly and replied, "Vicious fucker, isn't he?"   
  


Harry frowned and answered, "You have no idea." Then he asked, "What happened to your parents?"   
  


"Don't know, actually. It's a long story," Duo answered dismissively, looking down at his books.   
  


Harry nodded as Hermione joined them, smiling. "This year is going to be very educational indeed. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must have been an Aurdor like Moody, I can't wait," she giggled, clutching one of the books to her chest.   
  


Duo asked, "So, what about Potions?"   
  


Thinking of Snape, they both cringed and looked at Duo. Duo blinked and asked, "What? It's kinda like chemistry . . ." 

"That's a Muggle science, Duo. The science of Potions may have some similarities, but they're both very different things," Hermione explained sagely.   
  


Duo shrugged and replied, "Muggles aren't idiots."   
  


"Spoken like a true Mudblood," Malfoy's voice drawled behind him.   
  


The three whirled around to see the pale boy. Duo cracked his knuckles and quipped, "Wanna rematch?"   
  


Malfoy looked Duo over and ran his fingers lovingly over his wand. Harry slowly pulled his out, knowing that the Slytherin didn't play fair, especially since Duo didn't have a wand of his own. Malfoy was out of striking distance but was close enough to make eye contact to curse or hex Duo.   
  


Malfoy smoothed his black robes down and replied, "You got lucky once, American. It won't happen twice."   
  


"Who said it was luck?" Duo replied coldly, grinning dangerously at Malfoy.   
  


Hermione drew her wand as well. She placed a hand on Duo's arm and told him, "Duo, it's not worth it. His father is very high up in the Wizarding World."   
  


"So?" Duo replied, not taking his eyes off of Malfoy. Harry found himself echoing Duo's words.   
  


Malfoy laughed, "Potter, where do you find them? Or do you find him attractive?" He started to circle Duo, looking at his braid. "Yes, I mean, after Cho Chang rejecting you like that and Granger dating Krum, I guess you would try something else." His grey eyes sparkled as he added, "Poofer."   
  


Harry opened his mouth to preform the slug vomiting curse that Ron had attempted during their second year, except Harry was more powerful and confidant in those powers since then. "Tarantallegra!" a familiar voice shouted out from behind them. Malfoy started to dance as his knees jerked uncontrollably.   
  


The three spun around to see Ginny standing there, holding her wand, while Ron and the twins looked at her wide-eyed. Ginny had never as much as charmed anyone before and she had just cursed Malfoy like it was second nature. Her long, red hair fell around her angry features and she looked like a picture of an ancient avenging goddess in one of their books.   
  


"Leave Harry alone. And you have no right to talk about Duo like that," she sneered, her eyes sending out sparks as she did.   
  


Then Malfoy stopped dancing. Standing behind him, almost a mirror image except older and taller, was Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy looked down at Draco and then glared at Ginny with his icy, grey eyes. Harry moved in front of the girl instinctively as did the others. Harry blinked as Duo moved in front of all of them.   
  


Mrs. Weasley ran over to them and asked, "My goodness, what's going on here?"   
  


"Your daughter just cursed my son," Malfoy sneered as Draco sent Ginny a superior smile.   
  


Harry glared at the Death Eater as Malfoy gave Harry a tiny, superior grin of his own. Ginny spat, "He deserved it."   
  


"Well, I know I shouldn't expect much out of this family," Malfoy drawled maliciously.   
  


Mrs. Weasley's expression quickly matched her daughter's as she growled, "Take that back, Mr. Malfoy."   
  


"Or what, Molly, you'll sic your husband on me? I'm not afraid of the Ministry, especially not that Muggle lover," Malfoy replied coldly.   
  


Duo surprised everyone by saying, "She won't have to."   
  


Malfoy's eyes took Duo in from his braid, violet eyes, to the combat boots that he was wearing. Draco pointed at Duo and sneered, "That's the American I told you about."   
  


"The American who smashed your face into Fortescue's tiles?" Ron snapped, drawing his wand as well.   
  


Malfoy looked Duo over as if he was an interesting and expensive piece of art. He smiled as he asked, "Do you have a name, boy?"   
  


"I'm Duo Maxwell to my friends but to my enemies I'm the Shinigami," Duo answered with a grin.   
  


Malfoy grinned as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulders. "We'll leave them alone, for now. A pleasure to meet you, Duo," Malfoy replied wickedly.   
  


"I'm pretty damn sure that it was all yours," Duo sneered as Malfoy laughed.   
  


Malfoy chided, "Come now, Draco. We have things to do."   
  


"See you later then, Potter and Duo," Draco snorted as he left the shop with his father.   
  


Duo snapped, "Asshole." Then he flipped the Bird to their retreating backs.   
  


"Dear, I wouldn't make the Malfoy's angry if I were you. They're very well respected wizarding families," Mrs. Weasley warned as she placed a hand on the fuming American's shoulder.   
  


Ron shrugged and said, "We all hate the Malfoys."   
  


"Ron!"   
  


"Well, Mum, we do. They're in league with You-Know-Who, you know," Ron explained to Duo.   
  


Fred added, "And Malfoy is really jealous of Harry."   
  


"Because Harry's a better Quidditch player and just an all around better mate," George explained.   
  


Ginny said, "And Harry is famous and Malfoy resents that."   
  


Harry looked down at his shoes then back at his friends again. He advised, "Still, Duo, I'd wait to insult Malfoy until after I got a wand."   
  


"So, lets get a wand," Duo said simply.   
  


****** 

"Why do I need a wand? I've got powers," the lavender haired youth grumbled as he looked down at his lists. Yelling at the Kai didn't do him any good and now he found himself among a bunch of wizards and witches shopping in Diagon Ally.   
  


He saw his reflection in a mirror and he realized how much he looked like his father at that moment. Usually, the thought of looking like his father pleased him, but the angry scowl that matched his father's only annoyed him more. His scowl deepened as he watched a slender, waif like girl with shoulder length black hair exit from Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.   
  


She held a slender, dark brown wand in her hands and looked up as if she sensed he was looking at her. She smiled, lighting up her whole pale face. She simply said, "Mahogany, 10 and 3/4 inches, with a unicorn hair core."   
  


He froze. She looked older than a first year student and he sensed something different about her. She winked at him and said, "It's not too hard. Just adapt quickly and don't be a baka and you'll be fine."   
  


"Wait," he called out to her as she began to walk away.   
  


She turned back and faced him, her black pleated skirt swinging around her. She tilted her head and asked, "Hin?"   
  


"Are you a senshi?" he asked, his tongue rolling over the familiar word.   
  


She smiled, her dark violet eyes flashing, and answered, "Are you from the miari?"   
  


He smiled as well and replied, "Yes, I am."   
  


"Then I'll look forward working with you, Miari no Senshi," she waved at him, "Sayonara."   
  


He called back, "Good bye, Senshi and thank you." He smiled to himself, pleased with the fact that he was looking more like his mother than his father. He only needed to look like his father during battle, which was a little time away.   
  


Still, it wasn't that far off though. He had a mission and he was going to do it to the letter. He had a person to protect and he'd be damned if he let them fall into the wrong hands.   
  


****** 

Duo stood outside of Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. with Harry at his side. Ron and his family had gone their separate ways, mainly the twins and Ron going to a joke shop while Hermione stayed in the bookstore. So, having nothing better to do at the moment, Harry went along with Duo to get his wand.   
  


Wand.   
  


Even thinking that sounded strange to Duo. He was use to tools, computers, and guns to help get his job done. He could sense the knowledge of spells, potions, and charms in his mind and the hairs on the back of his neck and arms started to tingle with deja vu as soon as he entered the threshold of the store. He shook the feeling off and sighed. He was probably being paranoid.   
  


Harry said, "It's not so bad, really. I had to try every wand in the store before I found one that suited me."   
  


"Really?" Duo asked, feeling a little better as he watched a tall, very muscular teenage boy with lavender hair wave a wand while a tall, slender man with silver hair watched. He flinched when he saw a mirror shatter in the room. The boy scowled and gave the wand back to the shopkeeper.   
  


Harry pointed and said, "That's Mr. Ollivander. Gave me the willies the first time I met him."   
  


Duo took a double take and asked, "Does that guy really have lavender hair?"   
  


Harry looked as well, his eyes widening from behind his glasses. "Bugger, he does," Harry replied, gaping.   
  


"And, dude, look how beefcake he is. What is he on, like magical steroids?" Duo went on as they watched as the teen in question tried another wand.   
  


Harry grinned at that and replied, "He is rather . . ."   
  


"Beefcake. I'd hide the ladies from this guy," Duo snorted, noting that the teen was actually very handsome as well. Handsome enough to make Duo about his place as Untouchable Sex Object. He crossed his arms and frowned.   
  


Harry frowned as well. "Another one to give the girls the giggles," Harry groaned as the lavender haired teen left the store, a smile on his face.   
  


He passed Duo and Harry then suddenly stopped. Duo straitened to his full height as did Harry. Then he saw the youth's intense blue eyes. A warrior's eyes. Eyes that held honor, pride, courage, and made one flinch in their intensity. Eyes like Zechs Merquese or Heero's, except without the open coldness and hostility. Heero.   
  


Duo said, "Konichiwa." It was an impulse, really. He didn't know why he said that.   
  


The teen's eyes widened as he replied, "Konichiwa, how are you?"   
  


Surprised and somewhat pleased, Duo spoke again in Japanese, "Fine, thank you, and you?"   
  


The teen replied in the same language, "Very good. I was buying a wand."   
  


"Cool, I'm going in there myself," Duo answered.   
  


He held out his wand and said, "Thirteen and a half inches, springy, cherry with a dragon heartstring core. Good for charm work."   
  


"Neat. Nice talking to you," Duo replied as he looked over at Harry's puzzled and somewhat suspicious look. He said, this time in English, "Going to Hogwarts?"   
  


"Yes. If you hadn't guessed, I'm one of the transfer students from Japan," he answered in the same language as he looked over at Harry, "I'm sorry about that. It was good to hear someone else talk like that. Thanks. I hope to see you again." With a wave, he started to walk away.   
  


Duo smirked and thought, Didn't even warnent a bow. Harry asked, "How did you know he was Japanese?"   
  


"I didn't," Duo answered as he walked into the shop, "I guessed. He reminded me of my friend, ya know, the one who taught me the wrist thing, and it was sort of reflex." Still, he was curious about the whole transfer student thing. He quelled his curiosity as soon as he was face to face with Mr. Ollivander and his startling silver eyes.   
  


"Hi," Duo said with sort of a wiggling of his fingers, "I'm here for a wand."   
  


Mr. Ollivander smiled and replied, "Good afternoon. Hello, Mr. Potter. Congratulations on your win by the way. Can I help you?"   
  


Duo stood there, his left hand absently going to his cross that he was wearing under his shirt. It had been years since he played with the cross and chain as a nervous gesture. Then again, men with penetrating silver eyes weren't looking at him either. Harry nudged him and Duo managed, "Uh, I need a wand."   
  


"His name's Duo Maxwell," Harry added because Duo began to look at all of the boxes stacked around the room.   
  


"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Maxwell. Which arm is your wand arm?" Ollivander asked, moving closer with a magical tape measurer.   
  


Duo managed, "I'm amberdextrious. But I'll use my right hand." He could write with either hand to make near-perfect forgeries, but he preferred using his right hand when using a gun.   
  


"Himm, I see," Ollivander murmured as he measured Duo's arm, "No two wands are the same, Mr. Maxwell. Each has a core of a powerful magical substance and we use phoenix tail feathers, dragon heartstrings, and unicorn hairs. Veela hairs make very unpredictable wands and therefore I do not have any. Still, every wand is different, as every wizard, dragon, unicorn, and phoenix are different. Of course, you'll never get as good results using another wizard's wand."   
  


"Cool," Duo managed as the tape measure was measuring between his eyes, all on it's own. Ollivander was looking around the store, holding a wand box in his hands. Duo looked over at Harry and then the tape measure. "Harry, man, you're right about him. He's giving me a major wiggens," he whispered.   
  


Harry only chuckled underneath his hand. Ollivander held out a short wand and stated, "Oak, dragon heartstring, seven and a fourth inches, quite swishy. Try it."   
  


Duo looked at the wand and then at Harry. Harry told him firmly, "Wave it around." Duo took the wand and did a snapping motion, as if he was aiming his gun. Nothing happened, so he twirled it in lazy circles around his head. Ollivander snatched the wand away and went to go look for another.   
  


Duo groaned, "This is going to take forever."   
  


"Don't worry. Took me a while to find my wand too. Still, gets annoying as hell though," Harry explained as Ollivander came back with a pale wand.   
  


"Birch, ten inches, unicorn hair, bendy," he said as he presented it.   
  


Duo lifted his eyebrow and chuckled, "Buddy, I can tell you that this wand isn't for me." Unicorns liked pure people. Duo definitely didn't fall in that category.   
  


Still, the wand was thrust into his hand. Duo groaned and waved it above his head. The wand glowed and Duo shouted, "Fuck!" It burned into his hand, rejecting him. He dropped the wand to the floor and rubbed his red hand.   
  


Ollivander frowned and claimed, "I've never seen that happen before. How's your hand?"   
  


"Not even a first degree. I'll live," Duo answered as he looked at the red mark rapidly fading on his hand, "Told you that wand wasn't for me."   
  


They tried a few more wands and each time he tried a unicorn wand it burned Duo's hand. As Ollivander started to look again, Duo noticed a slender black box resting on the counter. He walked over to the box and opened it up. Harry stood up and whispered, "Duo, what are you doing?"   
  


"Hey, I haven't tried this one yet," Duo said loudly so Ollivander would hear him. Ollivander frowned and walked over. Duo waved it and gasped. The same comforting feeling he got when he melded into the shadows ran through his arm and down into him. He smiled as he saw brilliant green smoke swirl from the wand's tip as it shot out violet sparks. He held out the smooth, black wand for Ollivander to look at. "Found my wand," he chirped.   
  


Ollivander took it from his hands and murmured, "Interesting indeed. Twelve inches, ebony, pliable, munin tail feather core. Munin rarely give up their feathers for wands."   
  


"Sweet," Duo exclaimed as he looked the shiny wand over. Munin was Odin's raven's name. At least he thought it was if he was remembering his Norse mythology right. "Thanks."   
  


****** 

Harry couldn't even look at brooms at the Quidditch supply store. Duo was looking around while Ron and Hermione stood by Harry. Ron commented, "Seems like a decent enough chap. I like him."   
  


Hermione blushed when Duo looked at her and smiled. Still, something was bothering Harry though. One, what was a Shinigami? Two, was it coincidental that Duo beat up Malfoy and was the American transfer student? Three, Duo was acting like a Muggle-born who had just found out about his powers in some aspects but was knowledgeable in others.   
  


Like broom riding.   
  


Duo held the Nimbus 2002, not as top of the line as Harry's Firebolt, but better than Malfoy's and the best they currently had at the store. He called it up perfectly and mounted it with the same familiarity that Harry and the other Quidditch players he knew did. The owner almost fainted when Duo decided to do a few difficult low passes around the store, something that Harry would have done with ease, but would have been difficult for an average rider.   
  


Then there were Duo's questions about Hogwarts and potions. Hadn't Duo ever heard anything about Snape? He asked about Dumbledore and life in general. Hermione and Bill explained the four houses to him. Then Duo asked about what sort of pet he should get.   
  


Scythe was a beautiful Barn Owl that sat in a gilded cage beside Harry, one golden wing folded over his head as he slept. Then there was Duo's usual wand core. At least phoenix feathers were a common wand core, Harry just happened to have the phoenix feather that belonged Dumbledore's pet, Fawkes, and that it was the twin of Voldermort's. He had never heard of a munin before. Not even from Hagrid, who loved all creatures, except cats because he was allergic to them.   
  


So, Harry asked, "Hermione, what's a munin?"   
  


Her eyes widened in surprise as she answered, "They're a bird like a raven. They're magical. They communicate with the souls of the dead and perhaps even direct them to their other life. They have invisablity powers and can fold themselves into shadows, becoming one with them. Odin keeps one named Memory as a pet. Why are you asking?"   
  


Harry watched as Duo purchased the Nimbus 2002 with a breathless grin. He noticed that several of the people in the shop had messy hair due to Duo. He did smile at that.   
  


Harry answered, "Because Duo's wand core is from the tail feather of a munin."   
  


"Most unusual indeed," Hermione replied as she started to study Duo as if he was a difficult Arithmancy problem.   
  


Harry cleared his throat and added, "And we ran into one of the Japanese students."   
  


He saw Duo walk over, cradling his new broom. He picked up Scythe's cage with ease and smiled down at the owl. "Hey, buddy, still sleeping," he whispered to the sleeping owl. He smiled up and held up his broom. "This is just . . . wicked," he exclaimed, holding his broom up and nodding to his owl.   
  


Then he asked, "So, what you three talking about?"   
  


"The Japanese student we saw today," Harry answered, knowing that Duo would give them a better description than he would. Sure, there were some suspicious things about Duo, but there were a lot of things that Harry liked about Duo as well. Maybe Duo just wasn't use to the British Wizarding World. Americans were rather lax and queer in most of their doings.   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "Big guy, muscles like Arnold Schwartzeger and really intense. He had lavender hair too. Nice though. He was getting a wand too."   
  


Hermione and Ron's eyes met Harry's. He nodded. Ron shrugged, probably thinking that the Japanese probably broke his old wand and needed another. Hermione was probably thinking the same thoughts as Harry was, making connections that probably made more sense though.   
  


Duo shouldered his broom and asked, "What next?"   
  


The four of them quickly met up with Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasley family at Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions. Harry watched as the twins lead Ron away from their mother's prying eyes. He smiled. They were fulfilling the promise they made to Harry when he gave them his Triwizarding prize money. Good, Ron needs a new robe, he thought as Duo was measured by Madam Malkin.   
  


By the time Madam Malkin was done fitting Duo, she was blushing and giggling like a school girl. Duo grinned at her and gave her a quick hug as he gathered up his school robes. He pulled out his list and asked, "Okay, what about dress robes?"   
  


Harry gestured over to all the different dress robes, thankfully some of them were like regular robes, like the green dress robes that Harry had. Duo was looking over them with a critical eye. "Your friend is very charming," Madam Malkin giggled, blushing the same pink as her robe.   
  
  
  


Harry only nodded as she giggled and asked, "Do you need new robes, Harry? Seems like you've grown a bit, sweetie."   
  


Harry looked down at himself and then back at the squat witch. He smiled and answered, "I guess I do." Due to the fact that a good majority of his Muggle clothes were hand-me downs from a boy four times his size (at least it seemed that way since Dudley hadn't been losing weight), Harry really didn't realize how much he had grown since his third year.   
  


He was up on the stool, being fitted for new robes as Bill exclaimed, "Bloody hell, George, Fred, you to Ron, look at this." Harry looked over to where Bill was standing, seeing a dummy dressed in pants and robes made out of what looked like to be black dragon scales.   
  


"Done, dear. I guess that you'd like to go look at my new Hungarian Ridgeback robes, too," the tiny witch said as Harry hopped off the stool.   
  


He walked over as Bill licked his lips as the sight of the robes. Fred joked, "It's really nice if you wanna look like a dragon, Bill."   
  


"I'd bet that you'd be flame proof," George added with a smirk.   
  


Ron frowned and sighed, "I'd look horrible in that."   
  


Harry looked at the shining black scales and imagined himself in those robes. Then he reached out and touched the scales. Last year's Triwizarding tournament's first task of with the Hungarian Horn Tail entered his mind all too clearly. He grimaced as he moved his hand away from the scales.   
  


Duo approached the scales with the same look of awe as Bill did. Bill looked at the price tag and gasped, "Bloody hell. Even with my job at Gringotts I couldn't afford this."   
  


Duo looked at the robe's tag as well. He stepped back and frowned, turning away from it. Mrs. Weasley stated, "Horrid, that."   
  


"I think it looks brilliant, Mum," Ginny replied as she looked down at her second-hand robes that Mrs. Weasley had just purchased. At least she came out better than poor Ron did last year. Her robes were a rich, cream velvet that complemented her flaming red hair. Harry found himself suddenly wanting to see Ginny in them.   
  


Duo offered, "Why don't you guys go ahead without me? It might take me a while and I'm staying only a couple of blocks."   
  


"Nonsense, why don't you come stay with us?" Mrs. Weasley offered, smiling.   
  


Duo shook his head and sent her a dazzling smile. One that would have made Lockheart jealous, Harry realized as he looked at the impish grin as well. Hermione brightened and Ginny blushed. He replied, "No, but thank you. I've got some things that I still need to take care of in town and besides, I don't wanna be a bother."   
  


"You wouldn't be a bother," Mrs. Weasley argued.   
  


Fred chirped, "Yeah, you can show us that thing you did to Malfoy."   
  


"And what you did to Crabbe and Goyle as well," George added, grinning.   
  


Ron said, "Mum loves having someone new to take care of. She'll love it."   
  


Duo looked over at Ginny, who simply blushed and looked down at her new robes. Harry knew that look. It was her shy "I've got a crush" look. He supposed that he should be relieved that Ron's baby sister turned her affections to someone else, but surprisingly, he felt a little disappointed and he couldn't explain it.   
  


Duo looked pleadingly at Harry as he said, "And I've got things to do in Diagon Alley before school starts."   
  


Harry sighed and suggested, "He'll be fine, Mrs. Weasley. Besides, he's at the Leaky Cauldron. I stayed there a whole two weeks by myself."   
  


"Fine, dear. I hope we meet again," Mrs. Weasley replied as she shook Duo's hand.   
  


George said, "See you at school, Duo."   
  


"If you see Malfoy again, have him give the floor a tiny taste for us, would you?" Fred suggested as he shook Duo's hand.   
  


George added, "And we've got to take you to Zonkos. You'll love it."   
  


"See you on the train, Duo," Hermione said pleasantly, "And I can help you get caught up if you need it."   
  


Duo smiled and said, "Thanks, Hermione."   
  


"You're welcome," she replied, blushing again.   
  


Ginny smiled and ran off with her brothers.   
  


Ron waved and said, "See you soon, Duo. Maybe you'll be a Gryffindor."   
  


"Better than being a Slytherin," Duo quipped as he shook Ron's hand, "And thanks."   
  


Ron ran up to catch up with his family, leaving Harry and Duo alone. Duo smiled and said, "Thanks for bailing my ass out there, man."   
  


Harry had to smile at that and said, "You're welcome. Well, I'll see you again."   
  


"Yeah, soon," Duo said with a chuckle as he added, "And thanks for warning me about Malfoy. Bye, buddy." Then he started to walk in the opposite direction.   
  


Harry then made a mental note to ask Sirius to make inquiries about the new students. Especially one Duo Maxwell. He didn't think Duo was working for Voldermort, but then again, Mad Eye's double had been pretty convincing as well.   
  


AN- Last story I forgot that I put a (1) up for explanation. Spell Legolas backwards for the goblin's name.   
  


Second thing, who are the two new Japanese students and teacher? I know who they are, but have you figured it out yet? I'm pretty curious at your guesses.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter Four: Hogwarts, School of Witchc...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Four: Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry 

By: Elf   
  


Blood, death, destruction, and rebirth. Sitting in the cockpit of a massive battle suit of destruction called a Gundam, Deathscythe HELL to be persice. Death and destruction would bring upon the rebirth. He was death and his friend was the destruction. Heero Yuy was too cold and distant to be anything else. Death had to have fire, passion and a strange sense of humor to do his job.   
  


"Look who it is, Crabbe," the hulking boy sneered.   
  


Duo sighed and resisted the urge to pull out his wand to blast these two bozos into oblivion. He heard Goyle answer, "It's the pretty boy. How are you doing, Puff?"   
  


"Fuck off," Duo grumbled as he tried not to look back at him. Control your temper. Control your temper, he thought over and over as a mantra. He couldn't get into trouble yet. Not now, not even before he had set foot in Hogwarts. Right now he was standing in the train station, looking for platform Nine and Three Quarters.   
  


Crabbe taunted, "Lost, Puffy?"   
  


"Go to Hell," Duo growled, trying not to look at them, trying to focus on finding that damned platform.   
  


He heard laughter right before his limbs stiffened. He fell to the ground, right on his face with a shattering force and he couldn't move. He could just use his mouth and a stream of curses poured through it like a faucet. He also found that he could blink, but his arms, legs and even his torso, his damned torso, wouldn't budge. He was locked.   
  


He rolled his eyes around, looking around for Crabbe and Goyle. They were gone. He heard Scythe scratching nervously in his cage, trying to get out and somehow help Duo. The Ironic Pop Culture voice in his head said, Scythe, go get help, Duo fell down at the train station!   
  


Yeah, right.   
  


"Fucking bastards, I'll show them who the God of Death is," Duo grumbled as he looked down at the cobblestone underneath him. Maybe Harry and his pals would show up soon. He knew that the incredibly bright Hermione would know a spell to get him out of this mess. He also recognized the curse as the Body Lock curse, but how the hell was that going to help him? His wand was hidden under the folds of his black T-shirt.   
  


He heard Malfoy's voice chuckling behind him. Duo rolled his eyes and thought, Wow, great, Malfoy. The pale boy knelt down so Duo could see him. Then he burst out laughing. "Not so impressive now, are you Maxwell?" 

"When I get up . . ." Duo began, his face twisting in a snarl.   
  


Malfoy grinned and finished, "You'll do nothing, American. Not at Hogwarts and not on the train. See, my father is very high up in the wizarding community and even though that means nothing for American scum like yourself, it could hurt your friends."   
  


Damn, he was threating to get at him through Harry and his crew. Cold, heartless bastard, Duo thought, wishing desperately that he was telepathic. Duo glared as Malfoy reached out and brushed his bangs from his face. "Sorry, mate, but it may look like that you won't get to go to Hogwarts . . ." His words faded and his mouth dropped open in sheer amazement before turning into a gaze of pure lust. The pale boy was up on his polished feet in an instant, brushing his expensive robes off with a smile.   
  


Duo heard a soft female whisper, and didn't recognize the word because the person speaking was talking too softly. Still, he felt his body relax and that he could move. He stood up and turned and suddenly knew what Malfoy was staring at.   
  


It was a girl. A mysteriously beautiful girl. She was slender, petite, and waif like. Her skirt, turtle neck, stockings and shoes were all black, but not as dark as the raven hair that blew around her slender face. A pair of huge, slightly slanted dark violet eyes narrowed at Malfoy before widening at Duo. Her skin was white. Not pale, but pure, snow white, as if someone had melded moonlight and darkness together to make a person.   
  


She glared at Malfoy with her shadowy violet eyes before looking back at Duo's star struck expression. He licked his lips nervously as her eyes widened as she took him in. Normally, Duo would have said some cheeky, witty, flirtatious comment to grab the girl's interest, but all he could do was gaze at her.   
  


She asked in a soft, almost celestial voice, "Daijoubu Kai?" Are you okay?   
  


"Hai," Duo answered, finding his voice again, "and thank you."   
  


She smiled softly but it didn't reach those unfathomable violet eyes. She gave a polite bow and strolled past them, strait into the brick wall between platforms Nine and Ten. Duo smirked at the joke.   
  


"Platform Nine and Three Quarters, I get it," he said to himself, shaking his head in amusement.   
  


He turned around to see if Malfoy was still gaping there, but he was gone, probably through the brick portal himself. Duo grinned at that as he grabbed his cart. Scythe looked up at him with his liquid dark eyes and Duo asked, "Did you see that total babe walk by?"   
  


The male owl only tilted his head and turned it 360 degrees before looking at Duo. Duo smirked and teased, "Oh, right, not your type. I get it." He stood up to his full height and started to walk toward the brick wall, not sure how to go through it. 

He heard a chuckle behind him and spun around to see the Weasley clan, Harry, and Hermione standing behind him. Hermione asked, "Are you all right? We thought we saw you on the ground."   
  


"Crabbe and Goyle preformed the Body Lock curse on me," Duo snorted, brushing his bangs from his face.   
  


Harry asked, "How did you get out of it?"   
  


"That was the amazing part," Duo answered with a wistful smile, "This beautiful girl came out of nowhere and reversed the curse," he heard the twins laugh at him, but he ignored it, choosing to go on about the girl, "And she glared at Malfoy, who was looking like a love struck idiot . . ."   
  


"Like you are right now, mate," Fred chirped.   
  


Duo blinked, being dragged back from a pair of dark, violet eyes. He asked, "So, how do I get through the brick wall?"   
  


****** 

There had been no word from Sirius, so Harry and Hermione's questions about the new students or teacher. Still, Ron and the twins suggested that they should let Duo sit in their car with them. Not that Harry minded, but there was something about the American that made him alert, wary, not of Duo himself, but of everything.   
  


It felt weird not to have Hermione with them since she was in the Perfect's car with the other perfects. Still, Duo made an adequate replacement as they played Exploding Snap. Fred caused the deck to blow up in Ron's face, making Ginny and George howl with laughter.   
  


Duo asked, "So, what's Hogwarts like?"   
  


"You've gotta watch yourself in the halls. The stairs like to move themselves at will. Then there's Snape, he's the Potions Master. He's a bloody git. And the Slytherins too," George answered as he started to shuffle and deal the next hand.   
  


Duo lifted an eyebrow as he looked at his hand. He replied darkly, "I've already learned that lesson."   
  


"You should have owled us, Duo. You didn't know about the platform," Ginny chided sweetly as she carefully studied her cards. Harry felt a strange surge of jealousy toward the handsome violet eyed boy. Both Hermione and Ginny responded to him and he even had Mrs. Weasley blush before they stepped onto the train.   
  


Duo frowned as he studied his cards then back at the redhead. He then shrugged and answered, "Well, I was expecting something a little more . . ."   
  


"Muggled?" George asked as he shifted his cards carefully in his hands.   
  


Harry smiled as he remembered his first encounter with Platform Nine and Three Quarters, but then again, he had been raised by the worse pair of Muggles imaginable. He asked, "Are you Muggle born?"   
  


"I don't know, actually. I've never known anything about my parents and my guardian, if you could call the bastard that, told me nothing except magic," Duo answered easily as he tossed his cards away from him, causing them to explode.   
  


There was a soft knock on their car's door. Harry looked up to see Neville Longbottom's round face scrunched up with worry peering at them. Duo asked, "Who's that?"   
  


Harry stood up, sighing, knowing that Neville had his toad stolen or Malfoy was picking on the poor, luckless wizard. Ron answered, "Neville Longbottom, another Gryffindor." He leaned closer to Duo and whispered, "He's almost a Squib, poor sod, and almost every Slythern picks on him."   
  


Harry asked, "What's wrong?"   
  


Neville twisted his hands into his robes and stammered, "Trevor's gone. I can't find him."   
  


"Well, tell me what Trevor looks like and I'll go help you find him," Duo said kindly, stepping up beside Harry to lean on the door. Harry saw Duo flash that smile of his as Neville studied the American.   
  


Neville asked, "Are you the American student?"   
  


"Fuck yeah," Duo answered, causing George and Fred to grin at Duo's free use of profanity and the stressing of an American, possibly Californian, accent. He held out his hand and Neville shook it. He went on, "I'm Duo Maxwell, pleasure to meet you Neville. Lets go find your little friend."   
  


"Trevor's a toad," Harry chuckled, shaking his head at Duo's sudden protectiveness.   
  


Duo shrugged and replied, "Well, lets go look for the frog then. Any idea where you saw it last, Neville?"   
  


"I think it was heading toward the car with the Slythrens," Neville answered with a frown.   
  


Duo cracked his knuckles and smiled. Harry had seen evil before and he had seen people like Sirius who where willing to kill if it was right. Sirius had the same dark look in his eyes the night that Harry met him, pointing a wand at Wormtail. He smirked and stated, "I've gotta show Crabbe and Goyle that you don't mess with the Shinigami."   
  


There was that word again. Shinigami. It wasn't a spell because Hermione or the twins didn't recognize and it definately wasn't English or Latin, which Harry would of recognized. It was the second time Duo had called himself that. He wondered what he meant by it.   
  


Then, taking a look at Duo's face again, the smiling, sarcastic mask slipping back over his features, Harry wasn't really sure that he wanted to know.   
  


****** 

I'm the damned Prince of all Sayans, technicaly, and the second youngest Sayan to reach Super Sayan and I can't even get my hair to stand up. The Kai stripped me of my powers, I'm only an eigth of what my powers really are, and I'm angry as hell about it. I wish my father was here with me; he'd probably find this amusing before he tried to help me in his own gruff way, but then again, that's Vegeta for you.   
  


Still, once I see the Kai again, I'm going to strangle him and feed him to Majin Buu, after I wish my father back from the dead. Again.   
  


Trunks Briefs staired at his wand. He didn't need focus for his powers, dammit. He just needed all of them, then he would be able to blast this Lord Voldermort into Hell and be done with it. No, the Supreme Kai had insisted that he should strip some of the halfling's powers for the safety of everyone else on this world. The Kai told him that if the time came for him to become a Super Sayan, then he would be able to transform.   
  


Still, Trunks hated the fact that he was being held on a leash and that he was away from everyone else he knew and cared about and that there was a massive battle about to be waged with his younger self and his young alternate reality's best friend. And that Ginyu was watching him with his crimson eyes, croaking at him in a laughing matter. Trunks wanted to blow the frog into nothingness, but the Kai insisted that he had to have him. That the students of this school would have to have either a cat, an owl, or a frog or toad. So, Trunks was stuck with one of Freeza's former minons as a "pet".   
  


Life couldn't get any worse.   
  


Except that Ginyu decided to go on a little walk through the Hogwart's Exspress.   
  


"I better find you in the next ten seconds, Ginyu or my dad's going to look like Mother Teresa by the time I get done with you," he snarled in a typical Sayan mannor as he stalked the corridors of the moving train.   
  


He saw a pale, almost feminine boy with sharp features holding a toad by it's hind legs. It was just a simple, ordinary toad and lacked Ginyu's bright green with black spots coloring as well as the alien antene and crimson eyes. The toad thrashed helplessly in the teen's hands and the teen's cold grey eyes lit up as a short, round boy as well as the violet eyed guy who spoke perfect Japanese and his friend rounded the corner.   
  


"Ah, hello Neville, your toad got away again," the pale boy said mockingly.   
  


The round boy, Neville, cried, "Let Trevor go, Malfoy."   
  


"You can't even keep your familiar, Longbottom, I think that your toad might enjoy a little ride outside of the train," he replied pleasantly, opening a window, revealing the fast-moving sky below.   
  


Trunks growled and began to power up. The boy with the braid hissed, "Let him go, Malfoy."   
  


The boy with glasses and startling green eyes added, "Neville has done nothing to you, Malfoy, leave him alone and deal with me. If you're not afraid."   
  


"Afraid of you, Potter, never, now, the toad is wanting to go for a little . . ." A flash of bright green with black spots plastered itself on Malfoy's face, the flippered limbs punching and kicking in a very familiar fashion.   
  


The toad was thrown from Malfoy's hands and the boy with the glasses, Potter, dove and gracefully caught the amphibian in his hand, rolling gracefully to his feet. Malfoy cursed, "Bloody hell," before he threw Ginyu off of his face. The frog landed gracefully at Trunks' feet. Malfoy snarled and drew his wand at the frog, sneering, "I won't let a frog get the better of me."   
  


Trunks gave him his best Vegeta Glare and snapped, "If you want to hurt him, you have to come through me first."   
  


"What's going on here?" a girl's voice shouted as a tiny Oriental girl dressed in black robes with a perfect's badge stitched on them. Her long raven hair fell into her pretty face as she sternly looked at Trunks then Potter, Neville, and the braided boy. Her eyes rested on Malfoy as her face scrunched up with something like severe distaste as she turned back to look at Potter with warmth.   
  


Potter's once defiant posture wilted and he was suddenly blushing in the pretty girl's presence. The boy with the braid looked confused as Ginyu took on another stance as he ribbited in a challenging manner. Trunks shook his head and thought, Don't even think about switching bodies, Ginyu, you know I can stop you.   
  


"Malfoy was threatening to throw Trevor off of the train and that frog saved him!" Neville stammered as he held out Trevor the toad.   
  


Malfoy looked the girl over then Potter again, smirking. "I was just joking with the Squib, Chung, I wouldn't really throw his precious Trevor off of the ruddy train," he sneered as he stormed away, almost pushing Neville down as he did.   
  


"Fu-" the boy with the braid started to shout before Potter clamped his mouth with his hand.   
  


The Oriental girl smiled warmly at Trunks then at the boy with the braid. She held out a small hand and said, "Hi, I'm Cho Chung, from Ravenclaw, you two must be two of the new students."   
  


"Trunks Briefs," Trunks replied, gently shaking her hand, careful to keep his super strength in check.   
  


The boy with the braid looked as if he was about to bow over her hand before he saw Harry's expression. He simply shook her hand and answered, "Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell."   
  


She smiled at Potter and said, "Well, I'm not surprised that Harry has already made friends with two of the new exchange students." She walked over to Harry and said, "Hi, Harry."   
  


"Hello, Cho," Harry replied, bushing to the roots of his raven hair.   
  


Neville managed, "Umm, I've gotta see Dean about something, thanks Harry, Duo." With that, he ran away, clutching his toad to his chest. At Trunks' feet, Ginyu was chuckling furiously. Trunks kicked the alien frog enough to sting it, meaning he barely tapped it. If he truly kicked it, he could have shot it from the back of the train, through the front, and it still would have kept going.   
  


Duo smiled and walked over by Trunks, grabbing his arm. Trunks glared and Duo Maxwell whispered, "Let's leave them alone, besides, I'd like to talk."   
  


Trunks realized that Duo was like the Senshi and himself; brought here for a reason. Still, the name Harry Potter rang in his ears. Harry Potter, this world's version of Gohan he liked to think, the only one who had been able to stand up against Lord Voldermort and survive, or something to that existent. Maybe Harry was the one Trunks was sent here to protect and Duo was one of the people to help do that. A dark power clung to Duo like a second skin, quiet and at bay for now.   
  


The two of them walked and Trunks automatically switched to Japanese, "Is this confusing for you too?"   
  


"Hell yes, I can't tell if I'm coming or going," Duo answered, shrugging his braid off of his shoulder.   
  


Trunks smiled and replied, "I'm glad I'm not the only one."   
  


"Still, what house do you think you'll be sorted into?" Duo asked as they rounded a corner.   
  


Trunks grinned and answered confidently, "Gryffendor, of course." Gryffendor had the best reputation in the school and he liked their credo better than the other houses. Warriors would come from Gryffendor and not Slythern.   
  


Duo smirked at that and asked, "So, why are you here?" 

"For the same reason that you are, of course," Trunks replied, wondering where Duo was going with all of this. Then he suddenly realized that Duo was more of the thinking, devious part of the plan while the Senshi and himself would do battle as Duo told them whatever bit of information that he found.   
  


Duo's eyes narrowed in thought as a puzzled expression crossed his gamine features. He then looked back at Trunks with a cheerful grin. He replied, "Yeah, sure. See you later Trunks." With that, he strode away, his braid swinging behind him.   
  


****** 

Harry's stomach was churning and his cheeks were burning. Cho smoothed her raven hair and pecked off invisible specks of lint off of her perfect uniform. Harry managed to ask, "How are you?"   
  


Cho sent him a sad smile and shrugged, "I'm doing better. It could have been worse though, a whole lot worse. Voldermort could have killed you too."   
  


Harry turned crimson from the top of his lighting shaped scar to the tips of his toes. He fiddled with his own robes and shook his hair from his face. He managed to smile as he replied, "I wish I could have saved Cedric though."   
  


"There was nothing you could have done Harry, not even Dumbledore could have saved Cedric," Cho said gently, lightly touching his arm. Electricity, perhaps a magic different from the one that they practiced, shot up through his arm and spread through his body in a hot tingle. He almost shivered at the contact.   
  


Harry cleared his throat, quickly changing the subject, "What about the new students?"   
  


"That's a little strange, Harry. Even my mother talks about that. The last time a student transferred from Hogwarts was around two hundred years ago. Still, I've heard things," Cho answered, tucking that lovely, ebony hair behind her ear. Harry realized just how tiny she was, how delicate looking.   
  


Harry peered down at her and pressed, "What sort of things?"   
  


"That they're protecting something or that they need protection. Still, I doubt that boy with the lavender hair needs saving from anything. Did you see how huge he was?" Cho answered, rubbing her arms.   
  


Harry smiled, pleased at the fact that she didn't mention Duo's charm or the fact that Trunks Briefs looked as if he stepped from a pin-up calender. Harry chuckled, "And neither does Duo. I saw him make Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle kiss tiles at Florce's Ice Cream Parlor, without magic."   
  


"Marital arts?" Cho asked, tilting her head thoughtfully. 

Harry nodded and asked, "What about Quidditch this year? Do you think we'll do the house tournament?"   
  


Cho grinned mischievously as she answered, "I sure hope so, Harry. Ravenclaw's going to win the cup this year."   
  


"I doubt that," Harry replied, feeling more comfortable now.   
  


She patted his arm affectionately and started to turn away, saying, "Our last match wasn't exactly fair, Harry. Next time, I'll win."   
  


"Right," Harry teased back as the Ravenclaw Seeker walked away, chuckling.   
  


****** 

Duo noticed the pleased and blushing look on Harry's face as he finally got back to their car. Trunks hadn't been that helpful in the information, but he seemed to suspect that Harry was the reason that he was sent here. Trunks said something along the lines of Harry being the one to defeat Lord Voldermort yadda yadda, protecting Harry, yadda yadda.   
  


The pilot looked at his new friend's bright green eyes and wondered what was going to happen. Still, Duo noted the blush on his features and asked, "So, is she your girlfriend?"   
  


Harry jumped as if he had been shot as he stammered, "Umm, no, she's not . . . She's the Ravenclaw Seeker and was Cedric Diggory's girlfriend." Cedric was the boy killed by Voldermort just months ago to get at Harry.   
  


They opened up the car, noting all the sweets scattered along the floor. Ron's tiny owl flew around wildly, bouncing on the walls as if he had a sugar high, with Ron jumping up and down, yelling at him. Ginny was laughing at him while the twins cheered the owl on. Duo looked over at his own owl, who seemed to be amused with Hedwig's apparent disapproval of the other owl's behavior.   
  


The train slowly crept to a stop and Duo peered out the window, gasping.   
  


It was a castle. A huge fucking castle with a lake, wide fields and a huge, foreboding forest. He blinked as he saw a tentacle raise up from the lake, waving gaily at the train before going back under. The castle towered above them and Duo shivered as he felt a familiar sort of energy.   
  


He had felt it whenever he entered Deathscythe or Deathscythe HELL's cockpit. He now realized that G had enchanted the Gundam so nothing would hurt him, not even himself. Instead of comforting him like the thought should have, it only made him angry at G's decision to keep him unaware about his true heritage, even going to the point of taking him from his world and placing him in an unfamiliar one with no magic.   
  


Fred jerked him away from the window good naturally, saying, "You can gawk at Hogwarts later, mate, you've got a Sorting to get to."   
  


He asked, "What makes you so certain that I'm being Sorted?" He was soon out of the train, smiling when he made out Hagrid. Hagrid's eyes widened in surprise as he saw him standing beside Harry. Harry gave Hagrid a cheerful wave and a smile. The giant man strode over to them, his moleskin coat flapping behind him.   
  


"'Lo, Harry, Ron, where's 'rmione, with the other perfects?" Hagrid asked in his gruff accent.   
  


Before Harry or Ron could answer, the huge man wrapped the two teens in a fierce hug, causing Duo to laugh. He was still laughing as the pair caught their breaths. Harry said, "Duo, this is Hagrid, teacher of Care of Magical Creatures and Groundskeeper of Hogwarts. Hagrid, this is Duo Maxwell."   
  


"We've met," Duo answered with a grin as he shook hands with the giants.   
  


Hagrid smiled and replied, "Got himself lost in Diagon Alley, he did. Had to show him to Gringots."   
  


"Glad that you did, man," Duo replied as he flexed his hand. Heero gave worse handshakes compared to the gentle giant's.   
  


Hagrid said, "Glad to see you met Harry already Duo. You couldn't pick a better mate to hang around."   
  


A stern looking woman wearing tiny, square glasses, a green plaid robe with her raven hair pulled back from her face severely walked over to them. She looked over at Hagrid before her eyes rested on Duo. She said, "Hagrid, the new students."   
  


Hagrid grinned and bellowed, "Transfers, come over here!"   
  


Duo looked around, only to see the severe woman walk the other groups away. He could see Harry's bright green eyes watching him as Trunks joined up with himself and Hagrid. Duo waved and turned around only to find himself looking into a pair of shadowed violet eyes.   
  


His mouth went dry as he saw the angel from this morning turning to look at Hagrid. He smiled kindly down at the three. He said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm going to take you to the 'all."   
  


Duo heard a chipper male voice shout out, "First years, over here!" He turned his attention back toward Trunks and the raven waif.   
  


Hagrid led them over to a boat in which the three sat in. The ride was quiet except for Hagrid talking about Hogwards, the teachers, the classes and the houses. Duo kept looking at the raven haired beauty, wanting to say something but finding that his tongue was tied.   
  


Trunks asked, "Where are we going?"   
  


"To the great 'all," Hagrid answered as the boat stopped and the four walked on the ornate marble stairs. They walked into a heavy set of huge doors and a cold shiver made its way across Duo's back. He spun around, his eyes widening at all of the ghosts watching them, talking about them, making comments about Trunks and Duo's hair.   
  


They walked for a while longer and Duo heard a cunning male voice sing something about a Thinking Cap and the four houses of Hogwarts. Hagrid opened up another door and Duo's eyes widened once more this night.   
  


In the middle of the room, between the four long tables and another table that held what Duo assumed to be the professors, was a stool with a very tattered hat on top of it. The stern faced woman shouted, "Arlington, Dana!"   
  


A little girl with blond pig tails and a sweet face ran over to the stool. She sat on top of it and stuck the hat on her head. Everything was quiet for a moment until the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" The little girl ran over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down, giggling.   
  


Duo managed, "Am I on crack or did that hat just talk?"   
  


"That's the Sorting Hat," Hagrid whispered, "It'll tell you which house you'll be put into."   
  


Duo watched as other students sat down on the stool and the hat call out which house they were to be put into. Sometimes the hat decided very quickly, others it took it a while. One girl, Sarah MacKormic, was on the stool for a good half hour until the hat declared her a Ravenclaw.   
  


The younger students were now all sitting at their tables while a tall man with a flowing silver beard, the color of fine platinum Duo realized, dressed in rich blue robes with a celestial pattern stood up. He had half moon glasses perched on his crooked nose and his brilliant blue eyes bore into Duo then Trunks then the angel. Trunks was the only one who didn't blink or look away. Duo blinked for a few moments, shifting uncomfortably in his boots and embarrassed that he couldn't meet one wizard's gaze.   
  


The wizard spoke in a rich, rolling, if slightly nasal voice, "Ah, yes, it's good to see you all again. Before we get on with the feast as you know we have three new students from across the globe. I hope you show them all what a wonderful school Hogwarts really is and make them feel at home in their houses. Professor McGonagall?"   
  


McGonagall, the stern faced woman, rolled up her sheet of parchment and shouted, "Briefs, Trunks!" There were quite a few snickers from the Slythern table. Trunks glared at them and somehow, most of them quieted. Duo felt a quick influx of power and it quickly died away as soon as Trunks placed the tattered hat on his head.   
  


As soon as it touch his lavender head, the hat shouted, "Gryffendor!" The Gryffendor table cheered as Trunks made his way over to it. Trunks smiled at Duo and the girl.   
  


McGonagall looked at Duo and called out, "Maxwell, Duo!"   
  


"And a yipp yipp yipp and away we go," Duo whispered to himself as he made his way to the stool. He eyed the hat for a moment before he closed his eyes. He lowered it to his head and waited.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Oh, what house is Duo in? Is the suspense killing you?   
  


Anyway, thanks to Nate Grey and Darqstar as well as everyone else who reviewed. I wanted to write a different and good Harry Potter crossover and I hope that you're enjoying it. Without the readers, this crossover wouldn't exist.   
  


I'm sorry that this is taking so long to get out, but I've been moving and have other engagements to keep up.   
  


A Munin is something that I made up based on a few hints from the Anita Blake novels by Laurell K. Hamilton and the mythos from The Crow.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter Five: The Gryffindor Potions Mas...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Five: The Gryffindor Potions Master? 

Elf   
  


The hat touched Duo's head, sliding over his eyes. He opened them, only seeing familiar darkness. He heard a voice say, "Ah, you have Power, Maxwell, a lot of it, dark power. Death clings to you like a cloud."   
  


Then why do you think they call me the God of Death? Duo thought to the hat, knowing that it was reading him and it would be strange for him to start talking.   
  


"You are also very intelligent. You like to learn. You're also a survivor and consider yourself cursed. You're just more than you know," the hat went on.   
  


Duo thought, What the hell are you talking about?   
  


"I can't tell you. Now, lets see . . . You're very intelligent and like to learn, but you don't have the reservation to be a Ravenclaw, you're defiantly not Slythern material, even though you are quite crafty, and you are loyal and noble, and you're willing to fight, even though you're tired of it. You're too bold to be a Hufflepuff, so with your destiny ahead of you, you'd better be in GRYFFINDOR!"   
  


Duo flinched as he took the hat off his head, his ears still ringing. He looked over to see the Gryffindors cheering at him, especially the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry. Duo sat the hat down at the stools and strode over to the table.   
  


Not one to turn down this much attention, he bowed and bellowed, "Thank you all very much! It's great to be here!" Then he took a seat beside Trunks. Trunks grinned at him and Duo gave him the thumbs up.   
  


"Tomoe, Hotaru," McGonagall bellowed and the waif drifted over to the stool. Duo swallowed as he watched her white arms flash beneath her black robe and the dancer's grace she used. She looked at Duo with her shadowed violet eyes and then at Trunks. Her eyes traveled back to Duo again. Duo gave her a dazzling smile and was pleased to see her cheeks flush.   
  


She sat down on the stool and placed the hat on top of her raven head. The hat was silent longer than Duo had it on his head. He wondered what it was telling her. Maybe it was telling her that the starlit sky above their heads (something that Duo just noticed) reflected in her eyes and played across that lovely pale skin or that she had the most beautiful eyes that it had ever seen or it was rattling off her qualities and having trouble in which house to put her in.   
  


"Gryffindor!" the hat shouted and Hotaru Tomoe gently placed it back on the stool before joining the other Gryffindors. He noticed Malfoy's eyes following her as she walked, a disappointed look written across his features. She sat beside Duo and he smiled wickedly at Malfoy before turning toward her.   
  


Duo managed, "Hi."   
  


"Hello," she answered, blushing.   
  


He asked, "So, what do you think? Different?"   
  


"Yes, much, very," she answered, turning bright red.   
  


He grinned and asked, "So, what do you think?"   
  


"I'm nervous," she confessed, "Aren't you?"   
  


He rested his cheek on his palm and answered, "Not any more." She turned crimson as Dumbledore stood up once again.   
  


He raised up his hands to quiet the still cheering Gryffindors, and the few of them that were giving Duo the thumbs up. Duo figured his story about disarming Malfoy and his cronies had grown and spread to the point that they were saying that Duo made Malfoy eat the tiles. Not that he minded, he wanted the badassed rep that he once had. Apparently humiliating Malfoy and his buddies was the best way to do that with this crowd. And Duo noticed that all the Gryffindor females were looking at him appreciately as well as most of the other girls from the other houses.   
  


Dumbledore said, "Yes, well, in addition to our three transfers, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Pluto!"   
  


Pluto was tall, curvy and gorgeous. She rose gracefully, her dark red robes bellowing around tall, curvy body. Her long, dark green hair floated around her like a cape until it ended at mid-calf. Duo looked over at Trunks, who was gaping, his mouth open. Her skin was sun bronzed, harmonizing perfectly with her hair. Fred and George were giving her wolf whistles until McGonagall glared at both of them. Hotaru clapped proudly and Pluto smiled at her.   
  


She waited until the noise died down to speak. She said in a soft, other worldly voice, "Thank you very much. I am grateful to be here. I know that this is a dark time for you students, with Lord Voldermort gathering strength and followers as we speak. I hope that I am able to prepare you from everything from stopping boggarts to slaying vampires and dementors. Thank you."   
  


"Setsuna!" Hotaru cried out, waving as the rest of the Gryffindors started to applaud wildly.   
  


Dumbledore gestured for quiet again, "It is very good to see all of you again and before we begin the feast I must remind you that you cannot go out into the forest; it is forbidden. No magic should be used between classes in corridors. I also would also like to wish all of you the best of luck this year. We all know with the appearance of Voldermort that we have to be on our guard, but don't be afraid of him. Everything happens within due time."   
  


Dumbledore paused, his blue eyes twinkling as he added, "I imagine that all of you are tired of me talking, so I have a few words before we start our feast: Piddle, Punch, Puddle."   
  


With that, the incredible food appeared on the table. Duo's eyes widened as he saw different forms of British food fill the tables. He chewed on his lip, not knowing where to start. He heard a sound similar to the sound of wolves feasting. He looked over to see Trunks shovel food into his mouth at an alarming rate. Hotaru dropped her spoon beside herself and Harry, Ron, and Hermione gasped in shock as they watched.   
  


"Damn, and I thought I ate a lot," Duo grumbled as he helped himself to some sort of harmless looking roast and a goblet of pumpkin juice. He had a voracious appetite as well, due to spending the first twelve years of his life starving, luckily, he had the metabolism to build it as lean muscle instead of fat. His eyes widened as Trunks shoved a full turkey into his mouth.   
  


Harry asked, "Did I just see what I thought I saw?"   
  


"Unhuna," Ron managed as they watched Trunks pile more and more food up on his plate.   
  


Hotaru whispered, "He's a bottomless pit."   
  


"He's going to pop," Hermione managed as Trunks continued to shovel food into his mouth.   
  


Ginny asked, "Is he going to choke?"   
  


Duo shrugged and started piling ice cream up on his own plate. He quipped, "Each unto his own."   
  


****** 

Harry noticed something very strange. It was a common known fact that Snape wanted the job as the Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor and that he despised everyone else who filled the cursed position year after year. Still, Harry had not seen one venomous look directed toward Professor Pluto's way.   
  


In fact, the looks that Snape gave the lovely professor were anything but venomous. They ranged from reverent, respectful, to even fearful. Which made Harry wonder about this Pluto, added to the fact of Hotaru Tomoe's insistent cheering, "Setsuna!"   
  


He noticed Duo talking to her, or rather, trying to talk to her. He had to smile at the normally charismatic boy's lack of charm as soon as the newest Gryffindor sat beside him. Still, he did notice the looks that Trunks and Hotaru gave each other, as if they were planning something or thinking along the lines of the same thing.   
  


Harry sighed as they walked up to Gryffindor Tower. Ginny yawned between her hand, her normally bright brown eyes drooping, making her look absolutely adorable. He slowed down so that she could catch up with them. She rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. He wrapped his arm around her to better balance himself as they walked.   
  


Ron yawned behind his hand and asked, "What do you think of the new DADA teacher?"   
  


George whistled and replied, "She could teach me a thing or two."   
  


"Aww, look, George has a crush on a teacher," Fred teased as he gently nudged his brother.   
  


Harry pointed out, "Snape didn't sneer at her or any of the like."   
  


"Maybe she was a former Death Eater as well," Hermione reasoned, "And, like Snape, turned into a spy."   
  


Harry smiled, knowing he could always count on Hermione. Maybe one day they could be Aurdors together. Ron, bless him, didn't have the head for it. Hermione, on the other hand, did. Harry had the instincts for it, or maybe his scar had something to do with it. Still, it didn't twinge when he had looked on their new professor, so he considered that a good sign.   
  


"Or maybe Snape has a crush on her," George suggested as he pushed Fred away from him.   
  


Harry laughed at that, "Snape, actually liking someone who wasn't a stinking Slythern?"   
  


"Who's this big bad Snape guy you keep on mentioning?" Duo asked. Harry jumped, not even hearing the other boy approach. So did everyone else for that matter. Ginny would have fallen if Harry hadn't instinctively tightened his grip around her.   
  


Her arms wrapped around his waist for support. His heart started to beat wildly in his chest. He blinked. Ginny was Ron's sister. Hell, she was like a sister to him. Why was she affecting him like this?   
  


Because she smells like vanilla and is warm in your arms, a snide voice whispered in his head. Harry told it to shut up as he concentrated on Duo, who seemed to materialize from the shadows.   
  


George rolled his eyes and answered, "He's the head of Slythren's house and the potion's master. He hates us Gryffindors."   
  


"He's very strict and a very hard teacher," Hermione pointed out gently, biting her lip.   
  


Ron snapped, "He's a bloody wanker, that's what."   
  


"Oh, Ronnikins! What language!" George exclaimed in mock horror as he placed his hands on his cheeks in a perfect imitation of his mother.   
  


Duo rocked back on his heels and innocently replied, "You know, some lube would help that problem."   
  


Hermione's eyes widened, Ginny gasped, Ron chuckled, George and Fred burst out laughing, and Harry smiled. He wondered if Duo would ever tell Snape that, and if he did, what horrible punishment Snape would come up with and if Duo could get out of said punishment.   
  


Harry sighed, "You'll find out. We have Double Potions with the Slytherins tomorrow morning."   
  


"Geeze, Malfoy in the morning, a great way for me to lose my breakfast," Duo snorted as he rolled his eyes. Harry couldn't agree with him more.   
  


****** 

Transfiguration that morning was interesting to say the least. Harry knew that he was never going to sit next to Trunks like poor Duo did that morning. Trunks blew up their table, proceeded to blow up McGonagall's desk, too finally blowing a hole strait through the stone wall in a burst of blue energy. He had sheepishly apologized and didn't even use his wand for the rest of the class.   
  


Hotaru had transformed her wand into a knife of all things, surprising even McGonagall, then changed it back. Duo had the worse luck though. He couldn't turn a rock into a piece of chocolate or even change it's color. Harry felt sorry for him at that. Personally, Harry had turned the rock into chocolate, then toffee, then rock candy. Thankfully, McGonagall was teaching them how to turn unedable things into edible things.   
  


As they walked away from class, Hermione was babbling on and on about their newest lesson and about their homework assignment. Trunks had practically ran (and very fast too) to the dungeons, not letting anyone see him. Hotaru moved quickly as well, as if she wanted to catch up with him, leaving Duo looking very rejected.   
  


Ron patted the new boy on the shoulder, saying, "Buck up mate, maybe you can make Malfoy kiss the tiles or something during lunch. I know Potions' horrid, but it's not that bad, if you don't piss off Snape."   
  


"I couldn't change a rock into rock candy," Duo grumbled, his violet eyes unusually dark.   
  


Hermione explained, "Not everyone is a natural at transfiguration, Duo."   
  


Harry nodded, but then again, his best subjects were DADA and Care of Magical Creatures. He also did fairly well making things up in Divination. Still, he could sympathize with Duo.   
  


The four of them (which seemed strange to Harry that a fourth had been added so quickly) walked into the dungeon. Snape had not arrived yet, but Malfoy had and despite all the other tables were empty, he chose to sit beside Hotaru.   
  


To make matters worse, Hotaru was smiling and blushing as Malfoy talked. Trunks looked at them and gave Duo a helpless gesture from the back of the room. Ron and Hermione sat at the rear of the class, leaving Harry standing to watch.   
  


Malfoy turned his glittering grey eyes on the Gryffindors and smiled at Duo evilly. Duo's hands flexed as Malfoy joyfully said, "Hello Duo, how are you this morning?"   
  


Duo made some sort of growling sound before sitting at the table beside Ron and Hermione's. Harry sat down beside Ron and waited as the other students filed into the room. Amazingly enough, Malfoy acted like a perfect angel, even helping Neville find his bozore and hedgehog quills.   
  


Harry watched as Duo gripped the desk till his fingers turned stark white. Harry leaned over and asked, "What's wrong with you?"   
  


"He's flirting with her," Duo sneered between clinched teeth.   
  


Harry shrugged and answered, "It's just Malfoy, don't worry."   
  


"I went after her first," Duo added, the table beginning to groan under his fingertips. Harry blinked and wondered how Duo was so strong. Then he saw the muscles working under his robes and remembered that he did practically throw Crabbe and Goyle one handed.   
  


Lavender and Parvati strolled into class, giving Duo a through look before giggling and running off. Hermione rolled her eyes and grumbled, "Some women, no decency."   
  


"Lockhart," Ron coughed into his hand.   
  


Duo frowned and Harry saw several Slythiern girls walk in. A tall, voluptuous blond that was often seen with Malfoy took one look at him and Hotaru and glared. Harry couldn't remember her name, he thought it was Pansy Parkinson. She swayed over to Malfoy and rubbed the back of his neck.   
  


He looked at her and smiled innocently. "Hello, Pansy, how was your summer?"   
  


Patty frowned and strode away, looking around. Her eyes facined on Trunks. Trunks stood up and ran to sit beside Dean and Neville. Her icy eyes continued to search the room before locking on Duo and Harry.   
  


Duo, knowing fully well that he was being watched, kicked his legs up on the desk and smiled. Harry squirmed, not wanting a Slythrin looking at him like that. She strode over to them and held out her hand to Duo.   
  


Duo shook it and smiled. She said, "You're the new American, aren't you?"   
  


"Yeah," he replied with a nod.   
  


She sat down beside him without invitation, causing Hermione's eyes to widen. She moved as close to Duo as she could without touching him. The American's eyes widened as she said, "You're not use to Hogwarts. You'll need someone to show you around, show you the ropes," she then actually touched him as she continued, "What crowds to be around, all that nonsense. I'll be more than happy to do so." She pouted prettily, her eyes flickering to an unnoticing and uncaring Malfoy (who was showing Hotaru something in his potions book now), before leaning over to expose the shapely body she had acquired during the summer.   
  


Duo backed away from her and as his eyes continued to widen. Hermione cleared her throat and snapped, "Duo's with us."   
  


"Granger, I doubt that this fine . . ." Pansy began.   
  


"I'm a Gryffindor! I made Malfoy eat the floor at an ice cream parlor," Duo exclaimed.   
  


She gave Duo a distasteful look before she moved back with a group of Slythern girls.   
  


Harry laughed as Duo sighed and ran his fingers through his bangs, "Geeze, that's screwed up."   
  


Harry laughed harder at that until Snape swept into the class room, his black robes billowing around him like bat's wings. Harry fell silent as the former Death Eater cleared his throat and claimed, "I hope that you have not fallen lax over the summer and . . ."   
  


Trunks' caldron blew up. Literally. Shards of pewter flew across the classroom as the boy's hand smoked. Everyone's eyes turned to the lavender haired boy, who's angry blue eyes glared back at the rest of the class and Snape.   
  


"Five points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered.   
  


Ron opened his mouth to protest, but Hermione clamped it shut with her hand. She shook her head and Ron grumbled as he sat back. Snape looked over at Trunks and snapped, "I don't know how they ran things in your school, but I will not allow such lack of control with power in my classroom. If you cannot control your powers here, I suggest that you leave."   
  


Malfoy started to snicker. Duo cracked his knuckles again before winking at Pansy. Pansy smiled and waved back. Malfoy actually stiffened, ignoring Hotaru for a moment.   
  


"I understand, Professor. It will not happen again," Trunks replied in a voice like steel.   
  


Snape swept away from the glaring boy, settling his eyes on Harry. Harry looked into Snape's black eyes and found something like grudging respect or perhaps pity lurking there. Harry watched in shock as the look passed away, leaving Snape's usual look of distaste and disappointment on his face.   
  


Snape asked, "Can anyone tell me what valerian is used for?"   
  


Harry couldn't remember what valerian was; plant, animal or mineral, much less what it did. Hermione's hand shot up immediately, the only one in the class actually. Snape sighed and snorted, "Anyone except Miss Granger, that is?"   
  


Duo's hand, surprisingly, went up. Snape's eyes narrowed at Duo as if he was something interesting before a chilling smile formed on his features. He called out, "Maxwell, well, tell me, what is valerian used for?"   
  


"Vampires. Mainly it disrupts mind control, especially for vampires, but can work against the Cruiatus curse if the wizard's will is strong to begin with and mixed with the proper doses of Red Sea salt and St. John's Wart. Used by itself, worn around the neck in it's plant form, makes a person, even a muggle, immune to vampiric mind control," Duo answered, blinking when he was finished.   
  


Snape's wicked grin deepened as he stated, "Lets see if that wasn't a lucky shot, Maxwell. What is Heliotrope used for?"   
  


"Turning people into toads and for the countering of someone being turned into a toad," Duo answered with a normal voice, not the proud, knowing voice that Hermione used.   
  


Snape frowned and asked, "Aconite?"   
  


"Wolfspane, AKA monkshood, werewolves. Stunting them, killing them, controlling them, you name it. Also good at warding off vampires if mixed in combination with garlic and powder made from the stones of a fallen church," Duo answered.   
  


Malfoy's mouth dropped open. Only Hermione knew that much about potions at point blank from Snape. Harry blinked and looked at Duo as if he had never seen him before. The only person who did well in potions that was a Gryffindor was Hermione.   
  


Snape smiled and said, "This should prove interesting."   
  


The rest of class went as normal, Snape sneering disapproval at almost all of the students except Malfoy, Neville spilling something and ruining his potion, and Ron getting points off of Gryffindor for arguing with Snape. Harry had stayed quiet during the whole time, trying to focus on his Sleeping Draught, which required far more concentration than he realized.   
  


Duo looked over and whispered, "It should be pale purple Harry, like Trunks' hair. You haven't added enough lavender yet and it's too thick."   
  


Harry looked into Duo's black caldron (almost everything Duo owned seemed to be black, even his quills) at the clear, lavender liquid bubbling within. Suddenly, there were two identical thuds that even stopped Snape from shouting at Neville.   
  


Hotaru and Malfoy's heads hit the desk, the pair fully asleep. Other members of the class followed, except Trunks, who backed away from his table. Harry noticed that the youth's blue eyes were glowing, as strangely enough, there was a blue aura of energy around him. It faded as soon as Trunks caught Harry watching, but the glare didn't. Only Ron, Hermione, Harry and Duo hadn't fallen asleep.   
  


Harry felt his eyelids drooping over his potion before he felt something sharp press into his wrist, making his whole arm numb. He cursed and looked down to see Duo digging his thumb into a certain point in his wrist.   
  


"Don't pass out man," Duo warned, "Crush some of that lavender and add it as well as that nightshade. We'll try to save this potion."   
  


Ron fell asleep as well, his head falling on Hermione's shoulder. Snape scowled and walked to the head of the class. He asked, "Can you three tell me how to make the Awaking Potion?"   
  


"Coffee?" Harry choked, not knowing of an Awaking Potion.   
  


Snape sneered, "Three points off Gryffindor for your cheek, Potter."   
  


"Umm, I-I-I," Hermione stuttered, her brown eyes widening with fear.   
  


Duo answered, "I can. I just need another caldron."   
  


Snape smiled and it wasn't friendly. He said, "Well, Mr. Maxwell, show us what the Americans have been passing onto their wizards."   
  


As soon as Duo's hand left Harry's wrist, Harry felt that heavy weight pressing at his eyelids. He could just drift off and . . . "Snap out of it, buddy. Pain helps," Duo instructed as pain flooded through his arm again, showing him how to grab his wrist as Duo had done.   
  


Harry flinched as he poked the pressure point, but he realized it was keeping him awake, and away from Snape's anger.   
  


Harry focused on the American. Duo chopped different bits of plants and salamander parts with a precision that made Hermione jealous. His concentration made him seem like he was miles away as he mixed the bright sunny yellow, milky liquid. Duo licked his lips as the snores of the class drifted up to him. Harry noticed at certain points Duo became more restless than normal, rocking back and forth on his feet.   
  


After a while, Duo looked up from the caldron Snape had provided. Snape looked down, his black eyes widening in surprise as he pushed his greasy hair from his face. "Ten points for Gryffindor, Mr. Maxwell," he grumbled as he swept away, starting to administer the potion to the rest of the students.   
  


The class woke up bright eyed and alert, only to have Snape sneer at them in disapproval as he showed how to properly mix it and to make the Awakening Potion. "Coffee for wizards," Duo whispered into Harry's ear as he sat down, "A sixth year potion, so don't feel bad."   
  


Harry asked, "How did you know?"   
  


Duo's eyes gained that angry, far away brooding look as he answered, "Harry, natural talent."   
  


****** 

"Duo! You're not concentrating hard enough," G snapped as Duo looked down at his rock then at his hand. The young boy sighed and looked at the rock again. He waved the borrowed wand and nothing happened. The rock only sparked.   
  


G sighed and placed his hands on Duo's shoulders. He said, "Duo, I know that's not your wand, but you should still be able to change that rock into something other than a rock. I'm not even forcing what object you are going to transform it into. McGonagall would have already had your head by now, little demon."   
  


"Can we move back onto potions now, G?" Duo asked, frowning at the rock and the wand.   
  


G sighed self-sufferingly as he said, "Dark ones and potions, I'll never understand it."   
  


Duo looked at his ceiling as Tool played in his ears. The Protection Reversal Charm that he had placed on his Walkman was very convent. Technology seemed to malfunction in Hogwarts. G had taught him a charm that would fix that though. All of these new memories were surfacing with crystal clarity, almost driving him insane.   
  


If he had been sane to begin with, anyway.   
  


He sighed and twisted in his bed, noting that everyone else was asleep except for him. Trunks had his covers pulled past his head, his lavender head barely noticeable. Harry slept on his back, his limbs close together, as if he was expecting an attack. Duo grinned; it was the exact same way that Heero slept, a signal of paranoia.   
  


Still, Duo was a Night Owl, a presomniac (1), and he couldn't just lie there until he finally drifted off. He sighed as he stood up out of his bed, his feet moving soundlessly against the wood floors. He chose not to put on his boots, after all, he was just going to explore the school grounds, not the outside.   
  


He crept out of the Gryffindor tower till he reached the Fat Lady. He whispered, "Peach Pudding."   
  


"Very well," she replied with a yawn, moving out of his way. Duo grinned as he turned down the Walkman. He didn't turn it off. One of the reasons he rarely shut up was that he hated silence. Silence was defing to him, like driving spikes through his skull.   
  


The hall was quiet as a tomb. Duo knew to look out for the cat, Mrs. Norris, who belonged to Flitch, the caretaker. He wasn't worried about Hagrid.   
  


Duo was in good with Harry, so in Hagrid's eyes he could do no wrong. Care of Magical creatures had proved that today as they managed unicorns. Duo made sure that he didn't touch one, not wanting to burn his hands like he did when trying unicorn wands. Purity didn't mix with the blood on his hands.   
  


As he walked, shadows drifted around him, enveloping him like a cloak. He moved through the darkness, wondering where he was going to due to the fact that the stairs like to move. He felt something try to sneak up behind him.   
  


He whirled around to see that poltergeist, Peeves, floating behind him. The spirit's eyes widened as he looked at Duo. Duo slid his headphones around his neck and glared at the creature. Duo sneered, "What the hell are you doing here?"   
  


"N-n-nothing," Peeves stuttered in his poor accent, "I was just going too . . ."   
  


"Narc on me, that's it. I heard about that, Peeves," Duo snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.   
  


Peeves begged, "Please don't 'urt me sir."   
  


The poltergeist, the bane of Flitch and many of the students, actually seemed afraid of Duo. Duo's eyes widened as he commanded, "Jump."   
  


"How high?" Peeves replied, watching Duo fearfully.   
  


Duo murmured, "Oh, damn, I can command you."   
  


"I 'on't tell on you, 'onest. Go back to yer business," the poltergeist replied, starting to back away from Duo.   
  


Duo grinned and started to turn around, calling out, "Peeves, I don't even wanna see you around me, kapish?"   
  


"Yes, 'ure, anything you 'ant," Peeves replied, skittering away.   
  


Duo's grin transformed into a full blown smile as he added, "And Peeves, make sure that damn cat leaves me alone."   
  


****** 

Harry heard something move and music. He opened his eyes to see Duo get out of bed and sneak out of the boy's dorm. Harry looked over at Ron, who was snoring soundly, and sighed. He dug his Invisibility Cloak from under his bed and slipped it on.   
  


He got past the Fat Lady and his eyes widened as he saw Duo talking to Peeves. Peeves respected very few and feared even less, but he was watching Duo with wide, timid eyes. Duo talked to him, Harry caught a few words, nothing that made any sense, and then turned away. Peeves flew away, as fast and as far from Duo as he could, Harry noticed.   
  


Harry followed Duo up, noting the Walkman he was wearing and how it was working. In fact, Duo rose all sorts of suspicions. He didn't touch the unicorns in class today and every wand that he tried that had unicorn hair in it burned his hands. He was also good in potions. Better than Hermione in potions but only ranking average or less than in all of the other classes they had today. Then there was the fact that the space around Duo was darker than the rest of the castle and swirling.   
  


Then he noticed that Duo was making his way to the Slytherin dungeons.   
  


****** 

Trunks saw Duo and Harry both sneak out of the bedroom. He smirked slightly to himself. Maybe the teachers would be too busy trying to catch them while Trunks snuck off to train. He just wished that he had a sparring partner. Rumor had spread that Duo was a martial artiest of sorts, maybe one day he'd try that theory.   
  


Right now though, he had to get out. He had lost his temper twice today, causing in major damage in one class while losing points for his house in another. He didn't like Snape though. He trusted him, but that didn't mean that he had to like him, as his father was fond of pointing out.   
  


He heard a ribbiting sound and looked down to see Ginyu looking up at him pleadingly. Trunks sighed, half wishing that Ginyu could have his normal body back so Trunks could have a half decent sparring partner. Doing so would cause chaos though. Ginyu would betray him easily and sell out to this Voldermort guy.   
  


Trunks knew if he had all of his Sayan powers he would be able to fry this guy off the face of the Earth and save the wizarding world. He knew that he couldn't do that and that he was lacking a lot of his powers. He figured that he was about as strong as Vegeta was when he first landed on Earth. Dangerous for a normal human, but not much for a Sayan like himself.   
  


He knew that when this was over, he was going to feed the Kai to Buu.   
  


Or not.   
  


Who did he think he was, Vegeta?   
  


Trunks grinned as he sped out into the night, leaving a blue energy wake behind him. He flew away from the castle, blowing water around himself as he ripped across the lake. He laughed as he cavorted, burning up some of his extra energy as he threw a couple of Burning Attacks and other ki blasts. 

****** 

Duo found himself in the potion's classroom. He frowned as he saw that Snape had no notes or anything else interesting to look at. He leaned on one of the tables and looked around.   
  


He heard someone's heavy foot fall behind him.   
  


Duo turned around, gathering shadows around him as he did, as Snape held out his wand.   
  


****** 

Harry flinched. Duo was a goner, that was for sure now. Snape had his wand pointed and Duo was unarmed. He crept out of the classroom, not wanting to tempt fate himself, but keeping close enough that he could watch Duo.   
  


****** 

"How many points can I take off Gryffindor, himm?" Snape quietly asked as he held Duo at wand point.   
  


Duo smiled and retorted, "Maybe the ten you gave me today."   
  


"We know so little about you, Maxwell, so why are you down here? Come to steal something, some plant?" Snape sneered as he looked at Duo.   
  


Duo suddenly realized that he was in trouble. Deep Serious Shit. Stuff that would require almost every trick he knew and then some. Sheesh.   
  


He replied, "Dark ones and potions, I'll never understand that."   
  


Snape's wand lowered as he looked at Duo as if he was seeing him for the first time. "You know Professor G? How is he?"   
  


"I knew. He's dead. I don't know what killed him but I know that the old man's dead," Duo answered, "That's all I can tell you."   
  


Snape placed his wand back in his belt and asked, "Are you his ward?"   
  


"I'm nobody's anything," Duo answered darkly, swinging himself on top of a table.   
  


Snape actually grinned and replied, "You're the little demon then."   
  


"I'm not a demon. I'm the God of Death," Duo stated as he looked around the dark classroom.   
  


Snape walked over to him and grabbed his arm. With one jerk, Duo was standing up as Snape guided him to the door. Snape sneered, "Maxwell, you don't know what you're doing. Get back up in your tower before I give you detention."   
  


"Sorry, geeze, I couldn't sleep," Duo replied as he slipped his head phones back on his ears.   
  


Snape jerked the Walkman off and looked at it with distaste. He snapped, "Do you have any idea on how many rules you're breaking? If you were anyone else I'd have you expelled. I'll take this. Get back to your tower, now, Maxwell."   
  


"I still won't be able to sleep," Duo retorted as Snape continued to drag him out of the room.   
  


Snape groaned as he swept to his cabinet, bring out a clear vial filled with Sleeping Draught. He pressed it into Duo's hand and grunted, "Take only a few drops. That should keep you for the night."   
  


Duo asked, "Thanks, but why are you so nice to me?"   
  


"That's none of your concern, Maxwell. Lets just say that I knew Professor G and leave it at that," Snape answered briskly as he shoved Duo out of the dungeons. Duo shook his head as he palmed the vial in his hands. Snape swept back into the dungeons, leaving Duo alone.   
  


Duo tossed the vial up into the air and caught it, repeating the process. He smiled and thought, Maybe I could learn something, like why the hell was I hidden for so long. Duo chuckled softly to himself as he walked back to Gryffindor Tower.   
  


He opened his mouth to tell the Fat Lady the password, but out of no where a familiar pair of brilliant green eyes looked at him. Harry held his wand easily, making sure that he stood out of Duo's reach. Harry dropped some sort of silvery fabric to the ground and sneered, "Who's side are you on?"   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


(1) Presomina is like insomnia, except with insomnia you go to sleep, wake up, then can't get back to sleep, presomnia is where you can't go to sleep. Its a pain.   
  


Thanks to Mimi who gave me all of Saturn's powers.   
  


Sorry about saying that Cho's name was Chung instead of Chang. Chang would be better for this story anyway. When I was reading her name it was 3:00 AM and it blurred to look like Chung. Sorry.   
  
  
  



	7. Chapter Six: The Shinigami's Fortune

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Six: The Shinigami's Fortune 

By: Elf   
  


"So, why are we protecting him?" Hotaru asked Setsuna as she fingered her wand.   
  


Setsuna held her own wand in her hands, twirling it back and forth idly. She answered, "Because, if Voldermort gets his hands on this child all of our worlds are in danger. Imagine a force such as his being used in a person like Voldermort's hands."   
  


Hotaru nodded and replied, "But he's not evil. Dark, yes, I won't deny that, but he's not cruel and they made him a Gryffindor for heaven's sake."   
  


Setsuna sighed as she began to pace her classroom. She explained, "Firefly, imagine if Death came to play. Not your powers, but true Death, the true Shinigami."   
  


"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked, suddenly afraid of what her aunt was about to tell her.   
  


Sestuna answered, "Imagine someone as evil as Voldermort had a power such as the Shinigami to call his own. Imagine who would be hurt, who would be killed. There would be no stopping him."   
  


"Not even with someone of Trunks' power?" Hotaru asked, wide-eyed.   
  


Sestuna shook her head, causing her long, dark green hair to fly around her. She answered, "Can Trunks fight Death? He's died before, Hotaru. His nightmare even has a name: Cell. Cell cannot be brought back to this plane, but he could be brought back to Trunks' world. True, that there are warriors there who could easily defeat him, but he would kill many before Vegeta, Goku or Gohan could stop them. Besides, they're all occupied now by stopping Majin Buu. The Supreme Kai had to pull many strings to get him here, but it was worth it."   
  


"What about him though? He died. The Fourth Guardian killed himself. There were always Four ready to protect him. Where will we find the Fourth?" Hotaru inquired, knowing all of the dangers of their mission.   
  


Setsuna smiled, lighting up her sherry colored eyes, as she answered, "The Fourth will reveal themselves when the time is needed."   
  


"Still, I wonder how the *he's* going to take it," Hotaru mused as she leaned against the window, looking at the night sky.   
  


****** 

Duo looked at Harry's wand outstretched at him. Duo swallowed as Harry glared at him with those brilliant, true green eyes. Harry was a good person, a strong person, someone who would fight to save others. Someone selfless to the end.   
  


Someone that Duo wanted to spill his whole story to.   
  


Dammit.   
  


Harry growled, "I'll ask you once again, Duo. Whose bloody side are you on?"   
  


Duo sighed and answered, "Yours, of course."   
  


"Still, you're hiding something. Why were you talking to Snape?" Harry pressed, his wand never wavering as he made sure that Duo couldn't get close enough to disarm him.   
  


Duo grinned and answered, "I couldn't sleep. So he gave me this." He held out his small vial of Sleeping Draught.   
  


Harry scrunched up his face and retorted, "Snape's never that nice, not even to the Slytherins."   
  


"Damn," Duo snorted as he walked up, ready to knock him out, "Harry, I'm sorry but I . . ."   
  


"Stupify!" Harry snapped, waving his wand at him.   
  


Duo fell in an ungraceful heap on the ground, looking up at Harry. Harry pointed his wand and Duo saw the steel in his eyes, the sheer determination. Duo sighed and said, "I think I was born in this plane of existence, but I was transferred to a dimension that magic didn't exist, but super technology did."   
  


Harry's eyes widened as Duo found he could move again. He stood up and spat, "A Professor G was the one sent to take care of me, if you could call what he did that. Instead he abandoned me to make me live through a plague, watching friends get sick and die while I never did. He left me to wander alone in space, yeah, I said space, until I was found by a priest. Wanna hear the rest?"   
  


Harry nodded mutely and managed, "How did that happen?"   
  


"Beats me if I know," Duo sighed as he rested against the wall, not really wanting to tell Harry everything, but also wanting to. Confliction. Damn.   
  


Harry swallowed and asked, "Would you go on?"   
  


"Sure. Anyway, the world where I came from. Earth had grown too small for us humans so they built colonies in outer space at five Lagrange points. Well, I grew up on one of those colonies in an orphanage. Every family that adopted me I ran from or made them give me back. Bad behavior works wonders and the fact that strange things happened whenever I was around," Duo answered, not looking at Harry, but looking at an old church, an elderly priest and a beautiful nun. 

Harry smirked and said, "Strange things happened around me, like my cousin about to pound the life out of me and suddenly I'm on top of the school building. Or my glasses molding onto my face so he couldn't pull them off, or my hair growing back after my aunt almost shaved me bald."   
  


Duo looked at Harry and Harry grinned sadly and said, "I rather don't like living with my aunt and uncle. It's gotten better since Hogwarts, but this is home."   
  


Duo smiled and knew what it cost Harry to confess that he came from a neglectful family. Duo looked up at the ceiling as he slid to the floor and went on, "Well, the Earth and the Colonies were having trouble with each other. The Earth claimed that the Colonies were part of it while the Colonies demanded that they should be separate. They warred with each other senselessly. I was untouched by it until one day."   
  


"What happened?" Harry asked.   
  


Duo told him everything. He told him about Maxwell's Church. He told him about stealing a mobile suit. He told him about Operation Meteor. He told him how Professor G "found" him, while after a while he had planned it all along. He told the story about how he first met Heero. He told him about Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei. About OZ, about the countless battles. He even explained Hilde.   
  


Harry listened in complete attention, a look of awe on his face. Harry asked, "So, you've killed before?"   
  


"I don't know how many people I've killed, Harry. That's why I'm not afraid of Lord Voldermort. He may be very powerful, but he's just a man, Harry. He can be killed," Duo answered, looking down at his cross.   
  


Harry swallowed and asked, "What does Shinigami mean?"   
  


"It's Japanese for God of Death. My best friend, Heero, as I told you was Japanese. Well, the OZ soldiers called me the God of Death," Duo confessed, grinning wirily.   
  


Harry asked, "Would you kill me?"   
  


"No. Never. Maybe Malfoy though," he answered with a smile.   
  


Harry grinned back and stated, "That's why you're so odd. This must be very queer, then?"   
  


"You have no idea, pal," Duo answered as he stood up.   
  


Harry asked, "You said you were tortured?"   
  


"Yeah, a couple of times by OZ for information. I have a very high tolerance for pain though," Duo replied with a smile.   
  


Harry frowned and demanded, "How can I believe you? Can you prove it?"   
  


Duo smirked as he lifted up his shirt. He wasn't as badly scared as Heero, Trowa, or even Quatre, but he had a few nasty ones here and there. Like where a bullet had nicked his ribs, or a mercenary stabbing him, or where a shard of shrapnel had imbedded itself in his side and where he tore it out, or where a doctor had to go in and repair internal bleeding after being beaten by over eager OZ soldiers.   
  


He pointed to the shrapnel wound and stated, "This came from a piece of aluminum shrapnel that decided to embed itself in my side," he pointed to the stab wound, "I got into a scuffle with a Merc and the bastard stabbed me," he pointed to the bullet wound, "Barely missed," and finally the surgical wound, "OZ beat me up so bad that I had internal bleeding that had to be corrected surgically. Still, the doc that Heero took me to didn't have much anesthesia and I passed out while he was operating."   
  


Harry's eyes widened as Duo pulled his shirt back down. Duo then held out his watch and pressed a button. A light beamed out of it in a crimson glow. Then he pressed another button and a tiny hologram of himself emerged, smirking at Harry. He was glad that he had kept his watch on when he was brought here.   
  


"Want any more proof?" Duo asked with a smirk as he turned the watch off.   
  


Harry mutely shook his head lifted up his hair so Duo could clearly see the lighting shape scar. He said, "Since you told your story, I'll tell mine. Some parts I don't know or remember, but I'll tell you everything I can of what I know."   
  


Harry's tale, while not as violent as Duo's, was just as tragic. He started with how Lord Voldermort attacked his family while his father tried to fight him off, but ended up dying too. Harry's mom died protecting him, creating some sort of magical shield for Harry that ended up almost killing Voldermort and ended with Harry receiving his lighting shaped scar.   
  


Then Harry was taken by Hagrid to his Muggle aunt and uncle's house to live. There, Harry was neglected, emotionally abused, and over worked. As Harry went on, Duo made a mental note of meeting Harry's cousin Dudley and putting the fear of the God of Death into him.   
  


Magically, around Harry's eleventh birthday was when the owls started with submissions into Hogwarts. That's how Harry had first met Hagrid, the towering half-giant with the heart of gold. Harry was brought to Hogwarts, uncovered where Voldermort was and defeated him.   
  


Duo learned about Professor Lupin, Ringtail, also known as Peter Pettigrew, had betrayed Harry's mother and father to Voldermort, placing the blame on Harry's godfather Sirius Black. He learned about the Triwizarding Tournament, and how he was set up to bring Lord Voldermort back into power.   
  


Harry's green eyes were almost glowing when he ended by saying, "And everyone is more aware of Voldermort now, trying to find him and stop him before he gathers too many forces."   
  


"Any idea on what he's gathering?" Duo asked, suddenly knowing that he had a purpose now. After all, he was pretty good at losing battles.   
  


Harry nodded and answered, "Yeah, all of his Death Eaters, the dementors, and the giants. Hagrid this summer went to go talk to them."   
  


"What's a dementor?" Duo asked, unfamiliar with the term.   
  


Harry shivered as he answered, "A horrid creature that use to guard Azakaban. They suck the happiness right out of you and force you to live your most horrid memories. They feed on grief and fear. They can also suck the soul right out of a person."   
  


"Ack. Remind me that I never want to run into one of them," Duo replied with a frown.   
  


Harry shrugged and held out his hand. Duo took it and Harry said, "I'm sorry I attacked you."   
  


"If I would of been in your shoes I'd be dead right now," Duo replied, smiling, "Thanks for giving me the benefit of the doubt, pal."   
  


Harry turned to the Fat Lady and said, "Peach Pudding."   
  


"Yes, yes, isn't this a little late to be up and about?" the painting grumpily chided as the door swung open.   
  


Duo asked, "A little testy, isn't she?"   
  


"You should see her when she drinks," Harry replied with a grin.   
  


Duo stuttered, "She can get drunk?"   
  


****** 

Trunks watched from the window as Duo and Harry settled back into their beds. He watched Duo take a few drops of the Sleeping Draught before he went out like a light. Trunks then flew into the room and settled back down in the bed.   
  


He looked up at the roof and wiped the thin film of sweat from his face. His training tonight had been unsatisfactory. A little voice in the back of his head that sounded remarkably like Vegeta was chiding him, telling him that he had to work harder, get better.   
  


Become a Super Sayan again.   
  


It was even more frustrating than training with Gohan and trying to reach it. He remembered his power before the Kai had placed him here, how he defeated his reality's androids and Cell. Now, he barely had the power he did when he was a fourteen-year-old boy.   
  


Then he had blown stuff up today. He knew he had to be careful, harness his emotions, his temper, but there was something about Snape that he didn't like. He didn't think the man was evil, at least not in this present case, but perhaps Snape's striving for his worthy students to be perfect irked him. He had almost an uncontrollable urge to punch the man in the face. Still, he had proven to himself if he created an energy field around himself using his ki he was immune to certain potions.   
  


He wished that his mother was here. Bulma would have scolded him, cooked him a big dinner, and then give him a big pep talk about over coming his problems. He smiled softly as he turned in his bed, remembering his last conversation with his mother.   
  


"So, the Supreme Kai wants you to go to this dimension and protect someone you've never met?" Bulma asked skeptically, one hand on her curved hip as her keen blue eyes observed her son.   
  


Trunks nodded happily and answered, "Yeah, he does. Out of all the warriors in our dimensions he chose ME to do this."   
  


"Trunks, honey, do you know anything about this world?" Bulma asked as she tilted her head and watched him.   
  


Trunks shrugged and answered, "What is there to know? I mean, I'm pretty powerful now. I'm not on Gohan's level or even Goku's, but I could go toe to toe in a fight with Vegeta."   
  


"Thank goodness that your father didn't hear you say that," Bulma replied with a smirk. Still, Trunks saw the wistful expression in her eyes as she thought of Vegeta. He wished he could bring Vegeta back, just for his mother's sake. Despite Vegeta's ego and gruffness, he loved his mother in his own way and she loved him right back.   
  


Trunks leaned over and kissed her smooth cheek. He assured her, "Mom, I'll be fine. The Kai promises me that all I'll be doing is protecting one boy. He also tells me that there are no warriors on my level there, so that this should be fairly easy."   
  


"Still, I just got you back, Trunks. I don't wanna lose you again," Bulma replied, hugging him.   
  


He chuckled and said, "Mom, I'll be back, I promise. Besides, I know that the Supreme Kai doesn't want to piss you off."   
  


"Well, maybe you'll find a girl," Bulma mused with a wicked grin.   
  


Trunks blushed and only looked down at his shoes, groaning, "Mom."   
  


Trunks let that happy thought drift him to sleep.   
  


****** 

"You mean Duo fought in a war?" Ron asked incrediously the next morning as they walked to breakfast. Harry was lucky that Duo and the twins already walked down to the great hall, discussing different curses. Harry knew that Duo was gaining knowledge to protect himself. Maybe he was even going to go after Voldermort, but Harry was going to do everything he could to stop Duo if he did.   
  


Harry shook his head and corrected, "Duo helped wage a war, Ron."   
  


"How do you know he's telling the truth?" ever skeptic Hermione asked as they walked into the Main Hall, peering at Duo with her keen brown eyes.   
  


Harry remembered the haunted look in Duo's eyes as he told his story. He answered, "Because I just do, Hermione. Besides, his watch."   
  


"What about it?" Hermione asked as she looked at Duo's wrist.   
  


Ron asked, "Does it have some brilliant sort of gadget on it?"   
  


Harry nodded and answered, "Yeah. He pressed a button and there was a red light, like a flashlight, and he even made a holographic projection of himself." He was secretly thanking Dudley for watching sci-fi movies and playing Duke Nukem 3D.   
  


"Wicked, did he do anything else?" Ron eagerly asked.   
  


Harry swallowed and answered, "Showed me scars that made mine look painless."   
  


"What sorts of scars?" Hermione asked, crossing her arms as they sat down.   
  


Harry sat beside Duo, who looked at Hermione. Duo answered, "War scars. Stuff that a pretty lady like you shouldn't see."   
  


"Show us the watch!" Ron enthused as he leaned closer to Duo.   
  


Harry groaned and hid behind his hands. Duo chuckled, "It's okay, Harry. I knew you were going to tell them anyway."   
  


"What makes you so sure?" Hermione asked.   
  


Harry looked up to see Duo grin as he twirled his wand in his fingers. Duo answered, "I know what it's like to have an inseperatable best friend."   
  


There was a loud gasp in the room and the four looked up to see Trunks eating. Ron mused, "I'm wondering why he doesn't bloody choke himself."   
  


Harry gaped, "I'm wondering how he doesn't eat his hands."   
  


"I'm wondering why he needs to eat like that," Hermione murmured as the wheels in her brilliant mind began to turn.   
  


Harry saw Duo's eyes narrow as Hotaru sat beside Trunks as she delicately ate a grapefruit half. They were talking. Rather, Hotaru was talking quietly while Trunks shoveled food into his mouth. Duo gave him a panicked look and asked, "Do you think that she likes Trunks?"   
  


****** 

"So, Divination, what can I expect here?" Duo asked as he settled down into one of the over stuffed chintz armchairs. At least all of the other classes, except for Hagrid's, looked like classrooms. Duo thought this looked like a cross between some sort of Poor Man's Cafe, Granny's parlor, and an opium den. Heavily perfumed inscents smoked in various corners of the room, and not even inscents that Duo liked, all of the windows were blocked off so no sunlight came in, and the many lamps had dark red scarfs draped over them, making it look like a vampire lair from a bad horror movie.   
  


Duo studied some crystal balls and glared at one of the tea cups. Quatre would have a shit fit in here, Duo thought sadly as Trunks sat down beside him, looking very out of place with all of the tea cups. Still, there was a pack of Tarot cards on Duo's table. So, Duo opened them up and started searching until he found the Death card. He smirked at it while Harry took his other side and Ron sat beside Harry.   
  


Poor Neville almost sent a tea set crashing, but somehow, Trunks was there, holding it in his hands. The lavender haired youth smiled at Neville before setting the tea cups down and Neville grinned broadly and thankfully at him. Trunks gave him the victory sign before he sat down beside Duo.   
  


Ron snorted, "A bunch of hogwash. Still, its fun to make fun of Trelawney though."   
  


"I wonder how she'll predict my death this year," Harry mused with a mischievous grin on his face.   
  


Duo smirked and asked, "She predicts your death?"   
  


"Both years since we've started this class," Harry answered with a grimace, "She's been wrong both years."   
  


Duo looked over beside him at Trunks. Trunks had a grinning, lovely, dark complected classmate clinging to his arm. Duo felt someone tap on his shoulder as he recognized Lavender Brown. "Hey, this is your first Divination lesson, isn't it?" she asked, smiling broadly at him.   
  


Trunks was turning bright red as the girl kept talking to him and holding his arm. He looked as if he was about to faint or bolt. Duo realized that's how Trunks was with every girl, even Hermione. Yesterday she had offered to help him in Charms and he turned bright red and stuttered something. Well, every girl except Hotaru. He treated Hotaru as if she was just another guy.   
  


Duo smiled brightly and answered, "Yeah, it is."   
  


"Wanna be my partner?" she asked, smiling brightly at him.   
  


The dark-haired girl asked Trunks the same question and Trunks squealed, "I'm pairing up with Neville, right?"   
  


Neville smiled as Trunks practically rushed to the round-faced boy's side. Neville said, "Sorry Parvati."   
  


Duo normally wouldn't mind being with a pretty girl who was fawning all over him, but maybe Hotaru was in this class. Not even Hilde had affected him this way, and he cared for her, but this was different. And he barely knew her.   
  


"Oh, dear, there's an odd number of students, thirteen, this year," a soft, misty voice crooned as a tiny woman in brightly colored robes and scarf appeared. She had glasses that made her eyes look several times bigger than what they were and she was so bedecked with jewelry that Duo thought she was going to fall over any moment.   
  


She drifted over to Trunks and looked him over. Trunks looked back, just as curious and confused as she was. She said, "You are descended from a long line of warriors, aren't you?"   
  


"Yeah, how did you know?" Trunks asked, peering up at her with keen blue eyes.   
  


She smiled and asked, "Are you a Cancer, born in late June, early July?"   
  


"Umm, no," Trunks answered, watching her.   
  


She smiled brightly at him and said, "But you've traveled a long way to get here." She then looked at Harry, who in turn, groaned.   
  


She said, "You poor thing. You will experience great hardship this year."   
  


Harry rolled her eyes as she flitted over to Duo. Duo quickly slid the Death card back into the deck and looked up at her with guiltless eyes. She froze as she reached him. A shaky hand reached out and touched his own. He watched for a moment, curious on what she was going to say or do.   
  


"You were born in the winter, with Saturn as your planet, correct?" she asked fearfully.   
  


Duo shook his head and answered, "Actually, my birthday is October 30, the day right before Halloween."   
  


"My dear, Pluto was in your alignment as well as Mars. Death surrounds you like a cloud," she gasped with a shaky voice. Lavender and Parvati gasped loudly and backed away from him. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted horns that looked really cool.   
  


Harry looked down and snorted. Ron was giggling madly as Trunks suddenly turned his attention to Duo. Duo quipped, "Anything else you can tell me?"   
  


"But it never touches you personally. I've seen darkness, Duo Maxwell," she whispered, pulling away, "Watch yourself here because there are ones that would do almost anything for this power."   
  


With that she drifted to her chair. Duo rolled his eyes and Harry leaned over, whispering, "If she only knew." Duo did smile at that.   
  


****** 

Hotaru studied her Arithrmancy problem and chewed on the end of her quill. She wished that Setsuna had gotten her into Divination along with Trunks. Still, Duo Maxwell was in that class with his brilliant violet eyes, smiles, sly grins, and his long, beautiful hair. Duo Maxwell with the darkness behind his eyes. Duo Maxwell with his unspoken promises.   
  


Duo Maxwell who spoke to something inside of her, speaking of completion without even knowing it.   
  


Hotaru snapped her quill in her hand. Her dark red ink dribbled on the parchment and she cursed sharply in Japanese. Hermione Granger, one of the people who hung closely to Harry Potter, looked up at her with a kindly smile in her keen brown eyes. She leaned over and asked, "Do you need help?"   
  


"Please," Hotaru answered, glaring at that one problem. She had been able to complete all of the others except this one problem. She picked up her broken quill and pressed her fingers together on the broken ends, sealing them together. With a short spurt of power, the quill was whole again. She licked her lips and shook off the sudden weariness that it caused.   
  


Hermione smiled and leaned closer. She explained, "You twist the twelfth here and place it in the fourth. You then separate them and you should get your answer."   
  


Hotaru did, her eyes widening as she finally had the correct answer. "Thank you," Hotaru told her happily as they signed their names on their work.   
  


Hermione smiled and pushed her curly brown hair behind her ears. She replied, "No problem. If you need any other help, just ask." 

Hotaru smiled and said, "I will."   
  


Hermione smiled and asked, "Do you mind that I ask you something?"   
  


"What?" Hotaru replied as she looked into Hermione's keen brown eyes.   
  


Hermione asked, "What was your classes like in Japan?"   
  


"Very intense, but then again, my speciality is healing. I'm planing to be a Healer. My studies were more focused on that than anything else," Hotaru answered, remembering the story that Setsuna told her to tell.   
  


"You may be called upon to heal others here, Firefly. Maybe you should tell them that you're going to be a Healer and you've trained on that."   
  


Hermione asked, "What makes you want to be a Healer?"   
  


"Well, my father was a Muggle doctor before he died," Hotaru confessed, part of it in truth, "And I have a natural talent to do so."   
  


Hermione's expression became very focused and thoughtful as she said, "That's a very rare talent. Few have the ability to heal on their own, but there are healing spells that counter that."   
  


"Still, my guardians want my magical abilities more diverse than just healing and Defense Against the Dark Arts," Hotaru replied, shrugging, "So that's one of the reasons why I was sent here."   
  


The Professor cracked his knuckles and said, "Enough everyone. I suggest heading to your next class, but by our next class I want pages 323 to 328 completed. This is the year you take your O.W.L.S and you must succeed. See you soon."   
  


Hotaru gathered up her books and stood up. She sighed, "That's a lot to get done in a night."   
  


"As he said, our O.W.L.S are coming up. Our studies will be more intense this year," Hermione explained as they walked out of the classroom. Hotaru was glad that their next lesson was Defense Against the Dark Arts then lunch. She wanted to talk to Setsuna again.   
  


As they walked, Hermione blushed as she asked, "My friend, Duo, well, I'm not supposed to be asking this, but are you and Trunks . . .?"   
  


Duo was wondering about her social life and asking if she had a boyfriend? Hotaru felt her cheeks flame as she answered, "No. Trunks is just something familiar. Besides, every other girl that talks to him makes him blush uncontrollably." Still, Duo Maxwell was wondering about her. If the situation wasn't so dire that would make her giddily happy.   
  


****** 

There was something bothering Harry in the back of his mind. Something so dire that caused him to walk to the owlery and send Sirius a letter. Something about Duo.   
  


He wrote:   
  


Sirus, 

Are their any magical beings that can't stand to touch a unicorn? That even a wand with a unicorn hair burns them?   
  


And do you know of a Professor G?   
  


Thanks, 

Harry.   
  


PS: Anything about Voldermort?   
  


He gave Hedwig the message and whispered, "Be careful, Hedwig. I know you're smart and have done this before, but I don't want you to get in Voldermort's hands."   
  


Hedwig nibbled gently on his finger before she took flight. Harry sighed and gathered up his books. He then proceeded to make his way up to DADA, wondering how Professor Pluto was going to teach.   
  


****** 

Duo saw Hermione talking to Hotaru as they walked down the hall. Ron's eyes widened as he leaned over and whispered, "That's the first girl that I've seen Hermione chatting with that wasn't Ginny."   
  


Duo wasn't all that surprised. Intelligent, practical Hermione didn't seem like the type to have a gaggle of girls falling her around or vice versa. Still, Duo was relieved that Hotaru wasn't talking to Trunks.   
  


Speaking of the devil, Trunks tapped Duo on the shoulder. Duo spun around and Trunks asked, "Is Neville around?"   
  


"Um, no," Duo answered, looking around for the chubby Gryffindor.   
  


Trunks breathed a sigh of relief and asked, "If there's going to be any partering up, would you be my partner?"   
  


"Ummm, okay, but why me, what about Hotaru?" Duo asked skeptically, peering at the muscular boy.   
  


Trunks pushed his lavender hair out of his intense blue eyes as he answered, "I need a sparing partner for later. I was going to ask you in this class if I got a chance."   
  


Sparing partner?   
  


Duo's eyes widened as he asked, "What makes you think I'll be any good at sparring?"   
  


"I heard about you disarming Malfoy and his flunkies," Trunks answered with a shrug, "Besides, you speak fluent Japanese."   
  


Duo cocked his head and replied, "So?"   
  


"So . . . Umm, I'm just tired of everyone asking me about Japan and everything," Trunks answered in a rush.   
  


Ron grumbled under his breath, "And having Neville ruin every spell you try."   
  


"That too. Even though he needs help, everyone bullies him," Trunks replied, causing Ron to blink in surprise and turn around at Trunks.   
  


Duo grinned and stated, "Good hearing."   
  


"From my father's side," Trunks replied as they walked into the classroom. He pointed to Harry running in and said, "There's Harry."   
  


Duo leaned over and whispered, "You know who he is?"   
  


"Who?" Trunks asked, lifting an eyebrow as they sat down together.   
  


Duo answered, "The guy who defeated Lord Voldermort."   
  


"But isn't he alive again?" Trunks asked doubtfully.   
  


Duo nodded and added, "He wants Harry dead. I'm not going to let that happen."   
  


Harry and Ron sat down, with Hermione and Hotaru taking seats behind them. Duo was pleased to note that the two ladies were not giggling or pointing at anyone. He started to get out his equipment and books as the rest of the Gryffindors filed in.   
  


Duo heard several of the guys gasp, especially Trunks. Duo turned around to see the tall, voluptuous figure standing in the doorway, her long dark green hair swirling around her till it fell to her knees. She said, "Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Pluto."   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Whoo, I'm almost done with the plot set up. Thank goodness. Soon we'll have action and romantic entanglements and all sorts of fun stuff.   
  


I took creative liberties and changed Duo's birthday to the October 30. I think original his birthday is like June 26 or something like that. I'm not sure, but it just seemed more sense to have the God of Death's birthday be the Day of the Dead.   
  


Oh, yes, one more thing, calling all fan artests. Got a picture for this story or wanna draw one, please do. E-mail it to me at slaybrat@aye.net. Sometime in the near future I should be building a website and I'd love to have some pictures to go with this story.   
  


Thanks and don't forget to read and review! Comments keep us starving authors alive.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter Seven: Defense Against the Dark ...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Seven: Defense Against the Dark Arts, Literally 

By: Elf   
  


Trunks was staring and he knew it. He was transfixed at the beautiful female before him. Professor Pluto was lovely, tall, graceful, curvy with her staggering long dark green hair that swirled around her as if it was alive. Her sherry colored eyes were clear, alert, and keen in her bronzed face. She walked to the head of the class, her dark red robe foaming behind her as she almost floated.   
  


As she introduced herself in her deep, husky voice Trunks knew one thing that called out through his Sayan blood.   
  


He had to have her.   
  


****** 

Duo noted that all the males in the class were standing at attention, their eyes fixed on Professor Pluto. Especially Trunks. He had this intense, hungry gaze in his blue eyes as he watched the teacher.   
  


"Trunks," Duo whispered.   
  


Trunks was watching Pluto and ignoring him. Duo looked over to notice that Ron was watching Pluto too, much to the annoyance of Hermione. Hermione was scowling and had her arms crossed tightly.   
  


Okay, there's something there, Duo thought to himself with a smile, making sure that he was going to play matchmaker for those two. He looked over at Harry and was slightly relieved to see that he quickly regained himself when Duo tapped the desk with his quill.   
  


Still, Duo had to admit she was pretty hot and was wondering what she looked like under that robe. He heard Hotaru giggle and he looked over to her. Now, he watched her.   
  


She was lovely when she laughed. It lit up her whole face and made her velvety dark violet eyes sparkle. Her cheeks flushed a faint rose as her soft mouth quirked up into a smile, displaying perfect white teeth. Duo smiled dumbly to himself as he watched her, taking note every movement, the way her raven hair swayed around her elfin face.   
  


Pluto said in her incredible voice, "Now, I'm very glad to have you in class today. I am new here and only know one of you. Still, I do not wish you to take this class lightly. I have battled shimia and yoku in my time, and that is only the tip of the iceberg as the saying goes. Now, could someone tell me the greatest threat to the wizarding world?"   
  


Trunks, Ron, and every other male's hands shot up around the class, except Harry and Duo's. Pluto scanned the class, focusing her sherry colored eyes on Duo before moving to Harry. Harry squirmed as Pluto's keen eyes studied his glasses, his unruly Heero-esque raven hair, and the lighting bolt scar on his forehead. Her ruby lips turned up in a smile as she looked past Harry and focused her gaze on Neville. She said, "You, Mr. Longbottom, tell me who the greatest threat to the wizarding world is."   
  


Neville blushed to the tip of his sandy head as he squirmed under the sexy teacher's gaze. He managed, "You-Know-Who."   
  


"No, I don't Neville, who is he?" Pluto countered, leaning against her desk.   
  


Neville squeaked, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!"   
  


Pluto sighed and looked at Dean. She asked, "Can you tell me who?"   
  


"Umm, You Know," he stuttered, ducking his dark head down.   
  


She looked at Ron and asked, "You, Mr. Weasley, can you tell me?"   
  


"The Dark Lord," Ron squeaked in a very high pitched voice, flushing purple to the roots of his red hair.   
  


She sighed and Trunks bellowed, "Voldermort!"   
  


Duo looked down, letting his bangs cover his face so that Trunks didn't see him snicker. Everyone was looking at Trunks in surprise and awe in a few cases. Trunks sneered, "His name is Lord Voldermort."   
  


Pluto smiled at him and Trunks blushed. She said, "Thank you very much Mr. Briefs." She turned back to the rest of the class, her dark red robes swirling around her. She stated, "Mr. Briefs has brought me to my first point in my lesson. Fear itself can be a weapon. An intelligent force of evil can bring you down without lifting a finger just by using your fear against you. Fear in a name puts more fear into the object itself."   
  


"But You-Know-Who is evil and the most dangerous dark wizard who's ever lived," Lavender replied, frowning.   
  


Duo had to say, "Still, he's just a man. He can be stopped, be killed if needed."   
  


"You don't know what your talking about," Seamus added, "You're never faced him, right Harry?"   
  


Harry was quiet.   
  


Trunks snapped, "So, he still has a weakness, some point that can be exploited."   
  


Pluto smiled again at Trunks and then at Duo. Trunks looked down at his hands, blushing again. She said, "Very good Mr. Maxwell and Mr. Briefs, five points each for Gryffindor."   
  


Duo saw Trunks turn even redder as he gave his shy grin. He'd hadn't gained any points and had lost several from his classes the other day. Duo shrugged, it was simple logic for him. Nothing was unkillable, everything could die somehow. Except Death. Death couldn't die.   
  


"Voldermort isn't perfect. He's evil, yes. He's also very powerful, but even he fears Dumbledore," Harry finally said, looking up, his green eyes almost glowing in their intensity and determination.   
  


Pluto smiled and said, "You must be Harry Potter. Well said, Mr. Potter. Five points for Gryffindor. Now, that brings me to my lesson." She perched herself gracefully on her desk, crossing her legs at the knees, flashing, long, toned, shapely calves.   
  


She stated, "Fear for a name increases fear of the thing itself. It gives them more power over you, power that will be used against you. Power that you cannot do anything about. Now, if you say the thing's name clear and unafraid, then you gain power over them. If Voldermort thinks that you are not afraid of him, he'd be less likely to attack you and would be nervous about you as well."   
  


Duo shrugged; he already knew all of this. He could have told everyone in this class that, but it seemed that most of them were unsure about this new knowledge. Duo grumbled, "Give me a break."   
  


"What did you say, Mr. Maxwell?" Pluto called out, cupping her hand to her ear.   
  


Duo blinked and laughed nervously, figuring he was going to blow some of his hard earned points. He rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, "I already knew this, Professor Pluto."   
  


"So, Mr. Maxwell, what do you fear?" she asked, her sherry colored eyes gazing as if she could look right through them.   
  


What am I afraid of? Losing people I care about, easy enough, he thought but not voicing it. Almost every situation he could escape with a little luck and intelligence. Except being captured. He feared being captured.   
  


"Being caught," Duo answered, not shifting under Pluto's gaze.   
  


Pluto tilted her head thoughtfully, spilling her green hair around her. She looked at Ron and asked, "What are you afraid of?"   
  


"Spiders," he answered quickly, "Their bodies . . . they just creep me out."   
  


Pluto asked, "Miss Granger?"   
  


"Failing," she answered in an unsteady voice, looking down at her hands.   
  


Pluto stood up and asked Neville, "And you?"   
  


"Professor Snape," Neville stuttered, not able to meet Pluto's eyes.   
  


She asked Parvati, "And you?"   
  


"Mummies."   
  


"Miss Brown?"   
  


"Snakes."   
  


She smiled and said, "Now, phobias are something else entirely. Out of five of you, two of you had realistic fears. Miss Granger's of failure and Mr. Maxwell's about being caught. Now, Mr. Maxwell, you didn't explain what sort of capture you were talking about."   
  


Duo remembered being in OZ's cell. He remembered being tortured. "We're going to kill you. Hang your body in the colony as an example to the other pilots. You're going to be our weapon against the colonies, Fly Boy."   
  


Duo answered in a tense, angry voice, "By an enemy."   
  


Pluto turned to Hermione and asked, "Why failure?"   
  


"I'm a Muggle-born . . . I want to prove that I'm as good as any witch from a wizarding family," Hermione confessed. Duo watched as Harry and Ron's eyes faceted onto the intelligent girl. "I can't fail or people who think 'Mudbloods' are inferior will only have more fuel to that."   
  


Pluto smiled gently and said, "Thank you Miss Granger. I knew that took a lot for you to say that. That was courage in its best form, the power to admit something. Ten points, Miss Granger. Thank you."   
  


Harry raised his hand and Pluto asked, "Yes, Mr. Potter?"   
  


"What about fearing fear?" he asked, leaning closer to the edge of the table.   
  


Pluto studied Harry as she demanded, "Explain."   
  


"The only thing we have to fear is fear itself. Fear gives power to an object, as you said, so if we're afraid of something we're giving them power, more to be afraid of," Harry answered, looking a little unsure of himself.   
  


She grinned and said, "Excellent point, Mr. Potter. Now we're going to do a little practical lesson about fear. And how to prevent it. I need some volunteers."   
  


Again, all the boys' hands shot up across the room, as did Hermione and Hotaru's. Duo looked over to see Trunks straining and waving to be picked. Pluto said, "Fine, Mr. Briefs, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, and Mr. Longbottom, could you come to the head of the class, please."   
  


Duo leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I wonder what she's going to do."   
  


"I don't know, this isn't like any of the other DADA lessons I've had," Harry replied as he watched as Trunks, Hermione, Ron, and Neville walked toward the front of the class.   
  


Pluto smiled and said, "I know that you've faced boggarts before and know the charm to defeat them. Now, this is just an example. I want you to give me your wands."   
  


Trunks thrust his wand out to her. Hermione looked down at her own wand before handing it to Pluto. Neville practically trembled as he handed Pluto his wand. She laid them gently on her desk as she explained, "I want you to face your fears without the use of magic, but with your mind."   
  


She pulled out a tiny chest that had hundreds of different planets and moons carved into its surface. She unlocked the silver lock and opened it. Standing there was a very angry Snape. He approached Neville and sneered, "Look at this mess, Longbottom. Still, I know I can't expect anything better from you. You'll never make it in this class."   
  


Neville's lip trembled, and Duo knew that this wasn't the real Snape. Snape wasn't this cruel. Was he? Duo liked the Potions Master instinctively and was always right about his first impressions of people. Still, seeing Neville tremble before the scowling, brooding, dark figure made Duo wonder slightly.   
  


The Boggart Snape advanced, sneering down at poor Neville. Pluto asked, "Why does Snape frighten you so?"   
  


"Look at him!" Neville stammered   
  


Trunks said, "He can't hurt you."   
  


Neville looked over at the muscular lavender haired teen. Trunks nodded and Neville whirled on the shape shifter. He shouted, "I'm not a klutz or an invitation to disaster! I'm a Gryffindor! The Sorting Hat placed me in Gryffindor for a reason and I'm glad that I'm not a stinking Slytherin!"   
  


The shapeshifter morphed into McGonagall holding a handful of parchment. She advanced at Hermione stiffen. McGonagall snapped, "I'm disapointed in you Miss Granger. I've exspected better from you."   
  


Hermione trembled slightly. Duo saw Ron tense up as if he was going to run up there and save Hermione from the two out of ten on the paper that McGonagall held. She cleared her throat and held her head up proudly, staring the false McGonagall in the eyes. McGonagall spun at Trunks, changing into a hideous insectoid, yet humanoid creature that was bright green with darker green molting. His all too human face cut into a sneering grin as he looked Trunks over.   
  


Trunks sneered and took a fighting stance. Then he punched the creature in the face, sending him knocking into the blackboard. The thing stood up, wiping purple ichor from its face as it, he, smiled at Trunks and said, "Very good, Trunks. Let's try that again."   
  


Trunks grinned and beckoned him closer. He said, "I'm waiting."   
  


The thing shouted as it charged at Trunks, trying to punch him. Trunks spun away, landing a sharp kick to it's mid section before using both of his hands to hammer it at the back of the neck. Then, in a surprising move, that blue energy shot from his palms, destroying the creature, leaving nothing but a black husk.   
  


Duo's mouth dropped open as half of the class cheered and the other half shared Duo's expression. Trunks pushed strands of his hair out of his eyes as he faced Pluto. Pluto frowned at him then at the burned boggart. She walked over to it and tentively kicked it with her boot toe. It rolled over, still smoking.   
  


Duo noticed that the room smelled of ozone and he could feel power leaking across his skin from Trunks. Harry swore, "Bloody hell, what was that?"   
  


"Beats me with an ugly stick, buddy," Duo whispered, still shocked.   
  


Ron breathed, "How the hell did he do that?"   
  


"Again, beats me with an ugly stick, buddy," Duo answered, gripping the table, suddenly wondering if he should kindly turn down Trunks' invitation of being a sparing partner.   
  


Pluto asked, "Mr. Briefs, why did you just do that?"   
  


"I stood up to my fear. Therefore, it wasn't my fear anymore, just a danger," he answered proudly, an arrogant smile on his face as he added, "Besides, I beat him once and I knew I could do it again."   
  


Pluto sighed and said, "That was not what I wanted you to do, Mr. Briefs. That was an impressive show though."   
  


"What did he just do?" Hermione asked, looking down at the burned husk.   
  


Pluto smiled and answered, "Mr. Briefs has a rare ability to focus his life energy. It's like magic, but it's different. Still, he can use magic because all magic is energy, change, and will." 

Duo raised his hand and Pluto nodded. Duo asked, "So, are you going to teach us how to do that or what?"   
  


Pluto chuckled and answered, "I don't have that ability Duo. Few do. Still, I will teach you other things, but today, our lesson is over. I want each of you to read chapters one and two in A Field Guide to Deal with Dark Creatures and chapter five in Cursed Creatures by our next class. Thank you and have a good day."   
  


****** 

Lunch. Even though Duo had only been at Hogwarts for a few days, he knew the routine. At lunch everybody would get together with their friends, eat, gossip, and watch in complete and utter horror as Trunks fed.   
  


Duo didn't consider what Trunks did as normal eating. No, that was feeding. He shoved food into his mouth in an alarming rate, but they had some sort of clue on why he did.   
  


Hermione figured the reason Trunks had to eat so much because be burned up more energy using his powers. He was eating to compensate for the ultra-quick energy burns. He had a faster metabolism, she had explained to a clueless Ron. That even confused him more until Harry explained that Trunks needed more food to use his powers.   
  


Then, that's when the twins sat down beside Ron and Fred asked, "What are you talking about?"   
  


"Trunks can blow up stuff just by pointing his hand at it," Duo answered cryptically, grinning down into his roast beef. He still hadn't adapted to English food yet. He would kill the Slytherin Quidditch team to get a good-old-fashioned Chicago style pizza with beef, bacon, and extra cheese, easy on the sauce.   
  


George asked, his mouth full of beef, "What?"   
  


"Yeah, he creates chi energy instead of old-fashioned magic like the rest of us. He blew up a boggart today in class after beating the shit out of it," Duo answered, taking a huge swig of pumpkin juice to rinse the taste of flavorless beef from his mouth.   
  


Fred asked, "What the bloody hell are you talking about?"   
  


"Chi or Ki, one Chinese and one Japanese, but they basically mean the same thing; life energy. Trunks gathers his and can shoot it like a blast of energy," Duo answered, remembering some of Wufei's rants on spirituality, "And assuming by the stance that Trunks used before he beat the shit out of the boggart, I'm saying it's a combination of a Japanese and a Chinese fighting style with something else that I've never seen."   
  


George took a drink and smirked at Hermione. He teased, "And you're usually the one with all of the answers around here."   
  


Hermione blushed and Duo shrugged and said, "Like I said, I have a friend who's Japanese."   
  


Fred shrugged and asked, "So, how was DADA?"   
  


"Interesting. Professor Pluto is informative and not boring. She has an usual style of teaching though," Hermione answered between bites.   
  


George asked, "Is Pluto as much of a stunner as we heard?"   
  


Ron's mouth dropped open as he murmured something incoherent and Harry blushed slightly. Duo smirked and said, "Yeah, she's a hottie."   
  


Fred and George gave one of those mind-reading looks that only twins could accomplish, and Duo was really sure that the thought was very dirty. Fred asked, "Hey, Harry, you usually have at least something to say about the DADA teacher. So, why so quiet?"   
  


"Thinking. Something doesn't seem right," Harry answered and Duo suddenly knew that he had another Heero Type on his hands, except Harry wasn't emotionally constipated. Still, Duo knew that Harry had reason to be alert. He would have made a damned fine Gundam Pilot, Duo thought wistfully, wishing that he could at least let one of the others know where he was at.   
  


Suddenly, Duo felt someone watching him. He looked up to see a pair of keen, intense blue eyes watching them from under strands of lavender hair. Trunks watched them with a frightening intensity in his gaze, enough to make Ron clinch, Hermione back away slightly, and Harry glare. Duo smiled and waved.   
  


"You certainly have a pair, don't you?" Fred whispered in a slightly awed voice.   
  


The expression melted off of Trunks face as he started to laugh. Duo chuckled as well as Trunks stood up and walked over to him. Duo said, "I'm telling them about channeling Ki. Sort of."   
  


Trunks smirked and replied, "Good luck."   
  


"Exactly," Duo chuckled as Trunks walked away, his laughter echoing throughout the great hall.   
  


Fred suddenly said, "I wonder if he'd be any good at Quidditch."   
  


"Yeah, I was sort of wondering about that. What about the teams? Wood, and Katie graduated while Alicia says she doesn't want to be on the team this year," Harry asked.   
  


Duo wanted to fly. He felt at home in the air, piloting anything be it a Gundam, a shuttle, or even a broomstick. He had his new Nimbus 2002, not as good as Harry's Firebolt, but pretty damn good. He figured that he would make a good Chaser or Beater, but he wanted to try his hand at being the Seeker, but he had heard that Harry was the best Seeker that Hogwarts had in years.   
  


George shrugged and said, "We're having Try-Outs next Tuesday after classes. You're already Seeker, Harry, so don't worry about that. We just need two more Chasers and a Keeper."   
  


"What about a Captain?" Harry asked.   
  


George and Fred said at the exact same time, "I am."   
  


Ron chuckled, "You both can't be captains."   
  


"Well, McGonagall is going to choose the new captain Tuesday and she's going to choose me," Fred proclaimed, sticking his chest out.   
  


George shoved him and snapped, "The devil she will. She'll pick me."   
  


Duo chuckled as he gathered up his books. He said, "Well, I'm going to head to the library for a few minutes before Charms. See ya later." He started to walk out of the Great Hall to see Malfoy talking to a very attentive Hotaru.   
  


Duo stopped in his tracks and watched as Malfoy chatted while Hotaru's white flesh was tinted pink. He ducked behind a suit of armor as Hotaru's charming laugh drifted back to him. He peeked to hear Hotaru say, "Thank you. I'll see you in Potions tomorrow morning."   
  


"No, thank you, Hotaru. I'll save you a seat," Malfoy said with a tiny bow as they walked away.   
  


Duo stood there, his fists clinched in anger. He emerged from the suit of armor and Malfoy gave him a cunning smile. He asked, "So, did you hear anything interesting, Maxwell?"   
  


Duo did his best impression of the Heero Yuy Death Glaretm before settling on the Manic God of Death Glare. The one that made enemy pilots wonder about their foe, the one that sent men to their graves all on the laughter of the Shinigami. The glare that made people like Quatre and Hilde wonder about his sanity.   
  


Duo didn't claim that he was sane or that he was insane for that matter.   
  


He figured that he was doing pretty well for all of the shit he'd been through in his short life. Hell, all of the Gundam pilots were slightly insane. At least he didn't start off conversations with, "I will kill you."   
  


Malfoy's cold grey eyes sparkled as he leaned close. He asked, "Jealous?"   
  


Duo ignored that, shoved him slightly, and started to walk to the library. Malfoy's laughter fallowed him as he walked. Peeves hovered by and his ghostly eyes widened as he saw Duo. 

Duo smirked and whispered, "Go do something nasty to that blond asshole."   
  


Peeves smiled and laughed wildly as he floated down the hall. Duo paused a few moments before Malfoy's voice shouted, "Damn you, Peeves!"   
  


"Mally Malfoy! Dark Lord's Student! Mally Malfoy, Potter always follys! Mally Little Malfoy!" Peeves teased as Duo smiled to himself.   
  


Duo felt another ghost appear and thought it was going to be Nearly Headless Nick. Most of the ghosts avoided him for the most part. He also knew that they did his bidding if he asked. He felt the power spark in his veins as a ghost approached and most strayed from him due to this.   
  


Duo turned and instead of Nearly Headless Nick, he was faced with something that looked like a cross between Spike from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and one of the Ring Wraiths from The Lord of the Rings covered in a silver substance that looked like blood. Duo had heard things about the frightening Bloody Baron of Slytherin and knew another killer when he saw one. Duo crossed his arms and glared.   
  


"So, you're the one that has every ghost in a flurry," the ghost stated in a rich, cultivated Sean Connery in an English accent type of voice. Duo smirked to himself. He had definately gotten into 21st century culture while he had been here.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "And you're the infamous Bloody Baron."   
  


"And you're not afraid," the ghost made it a spirit and not a question.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "Few things frighten me."   
  


"You should be cautious," the ghost warned, crossing it's transparent arms.   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "I'm getting that a lot here. Let me guess, Voldermort?"   
  


"Yes, rumor has it that the Dark Lord is gathering dark forces the likes none have seen before to search for the Scythe Barer," the Baron explained as he studied Duo, "That it is one of the new students. Power clings to all of you as a frightening, almost touchable thing, but you . . . You're different."   
  


Duo retorted, "Everyone tells me that. Now, exscuse me, I wanna get to the library." The ghost moved out of Duo's way. Duo didn't even give it a second glance as he head for the library.   
  


Still, he was giving his words a second thought.   
  


****** 

It felt good to be on a broomstick again, the wind at his face, whipping back his hair as he flew. Harry whooped to let out some of the tension that had been building. He looped in the air, enjoying the weightless feel in the pit of his stomach.   
  


"Watch it, Harry," a familiar, teasing voice called to him as a flash of black and blue passed him and stopped in front of him. Cho smiled her pretty smile and tossed her raven hair from her face.   
  


Harry was speechless. He knew that she would be here. Anyone with any talent on a broom was practicing for Quidditch tryouts. Still, he hadn't expected her to come up and talk to him like this. She edged closer to him with a warm smile. She asked, "Do you want to race?"   
  


Harry nodded mutely, licking his lips. She chuckled and positioned her broom so it was even with his. She said, "On your mark. Get set . . . GO!" She took off like a rocket. Harry stooped lower on his boom and sped after her, smiling as he did.   
  


****** 

Duo watched with a smile as the pretty Asian girl teased Harry, causing him to quiet up and blush right before she challenged him to a race. He watched as the two flew around on their brooms, laughing and playing all the while. Duo thought about cheering Harry on, but he knew that would quickly embarrass the other boy so he only mounted his broom.   
  


Until he saw a flash of red speed past him, climbing up the castle wall and pulling down. Duo cursed, "Who the hell was that?"   
  


"Ginny," Fred answered, pulling his broom beside Duo, "She's a natural on the broom."   
  


George grinned and added, "We've talked her into trying for Quidditch this year."   
  


"Really, cool," Duo added as the red head flew gracefully.   
  


Duo mounted his broom and took to the air. He used the wind current to send him into a spin right before he pulled down to zoom across the ground. He made quick, controlled turns as the wind whipped at his face and braid.   
  


He slowed to see Harry and the girl talking again. Then he noticed the bright red head in the distance as Ginny watched. Duo guided his broom so that he could fly to Ginny and buzz Harry in the process.   
  


He almost touched the other flyer as he passed, chuckling evilly as he did. Harry shouted at him and Duo grinned. He slowed to a stop in front of Ginny and watched the sad look on her face. Duo knew the look of a broken heart when he saw one and gently reached out and touched the small girl's shoulder.   
  


She whirled around to him, her brown eyes wide in her adorable face. She asked, "Duo, what are you doing here?"   
  


"You seem kinda bummed. What's up?" Duo asked, resting on his broom. He looked down to see Trunks on a broom of all things, catching whizzing Quaffles and throwing them with amazing speed. He saw a green robed Malfoy curse as he avoided one of Trunks' rapid throws. 

Ginny gave him a dazzling smile, but Duo saw right past it. She answered, "Don't worry about it, Duo."   
  


Duo shrugged and replied, "Whatever then."   
  


"Wanna race me to the castle?" she asked mischievously, her eyes sparkling.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "Love to. Now, on your mark . . ."   
  


"Get set," she chanted.   
  


"GO!" they shouted as they took off.   
  


Duo grinned as he leaned into it, using both his body and the wind to speed the broom up. Ginny was doing the same, her long red hair flying behind her. They were neck and neck and Duo smiled at her. Ginny gave him a challenging grin before she edged closer to him, throwing him off course so they wouldn't crash into each other.   
  


"So, you wanna play it that way, huna?" Duo taunted as he swerved into her. They crashed and Ginny squealed as they straitened their brooms. They stopped, hovering in mid air as Duo laughed.   
  


"You horrid, horrid, git!" Ginny squeaked as she hit his arm repeatedly.   
  


Duo laughed as he caught her fist, "Easy there, Red, don't wanna go tipping off your broomstick."   
  


"Maxwell, what the bloody hell do you think you're doing with my sister!" Fred roared as he stopped beside him.   
  


George was at his side asking, "Ginny, did he hurt you?"   
  


Fred cracked his knuckles and threatened, "If you hurt our sister in anyway, Maxwell . . ."   
  


"He didn't hurt me. It was my fault, really," she explained, flushing crimson.   
  


Duo pointed and let her fist go. He added, "Yeah, she started it."   
  


Fred cast a nasty glare at Duo as he asked, "Are you sure, Ginny?"   
  


Ginny nodded and George growled, "Still, if you hurt our baby sister Duo . . ."   
  


"Yeah, you'll rip out my spleen and use it as a Quaffel," Duo finished, waving his hand dismissively.   
  


Fred and George burst up laughing and Fred clasped Duo's shoulder. Fred asked, "Did you know that you're an odd one, Duo?"   
  


"Get it all the time," Duo replied with a smile.   
  


George stated, "You're all right Duo. Plus, your flying's amazing. Try out for Quidditch. We could use a player like you." Then he sped away, with his clone following.   
  


Duo smirked at Ginny and said, "I'd feel sorry for any boy who tries to date you with those two running around."   
  


"Oh, Ron's just as bad, and don't forget the fact I have three other older brothers," Ginny confessed with a giggle, "But then again, I don't have a boy looking at me so I'm safe."   
  


Duo lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"   
  


"Why would they?" Ginny replied, looking down self-consciously.   
  


Duo sighed and shook his head. He patted her shoulder good naturedly as he said, "Come on, lets go buzz Harry again."   
  


"I'd rather buzz that trollop Chang," retorted Ginny.   
  


Duo lifted an eyebrow and teased, "Sounds like Ginny has a grudge."   
  


"Last year her boyfriend Cedric died and now she's all over Harry," she bitterly replied, her pretty face marred by her scowl.   
  


Duo gasped, "Ahhah."   
  


"Ahaha what?" Ginny asked, looking at him.   
  


Duo looked down at Cho and Harry. Sure, Cho was pretty and good on a broom, but there was something lacking. Something that Ginny, Hermione, and Hotaru had. Warmth. Courage. Fire. Steel in their spines. The things that made them Gryffindors while Cho was a Ravenclaw.   
  


Duo snorted, "He could do better."   
  


"Of course he could. He's Harry Potter after all," Ginny flippantly replied, but Duo could see right through her.   
  


"What, given up on Hotaru and going for a girl more suited to your station?" Malfoy's sneering voice replied behind them.   
  


Duo spun his broom around and gave a nasty smile. Ginny crossed her arms and glared. It seemed like no one except other Slytherins could stand Malfoy. Surprise, surprise.   
  


Duo taunted, "Liked your visit with Peeves today, Mally Malfoy?"   
  


Malfoy's eyes hardened as he glared at Duo. He sneered, "How did you find out about that?"   
  


"I have my ways," Duo replied, studying his fingernails with a smile.   
  


Malfoy fixed his eyes on Ginny. He sneered, "You'd be as good going after this American as Potter, Ginny, they're both out of your league and are too busy noticing other women that are more appealing."   
  


Ginny snapped, "Shove it, Malfoy." Then, suddenly, she had her wand in her hands as she grinned impishly. "Petificus Totalus!" she chanted as Malfoy became stiff and fell flat on his broom. The broom started to speed toward the ground right as Ginny waved her wand and giggled. Malfoy became pliant and living again, managing to save his broom from crashing into the ground.   
  


"Damn you, Weasley! You and your wretched family! You'll go down for this. I swear it!" he raged at her, his pale face pink with anger.   
  


Duo laughed and gave her a high five. He said, "That was pretty good."   
  


"You know my brothers," Ginny replied with a shrug. She smiled as she spun her broom into action, shouting, "Catch me if you can, Duo!"   
  


"Oh, you got it, Red!" Duo shouted back, laughing as he flew after her.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


There was a reason why I wrote Ringtail instead of Wormtail. Remember, most of this story is from Duo's POV. Originally, I was going to write it mainly from Harry's, but as always, Duo took over.   
  


Oh, I'm building a web site, sort of, and I would love to have fan art. Please!   
  


And no, this isn't going to be Duo/Ginny. So don't worry about it.   
  


As to how I'm writing Ginny, well, with Fred and George as her older brothers, I'd think as she got older she'd be more spirited. Plus, she's a redhead and redheads have a temper.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter Eight: The Grim Fate

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Eight: The Grim Fate 

By: Elf   
  


"Don't you ever sleep?" Harry's amused voice asked as Duo had made it to the Gryffindor Commons.   
  


Duo turned around and smirked. Harry wasn't visible, so he was wearing his Invisibility Cloak. Harry's head was visible, floating around in the darkness. Duo crossed his arms and replied, "Not really. I was going to take a peek at that Forbidden Forest."   
  


"You're not serious?" Harry asked, lifting an eyebrow.   
  


Duo smirked and answered, "Maybe."   
  


"Don't you sleep?" Harry asked as his head bobbed beside Duo.   
  


Duo shrugged and knew why his Presomnia was bothering him; he was out of Sleeping Drought. Still, since everyone feared Snape or hated him, he couldn't just walk up and ask the Potions Master for it while everyone was watching. Harry frowned and asked, "You're going to go see Snape, aren't you?"   
  


Duo gave him the thumbs up as he answered, "Yeah. I've always had trouble sleeping during the night."   
  


"Duo, he'll try to expel you," Harry warned seriously.   
  


Duo snorted at that and turned to walk out. He'd been breaking rules all of his life. This wasn't anything new to him. Besides, he actually liked Snape. He asked, "You coming?"   
  


"No. Despite the fact that I hate the bugger, I'm not getting expelled," Harry answered.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "You're sounding like Hermione." With that, he walked out of the class.   
  


****** 

Professor Serevus Snape was feared and loathed by almost all. Most of the time it didn't bother him, and sometimes Malfoy metaphorically kissing his feet made it worth it, but other times he was lonely. He was an outcast in two worlds: Voldermort's and Dumbledore's. He had betrayed the Death Eaters and sold himself out as a spy.   
  


He looked at Sirius Black's handsome, chiseled face in the flames and asked, "Anything?"   
  


"Voldermort's looking for something big, I know that. And he's gathering the dementors and vampires on his side. He's even got a veela or two to join him. And that's all he's doing: gathering. I think he's planning an attack," Black answered, frowning.   
  


Snape frowned, knowing that Voldermort was after something very dangerous indeed. He reasoned, "Or he's going to capture someone."   
  


"He could be after Harry," Black replied, his voice cracking ever so slightly with fear.   
  


Yes, precious Potter, Snape thought grimly, but Harry Potter wasn't Voldermort's focus now. After Voldermort acquired what he was searching for, then and only then, he was going to try to kill Potter. Still, he had to give Potter and his friends credit, they were tough and resourceful.   
  


Snape waved his hand dismissively as he stated, "I don't think so. Not yet. Mark me, he won't do anything serious until your precious godson is dead."   
  


"I won't let him touch Harry," Black snarled fiercely.   
  


Snape frowned and accused, "You're coming here, aren't you?"   
  


"Yes. I want to see the new students for myself," Black answered, crossing his arms in front of his chest.   
  


Snape sighed and wondered if he should rely this next bit of information. He knew he might regret it later, but Black would be furious at him if he didn't explain himself. He stated, "G's ward is here, at Hogwarts."   
  


Black's dark brown eyes widened as he asked, "You've seen him?"   
  


"Yes, he's in one of my classes. My top fifth year actually," Snape admitted as he thought, Yes, the appealing little demon he is.   
  


Black grinned as he said, "You're grinning. I take it you like him."   
  


"He's admirable enough for a Gryffindor," Snape retorted, brushing his hair from his eyes.   
  


Black's grin transformed into a proud smile as he said, "Ah, a Gryffindor. Hah. Bet you're loving that."   
  


"Enough, Black. Do what you will. It's rather late and I have class bright and early tomorrow. And there's the fact that Quidditch trials are being held so I'll have enough trouble controlling the students," Snape snapped.   
  


Black smirked as he said, "Sure, Snape. Still, watch out for werewolves." With that last jibe, the fire swirled as Black disappeared.   
  


Snape growled, "Werewolves indeed. Coward." 

He froze as he heard a gentle footfall in his classroom. He grabbed his wand and crept into it. Standing there, his braid swinging wildly behind him, was Duo Maxwell.   
  


"I should curse you for breaking in here again," Snape threatened, aiming his wand at the boy.   
  


Duo sheepishly shrugged and ran his hand through his obscenely long bangs. He replied, "I couldn't sleep. Sorry if I woke you."   
  


Snape relaxed and lowered his wand. He said, "You didn't wake me, Maxwell. I have something other than the Sleeping Drought if you want to try it."   
  


"Actually, I wanna talk," Duo confessed, shoving his hands into his sweat pockets.   
  


Snape lifted an eyebrow at him. He asked, "About what? Your grades? A potion?"   
  


"About G," Duo nervously answered, shifting back from one foot to another, a hand playing with some sort of silver chain around his neck. On closer inspection, Snape noticed he was playing with a cross. It seemed strange to see the confidant boy so out of his element.   
  


Snape relaxed a bit. He pointed to his office and swept into it, he didn't have to look back to know that Duo was following him. He settled into his favorite chair at his desk and motioned for Duo to sit in the stiff, high-backed chair that he used when he was scolding students. Duo sat down in it, slouching, making himself comfortable.   
  


Duo tucked the cross in his shirt and asked, "Does anyone know why I was hidden?"   
  


Snape frowned and knew that he was going to eventually ask this question. He remembered G fondly, this strange man who looked rather like a scare crow with a dry wit and a keen intelligence that went hand in hand for his thirst for knowledge. Still, he didn't expect that Duo was going to come to him and ask it. He did know that G called him "little demon" for some reason whenever he spoke to Dumbledore. That was the most knowledge that Snape possessed, because it seemed that Duo would use it to his advantage, unlike Potter.   
  


Snape shook his head and answered, "No, I don't. Dumbledore might."   
  


"I don't think I can talk to him," Duo replied softly, sounding a little unsure.   
  


Snape quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Why not?"   
  


"He's one of the Good Guys, you know, someone so good and noble . . . And I can't talk to someone like that," Duo answered with a shrug.   
  


Snape smiled softly and asked, "Why not?"   
  


"Are you a parrot or something?" Duo quipped, smirking slightly.   
  


Snape demanded, "Just answer the question, Maxwell."   
  


"I'm not one of the Good good guys, Snape. I fight dirty. I fight to win. I can pull the trigger without blinking. Death doesn't scare me," Duo answered, "And it scares almost everyone else in their right mind. At least the Death I bring."   
  


Could Duo be the one that Voldermort was looking for? Snape studied him and those huge, violet eyes peered at him. The Potions Master froze as he looked into those intelligent, keen violet eyes. Eyes like Hotaru Tomoe had, but brighter.   
  


Eyes that reminded him of the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth.   
  


Could Duo Maxwell be who Voldermort was looking for?   
  


Snape asked, "You've killed before, I take it?"   
  


"Yeah. I've lost count how many people I've killed. Thousands. Some of it I couldn't help, it was self-defence or to prove that I wasn't going to be anyone's meat. Some of it though . . . War's a harsh thing, Serveus. Don't wish it," Duo answered darkly, looking away.   
  


Snape would have growled and taken points off anyone other student who decided to use his given name. Except he couldn't. He vaguely knew why Voldermort wanted him, if Duo was indeed the one he wanted.   
  


If Duo was truly the one he wanted, the Specter, the Shadower, the Barer, he wouldn't have a chance against the Dark Lord. Voldermort would use him like a weapon and the wizarding world would fall to its knees to him. Dumbledore would be gruesomely killed in a show of power. Traitors like Snape would be tortured slowly for their punishment until they were begging for death. People like Lupin and Black would fall like Potter did.   
  


Armageddon for the wizarding world.   
  


And Voldermort would rule as Lucifer in the Hell he created.   
  


Snape didn't want that to happen. That's why he made trips to various lands over the summer, giving Dumbledore any clue that he needed, anything he thought was useful. He gathered his knowledge of the Dark Arts and even used them in his quest. It hadn't been enough.   
  


Still, for now, Duo Maxwell was safe and sound with three of his Four watching him.   
  


Snape spoke again, "G wasn't really a professor here. He was more of a resarcher who used the vast library at his disposal. True, he did teach an advanced class or two, but his main focus was his curiosity. Then he found out about you and disappeared. He spoke to Dumbledore on occasion, but that's all I know, Duo."   
  


That felt strange as well. If Duo had been older, he would have been proud to have him as a friend and confidant. Duo asked, "Why did he leave? I'm not anyone special."   
  


"Don't be too quick to doubt yourself," Snape snapped, scowling.   
  


Duo snorted and replied, "Why?"   
  


"What is your wand's core?" Snape asked, needing proof.   
  


Duo pulled out the black wand and looked it over. Duo answered, "Munin. A Munin tail feather."   
  


Snape smiled and thought, Proves the first part of my theory. He asked, "What about the unicorn cores? Did you try any of them?"   
  


"They burned my hands as soon as I touched them and the same happened to the unicorns in Hagrid's class," Duo replied, looking down at his hands. Then he grinned and stated, "But unicorns like people who are pure, right?"   
  


Snipe nodded.   
  


Duo smirked and it reminded him of Sirius Black back in their younger, more carefree days. Sirius Black with his knowing smiles and his scores of female classmates hanging on him. James Potter holding Lily's pale hand and beaming at her beautiful face.   
  


Duo quipped, "Well, I don't fall into the virginal category. And I've killed a lot of people."   
  


"Voldermort survived on drinking unicorn blood. Being a murder doesn't factor into that," Snape corrected, seeing Duo's mouth drop open at that.   
  


Duo cursed, "Well, fuck."   
  


Snape looked away so Duo wouldn't see his smile. Duo jumped to attention and apologized, "Sorry, Professor. I didn't mean to say that and it sort of slipped out."   
  


"I'll let it slide this time, Maxwell," Snape replied threateningly.   
  


Duo grinned and said, "Thanks. Anyway, why would he hide me?" Duo's face darkened before his eyes widened as he thought of something else, "My parents? What about them, Prof?"   
  


"Ask Dumbledore, Maxwell. I don't know," Snape sighed.   
  


Duo shook his head and stated, "Well, I also couldn't sleep."   
  


"I knew that. I'm correct to assume that you're trying out for Quidditch?" Snape replied, knowing fully well from listening to his Slytherins that Duo was as well as the Weasley's little sister.   
  


Duo nodded and answered, "Yeah. I wanna be able to sleep tonight so I won't fall asleep on my broom tomorrow."   
  


Snape smiled as he stood up. He explained, "I'm not giving you a Sleeping Drought this time. I'll make you something else that can help you get to sleep and not put you in as deep of a sleep as before."   
  


"Thanks, Professor Snape," Duo replied, smiling.   
  


Snape didn't want to admit it, but he liked the fact that someone was smiling at him and not sneering or smiling to be condescending. He turned away so Duo wouldn't see his answering smirk. After all, he had a reputation to maintain.   
  


****** 

Sirius Black wasn't a careful man, then again, none of his friends were. They were all headstrong and reckless, except for Wormtail, but he just followed the strongest. Remus had an insatiable curiosity while Harry had an appetite for adventure. Well, until Lily had came into the picture.   
  


Not that Sirius had disliked Lily, just the opposite actually, it was just that Lily had calmed down James considerably.   
  


When Sirius had been younger girls where more for use than anything. You snogged and got on with your life. Then it became you shagged and got on with your life. They understood that you didn't want a connection and were using you as well. It was a mutual partnership.   
  


Lily had proved him wrong with her dark red hair and flashing, brilliant, bright green eyes. He could easily see why James fell for her. She was also kind and gentle but had an inner fire when she needed. The prefect counterpart for James.   
  


Then Voldermort came like a plague, killing all that stood in his way.   
  


That was why Sirius found himself on the banks of the Thames. He had placed a Finding Charm on London, looking for anyone who had used the Unforgivable Curses. There had been a few Imperious curses, but that wasn't his main concern. Someone had used the Arvada Kadavra.   
  


"Summous," he whispered, pointing his new wand toward the water. The greyish water started to foam and bubble and a figure drifted toward the surface. It was dressed in a white robe the Muggles called a lab coat and had longish grey hair.   
  


Sirius froze when he recognized the face, especially the long, pointed nose. It was Professor G.   
  


He drew the body out of the water and poured a simple Evil Finding Potion that Snape had devised over it, knowing that the bloated, stinking body would glow with a black light if Voldermort had cast the spell. The body didn't glow black. It glowed a faint, flickering green.   
  


G had cursed himself, committing suicide by magic.   
  


Sirius placed his wand back into the waist band of his jeans and frowned. He figured out why G had done it. Voldermort was probably about to torture him for answers and G didn't trust himself not to betray his ward. So, he killed himself.   
  


Sirius tilted his head so that he could stare at the old man's corpse. He had only spoken to G once or twice. He had a sharp wit and a love for irony and sarcasm. Snape, on the other hand, had the man as a tutor for a short time.   
  


He started a fire and summoned Snape. Snape's angry face appeared on the screen as the Potions Master glared. Snape snarled, "What do you want, Black?" In the back ground of Snape's office, Sirius could see a broad shouldered youth with a long braid. "I've got a student here."   
  


Sirius was puzzled. Snape actually taking time out to talk to a student who he wasn't angry at. Maybe he had changed. Maybe he could be trusted, despite the fact that trusting his former rival was the only option he had not to keep Harry safe. Said student asked, "Who's that?"   
  


Sirius watched as Snape stood up and briskly grabbed the boy by his very long hair. The boy cursed quite profoundly as Snape pushed him into the classroom and slammed the door to the office. Snape swept back over to the magical fire, his black robes billowing behind him.   
  


Snape glared and sneered, "I will ask again. What do you want, Black?"   
  


"I've found G's body. He killed himself with the Arvada Kadavra to get away from Voldermort. Voldermort knows about the ward, Serverus. Knows what he is," Sirius replied, crossing his arms. Voldermort could kill without a curse if the boy's true powers were called upon.   
  


Snape sighed and pushed his long, greasy black hair from his eyes as he replied, "And Duo doesn't even have a clue to who or what he is."   
  


"Duo?" Sirius asked, not knowing who or what Snape was talking about.   
  


Snape smirked, which was like a fond smile for him. He answered, "The boy that I just drug out of here. He suspects something though."   
  


"Sounds like a smart kid," Sirius replied gently.   
  


Snape smiled and it wasn't pretty. He snorted, "Too smart and too devious. He's sneaky and cunning."   
  


"Snape, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were fond of him," Sirius teased, still liking to provoke the other wizard from time to time.   
  


Snape straitened out his robes and sneered, "Don't let it get out." As always, Snape was up to the challenge, "The other students will start to fall behind and won't fear me."   
  


Sirius sighed and asked, "Still, won't Voldermort be able to track him here?"   
  


"Lady Pluto as well as Saturn. There's another boy, despite the fact he's quite clumsy, that may be the Third. Also, Dumbledore is here. Voldermort won't try anything too severe," Snape calmly answered as he started to mix some sort of potion.   
  


Sirius asked, "What's that?"   
  


"A sleeping aid for Maxwell. The boy hasn't been able to sleep since he arrived," Snape answered.   
  


Sirius asked, "What potion?"   
  


"Warm milk," Snape chuckled, "An old, yet effective, Muggle remedy." Snape placed the small caldron on one of the fires that seldom went out. He set a spoon to mix it without his supervision. He turned back to Sirius and asked, "You're still coming here, aren't you?"   
  


Sirius smiled softly and answered, "Of course." He wasn't as sure as Snape was. He had to see Harry safe and to meet this Duo Maxwell himself. He snuffed out the fire, only to hear Snape snap, "Bloody hell," before it went out. He turned back to G's body and gently pushed it back into the water, saluting it.   
  


"Godspeed, Professor," he whispered before he turned away.   
  


****** 

"So, I'm not really clear on Quidditch. Could you explain it to me?" Hotaru asked Draco as they were settling into Potions class. Draco's grey eyes sparkled proudly as he rested casually on the desk, smiling up at her. He had been talking about it non stop for the past couple of days as they walked to classes that they shared together.   
  


Draco grinned as he answered, "There's seven players: three Chasers, one Keeper, two Beaters, and a Seeker. I'm Slytherin's Seeker."   
  


From Hotaru's understanding, that was the most dangerous position. She replied, "You must be very good on a broomstick."   
  


"Thank you. But what about you, Hotaru?" he asked as he placed his potions materials on the table.   
  


Hotaru looked down at her pewter cauldron and confessed, "I'm not very good at sports, and I'm afraid of heights."   
  


Draco frowned sympathetically and replied, "I'm sorry. Maybe I could take you flying one time."   
  


Hotaru smiled, pleased that a handsome boy like Draco had taken interest in her, "Thank you, I'd like that."   
  


Draco smiled and asked, "So, did you get your assignment done?"   
  


"Hai, but I needed a little help from Hermione," Hotaru answered as she pulled out said assignment.   
  


He nodded and replied, "Oh, that's good. Still, are you going to watch the Try-Outs today?"   
  


"Of course. I can't wait to see you fly," Hotaru answered, smiling brightly at him.   
  


Trunks Briefs walked into the class room. Hotaru waved at him and Trunks glowered at Draco. Draco glared back. Hotaru took note of this and lightly touched Draco's arm. She asked, "What's wrong?"   
  


He smiled brightly at her and took her hand. There was something lurking in his grey eyes that she didn't like. She smiled weakly as he answered, "Nothing, Hotaru. Don't worry."   
  


****** 

"Duo, Duo, are you there?" Ron asked as he snapped his fingers beside Duo's ear.   
  


Duo glared as he watched Malfoy hold Hotaru's hand. He was thinking of various ways to kill the blond boy. His favorite was squishing him with Deathscythe HELL's foot.   
  


"Help me!" Malfoy screamed as the giant black Mecha foot barreled down toward him. There was a satisfying squish as the mobile suit lifted its foot, leaving a bloody imprint and a black scrap of fabric on the grass.   
  


Duo cackled inside of the cockpit, "The God of Death is back from Hell!"   
  


"Earth to Duo, come in Duo," Harry chanted at his other ear, waving his hand in front of Duo's face.   
  


Duo jumped and spun his head to look at Ron and Harry. Ron chuckled, "You've got it bad, don't you?"   
  


At that moment, Hermione stepped into the class. She waved at Ron and Harry. Ron turned slightly pink as he waved back. Duo quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Shut up," Ron grumbled before he sat down. 

Harry sat down beside Duo and leaned over to whisper, "What happened last night?"   
  


"Snape gave me warm milk and sent me to bed. I asked him about Prof. G and my parents and he freaked, telling me to see Dumbledore," Duo confessed.   
  


Harry asked, "Why haven't you gone to Dumbledore yet?"   
  


Duo sighed, about to say the same thing he said to Snape last night, "I'm not one of the Good good guys, Harry. You know that. I fight dirty. I fight to win. I can pull the trigger without blinking. Death doesn't scare me. Dumbledore is one of the Good Guys."   
  


"Duo, Dumbledore probably knows about that life. He can surprise you," Harry replied confidently.   
  


Duo sighed and remembered the man who had contacted Snape using fire last night. He told Harry, "And last night this guy calls up Serveus from the middle of London using that fire thing."   
  


"What did he look like?" Harry asked excitedly, not happy excitement perhaps, but excitement none the less.   
  


Duo answered, "Handsome, pale, broad and he was dressed in Muggle clothing."   
  


"Sirius," Harry chirped as he reached over to tap Ron's shoulder. Hermione, who had been explaining the uses of Arrowroot to Ron, looked over as well. "Sirius has been keeping in touch with Snape," Harry stated.   
  


Sirius . . . Was that the same Sirius that was Harry's godfather? Duo asked, "Hey, is that Sirius Black you're talking about?"   
  


"Yeah, it is, Duo, did he tell you anything?" Harry pressed, his green eyes sparkling.   
  


Duo shook his head and scowled. "No, Snape drug me out into the class room by my braid and locked the door until he was finished."   
  


Ron chuckled, "Sounds like Snape."   
  


"And Snape was asking me questions about my wand and stuff. I told him I wasn't anything special. At least here, I'm not," Duo sighed, remembering his friends. Heero would have already gotten all the answers to his questions. Quatre would have soothed and comforted every dark thought that Duo was having. Trowa . . . Well, Duo wasn't that fond of Trowa and Trowa never talked. Wufei would have screamed about the injustice of it all before helping Duo track down Voldermort and killing him.   
  


Harry said, "I'll write Sirius and ask him."   
  


Harry's assurance sounded hollow to Duo. Ron, who was the sidekick type, chirped, "Besides, there's the Quidditch tryouts today. You need to be at your best."   
  


Hermione asked, "Are you trying out, Ron?"   
  


"Naw, I wouldn't stand a chance," Ron answered bitterly, "With Ginny. She's a better flyer than me, perhaps better than the twins. Charlie even admitted that he didn't want to fly against her."   
  


Duo let the conversation swirl around him as Snape entered the class. He took one more look at Hotaru and Malfoy talking and glared. After all, what would she see in a street rat anyway?   
  


Duo took out his caldron and sighed.   
  


****** 

Trunks grabbed Hotaru's arm before they headed to Herbtology and said, "We need to talk."   
  


"About what?" she asked, looking up at him.   
  


Trunks glared and answered, "Malfoy."   
  


"What about Draco?" Hotaru asked, shifting her weight from foot to foot.   
  


Trunks' blue eyes were focused and intense as he answered, "His father works for Voldermort. He's one of his Death Eaters, Hotaru."   
  


"Draco seems harmless enough," Hotaru snapped, trying to pull her arm away from him. He held tight, gripping her arm hard enough to leave bruises. He lifted her easily up to his eyes and glared.   
  


He growled, "I don't like him, Hotaru. I don't. Stay away from him."   
  


"Why?" Hotaru asked, pulling out her wand, not the transformation wand, but her magic wand.   
  


Trunks sneered, "Because he's not on our side. He wants you Hotaru. Can't you see that?"   
  


"He's just lonely, that's all, with only Crabbe and Goyle to talk to. He isn't like the other Slytherins," Hotaru replied, even though there was something nagging in the back of her brain. The first time she had seen Duo Maxwell, lying flat on his face while Draco talked to him. Someone had cursed Duo, but she didn't think it was Draco.   
  


Besides, everyone had their dark sides, including her.   
  


She calmly threatened, "Let me go, Trunks. We're working together. Besides, you don't want me as an enemy."   
  


"Hotaru, please, listen to me," Trunks pleaded, his sharp features going soft as he gently let her go, "There is evil here. I can feel it. I hadn't noticed it until recently, but it keeps growing and searching for him."   
  


Hotaru nodded and sighed, "Yes, the Barer. He's safe for now, but we really can't help him. He can't know anything or Voldermort will be even quicker to find him, Trunks."   
  


Trunks grinned and replied, "And that's why I'm trying out on the Quidditch team. If I get picked, I can spend more time with him and have a reason to do so. Maybe you should get closer to him as well."   
  


Hotaru blushed at that. She couldn't. Besides, what would he see in her? She asked, "What would he see in me?"   
  


"Hotaru, have you looked in the mirror lately," Trunks replied as he swept off, his robes swirling around him like a cape.   
  


"He is right, you know," Setsuna's amused voice stated behind her.   
  


Hotaru spun around and let her "aunt" hug her. She replied, "No, he's not."   
  


"Have you seen the way he looks at you Hotaru, especially when you and Malfoy are together? It's eating him up inside and he doesn't even know why. I can't tell you were to go on this, Firefly, but follow your heart," Setsuna instructed, ruffling her raven hair.   
  


Hotaru looked up into Setsuna's brilliant sherry eyes and replied, "Thanks, Setsuna. Still, I don't know where to go."   
  


"Well, Quidditch try outs are in four minutes," Setsuna reminded, looking at her watch.   
  


Hotaru's mouth dropped open as she turned to run. She cried back, "Thank you, Setsuna!"   
  


****** 

"Look at her, watching him. Malfoy's not that impressive," Duo grumbled at Ginny, who inturn laughed. They were at the Quidditch field, waiting to try out and watching the other teams fly. Hotaru waved at Malfoy as soon as he jetted out onto the field, his green robe flying behind him.   
  


She placed her hand on Duo's arm and said, "Duo, she'll notice you. She'd have to be blind not to."   
  


"Yeah, but it use to be so easy, Red. I had to beat people to keep them away. Hotaru doesn't even know I exist," he confessed.   
  


Ginny chuckled, "Yes, the amazing, God of Death, right?" Duo nodded as Ginny went on, "The amazing, beautiful, God of Death. The War Anti-Hero." 

"Okay, now you're just being cruel," Duo chided, poking her in the ribs.   
  


She giggled and said, "Still, it's so queer to believe that you were a soldier."   
  


"Terrorist is the term I prefer," Duo corrected as Malfoy did a couple of barrel rolls to the shouts of many Slytherins and the boos of many Gryffindors.   
  


Ginny pushed strands of her long, red hair behind her ears and scowled. She cursed, "I wish I put it up."   
  


Duo smirked as he said, "Turn around, Red."   
  


"What are you going to do?" she asked, doubt plain in her bright, brown eyes.   
  


Duo lifted his braid up for her examination and said, "Just get your hair out of your face, Gin."   
  


Ginny turned around and Duo finger-combed her long, fiery hair. He deftly wove the silky strands into a braid and tied it off using his wand. She moved her head back and forth, feeling the braid sway. She smiled up at him and said, "Thank you. That's much better."   
  


Duo gave her a little bow and stated, "Anything for a beautiful lady."   
  


"You're horrid, you know that," she teased, lightly punching his arm.   
  


Duo grinned impishly at her and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. He replied, "Ah, but I must teach you the Art of Flirting so you can win the heart of one Mr. Harry Potter."   
  


"Duo," she gasped as she turned bright red.   
  


Duo smirked and leaned down to whisper, "You can do it, Ginny, I believe in you."   
  


"Gryffindors, get ready," McGonagal shouted.   
  


Duo mounted his broom and said, "Let's make a statement, eh Red?"   
  


"Ah, but what are we going to say?" Ginny asked with mock nervousness.   
  


Duo grinned as he kicked off into the air, "We're here to kick ass and take names."   
  


****** 

Duo was actually exhausted for once. After being named one of the new Chasers, along with Ginny, and Trunks as the new Keeper, the Gryffindors had celebrated. Duo had taught all four Weasley's the words to Queen's "We Will Rock You" and "We Are The Champions" to sing at the beginning and end at every match. The twins had disappeared for about half an hour to return all breathless with their arms loaded with wizarding candy and a delicious drink called Butterbeer.   
  


Still, Duo found out that Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans meant that there was every flavor. Including a poop flavored one which almost made him vomit. Still, the Chocolate Frogs were good and he didn't want even get into how heavenly Fizzing Whizbees were. Ron had warned him that if he didn't stop eating them, he'd be levitating for days.   
  


Trunks had asked, "Anything wrong with that?"   
  


At that comment, and Trunks' sheer skill in the air had finally won him over with the others.   
  


Duo smiled as he snuggled into his blanket. Right as he was drifting off to sleep, he heard something outside of the window. He crept out of his bed and walked to the window. He opened it and looked around, peering out into the dark, velvety night.   
  


Then a pair of red eyes met his own. Duo swore and dug out his wand, aiming to blast the creature. "Come back here, you son of a bitch," he cursed as he looked out again, swearing that someone with red eyes had been looking at him. Then, a bat whizzed by his face, causing him to loudly shout, "Fuck!" He fell back, stumbling right into Trunks and Dean.   
  


Dean asked, "What is it, Duo?"   
  


"Someone was out there," he breathed, managing to stand up, "Red eyes . . . Then this big fucking bat flew right past me!"   
  


Harry ran to the window and looked out. He closed the door and snapped, "Everyone, get out a garlic clove."   
  


No one argued with Harry Potter, it seemed as all of the boys rushed around, gathering garlic. Harry hung the strands around the window and in front of the door. Trunks asked, "Doesn't a vampire have to be invited in?"   
  


"I'm not taking any chances," Harry replied as he washed his hands at the basin. He looked at Duo and asked, "Did it bite you?"   
  


Duo shook his head and asked, "Ever face a vampire before, Harry?"   
  


Harry shook his head as he settled back into bed. Duo walked back to bed as well. Except he didn't fall asleep.   
  


Something was after someone, and if what Snape had hinted about, it was him. Just fucking great, Duo thought as he finally fell asleep.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


I got to use two of my favorite HP characters: Snape and Sirius! I've always had mixed feelings towards Snape, part of me loved him for being the pain in the ass teacher and the other part hated him being so mean to Harry. Then, as the books went on, I became more and more fond of Snape. Except for a few moments in POA. He would be one of my favorite teachers if I ever went to Hogwarts because I would actualy learn something from. Sure, Hagrid's class would be a breeze, but I would have to work hard in Potions due to Snape, and there fore, I would learn. Learning is what teaching's all about.   
  


Sirius, on the other hand, I loved on sight. He was just too cool. A "dark" wizard who was good. There's just not enough of him in the books!   
  


Oh, I'm sorry that I wrote Snape OOC. It's just he seems like the teacher that Duo would bond to the most. Dark attracts darkness and all of that.   
  


Yes, read and review! I live on reviews! And I'm still looking for fanart!   
  


Review! Review! Review!   
  


Duo: Elf says review, so, dammit, review!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Nine: The Dunpiel Hunter

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Hunter D, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, Sailor Moon, and defiantly Harry Potter. If I did, I'd be the world's richest writer and I would have already have the fifth book out.   
  


Author's Notes: I have a vampire obsession . . . Find my stories, "A Shade Darker" or "Alex Night: Vampire Hunter Extrordinare" to find out.   
  


Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Nine: The Dunpiel Hunter 

By: Elf   
  


Duo yawned behind his hand as he fought to keep awake in Divination. Trelawney, whom Duo had nicknamed Bug Lady, was giving out their assignment to plot out their fortunes for the whole year. Trunks groaned and leaned over to whisper, "Duo, this stuff is meaningless. And incomprehensible."   
  


Ron leaned over to whisper, "We always make crap up for this class and still manage high marks."   
  


"Whoo, the vague art of creativity," Duo quipped as he tapped his quill onto his parchment, finishing his assignment by signing his name and sketching a tiny Grim Reaper in the margin. Trelawney didn't like the chibi Grim Reaper that he drew, but she didn't take off any points for it either. One time she even circled it in red ink with a smile, scrawling some comment about how he was able to deal with death.   
  


Harry grinned at the little Reaper and asked, "Has she taken off any points for him yet?"   
  


"Naw, so I keep drawing it because it pisses her off," Duo whispered.   
  


Trelawney drifted over to them and placed a hand on her head as she closed her eyes. She predicted, "I see you four talking without permission."   
  


"I saw something dark in my crystal ball, Professor, I just asked these three to see what they thought it was. I thought it was a Grim," Trunks answered quickly.   
  


Trelawney looked into the quartz orb and licked her lips. She studied it as she mused, "I don't see a Grim, Trunks. You were worried for nothing." She stood up and patted Trunks' muscular arm before she drifted away, her jewelry fluttering behind her.   
  


Duo grumbled, "Crack head." Ron laughed out loud while Trunks and Harry snorted.   
  


****** 

"So, how was Divination?" Hotaru asked Trunks as they walked to DADA. Hotaru was looking forward to seeing Sestuna again in class and present her findings. Still, she was curious to what Trunks did in that class as well as Duo. 

Trunks shrugged and answered, "Useless. I'm hungry."   
  


Hotaru groaned beneath her hand and shook her head. Trunks went on, "I didn't eat enough at breakfast."   
  


"Trunks, you ate ten doughnuts, twelve bowls of oatmeal, twenty sausage links, and fifteen scones," Hotaru chided as she looked back at Trunks.   
  


Trunks nodded as they made their way down the hall and replied, "Yeah, like I said, I didn't eat enough."   
  


"Trunks, that would kill another person," Hotaru exclaimed.   
  


Trunks shrugged and replied, "I'm half Sayan. I burn up more energy and I'm not even at full power."   
  


"Thank Kami because if you were you'd eat this place whole," Hotaru groaned.   
  


Trunks smirked and said, "I burn up more energy." He looked up and grinned. Hotaru did as well, seeing Duo Maxwell talking with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron was laughing at something Duo had said while Harry was chuckling. Trunks waved and they waved back.   
  


Hotaru quirked an eyebrow and asked, "When did you become so friendly?"   
  


"When I made Keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. After a couple of practices they think I'm okay," Trunks answered with a grin as he ran over to greet his friends.   
  


Hotaru sighed and leaned against the walls as she watched the four boys do the thing commonly known as "male bonding" with hand slaps and laughter. She shifted her weight on her heels, whishing she had someone that she could be so at ease with. Duo laughed, throwing back his braid as his violet eyes shone with merriment.   
  


Her breath caught in her throat for a moment. She had to admit, Duo was quite handsome, but he was so confident. Still, she could see the first time she had met him and Draco at the train station. Duo had been cursed and Draco had been talking to him.   
  


Duo looked so vulnerable then, reminding Hotaru of her mission. She had uncursed him and left to board the train. Still, she couldn't talk to him, he was always surrounded by people, especially Ginny Weasely. She knew she couldn't compete with the curvy little redhead, no matter what Trunks said.   
  


Still, she had delightful Draco with his gleaming grey eyes and soft, pale blond hair. Duo was all color with his chestnut hair and brillant violet eyes. He liked to live, he realished life with each chance he had, gathering friends around himself as well as laughter. Draco was more distinguished and subdued, something she could handle. Someone who wouldn't hurt her or endanger her mission.   
  


****** 

Trunks felt Pluto near by. He felt his hairs stand up on end as he sensed her presence. He watched as she walked into the class, her long, flowing pink robe bellowing around her dark skin. Trunks knew she would be that lovely, golden brown all underneath that robe and itched to see it.   
  


She set him on edge, bringing up everything in him that was Sayan. He itched to have her, to claim her. He wanted to run his fingers all in that dark green silken mass and imprint the scent of her skin in his brain. He wanted to know all of her problems, her thoughts, her feelings and share everything with her. He wanted to protect and cherish her forever.   
  


The Sayan Prince knew that he found his lifemate, now the problem was letting her know that.   
  


****** 

Sestuna knew that Trunks was watching her. She could feel those brilliant blue eyes burning a hole through her robe as she walked to the head of the class. She turned around to study the handsome young warrior and paused.   
  


She really hadn't taken a good look at him before. She had let Hotaru do most of the taking about the mission and she suddenly regretted it. He was handsome, angular, square jawed with his silken lavender hair. He was powerfully build, his body barely able to keep still. He looked as if he needed to be constantly moving or acting.   
  


The way he was watching her made her nervous, and few things made her nervous. He was bringing out feelings in her that she had thought were long dead. Feelings that she had buried as soon as she saw Usagi in Mamoru's arms for the first time. Feelings that she left behind with Mamoru forever.   
  


She mentally shook herself and thought, He's only a boy. No, he's not. He's been through Hell and back. Straiten yourself, Pluto. You have a lesson to begin and someone to introduce.   
  


****** 

As soon as Duo sat down in DADA the memory of those freaky crimson eyes looking at him a couple of nights ago entered his mind. He had read his chapters, especially as soon as Hermione told him they were detailed descriptions of vampires and the things that hunted them. The Anita Blake chick was a hoot, talking about how she had managed to fall in love with a vampire.   
  


Vampires were classified as "beings" by the Ministry of Magic. They could communicate with humans since they were, at one time, human. They were super strong, could fly, had mind powers and advanced regenerative abilities, and a few of them could shape shift. They were also immune to magic for the most part. You could bind a vampire for a short time with a charm, but you couldn't curse it or kill one with magic.   
  


To kill a vampire one could use sunlight, fire, a wooden stake through the heart, and beheading could kill all vampires. A younger vampire could be killed with a silver weapon to the heart and silver hurt and bound all vampires. Vampires healed slower from wounds inflicted by silver.   
  


As he was thinking, Pluto strode into the room wearing a soft, pink robe that harmonized with her dusky coloring. He noticed the intense gaze that Trunks was giving her. He leaned over and softly sang, "You've got it bad, so bad, you're hot for teacher."   
  


Trunks pushed him hard enough to almost make him fall out of his seat. He would have if Harry hadn't pushed him in the opposite direction as soon as he began to fall. He gave Harry a thankful smile and Harry shook his head in disbelief.   
  


Pluto gave Trunks a lingering look. Duo watched as their eyes locked before they both looked away. He looked at Harry, who was getting out his textbooks, then at Ron, who was merely gazing longingly at Pluto. Hermione had her quill ready to take notes as did Hotaru. Duo looked around the room. There where no puzzled expressions or anyone looking at Trunks strangely. Apparently, he was the only one to witness the exchange between student and teacher.   
  


Pluto stood at the black board and smiled. She stated, "Almost everyone knows of the vampire that Mr. Maxwell spotted a few nights ago, correct?" There were murmurs of agreement as heads nodded. She continued, "That's why Dumbledore has asked me to school you more than previous instructors about vampires incase you need to fight one. So, that's why I've brought a guest speaker. D."   
  


Duo felt the presence before he even turned around. It was familiar, cold and silent. He knew another person intimate with Death when he saw one.   
  


The person was tall and slender with broad shoulders. His black cape frothed about him elegantly. He was dressed in a dark grey body armor that looked very light but tough. From what Duo could see of his skin, he was pale. Paler than Hotaru, pure white, like milk. Dark auburn hair fell to the middle of his back in a silken curtain. A wide brimmed almost foppish dark blue hat covered up half of his face, but the half that Duo saw was handsome, beautiful even. A bioshonen was the term that Heero would have used.   
  


He turned to face the class, the cape swirling around him like some fallen angel's wings. His hat tilted up, revealing, dark, fathomless, almost tragic eyes. Duo noticed the long, slender, delicately carved sword faceted to his back as well as the bright gleaming blue jewel in his necklace. Duo knew that the jewel was magical on sight, enchanted to protect its wearers from magical attacks.   
  


Most of the girls in the class' breath caught in a collective sigh as "D" looked at them. His dark eyes scanned over all of them, pausing at Hotaru, Trunks, Harry, and finally himself. Duo locked eyes with him, unflinching. After all, he was use to the infamous Yuy Death Glare. This was a piece of cake.   
  


Pluto gestured and explained, "This is D. Now, before I go any further, could someone explain to me what a dhamphile or dunpiel is?"   
  


Hermione's hand shot up as expected as well as Dean and Semaus'. She turned to the tall black boy and asked, "Dean?"   
  


Dean answered, "It's the usually male offspring of a vampire male and a human woman. They have most of the vampire's powers and aren't as effected by their weaknesses as a vamp."   
  


"Very good Dean, a point for Gryffindor," Pluto praised before returning to her lecture, "D is a vampire hunter, a very good one at that. Dumbledore hired him to protect the castle. I asked if he would help me in a few lessons and he kindly agreed."   
  


Ron grumbled, "Wonder why?" Duo chewed on his quill to keep from laughing. Harry did spread into a grin though.   
  


Pluto asked, "Who can tell me a way to kill vampires?"   
  


Trunks immediately raised his hand and Pluto gestured with a nod. He answered, "Beheading, hence D's sword."   
  


"Yes, I expect that most of you are not master swordspeople, but beheading is a sure method to kill a vampire," Pluto explained with a smile.   
  


D said in a hauntingly quiet voice, "Vampires are far quicker than humans." Then he moved.   
  


Actually, a better descriptive word would have been flashed.   
  


D was standing in front of Neville, his sword gently resting on the chubby boy's throat. Neville gasped and gripped the table with white hands. Duo heard Trunks swear softly before Trunks moved even faster.   
  


Trunks was gripping the sword blade, lifting it away from Neville. D's eyes widened before he smirked and gave a satisfying grunt. He sprang away from Trunks, standing gracefully on Pluto's desk. He sheathed his sword with a quiet hiss and smiled softly.   
  


"Speed and strength isn't the vampire's only advantage. They have powers. The older Master vampires can call upon the elements to their aid. Some can shape shift. All have mind powers to enthrall others and immunity to magic. They can also create leagues of ghouls to do their bidding," D explained as he quickly hopped off of Pluto's desk, his cape swishing about his ankles in a way Duo was pretty sure to be magical.   
  


Duo raised his hand and Pluto called on him. Duo asked, "So, how do you repel a vamp?"   
  


"Crosses and faith work, but you have to have faith for the cross to work," D answered.   
  


Duo asked, "And what about prayer?"   
  


"Depends on how strong your faith is," D answered with a shrug.   
  


Duo nodded quietly and settled back down in his chair. Trunks glared and wrote something on a piece of parchment. He slid it between Duo and Harry. Both boys read: I don't like this. Harry nodded in agreement. Duo shrugged.   
  


After all, if a teenage girl could whale up on vampiric ass, then he sure as hell could.   
  


****** 

"Oh, there she is, little Saturn. Don't make her angry, D," the dunpiel's demonically possessed left hand instructed smirkly. D looked down at the face in the palm as it continued, "And that one there, with the scar. He's got power. Oh, look at that little girl with the curly hair. She looks tasty."   
  


D clinched his fingers over the face, muffling it. The students were leaving, getting ready for lunch. Sestuna walked over to him, smiling slightly. She said, "Thank you for coming. Your little demonstrations helped a lot today."   
  


"You're welcome, Sestuna. Still, it's dangerous," D warned, looking at the Keeper of Time.   
  


The graceful woman shrugged, sending her long hair flying. She replied, "I know, but thank you."   
  


He smiled slightly at her and asked, "Why do you think the vampires are attacking here?"   
  


"Rumor has it that Voldermort's after a weapon, a child that's currently attending Hogwarts and he's gathering vampires and dementors to his aid," she answered, looking down at her hands.   
  


His hand said, "I bet it's the kid with the . . ." D clinched his fist again and said, "I apologize for my hand."   
  


"It's alright. Besides, I find him fascinating," she replied with another one of her shy smiles.   
  


"Ooh, I think she likes you, D. Pretty thing too, those long legs, that hair. Love'd to get my teeth into," again, D clinched his hand.   
  


Sestuna chuckled. She swept away, saying, "Well, I have to get ready for the next class. Thank you again, D."   
  


"You're welcome," he answered, allowing himself a small grin as well.   
  


****** 

"So, did you see that D guy?" Duo asked Ginny as they walked to the Gryffindor locker room. The tiny redhead nodded and grinned. He saw the pinkish blush on her cheeks.   
  


She answered, "Yeah, I saw him."   
  


"Was he in your DADA class too?" Duo pressed, grinning, wishing that Harry could have been her to watch Ginny's reaction.   
  


She shook her head and sighed, "No. I just saw him prowling around the grounds, looking things over. A stunner, that one is."   
  


"Maybe Harry should know that he has some competition," Duo suggested, opening the door to the locker room and letting her in first.   
  


Ginny giggled and replied, "I can't do that."   
  


"Why not?" Duo asked, lifting his eyebrows at her.   
  


She blushed again as she answered, "I just can't. Now drop it."   
  


"No. You're too shy, Red," he chided with a grin.   
  


She replied, "And you're too bloody forward." She pushed his arm.   
  


He moved out of the way with a teasing smirk. He taunted, "Well, one of us has to be."   
  


"Then why haven't you started flirting with Hotaru yet?" she bantered back, smiling.   
  


Duo laughed nervously and scratched the top of his head. He answered, "Well, umm, you can't go up to a girl to Hotaru like that and just say, 'hey baby'. It's not kosher."   
  


Fred was sitting on the locker room's bench, looking as if the world had ended. He looked up at Ginny and Duo. Ginny was over by him at an instant. She asked, "Fred, what's wrong?"   
  


"I'm not Captain," Fred answered in a dejected voice.   
  


Duo asked, "Did George get it?"   
  


"No," George grumbled as he emerged from some lockers, dressed in his padding and screaming scarlet robe, "And neither did Harry. Angel got it."   
  


Angel was what George called Angelia Johnson. Duo shrugged and asked, "What's wrong with that? I mean, she's been on the team as long as you have, right?"   
  


Ginny giggled and answered, "She's George's girlfriend."   
  


George blushed and stammered, "She is not."   
  


"Then why do you two make doe eyes at each other in Potions behind Snape's back and became her partner in Astronomy and left me with Tristan Mayburn?" Fred asked with an impish grin.   
  


George ran his fingers through his fiery hair and snapped, "Umm, you're just imagining things!"   
  


"Sure, and the fact that you sent owls to her all summer," Fred taunted.   
  


Duo said, "Okay, I wanna hear more about this."   
  


Ginny nodded and answered, "Poor Pig was almost exhausted from all the flying. In and out, in and out. Always for Fred. Hedwig always delivered it for Harry and Ron when they talked."   
  


"Oooh, I see where this is going," Duo replied in a knowing manner as the twins got into a shouting match with George getting redder and redder with each taunt.   
  


George drew out his wand and shouted a spell. Fred started jerking uncontrollably as he did the same. Ginny pushed Duo down and cried, "Duck!" Duo ducked behind the bench as did Ginny. The two of them peered up to see the two cursing and uncursing each other as they became more agitated.   
  


Harry walked in, tying on his arm guards as he suddenly noticed Fred and George's "duel". Harry ducked behind the lockers and made it to the bench where they had sought refuge. Harry asked, "Who started it?"   
  


"Angelia's been made Captain and Fred brought up the fact that she's George's girlfriend," Ginny answered as they were now throwing bolts of different colored sparks at each other.   
  


Harry sighed and said, "Oh, this is going to be a while."   
  


Duo watched with interest as they did things to mainly irritate the other. "Hey guys, what's with those two?" Trunks' voice came so unexpectedly that they jumped. The lavender haired youth sheepishly grinned as he pushed strands of his hair from his blue eyes.   
  


Duo answered, "George is dating the Captain."   
  


"Angelia?" Trunks asked.   
  


Harry asked, "How did you know?"   
  


"I was the first one here. She told me a few things about the team, like don't let Fred and George get to me and no matter what circumstances don't let Harry get hurt," Trunks answered as he leaned back on his haunches. Even Duo would have fallen after a few minutes in that position and Trunks was holding it with ease.   
  


Angelia Johnson was a tall, elegant black girl whose red robes harmonized with her coloring. She shouted, "Fred, George, for the love of God, stop it, both of you!"   
  


Fred and George had long given up on using magic and had resorted in good, old fashioned brawling. George looked up from his head lock and blushed. He dropped Fred to the ground and stammered, "Congratulations, Angel."   
  


Angelia flashed him a nervous smile and said, "Lets get practicing, okay?"   
  


"Yes!" George shouted as he practically flew out of the locker room.   
  


Fred looked back at the four standing up behind the bench, "Told you."   
  


****** 

They were good, really good. Duo grinned as Ginny caught the Quaffle and tossed it into the goal post. The two of them didn't need to talk to communicate as Angelia suggested ways that they could improve their play. Duo thought that the team was really good.   
  


Harry could catch the Snitch in less than a minute after giving it a five minute head start.   
  


Fred and George pounded the shit out of the two Bludgers.   
  


Ginny and Duo used a combination of wit and speed to pass the Quaffel around. Angelia added her knowledge into the mix, making them unstoppable.   
  


Then there was Trunks.   
  


No matter what stunt they pulled, no one could get a Quaffle past Trunks. They even tried shooting both Bludgers out at him as Angelia tossed the Quaffle. Trunks slammed the Bludgers at George and Fred and caught the Quaffle one handed with ease. He moved so fast that Duo could barely see his arms as he did. Then there was the fact that his muscular bulk could cover up most of the goal post.   
  


Still, Trunks was amazing, and during all of this, he looked board.   
  


Hell, Duo even tried to sneak behind Trunks and tried to smack him upside the head with the Quaffle. Trunks had spun around and practically sent the Quaffel into orbit with a grin. Duo gaped and Angelia wondered, "Have we slowed down or is he that good?"   
  


Trunks only scowled.   
  


****** 

Harry was troubled. Not Voldermort-is-here-and-my-scar-hurts troubled, but slightly suspicious against a certain lavender haired teen. Angelia should have gotten a Quaffel by Trunks. From what he had seen of Ginny and Duo's flying and team work, they should have gotten several.   
  


Trunks moved to fast. Too unreal almost. Duo had mentioned something previously about Trunks being a master martial artiest and being quick was part of that description, but the way Trunks moved was unreal.   
  


Harry, who could spot the Snitch at forty meters, didn't see his movements.   
  


Still, Ron was being skeptical and Hermione was offering the same reasons that Duo had flippantly explained last night after practice.   
  


They were sitting together at breakfast and again Trunks was feeding his face. Duo asked, "What's eating you, Harry?" He smirked at his own joke and Harry chuckled.   
  


Harry asked, "What do you think of Trunks?"   
  


"He's shy and has the hots for Prof. Pluto and could kick my ass in an instant," Duo answered as he spooned up some of his oatmeal. He frowned at it and pushed it away. He grunted, "I'm never going to get use to the British food."   
  


Ron suggested, "Sausage is pretty American, isn't it?"   
  


"I'd love to have a bowl of Star Puffs right now," Duo sighed as he continued to eat his oatmeal.   
  


Hermione asked, "Star Puffs?"   
  


"You know, the colonies and everything. There was this really sweet, I mean, rotting your teeth off in you head sweet, cereal called Star Puffs. They were puffy blue, yellow, and red stars and planets. They were crunchy and turned the milk funky colors. Good stuff," Duo answered with a whistful grin, "I remember one time I got Heero to try some." He only shook his head and chuckled in remembrance.   
  


Harry felt sorry for Duo, not that he would let that on. It had to be hard to be taken from a world that you knew to suddenly be dropped into a world that was nothing like your home in any shape or form. He had to leave his friends without telling them good bye. He learned that the life he had been living was a lie.   
  


Still, Harry was slightly jealous to admit that Duo was fitting into Hogwarts very well. Except for Transfiguration. He was still having difficulties with that. And Harry was glad to have him on the Quidditch team, but he knew that there was something else going on.   
  


At that moment, the owls flew into the Great Hall. Hedwig landed at his shoulder and dropped a letter beside his hand. He stroked her snowy feathers and handed her a piece of toast coated in strawberry jam. She hooted contently and nibbled on it, taking her time as she nuseled against Harry.   
  


Harry opened the letter and smiled when he saw Sirius' familiar scrawl. 

Dear Harry,   
  


I wish I could write about something more comforting, but I felt that you needed to know this.   
  


When your father and I were at school there was a Professor G. G, we never had a full name, was more of a resarcher than a professor. I never had him in a class, but I believe Snape did. Anyway, right before you were born, he disappeared with a baby.   
  


Rumor had it that he went into hiding from Voldermort, protecting the child so that he couldn't get his filthy hands on it. You're probably wondering why a researcher was doing so much to protect one baby. (Like everyone did with you, Harry, but for different reasons.)   
  


Because of your mother, you were a threat to Voldermort and wished to see you dead. Before that though, he was searching for the baby because he could twist the child to be used as a tool. A weapon of mass destruction.   
  


That's probably sitting right next to you.   
  


Harry looked up to see Hermione blushing as she read a letter. Probably from Krum, he figured, and beside her, Ron was looking rather gloomy and cross. He looked to his other side to see Duo Maxwell glaring over at Malfoy, who was seriously studying something in a letter that his Eagle Owl had sent him.   
  


I'm not sure how the whole story goes, but I know that G's dead. I found his body myself. He killed himself so Voldermort wouldn't get the answers that he needed. The answers I'm coming to Hogwarts to find.   
  


I'll be there soon, Harry. Snape knows about this more than I do. Still, keep inside at night. I've heard from an informant that Voldermort's gathering even more forces to storm the castle.   
  


Keep on your toes, Harry and get out Lily's Singing Crystal. I want you to put it on, please.   
  


Yours, 

Sirius 

AKA: Padfoot   
  


****** 

"So, okay, since Saturn is in Mars' orbit, next Tuesday I'm going to get sick for about a week. Next Thursday, Mars is in Saturn's orbit, I'm going to get killed by a rampaging," Duo flipped through his Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them as he said, "Quintaped."   
  


Ron studied his star charts and said, "Well, since Mercury is in Jupiter's orbit, next Friday Percy is going to get eaten by a Kappa, but due to his . . ."   
  


"Amazingly boring speeches about caldrons, the Kappa falls asleep, dumping his head over," Fred joked as he looked at their assignments.   
  


Harry held up the sparkling crystal to the light. It swayed, singing softly. Sirius said that his mother wore it for luck and happiness. He wondered how that would help him. He slid the chain around his neck and clutched at it, thankful that Sirius had been able to recover it.   
  


Hermione walked over as Duo and Ron's "predictions" were becoming more and more outlandish. She chided, "Do you think that Trelawney is really going to believe this?"   
  


Duo only shrugged and grinned. Ron answered with a shrug, "She always does." Harry nodded absently in agreement. Trunks only looked confused.   
  


Harry held up the crystal for Hermione to look at. He asked her, "Do you know what this is?" It swayed gently in his fingers, humming softly as it did.   
  


Hermione gasped, "A Singing Crystal. They're very rare you know. They are said to bring good luck and happiness. They also warn the wearer when they are in danger by emitting this high, keening cry. Quite fascinating, really Harry, however did you get one?"   
  


"It was my mum's," Harry answered as he stuffed it back into his shirt, "Sirius gave it to me. He told me to wear it."   
  


Trunks looked up and asked, "Who's Sirius?" The look of confusion was replaced by intense concentration and focus. The change was eerie at its quickness.   
  


Duo looked at the star chart as did Ron. Hermione looked at Harry questionably. Harry answered, "A friend." Trunks' intense blue eyes narrowed thoughtfully. He scowled for a moment and looked back at the star chart.   
  


Duo sighed with relief. Harry knew why. Duo probably had been in Sirius' position in his life a few times. Ron grinned as well. Hermione said, "Well, I'm going to help Hotaru with her Arithmancy homework." With that, she started to walk away.   
  


Duo asked, "Where is she?"   
  


"I'm not sure, but she's not with Malfoy, thank goodness," Hermione answered with a wiry smile.   
  


Trunks asked, "What's wrong with Malfoy anyway?"   
  


"He's a stuck up rich brat with a stick shoved up his ass is my guess," Duo quipped.   
  


Ron chuckled, "That's part of it. And he's a Slytherin."   
  


"His father's a Death Eater," Harry answered darkly.   
  


Trunks asked, "What's a Death Eater?"   
  


"One of Voldermort's closest followers," Harry answered, "Snape was one but he turned to our side. Now he sort of spies around."   
  


Duo's violet eyes widened as he asked, "Snape was a Death Eater?"   
  


"Yeah, but he's on our side now. I think," Harry answered as Duo looked toward the window again.   
  


Duo asked, "And Malfoy's pops is still a Death Eater?"   
  


Harry nodded grimly. He remembered Voldermort addressing the faceless specters, chiding Malfoy before welcoming him back. It was obvious that Draco Malfoy was following in his father's footsteps.   
  


Trunks asked, "What does Hotaru see in him?" The way he asked that reminded Harry of the way Fred and George became over protective over Ginny sometimes. It was in a brotherly fashion.   
  


Duo answered in a helpless groan, "He's handsome and graceful and rich and courtly and can play the gentleman."   
  


"Duo, half the birds around in this school adore you. Don't worry about that bloody wanker, Malfoy," Ron advised.   
  


Trunks nodded and added, "You could beat him into a bloody pulp."   
  


Hermione advised, "Duo, if you really like her, tell her."   
  


Duo shrugged, chewed on his quill, and quickly changed the subject by saying, "Hey, what about our homework?"   
  


****** 

"Anything?" Hotaru asked, looking up at the handsome dunpiel hunter. D shook his head, causing his lovely dark hair to fly around his face. She couldn't see his eyes because of that huge hat of his. His black Thestral stomped impatiently at the ground.   
  


Many of the wizards thought that the black, winged horse was a symbol of bad luck. Hagird almost paled when Sestuna told him of D's mount. Flitwick almost fainted. Still, it was D's mount and D needed something fast and stealthy.   
  


"You know, it's a waist of time being here. There's no vampires. But the money's good," D's left hand grumbled before D tightened the reins over the parasite's mouth.   
  


D answered in his quiet voice, "I'm not sure, Hotaru. Tell Sestuna that I'll continue to look."   
  


Hotaru petted the horse's shining neck and said, "Thank you, D."   
  


"You'd better get up to the castle. It's dark. If there are vampires, you'd be safer inside," he advised, looking up at the velvety night sky.   
  


Hotaru smiled and replied, "I can take care of myself, but thank you anyway, D."   
  


"You share the same eyes as the Scythe Barer, Saturn," D warned.   
  


Hotaru sighed. Yes, the violet eyes, except the pair of violet eyes that haunted her were a lot more brilliant than her own. She wished that she didn't have a connection with the Scythe Barer. She wished she didn't have that heat with him.   
  


Draco was safe. He wouldn't hinder her mission. She didn't have to worry about falling in love with him. He was kind, gracious and handsome. At least the former to her. She wouldn't get hurt because of him.   
  


She said, "Thanks again, D. I'm going back to my dorm." D gave her a pained smile.   
  


D's left hand whispered, "You know what the vampires are going to do to her if they get their hands on her. They'll leave her a bloody, broken mess just because it'll be fun and I'd be jealous."   
  


Hotaru's fingers clutched on her transformation wand. She had the urge to transform into Sailor Saturn. Then she would slice D's left hand off with her Silence Glave and have Trunks blast it into hell.   
  


She was back in the Gryffindor tower in moments, sitting at the Girl's Dorm window. She had it open, breathing in the night air. She looked at the lake and the silvery reflection that the moon was casting upon it. As she watched, she saw figures moving rapidly within the darkness.   
  


She narrowed her eyes and looked down. Then something jumped on her window sill. She backed up as she saw the pair of crimson eyes watching her.   
  


The vampire grinned and licked his fangs. He pressed closer to her and she lifted her transformation wand and started to shout, "Saturn . . ."   
  


He sent her crashing to the ground. The wand slid out of her hand. She turned over and reached for it as the vampire drew her close by her robes. She turned around as he lifted her up, getting a good look into his crimson eyes.   
  


"You have the eyes, but you're not the one we were sent to get," he hissed, "But, I'll take you anyway." Then he jumped.   
  


Hotaru screamed as he grabbed her, screamed high and loud with fear as she fought.   
  


****** 

"Okay, since Venus is intertwined with Mars, Trunks, you're going to have your virginity taken by a beautiful vampire," Duo chuckled.   
  


Trunks blushed bright crimson as he stammered, "What, where in the world do you see that?"   
  


Harry chuckled as Ron asked, "Oooh, do I get to snog with a beautiful vampire too?"   
  


"Why would you want to snog a vampire? Wouldn't she be cold?" Harry asked with a laugh.   
  


Ron blushed bright red as he asked, "Have you ever seen the Wizards' Vampire Assassin?" Harry laughed as he shook his head. Ron smirked as he opened up one of his DADA books. Standing in the color photo was a tall, pale, slender, athletic yet gracefully feminine woman dressed head to toe in black. Her hair was down to her waist, an impossible golden blond. She had huge indigo eyes, a sensual mouth, and an Aristocratic nose. She leaned against the wall in the photo and then stood up strait. Every few moments she would move her tailored leather jacket to show off a huge pistol.   
  


Duo whistled, "Man, she's got a .44 Super Mag! Who is that hottie?"   
  


"Her name's Forest and she's part of the Aurors. They pay her money to kill things that can't be killed by magic, like vampires and werewolves. She's also hunted down dementors," Ron answered, still blushing.   
  


Trunks read down the page and gave an admiring smile, "It says she's a master of several martial arts. Cool."   
  


"Still, those have to be the best pair of legs I've ever seen," Duo went on as Ron nodded with a goofy smile in agreement.   
  


Harry chuckled as he studied the photo. He replied, "Her nose is too long."   
  


"Forget her nose, look at those legs!" Duo exclaimed as he pointed to the photo, "Trunks, I'm going to kill you know so I can have her."   
  


Trunks laughed, "Remember, you said it yourself."   
  


"Aww, but you'd choke, Trunks," Duo teased.   
  


Ron asked, "What about me? Can she leave Trunks for me?"   
  


"Yep, when Venus crosses over with Pluto, Trunks' vampire lover dumps him for a redhead boy who's best friend has a lighting shaped scar on his forehead," Duo proclaimed only to chew on his quill again.   
  


Harry laughed, glad not to be thinking about things like Voldermort. Then, suddenly, a high pitched scream came from under his shirt. He looked down and drew out the Singing Crystal. It swayed wildly while screaming.   
  


Then, suddenly, Hotaru Tomoe's voice screamed from the Girl's Dorm.   
  


Trunks asked, "What is it?" Pandemonium raged in the common as Hermione as well as Dean and the other Perfects tried to calm the other Gryffindor's down.   
  


Duo whispered, "Hotaru." He brought out his wand and Harry heard the familiar Summoning Charm. A few heartbeats later, Duo's broom came flying into the room.   
  


Duo mounted it and started toward the Girl's dorm. Harry shouted, "Where are you going?"   
  


"To save Hotaru, what the hell do you think?" Duo shouted back.   
  


Harry brought out his wand and did the same. He mounted his Firebolt and grumbled, "Bloody hell. You'd better be important to go through all of this."   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Special thanks to Ying who gave me this awsome picture of the Scythe Barer! It's really cool. :)   
  


Now, if you've read "A Shade Darker" or "Alex Night: Vampire Hunter Extrodinare", some of the stuff in the next chapter is going to make a whole lot of sense. Plus, there's going to be some hilarious in-jokes and a refrence that will be more understandable. Not story wise, but it will help you understand the writer a little bit better.   
  


I have a Buffy refrence sprinkled in here. I'll give you a cookie if you can find it . . .   
  


As to D's apperence, well, after seeing Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust I've wanted to write a story with him in it for a long time. Since April. Really, and I figured out where he could make a short apperence in this story. Don't worry, it'll make sense when all the blood is spilled.   
  


Next chapter you'll see something else I'm good at writing: Duo killing vampires. Really.   
  


Hey ever since JKR talked about vampires in HP I've been impatently waiting one. I mean, her werewolves are cool. Right Lupin?   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Chapter 10: The Vampric Threat

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Ten: The Vampiric Threat 

By: Elf   
  


Hermione Granger was a textbook Type A personality. She strived to be the best. Her worst nightmare was to fail. She had to set the best example for other Muggle-borns like herself. She had to be in control. It was one of the reasons she had been made into a perfect this year.   
  


She counted the fifth years and knew that Harry had flown after Duo to save whom she thought had been Hotaru. She frowned when she didn't see a head of lavender hair. She did a quick head count. Ron had even stayed behind, opting not to fly after Harry as he chased after a manic Duo.   
  


MacGonagall was in the room in an instant, still dressed in her blue tartan robes of that day and her raven hair was still severely pulled back from her face. She asked, "Granger, is everyone accounted for?"   
  


Hermione shook her head and answered, "No. I heard a girl scream and I'm quite sure that it was Hotaru due that she's the only Gryffendor girl missing. Still, Duo Maxwell took off after her on his broomstick and Harry followed to help him. And Trunks Briefs is missing."   
  


"Granger, I want you to make sure that all of the fourth and fifth years head to the Great Hall," MacGonagall instructed before she swept away, giving the other perfects instructions.   
  


Hermione looked over at Ron, who said, "Come on, 'mione, you can do it. This is why you wanted to be a perfect, remember?"   
  


Dear, dear Ron with his quick temper and thick head. He hadn't run off with Harry. He had stayed with her. She stood up on a chair and shouted, "Everyone, to the Great Hall! Now!"   
  


They moved and she led.   
  


****** 

Duo Maxwell was a pilot, a natural in the air, at home in the controls of any cockpit, but even more so on a broom. He was born to be in the air, feeling it whip across his face and tug his braid back. He flew like a bat out of hell, impossibly fast and reckless, yet somehow managing not to bang himself into the castle turrets or anything.   
  


He could see the vampire, a tall blond, and Hotaru thrashing and screaming in his arms. The fiend stopped in mid flight and gently started to pull down the turtleneck that Hotaru was wearing. She fought harder, but it didn't faze the vampire. The vampire smirked and gently caressed her throat, his hand starting to move lower.   
  


"The God of Death is back from Hell!" Duo bellowed as he charged in a perfect dive. He held onto the broom for dear life as he felt the weight of gravity pushing him down. He felt his body start to lift off the broom as he created what he knew was a negative G, weightlessness. He pressed closer to the broom, leaning off of the edge and hanging with every ounce of strength that he could as he went down the castle walls.   
  


He heard Harry shout, "Duo, behind you!"   
  


Duo turned around to see a group of four vampires flying at him, their eyes glowing crimson in the darkness. Duo ignored them and pressed on, only to have his path blocked. He cursed as he managed to stop his broom.   
  


The two vampires smiled at him, one female, one male, both dressed in black shirts and cargo pants, some sort of uniform almost. Duo pulled out his wand and aimed. The female taunted, "Magic doesn't hurt us."   
  


Duo smirked as he flew, spinning his leg out to kick her in the face. It knocked her back and he sped up, the vampires not being able to keep up with him. The vampire holding Hotaru was heading toward the Forbidden Forest. Duo flew faster, starting to spiral to increase his speed like a bullet.   
  


He pointed his wand at a branch and chanted, "Bisect!" The branch broke off and Duo caught it, shifting it so that he was holding it like a lance, with the broken end pointing ahead of him. He stopped spiraling and moved so that he was flying beneath the vampire.   
  


The vampire looked at him and jetted up. Duo followed with a manic grin, pressing his makeshift stake closer to himself. He sped up, going faster than the vampire. He gained and held his stake out. He plunged up, using momentum to penetrate the vampire's flesh.   
  


It wasn't easy to stab someone. You had to be pretty strong to do so. Duo knew this from experience. So, he used the kinetic energy from flying to push the stake into the vampire. The vampire looked surprised as the wood broke through his heart.   
  


With a violent scream, he exploded into ash. Hotaru cried out as she began to fall. Duo spun his broom around and dived.   
  


****** 

Hotaru screamed as she fell. At least the vampire was dead now. Still, she could feel his icy hands on her throat. She didn't want to think of what he would do to her after he got away.   
  


Still, she was falling as the ash shifted to the ground.   
  


Duo Maxwell's violet eyes narrowed as he dived after her, his braid whipping back behind him like a banner. He went faster and faster, until he was laying on the broom to keep from flying off. She knew that she was going to hit the ground and it was going to hurt. She shut her eyes and waited.   
  


She felt something catch around her waist and pull up before evening out. She opened her eyes to see Duo watching her and feeling his arm around her waist. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she watched his beautiful face. He looked angry right now, dangerous.   
  


She noticed that he had a tiny scar running across his nose. She had the urge to touch it, to run her hand through that marvelous hair. Duo Maxwell was dangerous.   
  


A threat to her heart.   
  


There was a reason why she had kept away from him. There was a connection between them. They were similar, kindred spirits. Soul mates almost. Someone who would be with her forever, loving her and caring for her.   
  


Something she could never afford.   
  


Hotaru noticed that Duo was trembling slightly, his eyes wide and confused. He asked, "What?"   
  


"I don't know," she replied, her voice breathy despite her efforts to seem calm.   
  


Duo pushed himself back on the broom so she could sit on it. She grabbed it and realized that her face was inches from his. Hotaru's heart started to pound as Duo's wide eyes searched her face. He reached out and gently touched a lock of her hair.   
  


She blinked and then Harry Potter, looking very angry, pulled his broom to a stop beside Duo's. Hotaru blinked and Duo turned to look at Harry, who only scowled. "You could have gotten yourself killed, Duo," Harry snapped, his bright green eyes almost glowing with anger.   
  


Duo sheepishly grinned and scratched his head. He replied, "The vampire was going to hurt Hotaru."   
  


Hotaru looked down, trying to hide the flash of degradation across her face. Duo had risked his own life, something she was sent here to protect, to save her. She hadn't even payed him any attention, other than watching him and making sure that he was safe.   
  


Hotaru replied, "I am capable to take care of myself."   
  


"You don't even have your damned wand on you," Duo argued, "That vampire probably would have raped you then bled you."   
  


Hotaru glared and snapped, "What do you know about vampires?"   
  


"I saw how he was pawing at you, the look in his eyes," Duo spat, his face moving closer.   
  


Harry shouted, "Both of you, stop it. I lost about twenty vampires here, we need to get back to the school before something else happens."   
  


"Right," Duo said darkly as he quickly grabbed Hotaru. She hit his arm as he shifted her so that she was sitting behind him. He instructed, "Hold tight, Firefly."   
  


Her eyes widened at the English meaning of her name. Still, Duo spoke fluent Japanese, so it wasn't too far a stretch. But he had given her a pet name.   
  


Something that no one had ever done.   
  


She crossed her arms over her chest and glared. Duo spun the broom suddenly, causing Hotaru to wrap her legs around the handle very tightly. Harry took off and so did Duo.   
  


She fell forward and into him. She cried out and closed her eyes. She hadn't been lying to Draco when she said she was afraid of heights. She wrapped her hands around his waist and tried not to think of his broad shoulders or the muscles she felt moving beneath her hands. Or how good he smelled.   
  


****** 

Trunks fingered the dark violet wand in one hand and the silvery white wand in the other. The violet wand had a figure of the planet Saturn on it and its symbol. The window to the girl's dorm was shattered.   
  


He sensed Sestuna coming behind him, an assault on his senses. He turned around to face her, expecting Sailor Pluto to be there, but it was only Sestuna, except dressed in jeans and a pink turtle neck. She had a wooden quarter staff in her left hand. At closer inspection, Trunks noticed that one end was sharpened to a deadly point.   
  


She asked, "Where's Hotaru?"   
  


"A vampire took her," Trunks answered, looking out into the night. He couldn't sense them. He could sense everyone else in Hogwarts, but he couldn't sense a vampire. It was like hunting for the androids. It was going to prove difficult.   
  


Sestuna's sherry colored eyes widened as replied, "Why didn't she change?"   
  


Trunks held out the Transformation Wand, thankful that the damned Kai had at least explained some things to him. Sestuna gasped as she took it from his fingers. He answered, "Because she didn't get a chance to."   
  


"I'm going after them," Sestuna replied as she took out her own wand. Trunks caught her wrist and frowned. Her skin was remarkably soft against his. She looked up at him, her eyes confused and her dark green hair falling around her face.   
  


Trunks managed to swallow. He growled, "No. Lady Pluto, I won't let you go out there. Besides, do you really think a vampire could hold up against a Sayan, not even one who's at full power?" 

Sestuna smiled as he let her wrist go. She answered, "I heard that you were proud. I didn't expect arrogant."   
  


He hovered up and looked down at her. He sent her his best Vegeta Grin and replied, "You haven't seen my father." With that, he flew out into the night.   
  


****** 

Ginny clinched at her robes and would have paced but Fred had made her sit down. Hermione was checking on the other students, asking questions and taking control. The other perfects seemed sort of dazed. Nothing like this had ever happened at Hogwarts.   
  


Not until tonight.   
  


Still, she was worried sick. Both Harry and Duo had gone out there, probably thinking that they could single handedly fight the vampires. She was going to kill them both when they got back.   
  


Ron sat down beside her and she asked, "Why the hell did they go out there?"   
  


"Hotaru Tomoe was taken by one of those gits and Duo went after her. And you know Harry," Ron answered with a some what jealous snort.   
  


Ginny sighed and twisted her robes. Harry was too noble for his own good, protecting others before himself. Like saving her from Tom Riddle.   
  


She hoped that he would be all right.   
  


She hoped that Duo wouldn't do anything too foolish.   
  


****** 

Draco Malfoy was worried when he didn't see a familiar head of raven hair. He even stood up on one of the chairs to see if he could spot Hotaru's familiar head in the mist of all of the other Gryffindors. He easily spotted all four Weasleys with their horrid red hair and Granger with her bushy mane. He frowned when he didn't see Briefs' queer head of lavender hair or Potter's unruly black one. He didn't even see that wanker Maxwell.   
  


He knew that Hotaru was close friends with Briefs for some reason. Briefs was almost as incompetent as Longbottom in magic. A disaster waiting to happen.   
  


Still, he didn't see Hotaru.   
  


So, doing something he knew he would later regret, the young master jumped off of the chair and headed toward the Gryffindor table. He was lucky that Snape was out, helping fight the vampires as well as almost every other teacher in the school. They had only left the perfects in charge, and they didn't worry Malfoy.   
  


Still, he had to know if Hotaru was all right. He needed to know for some strange reason. He didn't like this weakness that she was causing in him, but he knew that he would go to Hell and back for her. His dark angel.   
  


He knew that the other Gryffindor that Hotaru kept in touch with was Granger, but he wasn't about to lower himself to talk to a damned Mudblood. He held his head up arrogantly and dared any one of the bloody Gryffindors to stop him. Just as he expected, the Weasley twins stood up and glared at him, blocking his path.   
  


The first one, George, if the G on his obviously homemade red sweater was any indicator, snapped, "What the bloody hell do you want, Malfoy?"   
  


"None of your damned business," Malfoy replied, straitening his robes.   
  


The other one, Fred, snarled, "Then get back over to your bloody table, Slytherin."   
  


"Or what, you're going to Hex me like you did this summer? My father wasn't pleased about that and my father isn't a man you want to get angry, Weasley," Malfoy replied icily. His father wasn't one you would want to get angry. Malfoy never felt the force of his father's anger directed at him, but he had seen his father skin House Elves with magic just because they did something to annoy him. He had seen Lucius Malfoy reduce other wizards into crying messes with a glance. No, his father was one that another would never want to cross.   
  


George sneered, "Bring your da into this Malfoy. I'm not scared of the git."   
  


Malfoy drew his wand out and Hermione Granger sprang between them. She snapped, "Stop it, all of you. Five points off of Gryffindor because of you two."   
  


Fred looked shocked as he asked, "Hermione, why?"   
  


Granger ignored him and turned to Malfoy, her face set in an angry scowl. He smiled back at her as she asked, "What do you want?" She sounded tired and a little worried.   
  


"Where's Hotaru?" he asked.   
  


"Like you'd care," George snorted, looking down at his feet.   
  


Ginny Weasley stood up and answered, "The vampires took her."   
  


Malfoy froze on the spot. The vampires his father had warned him about, telling him to stay well indoors tonight. The vampires that were going to bring Voldermort his new weapon, whoever that may be.   
  


Hotaru couldn't be that weapon, could she?   
  


No, that was absurd. Hotaru wasn't a Scythe Barer. She was too sweet, too pure, too good for that.   
  


He realized what the vampires were going to do to her then. He gasped, "Oh, my god." He felt all of the heat rush out of his face as he suddenly turned cold. He knew why the vampires took her. He also knew what they were going to do to her.   
  


A sudden image of Hotaru wearing only scraps of her clothing lying on the ground, bloody, torn and broken, bite marks marring her milky white skin.   
  


"I'm going out there," he said to himself as he drew out his wand. He could borrow Potter's trick of summoning his broom and then he would fly after Hotaru. It was simple as that. He would save her and Voldermort's plans be damned.   
  


Granger snapped, "No."   
  


"Are you going to stop me?" Malfoy told her with a twisted smile.   
  


"Stupify," Ron Weasley's voice boomed behind him as he fell to the ground.   
  


Malfoy looked up at the fourth redhead and frowned. Granger explained, "Harry and Duo already did that. The teachers don't need to watch out for you, as well, Malfoy."   
  


The spell lifted and Malfoy stood up, smoothing his robes around him. He gave them a last glare and walked back to his table. He was still cold though.   
  


As much as he hated to admit it, he hoped that Potter managed to save his dark angel.   
  


He froze, suddenly realizing what it was like to have someone to lose. And he didn't like the feeling one bit.   
  


****** 

Duo was having a hard time concentrating. He could barely keep up with Harry's faster broom due to the fact that Hotaru was weighing him down a little. The screaming of the Singing Crystal started up again, signaling that they were about to be in some deep shit again.   
  


Still, he couldn't concentrate on the danger at hand.   
  


Hotaru's slender arms were clinched around his waist tightly. Her slender body was pressed extremely close to his and he could feel her breath on his neck. He smelled her with every breath, noting that she smelled like lavender.   
  


He couldn't think of anything but turning around and kissing her senseless.   
  


It was distracting, none the less, as well as the overwhelming need to protect her, see her safe. He felt connected with her, as if he should know her. As if she was something similar to what he was. Someone to understand him.   
  


The Crystal's cry grew louder, more frantic as Harry stopped suddenly. Duo cursed, "Fuck!" as he slammed his own broom to a stop. Hotaru cried out and clinched him tighter. He had to swallow and make himself focus for a moment, but it was hard to do so when a beautiful girl was pressing herself against him.   
  


Standing there was those twenty vampires that Harry had talked about.   
  


Duo grumbled, "Just fucking fantastic."   
  


****** 

"You foolish mortal, you have no idea of what you are dealing with," the arrogant vampire spoke in full Transylvanian accent, frilly white shirt and flowing black cape. His eyes glowed bright crimson and his fangs protruded his lips.   
  


Trunks grinned and took a stance. He replied, "No, I don't think you know who you're dealing with."   
  


"Boy, I'm a creature of the night," the vampire replied in the same arrogant accent.   
  


Trunks smirked and said in a singsong voice, "Don't say I didn't warn you." Then he powered up. He felt the hot waves of air around him as his body filled with energy. Not at it's full capacity, but enough to take on a vampire. Trunks grinned as he held out his palm and released some of that energy in a blue flash of light.   
  


The vampire's crimson eyes widened as he managed to fly away from the blast. He asked, "What the hell are you?"   
  


Trunks flew up after him, the grin still plastered on his face. He answered, "I'm a Sayan." Then he attacked.   
  


The vampire tried to block the ferocious volley of punches and kicks, but Trunks was too strong, too fast, and too skilled. This was too easy, he realized absently as he let the vampire throw a punch. He caught the creature's fist in his hand and held it. He looked down on it curiously and squeezed.   
  


Despite the fact that he wasn't a Super Sayan, Trunks was still a Sayan with plenty of strength and power to back his skill up. True, he didn't have his sword, but he didn't need it as of now. The vampire cried out in agony as Trunks squeezed, lifting his palm to the vampire's face.   
  


The next ki blast left nothing except some ashes. Trunks dusted his hands off and grinned. He didn't need to sense the other three vampires charging at him in the air. He could easily hear their snarls. Trunks rolled his eyes and grumbled, "Here we go again."   
  


He grabbed one of the vampire's long hair and yanked his arm back sharply. He saw the neck tear and the spray of blood in the darkness before the body crumbled into ash. The other two froze as Trunks grinned and formed an energy ball in his hand, lighting his face.   
  


"What the fuck?" one of the vampires cursed as Trunks blasted him into nothingness. The Sayan spun around and faced the last vampire, who only cried out and took off.   
  


Trunks smirked and said, "Not so fast." It was too easy to fly after him, to blow him to ashes. Then he heard the distinctive screaming. It sounded like Harry's Singing Crystal. He stopped in mid flight and focused his sensitive hearing on that sound. He heard laughing and snarling as well, coming from the same direction as the screaming.   
  


"I'm coming," Trunks promised as he rushed off to save the others.   
  


****** 

Harry pushed his glasses back on his face and frowned. He drew out his wand and wondered what he was going to do. Duo was beside him, holding his own wand. Duo suggested, "I could cut another couple of branches down and see how many of these fuckers we can take down with us."   
  


Harry watched the vampires and asked, "What do you want?" He was going to buy some time, get the vampires to reveal their plans. Besides, he was curious to know himself.   
  


One of the vampires, one of them without the red eyes and gleaming fangs, more human looking, Harry realized, other than the fact he was floating in midair, hovered a mere two meters away from Harry's Firebolt. He was tall, handsome, and looked to be just a few years older than Harry with wavy blond hair and brilliant blue green eyes. Some of the vampires were dressed in clothing that reminded Harry of the various ghosts that dwelled in the school, others in expensive suits, this one was wearing blue jeans and a black sweater that was too large for his lanky frame.   
  


He said, "You're Harry Potter, aren't you?"   
  


Harry moved his head so that some of his hair would move around his scar. He looked down, hoping that the vampire wouldn't notice the color of his eyes. He retorted, "Why would you want to know that?"   
  


The vampire answered, "You are Harry Potter. I've already seen the scar and your eyes, Harry."   
  


"Who are you?" Harry asked because for all intents and purposes, the vampire didn't seem like he wanted to hurt him.   
  


The vampire smiled sadly and answered, "Sean, my name's Sean."   
  


Harry asked again, "What do you want?" 

"Not to be controlled by someone more powerful than I," Sean answered truthfully.   
  


Another vampire, garbed in an expensive black suit, shouted, "Damn you, shut the hell up, boy!"   
  


Sean snarled at the other vampire and shouted, "I did not choose to be Lord Voldermort's pawn, as did many others around here!"   
  


"Speak for yourself, you git," a punked out vampire with a thick Cockney accent and bleached white hair snapped.   
  


Sean turned around to Harry and said, "Voldermort is looking for someone with violet eyes, like your two friends back there."   
  


"You can go tell Voldy to shove his wand up his ass!" Duo crowed as he waved his middle finger in the air.   
  


Sean went on, "He's after a Scythe Barer. Harry Potter, for all that is sacred in this world, for all that is holy, don't let Voldermort get his hands on the Scythe Barer! He would destroy what he sees fit and rule this world with a bloody fist, Harry Potter."   
  


"Shut up, you bloody git!" the punked out vampire snarled.   
  


Sean snapped, "Go to hell, Billy!" He then turned back to Harry and moved closer as did the other vampires. He leaned forward and whispered, "Harry, don't let Voldermort get the Scythe Barer. You're the only one who can stand up to him, Harry Potter."   
  


Harry asked, "Why do you want to help us?"   
  


"Because I didn't want to be a vampire. I didn't want to be here. I didn't want that lovely girl back there harmed. And I saw you. I thought you were a myth, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Go, Harry, get the fuck out of here. Fly, Harry Potter, fly!" he shouted as he moved away, his eyes turning crimson as he bared razor sharp fangs and dove into the vampires.   
  


Harry shouted at Duo, "Follow me!" Then he pulled up sharply. Duo did the same and Hotaru let out a startled yelp as she clung tightly to Duo. Harry rocked up to the sky, needing to get his bearings, get back to the castle.   
  


He now knew what Voldermort wanted, but he didn't have a clue what a Scythe Barer was. He did have a feeling that Duo was this Scythe Barer, whatever that meant. And he'd be damned if Voldermort killed another innocent while he still drew breath.   
  


******"Are you sure that Trunks can handle the vampires?" MacGonagall asked Sestuna as several of the Hogwarts professors ran.   
  


Dumbledore smiled, a twinkle in his blue eyes despite the intense situation, he answered, "I believe Mr. Briefs can handle a great many things."   
  


"You wouldn't believe it if you had class with the boy," Snape snorted, pushing his hair from his face as he took to his broomstick.   
  


Sestuna saw a bright flash of blue light in the distance and watched as the ki blast shot up into the sky. She pointed and said, "I think Trunks is perfectly fine. Still, it's Duo and Harry I'm worried about."   
  


Snape snorted, "Potter has fallen into worse messes, I assure you, Lady Pluto, and always came out on top. The boy has a nose for trouble and a lack of respect for authority."   
  


Dumbledore only smiled at that. Still, he turned to Sestuna and asked, "Are you sure that Hotaru can handle this without both wands?"   
  


"I'm sure that she can," Sestuna replied grimly as she aimed her staff as a vampire dove toward them. Before she could thrust up, there was a gunshot. The vampire looked down at his chest and the gaping hole at his heart before he screamed and crumpled to ash.   
  


MacGonagall's eyes widened as she asked, "Albus, you didn't call her here, did you?"   
  


"Our friend D will be needed in other parts of the world, Minerva," Dumbledore answered as he drew his wand.   
  


Sestuna frowned, slightly confused. Then she heard a familiar scream. "Hotaru!" she shouted back as she ran faster, hoping to get to her adopted niece in time.   
  


****** 

"The vamps keep coming and coming," Duo grunted as they lifted higher. Harry straitened out, seeing Hogwarts in the distance. The vampires were still advancing and Harry noticed that Sean wasn't with them. He hoped that he was all right.   
  


A vampire flew out in front of Harry, her hands outstretched in thick claws as she snarled at him. Harry took out his wand and concentrated on his happiest memory. He concentrated on his confidence and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" The silvery dear appeared out of his wand and charged at the vampire.   
  


She screamed and cringed back, flying away at the sight of the Patronus. Harry drew it back and looked back. A vampire snatched Hotaru off of Duo's broom and dropped her. The raven haired girl fell in a free fall silently, her hair whipping around her pale face.   
  


"Hotaru!" Duo shouted as he dove down on his broom. His hand reached out for the pale girl as if she was a snitch. Harry dove after Duo.   
  


"Duo!" Harry shouted, "Pull up, you'll crash if you don't!" Duo was going down too far, too fast. Harry knew he would be able to pull himself out of the dive that Duo was doing, but he wasn't sure about Duo.   
  


Duo caught Hotaru, wrapping his arms around her waist again. Still, he was in that dive. Harry watched in horror as Duo threw out his legs and pulled up with all of his weight. The broom leveled out right before Duo crashed on the ground.   
  


Harry shouted, "Duo, look out!" It was too late. The vampires had planned this well. They were surrounding the unarmed wizard and witch on a broom that had too much weight on it.   
  


Harry lifted his wand into the air and let out a shot of bright green sparks, hoping to get someone's attention. He shouted, "Help!"   
  


Duo, surrounded by the vampires, only grinned. He pulled out something from under his shirt, a necklace Harry realized. With a yank, the chain broke in his hands and Duo held out a gleaming silver cross.   
  


The vampires started to back away. Duo was shouting something in Latin, something that sounded slightly familiar from Sunday School, Harry realized as Duo chanted. Except Duo wasn't chanting, he was in fact, praying. He recognized the Lord's Prayer and the blessing for Holy Water, but that was as far as Harry's knowledge went.   
  


Then, the vampires lifted their hungry, crimson eyes toward Harry. They flew up and one of them, the punk named Billy, shouted, "You can't protect him, boy! Drop the cross."   
  


Duo glared and looked up at Harry. Then he sighed.   
  


****** 

Duo grabbed Hotaru and kissed her hard. Her eyes widened in surprise as he whispered, "Take my cross, please, Firefly." Then he acted like he was dropping it, only to have it spill in Hotaru's hands.   
  


Hotaru replied, "I can't use it."   
  


"Sure you can," he reassured her.   
  


She shook her head and replied, "No, I believe in Shinto, Duo."   
  


"Oh, damn. Throw a charm or something," Duo suggested as he climbed off of his broom. The vampires looked away from Harry and dove at him.   
  


A pair of cold hands wrapped around his shoulders. Duo stiffened as the vampire lifted him into the air. Another grabbed his wand and threw it to the ground. Billy smiled at Harry and taunted, "You lost, Boy Who Lived."   
  


"No, he didn't!" Trunks' voice called out as he appeared out of no where, his body glowing with a blue tinged, flame like aura.   
  


****** 

"No, he didn't!" Trunks shouted as he flew down toward the vampires, his body glowing with a blue tinged, flame like aura. It intensified as he closed in on the vampires and Harry watched in awe as one of his fists connected with one of the vampires holding Duo, knocking both Duo and the vampire down.   
  


The vampire collapsed to the ground, unconscious as Duo landed in a graceful crouch on the ground. Harry dove down on his broom, holding tightly as he aimed his wand. He was about to create a Patronus when Trunks took flight again.   
  


Harry's mouth dropped open as he thought, How can he do that? That's not possible. Not even Voldermort could do that. Trunks' hand held a glowing ball of energy, shimmering off of his features as he pointed his hand at one of the vampires. Harry watched as Trunks shouted, "Burning Attack!" The energy blast hit one of the vampires dead in the chest, causing him to disintegrated into nothing.   
  


Still, one of the vampires that Trunks wasn't fighting came at Duo. Duo cursed, "Oh, fuck!" Then he took off running, not looking behind him. Harry watched as Hotaru grabbed the broom clumsily and directed it toward Duo. Her form was wrong and her grip was too tight for that low height. It was pretty obvious that she didn't know how to fly, it was even more obvious when the broom jerked toward Duo.   
  


She shouted, "Here, Duo!" Then she threw something, sending her broom spinning out of balance. Harry saw the shine of silver fly toward Duo right as he aimed his wand at a vampire. Harry shouted, "Illumionus!" The vampire cried out and shielded her eyes from the bright light.   
  


Still, the vampire chasing Duo prevented Duo from catching his cross. Duo took a stance and waited. The vampire smirked as he flew at Duo. Duo grabbed the vampire's shoulder and meant to flip him, like he did Malfoy. Instead, the vampire lifted Duo up and started out into the night.   
  


Harry shouted, "Oh, bloody hell!" Then he flew up after Duo, trying to aim his wand at the vampire. Duo thrashed, kicking and punching with all of his might, determined not to go down without a fight.   
  


A flash of silver sliced through the vampire's throat. His head fell off before he exploded into ash. Harry managed to catch Duo at the last second. Duo groaned, "Why do all of these things happen to me?"   
  


Harry had to grin and replied, "They usually happen to me. Lucky, I guess."   
  


"Sure, Lucifer's Luck," Duo snorted as Vampire Hunter D faded into view on a black winged horse, a Thestral. His cloak flapped behind him as he raised his sword to strike again. Trunks was easily grappling with three other vampires.   
  


Billy though was unhindered. He started to fly up to them. Harry looked down at Duo, who was holding tightly onto his broom. Harry asked, "Can you hold on?"   
  


Duo wrapped his arms around the broom and sent him a lopsided grin. He answered, "Harry, I was a damned Gundam Pilot for goodness sake. This is like a vacation."   
  


"Remind me never to visit your home with you," Harry quipped as he started to fly up. It was hard for him to balance the Firebolt with that much weight on it. Billy stopped in front of him, a smile on his slender features, his fangs gleaming.   
  


Billy groused, "Harry Potter, trapped with no where to . . ." He was topped in mid sentence by a gunshot. Blood blossomed at his chest and he cried out, digging at the wound with clawed fingers. Harry's stomach turned as he dug a gleaming bullet out and tossed it to the ground.   
  


Billy snarled, "You!"   
  


Harry tilted his head back to see a tall, beautiful woman dressed all in black Muggle clothing holding a big pistol. Her blond hair swirled behind her in the wind as she smiled. She aimed again and fired. Billy jerked back.   
  


Harry smiled when he saw the other professors running over, Dumbledore and Snape in lead. Snape was on a broomstick, holding a vial with a steaming liquid in one hand. Snape flew up between Harry and Duo and the vampire. He sneered, "You're severely outnumbered, vampire."   
  


Billy's eyes widened with recognition. He asked, "Serveus? What the hell are you doing here? You belong with us."   
  


"I've grown past that stage, William, and you can tell Voldermort that," Snape snarled as he flung the liquid at Billy. Billy screamed as it hit his face, covering it with his hands. He screamed as he flew away. Snape floated there, seething with anger.   
  


Duo whispered, "Oh, he looks pissed."   
  


Harry swallowed and waited for Snape to say something cruel. Instead, the Potions Master only looked tired. He turned to them and asked, "Potter, Maxwell, are you two all right?"   
  


"We're of the good?" Duo replied, giving him the thumbs up only to make the broom waver. Duo groaned, "Uhoh." He grabbed the broom with both hands and grinned at Snape.   
  


Harry drew himself up and asked, "Snape, what the bloody hell is going on?"   
  


"I'm somehow not surprised that you're asking that, Potter. Let's go to the ground. Dumbledore has more answers than I do," Snape answered wearily as he guided the broom to the ground. He looked back up at Harry who was trying to ease himself down without causing Duo to fall.   
  


They landed and Harry found himself glad to see that Sean was there, sitting on the ground beside the beautiful blond woman. D was sheathing his sword and Trunks floated down to the ground. Dumbledore was putting up his wand and MacGonagall and Pluto were easing a terrified Hotaru off Duo's broom. Duo ran over and plucked his cross off of the ground. He slid it back on and stood beside Harry.   
  


MacGonagall glared at Duo and snapped, "That was a very stupid thing you did back there, Maxwell. You had no thought or judgement. I'm taking twenty points off of Gryffindor for your carelessness. You could have harmed Tomoe or Potter."   
  


Duo replied, "If I hadn't reacted Hotaru would have been dead or worse by now."   
  


MacGonagall sneered, "And five more for your cheek, Maxwell. As well as detention."   
  


Duo glared and didn't look down. He kept silent though. For that Harry was surprised.   
  


MacGonagall's expression softened slightly as she looked at Harry. Dumbledore's keen eyes looked over at Harry as well and he smiled softly. MacGonagall said, "For saving Duo Maxwell and clever use of simple charms and a difficult Patronus I award you thirty points for Gryffindor. Still, Potter, be more careful next time."   
  


Harry nodded and looked at Dumbledore. He asked, "Professor, could you tell me what is going on?"   
  


Dumbledore smiled kindly and answered, "It's quite a long story Harry, but I'll tell you what I know."   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Umm, Malfoy, was he in character? I have mixed feelings on the boy, but I think I may protray him as slightly sympathetic this time. I mean, he has to have a heart after all. He's only fifteen, he couldn't be that warped by his father's lies so far.   
  


Now, for the cookies! Royal Katia and Maxine got the Buffy mention in chapter nine, "After all, if a teenage girl could whale up on vampiric ass, then he sure as hell could."   
  


Dark Elf, love the name by the way, remembered the other Buffy reference of A Vampire's Weakness by B.A Summers and Liam O'Rourke in chapter Three.   
  


Now, there was another Buffy reference in this chapter if you can notice it. Another cookie!   
  


Oh, Forest and Sean are mine. Especialy Forest. Use her and I'll come after you.   
  



	12. Chapter Eleven: Secrets Revealed, Sort O...

Author's Notes: No, the blond woman wasn't Buffy. If you noticed, she was using a gun. Something that Buffy would never use, no matter how dire the circumstances. Plus, the blond woman is tall, something that Sarah Michelle Gellar could never be considered as. She's short, only 5'2. That ain't tall.   
  


I own Forest. You take her without asking I'll come after you with the fury of a thousand Super Sayan Vegetas.   
  


Yes, Billy was the BTVS reference, also known as Spike or William the Bloody. The ashes were not. In Blade the vampires also turn to ash as do several other books and movies.   
  


Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Eleven: Secrets Revealed, Sort Of 

By: Elf   
  


The vampires were gone for the most part, except Sean. Harry looked closely at the blond woman. She looked slightly familiar. She was tall, had this amazing, long golden hair that trailed down to her waist and huge, indigo eyes. She holstered her revolver and used her leather jacket to hide it. Harry narrowed her eyes as he remembered her.   
  


Ron blushed bright red as he asked, "Have you ever seen the Wizards' Vampire Assassin?" Harry laughed as he shook his head. Ron smirked as he opened up one of his DADA books. Standing in the color photo was a tall, pale, slender, athletic yet gracefully feminine woman dressed head to toe in black. Her hair was down to her waist, an impossible golden blond. She had huge indigo eyes, a sensual mouth, and an Aristocratic nose. She leaned against the wall in the photo and then stood up strait. Every few moments she would move her tailored leather jacket to show off a huge pistol.   
  


Duo whistled, "Man, she's got a .44 Super Mag! Who is that hottie?"   
  


"Her name's Forest and she's part of the Aurors. They pay her money to kill things that can't be killed by magic, like vampires and werewolves. She's also hunted down dementors," Ron answered, still blushing.   
  


Harry asked Dumbledore, "First off, Professor, is she Forest?"   
  


The woman smiled and replied in a naturally husky voice, "Bingo. Nice to meet you, Harry Potter."   
  


"Cool," Duo breathed beside Harry, looking up at Forest.   
  


Forest smirked and said, "And you must be Duo Maxwell."   
  


"Yeah, nice to meet you," Duo replied as they shook hands. Then Duo asked, "Can I see your .44 Super Magnum?" 

Forest asked, "You a shooter?"   
  


"Yeah, since I was twelve, lady," Duo answered with a smile.   
  


Snape frowned and Forest replied, "How about a couple of days from now, after your detention and everything? It's been a while since I've shot range with anybody."   
  


"Cool," Duo breathed with a grin.   
  


Harry sighed and asked, "Could you please explain what is going on, Professor?"   
  


"Well, first Harry we must get inside. There are forces of Voldermort's that could hear every word we speak," Dumbledore answered, his keen blue eyes looking around.   
  


Vampire Hunter D finally spoke up, saying, "I'll check the grounds, see if there are any left. Then I must leave, Dumbledore. There are others that need my services more than you do."   
  


"Oh, one's that will pay better," Forest snorted.   
  


D whirled on the vampire and pointed his sword at her. He replied, "There's a very high price on your head, Forest."   
  


"For good reason, dhamphile, but I'm not afraid of you, and I'm here to protect the humans. You're only doing this for the money," Forest sneered, her hands going to her hip.   
  


Harry was surprised when another voice came from D, except it wasn't D's voice. It was older, hoarser, coarser, and more acidic. It said, "D, kill the bitch and get it over with."   
  


Dumbledore glared at both of them and Harry recognized when the wizard was very angry. He snapped, "Both of you, stop it. We do not have the time to waste on your petty rivalries. Forest, I must thank you for coming so quickly and from America no less, and D your services were very welcome and your payment has already been transferred in your Gringots account. Still, I have much to explain before the night is over. Now, I would appreciate it if you two would stop arguing about killing each other. There has already been enough death here." With that, Dumbledore swept away, his blue, celestial robes swishing behind him.   
  


Harry caught up to follow him. Trunks was still flying, not even touching the ground. Harry looked up at the intense, lavender haired warrior and wondered what happened to the blushing, stumbling boy that he had Transfiguration class with earlier that day. He knew that Trunks was planted here for some reason then.   
  


Duo strode beside him, holding his broom, casting glances at Hotaru every few moments. Their eyes would meet, linger, before they looked away. Snape's broom had disappeared, probably back in the broom shed, and he looked worried and a bit angry. Pluto was dressed in Muggle clothing and holding a staff, lingering in the back. 

Still, Harry wanted answers and he wanted them quickly.   
  


****** 

He had kissed her. Just like that. He had grabbed her and kissed her.   
  


Hotaru could still feel the press of his lips before he handed her his cross. The one last, heroic gesture before being taken to a fate unknown. And Duo seemed like he would go willingly just to save them.   
  


She sighed, her emotions in turmoil as she watched Duo walk. He looked back at her with those huge, brilliant violet eyes. She met his brilliant gaze as they looked at each other.   
  


She wanted to get away from here, not caring a wit about what Dumbledore was going to explain to Harry Potter. She already knew the story. She knew it better than Trunks.   
  


She wanted to grab Duo's hand and drag him off to some, dark, secret corner and demand why he kissed her. If it had meant anything to him. And if it did, she wanted him to kiss her again.   
  


Emotions like this were dangerous. They could get her killed. Literally. They could place Duo in Voldermort's hands. Then where would they all be?   
  


Dead, that's what.   
  


Well, she would be at least, then a baby again as she caused the world to destroy itself and be reborn. She didn't want it to come down to that. She wasn't ready to face another madman who wanted the world as his own. She didn't want to face someone who was willing to destroy anything in their way just for silence and darkness.   
  


She never told Amara and Michelle about the nightmares she would find herself waking from, drenched in sweat. How she would scream out because she saw Mistress Nine bring about Pharaoh Ninety and bringing the universe into silence. She could see herself killing Serena and Rini under Nine's influence with Nine's long hair.   
  


She could still hear her father's possessed, evil laughter at night sometimes.   
  


She didn't want to go through that hell again.   
  


She looked into Duo's eyes and realized that he would go through Hell and willingly become a God of Death to save others. In fact, some twisted part of him enjoyed him. She figured it was the part that was the Scythe Barer, waiting to come out and be used. Or it could be the same part that made her enjoy becoming Sailor Saturn and fighting.   
  


Still, she realized that caring for Duo Maxwell was going to be dangerous.   
  


Looking into those brilliant eyes of his, part of her didn't care. 

****** 

He had kissed her. Simple as that. He had grabbed her and kissed her. He had just acted on an impulse that he had ever since he laid eyes on that milky pale skin, that silky raven hair so black that it shimmered with violet highlights, those huge, velvety dark violet eyes and those soft, pink lips.   
  


Duo wanted to do it again and again. He wanted to teach Hotaru every trick he knew and hoped to learn some new ones with her help. He wanted to learn where she liked to be touched, or help her find out what she liked, what she didn't like, and what was going to set her on fire.   
  


He felt connected to her. And that kiss only proved it. Despite the adrininine that was coursing through his system at the time, still running through his blood stream at the moment, he knew that there was something there and that she knew that too.   
  


He looked back at her and their eyes met and held. He registered the confusion in her gaze right before her eyes turned darker, almost hungry. She had felt it too, he realized as they watched one and another.   
  


They were connected somehow. He was feeling things that he never felt before, even with Hilde. This was hot, fire and passion, yet there was something softer there, tender almost. He realized that he didn't want to see her hurt, no matter what the circumstances.   
  


Now, the big problem was what he was going to do about it.   
  


****** 

"They're gone!" Ginny shouted, pointing out into the still night. Malfoy was beside her, watching as well. He breathed a sigh of relief as he backed away from the window.   
  


Ginny saw Hermione and her brothers run toward the window. Fred asked, "What happened?"   
  


"Are all the vampires gone?" Hermione asked, peering out the window.   
  


George asked, "Did Harry and Duo kick some vampiric arse?"   
  


"Is Harry okay?" Ron asked, trying to push Ginny away.   
  


Ginny glared at her older brother and shoved her elbow in her ribs. She was a tough little thing, having to grow up under the constant rough housing of five older brothers. She know she couldn't get away with that on one of the twins, but Ron was more of her match.   
  


She snapped, "I don't know, Ron. That's what I'm trying to see!"   
  


Malfoy said, "Well, I don't know about you Weasley, but I don't see any vampires out there."   
  


"But I don't see Harry and the others," Hermione gasped, sticking her head fully out the castle window and looking around.   
  


Malfoy sighed and asked, "Do you see any of the other professors in here other than Flitwick?"   
  


Ginny looked around with the others. She'd been too busy sharing the window with Malfoy to notice that Flitwick. Hermione said, "Malfoy, I hate to admit this, but you're right."   
  


"Of course I'm right, Granger. They're probably helping that stupid D hunt those vampires down and save Potter and Maxwell's bleeding arses," Malfoy replied haltingly.   
  


Ginny chewed on her lip and wanted to call out that Malfoy had been worried as much as she had, except about Hotaru. Her insides had turned to ice when Malfoy had rushed to the window. They had watched Harry streak by on his broom, his wand outstretched. Malfoy had asked her, "Hotaru, do you see Hotaru?" His normally icy, grey eyes were very bright with worry and his normally calm composure was ruffled as was his pale hair due to the many times he ran his fingers through it. She felt sorry for Draco Malfoy in that moment, but she wasn't going to admit it to anybody.   
  


Except maybe Harry or Duo. Duo'd probably force it out of her with his excessive questioning. Besides, no one could resist Duo's cheerful grin and playful violet eyes when he used them to his best effect. All Harry had to do was look at her with his brilliant, vibrant green eyes and she knew that she'd be lost.   
  


Her heart started pounded and she hoped that Harry was all right. She clutched her wand fearfully as she continued to peer out of the window. Still, if Ginny had looked over, she would have seen Draco Malfoy doing almost exactly the same thing.   
  


****** 

"We've never faced vampires before, Ron," Hermione whispered, "I hope Harry's okay."   
  


Ron looked over at her and grinned, just a bit lopsidedly. He replied, "Hermione, it's Harry. He'll make it through."   
  


Then, just at that moment, Cho Chang walked over to them. Her tiny face peered over Ginny and Malfoy as she turned to face Hermione. Hermione studied Harry's crush as she lifted her tilted, sloe eyes up to them. Cho asked, "Did I hear that Harry's out there too?"   
  


Hermione noticed the scowl Ginny gave the Ravenclaw Seeker before her tiny red head swivelled beside Malfoy's cold, blond one. Hermione nodded and answered, "Yes, he did. Hotaru Tomoe was taken by the vampires and Duo summoned his broom and went after her. Harry, of course, being Harry, went after him."   
  


"Duo, is he the American?" Cho asked, looking at Hermione.   
  


Hermione nodded and answered, "Yeah, he is. He's quite foolish, actually." 

"No wonder Harry went after him," Cho replied, trying to peer out of the window again. Ginny moved closer to Malfoy, not letting her in. Hermione waited for Malfoy to spit some vicious insult at Ginny, but none came. Instead, he looked as anxious and worried as she did. And maybe a bit guilty.   
  


Ron grinned fondly and snorted, "A bunch of stupid gits, those two are."   
  


At that moment, the door opened and Hagrid towered in followed by McGonagall. Hermione ran over to Hagrid, with Ron and the twins at her side, but some how, Malfoy and Ginny reached him first. Ginny tugged at his moleskin coat like a toddler and Malfoy crossed his arms demandingly.   
  


Malfoy asked, "Hotaru Tomoe, is she all right, Hagrid?"   
  


"Why do 'er care, Malfoy?" Hagrid answered, his beetle black eyes widening in surprise.   
  


Malfoy sneered, "Just tell me, half-breed."   
  


"Five points off Slytherin for disrespect of a professor," McGonagall sneered, glaring down at Malfoy with her arms crossed.   
  


Malfoy growled, "I just want to know. Is Hotaru okay?"   
  


"She's fine Malfoy, even though your concern for a Gryffindor surprises me. She's in Dumbledore's office with Snape, Pluto, Potter, Briefs and Maxwell," McGonagall answered, sweeping away. She turned to look at Hermione, Ron and Ginny. She whispered to Hermione, "Miss Granger, I know you have a thousand questions right now. When you're done interrogating Hagrid, come back to your dorm, understand?"   
  


Hermione smiled thankfully at her stern and favorite professor. She replied, "Thank you professor."   
  


"I see you handled yourself very well, Miss Granger, five points for Gryffindor. I just hope you don't have a repeat of this same situation again," she told Hermione with a slight smile before sweeping away. Hermione heard her call for the other Gryffindors and tell the other houses to go back to their dorms.   
  


Cho asked Hagrid, "Professor Hagrid, is Harry okay?"   
  


"He's 'ine, 'ho, he'd be pleased to know that yer asking about 'im," Hagrid replied with a big grin.   
  


Cho blushed before saying, "Thank you, but I'd better get back with my House." With that, she walked away.   
  


Ginny glared and muttered something under her breath. It sounded like, "Big ho." Ron's eyebrows lifted and as he asked, "Where did you learn that?"   
  


"Duo, I'd presume," Hermione answered, rolling her eyes before turning her attention back to Hagrid. She asked, "What happened?"   
  


Hagrid motioned for them to sit down. So the four of them did with Hagrid in the center. Ginny asked, "Is Duo all right too?"   
  


"Duo's fine, Ginny. He's a tough bugger, that American. I've gotta admit that," Hagrid snorted, "Almost sacrificed 'imself to the vampires so that Harry and Hotaru would be okay. Still, Harry did some great magic, Hermione. He used a Patronus against the vampires, saw it myself."   
  


Hermione had to smile at that. It seemed like something Harry would do at the last moment. Ginny asked, "Then what happened?"   
  


"'Ell," Hagrid went on, peering closer to his eager listeners, "One of the vampires drew Hotaru off of Duo's broom. Duo dove after her and barely managed to catch her before he crashed. He didn't crash though, but they were surrounded by vampires' and Harry was 'bout twenty feet into he air above them. Then Duo drove them back with a cross and prayer until they threatened Harry. That's when we 'ot there. D and Forest managed to kill a couple of vampires while Professor Snape gave one of the vampires a message for Voldermort."   
  


Hermione swallowed. Snape was obviously on their side, but sometimes she wondered about the dark Potions Master. She asked, "What did the message say?"   
  


"That Voldermort will never get his hands on the Scythe Barer . . ." Hagrid covered his mouth and groaned, "I wasn't 'post to tell you that."   
  


Ginny tugged on his coat and asked, "He wasn't after Harry, was he Hagrid?"   
  


"Umm, I'd better get going. I have a class 'morrow and everything," he stuttered before going away.   
  


Hermione twirled a curl around her fingers thoughtfully. She was going to do a bit of research soon. Ron looked at her and leaned over. He whispered, "What's a Scythe Barer?"   
  


****** 

"What's a Scythe Barer?" Harry asked as soon as he sat down in Dumbledore's office. He noticed that Duo tried to stay by the door, but Snape had physically directed him in the chair next to Harry's. Forest the vampire was looking at Fawkes with interest before moving around to look at the other items in Dumbledore's office. Snape was leaning against the door, his arms crossed over his chest while Pluto stood beside Dumbledore. Trunks was hovering in the air lotus style, making Harry feel slightly uncomfortable, and Hotaru was standing fairly close to Pluto, avoiding Duo. 

Dumbledore said, "It began around sixteen years ago, before you were even born, Harry. Professor G did quite a bit of research at Hogwarts and even taught a few advanced classes. Serveus was one of his students."   
  


Snape nodded and added, "He was a very intelegent man. A little odd though."   
  


Duo snorted at that and crossed his arms.   
  


Harry asked, "So, what happened?"   
  


"Well, G sensed something, someone being born in America, a being only born every hundred or so years. Someone who could wield the Power of Death," Dumbledore answered, taking off his half-moon specticals and polishing them.   
  


Harry swallowed, he understood why Voldermort having that power would be a bad thing. He asked, "So this person could kill with a touch?"   
  


"Not exactly. In the wizarding world we call such a person a Scythe Barer. Luckily, a Scythe Barer's powers are hardly ever truly revealed. They are connected with Death. Death is a universal force, just like Sleep or Innovation, an Endless if you will.   
  


"If their powers are never awakened, all that every happens is that people around them die. Tragic true, I'll be the first one to admit to you that a Scythe Barer's life is never easy, Harry. Tragedy in the form of death always strikes near them, but never at them. They could walk into a room were ten dark wizards and witches were practicing the Advra Kadavera curse and it wouldn't faze them."   
  


"Or a hopeless battle field where your in a mobile suit and they cripple your machine only to take you back to their base," Duo murmured aloud, his violet eyes dazed, "Or watching all of your friends die of a plague while you stay well no matter what."   
  


Dumbledore nodded sympathetically and replied, "Exactly, Duo."   
  


Harry asked, "What if a Scythe Barer gains their powers, what happens then?"   
  


"That's when they become dangerous, Harry. They gain, what is essentially, Death's Scythe. They can call upon Death's weapon whenever they need. They are also immortal, almost unkillable. They have to want to or think that they're dying before they can. That's why most unawakened Scythe Barers die of old age.   
  


"They can also adjust Death. They can change the time when a person is set to die to fit their needs," Dumbledore answered as he picked up a lemon drop from the dish on his desk.   
  


Harry asked, "So, if this Scythe Barer wanted they could just have people dropping dead like flies, right?"   
  


"Exactly," Dumbledore replied, his voice slightly distorted due to the lemon drop in his mouth. He held out the dish and asked, "Would anyone like one? It's a Muggle candy that I'm very fond of."   
  


Forest smiled and took one, placing it in her mouth before continuing to continue her exploration. Trunks floated over and took a handful, devouring them with a sickening crunch all at once. Snape gave him a distasteful glare as Sestuna smiled. Harry had to agree with Snape on that one.   
  


Harry turned back to Dumbledore and said, "So, this Professor G sensed a Scythe Barer in America. Then what happened?"   
  


"Well, this was when Voldermort was truly coming into power Harry. He found out about the Scythe Barer as well and knew he could use them to his own sick will. With the Imperio curse he could use the power however he wanted to. Or, if he wanted to be more extreme because there are people who can resist it, like you Harry, have a dementor steal the Scythe Barer's soul.   
  


"G came up with a brilliant plan. Part of his research at Hogwarts was that he found out with enough power and skill he could tap into other dimensions. He could transport himself to a world where there was no magic, only super technology, which he had a skill with as well, where Voldermort wouldn't be able to find him.   
  


"Before G left with the baby, he contacted two other dimensions, rather, two higher beings from other dimensions," Dumbledore explained, watching patently.   
  


Pluto smiled and said, "I am Sailor Pluto, the Guardian of Time. I can shape the time stream continuum if I need to. I also protect it from being changed. I was one of the people that Dumbledore and G contacted."   
  


Dumbledore smiled at her fondly and said, "Yes, G and I decided if the Scythe Barer, or 'the little demon' as G referred to him as, had to come back here for any reason while Voldermort was still alive, that he would have four protectors. Four Guardians if you will. G was one of those four Guardians, as was Pluto."   
  


"And myself," Hotaru stated, smoothing her shirt.   
  


Dumbledore smiled at her and said, "Yes, Harry, I don't know if you know it, but you're standing with two of the most powerful people in any dimension, and I'm not talking about Lady Pluto either."   
  


Hotaru blushed and said, "I'm Sailor Saturn, a Sailor Scout like Sestuna. We're sort of guard our princess, Serenity. Each of us has a special power. I'm the Scout of Destruction and Rebirth."   
  


Harry's eyes widened as he managed, "What can you do?" 

"If I need to, I could destroy this planet, therefore wiping out Voldermort and all the other evil that's threatening it now, and recreate it, having it reborn without that evil," Hotaru answered sheepishly.   
  


Harry asked, "Then why don't you do it?"   
  


"Because her power will kill her if she does," Duo answered darkly. Then he looked at Dumbledore and sneered, "So, are my powers awakening yet?"   
  


Hotaru went on, "Well, there is that, but Voldermort can be defeated."   
  


"Yeah, if I had all of my power, I could wipe him clean off the face of the Earth," Trunks said, breaking his silence.   
  


Harry asked, "What is he?"   
  


"Trunks isn't human," Dumbledore began with a slight smile, ignoring Duo's outburst.   
  


Trunks gave an arrogant smirk and answered, "I am the Son of Vegeta, Sayan Prince."   
  


"What's a Sayan?" Harry asked, confused more than ever about Trunks.   
  


Trunks went on, "They were a proud warrior race from the planet Vegeta."   
  


"You're an alien?" Harry asked in disbelief.   
  


Trunks grinned and said, "I'm half. My mother was a human scientist named Bulma Briefs."   
  


"Explains Trunks then," Harry grumbled.   
  


Trunks glared for a moment before he went on, "Most of them were wiped out at the hands of an evil tyrant named Freeza, including my father. A Sayan defeated Freeza, a human raised Sayan named Goku, the most second most powerful man in my dimension. My father was wished back to life with the Dragonballs."   
  


Harry flinched and even though he wasn't that fond of dragons, he wouldn't wish that sort of fate on them. He made a mental note not to tell Hagrid about it. Trunks snickered, "I know, poor dragon. Actually, they're magical balls that summon the dragon Shenlong that can grant two wishes. He's sentient, not a beast like the dragons here."   
  


"Anyway, I actually come from an alternative dimension from my dimension. Where I come from a pair of demonic androids destroyed everything in their path. Goku had died of a virus when I was a baby. My father and all the other warriors on my planet except my sensei, Gohan, Goku's son, fighting the androids.   
  


"Eventually, Gohan was killed too by those that bitch and her bastard brother. My mother created a time machine so that I could warn Goku of the androids and give him the cure to the virus. I went back in time, killed Freeza, who was rebuilt as a cyborg, and gave Goku the antidote. I went back to my time to find it unchanged."   
  


"Because you created an alternate time stream when you did that," Duo reasoned, some of the anger drained out of his eyes as he listened to Trunks' story.   
  


Trunks grinned and nodded. He explained, "Well, in the original time line, where I'm a child right now, there fighting a magical creature and everyone's needed there. So the Supreme Kai, who was part of all of this, brought me here."   
  


Harry swallowed and asked, "How powerful are you, Trunks?"   
  


"Well when I turn Super Sayan I would have no trouble destroying this solar system, but," Trunks continued bitterly, his blue eyes narrowing and flashing, "The Kai bound my powers. I'm only an eighth of what I can be. Oh, sure I can fly and shoot minor ki blasts . . ."   
  


Harry exclaimed, "Minor, you blew a hole right through McGonagall's class and it kept going and going!"   
  


"Like I said, minor. I can blow up mountains without blinking at full power, but the Kai worked some sort of binding spell and I can't turn into a Super Sayan," Trunks snarled, clinching his fists.   
  


Snape grumbled, "Thank God for small favors."   
  


Harry swallowed and asked, "So, Duo's the Scythe Barer, isn't he?"   
  


"Yes, Harry he is and Voldermort's after him. Professor G is dead and he's lacking one of his guardians," Dumbledore answered.   
  


Duo glared as he growled, "Listen, Professor Dumbledore, I have to thank you for giving me a warm bed and good food to eat, but I can take care of myself. I've waged a war practically by myself. I'm a Gundam pilot. I probably have a higher kill count than Voldy, Professor. And G abandoned me. I owe that bastard nothing."   
  


"True, I disagree with G's methods after he told me about them, but he believed that it would strengthen you. And he's right, but Duo, do not underestimate Voldermort. Besides, don't you want to control the powers you have?" Dumbledore asked rhetorically, "Do you like the warm bed that you sleep in? This life is going to be a lot easier than your last in most respects Duo."   
  


Harry looked over at his new friend, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Duo avoided making eye contact with anyone for a few moments. Finally, Snape of all people spoke up, "Duo, if you leave you'll be playing right into Voldermort's hands. Do you want him to control you? Like a puppet?"   
  


Duo shook his head and looked up at Snape. He answered, "Hell no."   
  


"Besides, I gave Voldermort a message on Billy's head," Snape answered with a sly smile.   
  


Harry was curious to how Snape knew the vampire. He asked, "Why did he recognize you?"   
  


"Billy's a Death Eater, Potter, despite the fact that he's a vampire. He was actually a friend for a while. Still, I'm wondering how Voldermort had control over that many vampires at once," Snape answered.   
  


Forest snorted from where she was cooing at Fawkes, "Strange thing about vampires. We'll betray someone quicker than a snow ball in Hell, but when someone betrays us we get all offended and can't believe it. Makes me ashamed. That's a pretty bird, isn't it?" Harry was surprised to see that Fawkes let Forest pet his head.   
  


Sean said, "He used magic to control us, mainly the Necromus Potion."   
  


"How did he that many of you to drink it?" Snape asked, turning his dark gaze over to the vampire.   
  


Sean sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck as he answered, "He had a pretty girl drink it and I inturn drank her blood. The next thing I remember was being in air and seeing Harry Potter. That snapped me out of the daze."   
  


Harry asked, "Why do I have anything to do with it?"   
  


"Part of the reason that Voldermort hates you so is because that you inspire hope. How many times have you escaped Voldermort, Harry?" Sean asked as he looked over at Forest, who had begin to walk around the room, sucking on another lemon drop. Harry hadn't seen her reach over and grab one.   
  


He answered, "Three, four if you include the after image of Tom Riddle."   
  


"Where else everyone else died," Sean pointed out. Harry nodded, getting his point.   
  


Duo spoke up again, "Okay, G hid me, got me somebody guards and I'm back home. Voldermort wants to use me as a living weapon and to do that he may have to suck out my soul. I may or may not be extremely powerful and I was sort of responsible for all the bad shit that's happened to me all of my life. It explains a lot, but the big question is, now what?"   
  


Harry knew the answer to this one. Dumbledore smiled and said, "Live life as normal. I understand that you have a birthday coming up right on our first trip to Hogsmeade. I suggest that you hone your Quidditch skills. You'll be having your first match against Sytherin very soon."   
  


Snape grinned and added, "And there are the O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S coming up, I suggest that you study for those."   
  


Duo asked, "Still, I have one more question."   
  


"What's that, Duo?" Dumbledore replied.   
  


Duo asked, "I'm curious. I hold no love for the man, but how did G die?"   
  


"He committed suicide using the Advera Kadavera to keep Voldermort to know who you were," Snape answered.   
  


Duo fell quiet. Dumbledore stood up and said, "Still, I suggest that you four should get back to your dorms. Your friends are very worried about you and that you do have classes tomorrow. Besides, I need to talk to Forest in person."   
  


Harry nodded, feeling a bit better that he now knew what everything was. As they headed out of the room, he studied Duo. He wondered how he was going to handle everything. According to Dumbledore, he had been unknowingly responsible for most of the tragic events in his life.   
  


Duo finally snorted, "Man I wish Heero was here. Makes a lot of sense though. Still, I never thought I'd really be the God of Death."   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


To Saiyajin no Oujo, sorry, but Angel's not going to be in this fic. That doesn't mean that he'll be in others though. I have a series planned, including two stories that take place during the summer break between 5th and 6th year and another between 6th and 7th year. One of those stories involves Duo, Hotaru, Harry, and Ginny getting trapped in the Angel/Buffy dimension while Voldermort's chasing them.   
  


Besides, if I put Angel in the fic right now my twisted brain would pair him up with Forest.   
  


Forest: He's all brooding and stuff!   
  


Elf: Hush, Forest. No one knows anything about you yet.   
  


Forest: Except I'm an extremely hot gun toating vampire who's very curious and likes candy.   
  


Elf: Well, yeah.   
  


Anyway, sorry Saiya . . . Just wait though, if everything goes as planned you'll see Duo and Harry get into a fist fight with Connor.   
  


Oh, and to my other readers, go to the Buffy crossover section and read Saiya-what? by Saiyajin no Oujo. It's a great story, and it has Miari No Trunks in it and that's always a good thing! Also, I have another just Harry Potter story up called Snapped that's very dark if you wanna go look at it.   
  


And go check out Alex Night: Vampire Hunter Extrodinare. That's my true work there. If you like my fanfics, you're going to love Alex. 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Semblance of Normalcy

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Twelve: Semblance of Normalcy 

By: Elf   
  


Detention wasn't that bad. Actually, Duo was sort of having fun pickling frogs' brains. There was a sort of skill that he needed to use to mix the chemicals, cut the frog's brain out, and steep it in the potion.   
  


Add to the fact that he was actually talking to Snape and that there was a very hot vampire in the room helped a lot.   
  


Every so often, his eyes would stray to Forest, who was perched up on one of the desks with a laptop on her lap. Duo itched to ask the beautiful blond if he could use her computer. He just wanted to hack into something for fun and for the familiarity of it more than anything.   
  


Snape asked, "What are you looking at, Duo?"   
  


"Her laptop," he answered, gazing at it.   
  


Snape snorted, "And to think that Muggle technology shouldn't work within these walls."   
  


"It does," Forest replied, looking up from her computer, "Very well actually. Dumbledore enchanted it so that it would work. I can talk to someone from Spain, Japan, and the States if I needed."   
  


Duo asked, "So, what are you doing?"   
  


"Playing Doom III," she answered with a smile as she looked back at her computer.   
  


Snape asked, "What is Doom III?"   
  


"Oh, this game where I senselessly blow up demons for fun," she answered cheerfully.   
  


Snape snorted and looked over at Duo's pickled brains. He picked up one of the murky brown jars and peered into it. He bent his crooked nose over the opening, his long, raven hair falling around his face as he took a whiff. He nodded satisfactorily and placed the jar down. He complemented, "Not bad, Duo. Not bad at all."   
  


Forest suddenly growled, "Oh, you motherfucker, you're going to fucking pay for that!"   
  


Duo shrank back a little bit as he noticed that her indigo eyes flashed crimson for a moment as she pounded on the keys. He swallowed before asking, "What happened?"   
  


"Oh, you double-dealing bastard!" she growled, "The son of a bitch shot my character! Well, I'm blowing his fucking ass to hell and back!" 

Snape looked over at Duo in askance. Duo shrugged and said, "Hey, if I could I'd be listening to Tool right now."   
  


Snape asked, "That CD player you had?"   
  


"Yeah, I don't think very many magical musicians can pull off Tool, Prof-Man," Duo snorted as he pickled yet another brain. He had heard about the Wizards Radio Station or something like that yesterday from Ron after complaining about not being able to listen to Tool or the KoRn, Blue Oyster Cult, and AC/DC CDs still hiding under his bed.   
  


Snape looked puzzled as he walked to his office. Forest snorted and shut off her laptop. She asked, "What about Tool?"   
  


"I was listening to one of their CDs when Snape took it away from me," Duo answered as he tightened the lid to one of the jar he was currently holding.   
  


She asked, "Which CD?"   
  


"Undertow," he answered with a grunt.   
  


Forest tossed her hair out of her face. She walked over and inspected the brains. She tapped a jar with long, dark crimson fingernails and frowned. He asked her, "Are you always like this?"   
  


"Like what?" she asked as she picked up one of the jars and studied it. She took a delicate whiff of it, grimaced, and placed it back down.   
  


He frowned as he looked up at her, answering, "So damned inquisitive?"   
  


"When I'm board and curious, yes," she answered as she swung her limber body on the desk beside Duo's.   
  


At that moment, Snape emerged from his office, wearing the Walkman around his ears with a puzzled expression on his face. He was nodding his head slightly probably in tune to what he was listening to. He pulled the ear phones off and handed them to Forest. She slid them on and sang aloud.   
  


Duo found that she had a very pleasant singing voice, especially for a chick who's singing Tool. She picked up the haunting quality very nicely he realized as he listened to her husky voice. He figured that the fact that she was a vampire had something to do with that.   
  


Duo looked over to see Snape slightly smiling to himself as he began to grade some first years' papers. Duo thought, I bet he likes her version better. He still preferred the original though, but she was a lot prettier than the Tool videos he saw on MTV, that's for damn sure.   
  


Snape said, "How many brains have you pickled?" 

"Fifty," he answered after quickly counting, relaxing slightly in his chair.   
  


Forest stated, "I think the kid deserves a break."   
  


"I think he's finished," Snape replied thoughtfully as he looked down at his papers.   
  


Duo smirked as he stood up, cracking his knuckles like he had been tooling with Deathscythe all day. He said, "Thanks, Prof, can I head back to my Common Room?"   
  


"'May' would be the proper usage," Forest corrected between lyrics.   
  


Duo flinched and snapped, "Who asked you?"   
  


"Hey, I was speaking English before you were an itch in your ancestor's pants, kiddo," she retorted, tossing her hair.   
  


Duo stuck his tongue out at her and blew her a raspberry. She threatened, "You'd better do something useful with that tongue or I'll find something useful for you to do with it."   
  


Duo shut his mouth and replied, "That's cold."   
  


"Well, I'm sort of undead. My body temperature isn't 98.6 degrees. More like room temperature at best, a good 68 to 72," she explained, swinging her legs back and forth.   
  


Snape actually chuckled at that as she pulled off the headphones. He confessed, "I had forgotten what some of you vampires were like."   
  


"Yeah, but poor Sean's up in the astronomy tower brooding about what Voldemort made him do," she sighed, flinging her body back on the table and curling her legs up.   
  


Duo looked at the pickled brains thoughtfully. He said, "Well, he snapped himself out of it."   
  


"Still, the Necromus potion's pretty damned powerful. Only a few Potions Masters can brew it," Forest said, sitting back up.   
  


Snape frowned and sneered, "Malfoy."   
  


"I'll kick his ass," Duo threatened.   
  


Snape shook his head and corrected, "His father, Duo. I taught his father that potion. We were actually friends a long time ago. Not as close as Weasley and Potter, but fairly close."   
  


"You wouldn't die for Malfoy and vice versa," Duo surmised as he started to clean up the stray droplets of the potion on his table, "Still, I could probably kick his ass too."   
  


Snape nodded bitterly and snorted, "Exactly. I'm probably closer to Black than Malfoy now, which is chillingly ironic."   
  


"Like rain on your wedding day," Forest quipped.   
  


Duo snorted, "That's not true irony. That's just fucked up circumstances."   
  


"Well, I didn't say that Alanis was a genius," Forest retorted, dangling her legs off the side of the table.   
  


Snape said, "I just wish I could find out what Voldemort's planning."   
  


"Why don't you? You've been a spy before," Forest suggested, standing up.   
  


Duo looked up at his favorite teacher and waited. He was almost afraid of Snape's answer. And when Snape thoughtfully replied, "I just might," Duo was.   
  


****** 

Okay, there she is, just go up and talk to her. Say, "Hello, Hotaru, can I walk you to breakfast?" It's not that hard, Duo, just go up and do it.   
  


Duo swallowed and straitened his robes and pushed his bangs from his face. Hotaru had her silky raven hair pulled back from her face in a pony tail today and was wearing the traditional Gryffindor robe. He smiled as he walked over to her, repeating his inner monologue in his head like a mantra.   
  


"Hey, Hotaru, can I talk to you for a second?" he called out. To his surprise she turned around to face him, her dark, velvety eyes wide. He looked at her gamine face and found himself wanting to kiss her again, yearning to feel those soft, warm, silky lips against his again.   
  


He felt connected to her and he was damned sure that she felt it to. He also knew it had nothing to do with the fact that she was one of his so-called guardians. This was something a little deeper and much more primal than that.   
  


She asked, "Yes, Duo?"   
  


"I was wondering if I could walk you to breakfast, I mean, if you don't mind or anything," he said all in a rush. He inwardly flinched and thought, Oh, smooth move Maxwell. How come flirting use to be so easy until you met this girl? Yeah, great one, Duo. You could go over and make Lavender blush and titter till she turned blue in the face and then Hotaru Tomoe comes over with all her dark violet eyes and raven hair and you become a stuttering idiot. I'm glad that Heero can't see me, he'd get a good, physco laugh out of it.   
  


She smiled a bit and answered, "Well, I can't. I'm already late to meet Draco."   
  


"Malfoy?" the name came out as sort of a sneer.   
  


She nodded happily and answered, "Yes, Draco Malfoy."   
  


"His dad's a Death Eater," Duo spat, the first incriminating thing coming to his mind.   
  


Her eyes widened before she glared at him. She snorted, "I don't know why I ever agreed with Setsuna to watch over you. I think you should get what you deserve. If the fates of several dimensions weren't doomed if Voldemort got hold of you, I'd happily hand you over to him." With that, she turned on her heel and stormed away.   
  


Duo banged his head into the wall and grumbled, "Oh, great one, Duo. She hates you."   
  


Trunks ran past him and shouted, "Come on, Duo, you'll be late for breakfast!"   
  


"I'm not hungry," Duo grumbled, wanting more than anything to slam his head repeatedly into the wall before he did any more damage.   
  


Trunks looked at him with those keen, intense blue eyes and pushed strands of lavender hair out of his face. He asked, "Duo, what's wrong?"   
  


"Oh, that Malfoy of all bastards is the girl of my dream's boy friend that's all," Duo snorted as he stormed back to the dorm.   
  


He sat down in one of the push chairs in the commons and looked at the roaring fire. The air had a slight chill to it now, causing Duo to wear heavy clothing under his robes. He picked at the sweat shirt he was wearing under his robes and sighed.   
  


"What's wrong, Duo?" Ginny asked as a pair of big brown eyes peered into his.   
  


Duo smirked and replied, "Hello Red."   
  


Ginny sat on the chair's arm and affectionately patted Duo's shoulder. She asked, "Wanna go get something to eat?"   
  


"Not really. Pounding my head against the wall sounds appealing right now," he answered grimly.   
  


Ginny said, "Harry and Ron are already down there eating. You don't want to miss Transfiguration do you?"   
  


"Gin, I suck ass in that class. I can't even turn a beatle into a button. Hermione can already turn a rock into a dog. Harry can turn a plant into a fish and Ron can turn a lock into a Venus Fly Trap. Even Trunks is doing better than I am after he figured out how to transfer his energy into his wand to his will. He's almost on Hermione's level. Maybe I should go lock myself in the Potion's Dungeon with Snape," he grumbled as he rested his head back into the chair.   
  


Ginny snorted, "Oh, come on Duo, it's all about concentration. Maybe I could help you a bit?"   
  


"Thanks Red, but this is really out of character for me, but I'm beyond help," Duo snorted as he stared into the fire. Then he felt something hard hit his arm and looked over to see Ginny draw her fist back. He blinked and she hit him again, this time even harder. He flinched and snapped, "Hey!"   
  


She stood up, jerking him up with her. She growled, "You're going to eat breakfast with Harry, Ron, Hermione and me if you like it or not. You're going to let me help you in Transfiguration and you're going to help me get Harry to notice me!"   
  


Duo smirked and asked, "What was that again?"   
  


"You've been distant for the past two days, but I've seen Cho and Harry in the hallway together," she sighed, sinking into the chair that he previously occupied.   
  


Duo ruffled her crimson hair and stated, "Hey, Red, if I was Harry I'd chose you any day."   
  


"But you're not Harry, you're Duo and the girl that you like is with Malfoy," she sighed.   
  


Duo asked, "Well, what are we going to do about it?"   
  


"I don't know. Just you know so much about girls and boys and all of that," Ginny answered with a shy smile.   
  


Duo snorted, "Normally, I'd agree with you, but this is after Hotaru Tomoe here."   
  


"Well, I always thought that girl was a little odd," Ginny replied as she stood up.   
  


Duo smiled at her and said, "This is funny. The guy you like is with another girl and the girl I like is off with this asshole and we're sitting here bitching about it."   
  


"Exactly. On with the bitching!" Ginny cheered, throwing her fist into the air.   
  


Duo laughed, feeling better. He looked down at the redhead below him and wondered what the hell was wrong with Harry for not noticing her. He wondered what the hell was wrong with him for not wanting her. Well, maybe not, the Scythe Barer thing would put a dampener on many relationships he realized with a wiry smirk.   
  


Duo said, "Well, I have a plan." Ginny got up and they started out of the Tower together.   
  


She asked, "What?"   
  


"Well, I'll beat the living shit out of Malfoy and you'll give Cho a couple of Jerry Springer-esque bitch slaps," Duo proudly proclaimed. He had explained to Ginny the torrid freak show that was the Jerry Springer Show one day during Quidditch practice after making one of his infamous pop-culture jokes and she had been clueless about it.   
  


Ginny giggled and pantomime a few slaps and Duo chanted, "Witching ho! Witching ho!" Ginny laughed uproariously at this as they walked into the Great Hall. Duo leaned closer and whispered, "Witching ho." Ginny giggled and pushed him into his chair.   
  


****** 

"His dad's a Death Eater," Duo spat, his eyes flashing violet fire.   
  


Death Eater, one of Voldemort's inner circle, one of his loyalist followers.   
  


And could Draco's father really be one or was Duo just being jealous?   
  


"Hotaru?" Draco's voice called out as he peered at her with a smile on his handsome, pale features.   
  


She shook her head and smiled back and answered, "Yes, Draco?"   
  


"You looked like you were some place else, Hotaru," he replied, his grey eyes twinkling.   
  


She chuckled, "Maybe I was."   
  


"Was I there?" he asked with a smile.   
  


She was about to answer him when he grabbed her hand and helped her over a fallen log. They were on their way to one of the other classes they shared together, Care of Magical Creatures. She found that class enjoyable and Hagrid amusing and likeable. She was looking forward to having a class where she wasn't alone where Duo could distract her.   
  


She kept a hold of Draco's hand as she answered, "Maybe."   
  


"Maybe? What does that mean?" he asked teasingly, but under his cheerful tone she sensed a hint of possessiveness, something that she didn't like.   
  


Hotaru shrugged and answered, "If I invite you or not."   
  


"Oh, so this is an invitation only affair. Well, Hotaru, I assure you that I'd be on my best behavior," he replied with a dashing grin.   
  


At that moment, Harry Potter and his crew, including Duo Maxwell, rushed past. Ron asked, "Really, Duo, what were you and my sister laughing about earlier?"   
  


"Confidential information, buddy," Duo answered impishly.   
  


Hotaru froze. Of course, why would Duo even give her a second glance when he had someone as lively and fiery as Ginny Weasley to keep him company? She wrapped her arm around Draco's and said, "I think you're invited." He smiled brilliantly as they walked away.   
  


Hotaru pretended that she didn't see the look of smug satisfaction that Draco cast Duo or the utter hurt plastid upon Duo's features.   
  


****** 

"Duo, you need to get over her fast. She's trouble if she's snogging Malfoy," Ron advised Duo as they continued their walk to Hagrid's cottage.   
  


Harry saw the look of utter hurt on Duo's face when she and Draco had walked off together, holding hands like that. He had felt the same way when he saw Cho and Cedric together. Besides, from what Harry had put together, Hotaru was here to help protect Duo, not to hurt him.   
  


It looked as if she was doing a better job of doing the later than the former in Harry's humble opinion.   
  


Harry asked Duo, "Does she know who Malfoy is?"   
  


"I told her, but I think it pissed her off more than anything," Duo replied, shoving his hands deeply into his robes' pockets. He sighed, his breath clouding the air for a moment.   
  


Harry suggested, "Why don't you try talking to her. It wouldn't hurt."   
  


"You know, it use to be easy. Going into the Gundam, becoming the God of Death, completing my mission, go back into hiding, and every so often I'd pick up a girl, have a one night stand, and it's over. Now, this is complicated," Duo sighed, looking up at the cloudy sky.   
  


Hermione patted his shoulder and said, "Life wouldn't be interesting if it wasn't complicated."   
  


Harry snorted and replied, "Easy for you to say, Hermione."   
  


Ron scratched his nose and asked, "What's up with you and Ginny though?"   
  


Harry shifted uncomfortably in his shoes. He had eaten breakfast with Cho and she asked him to walk around the grounds during their free time tonight. He had of course accepted, but he knew that Ginny had a huge crush on him and really didn't want to hurt her feelings.   
  


She was a good friend, not like Ron, Hermione, or even Duo, but still a good friend none the less. Harry figured that he needed all the good friends that he could get. He just didn't expect the wave of jealously that washed over him when he saw Ginny and Duo together, laughing like that. 

Duo grinned, "Red's just a really good friend, Ron. Besides, I don't think I'm her type. So you can send off George and Fred. I really don't wanna fight those two. They might kick my ass."   
  


Harry laughed and replied, "Or turn you into a canary. If they ever try to see you any candy, don't buy it."   
  


"Dude, that's just wrong," Duo chuckled, shaking his head.   
  


They were almost at Hagrid's hut when a blur of black, blue, and lavender landed beside them. Trunks straitened out his robes with a chuckle. He turned to face them; his cheeks whipped pink from the wind and his intense blue eyes shining. He shook his head, causing his lavender hair to fall around his angular features. He laughed, "Man, you have no idea how good that feels!"   
  


Hermione gulped and asked, "What happens if someone catches you?"   
  


"I doubt they could see me, Hermione. Besides, I waited until everyone else left the castle to fly here," Trunks assured her, the grin still on his face.   
  


Harry snorted, "Oh, good and well you can fly on your own power." He would do almost anything for that ability. Still, he figured that his Firebolt was good enough to take flight on.   
  


Ron's face scrunched up as he asked, "What about Quidditch, are you still going to play?"   
  


"Yes, only you four and Ginny, even though I don't know who told her," Trunks cast an angry glance at Duo, who only winked, "Well, and Hotaru and Setsuna too as the other professors, know what I am. I need to keep the secret from the rest of the school. Besides, wouldn't it look really strange to suddenly quit the team before our first game?"   
  


Ron chuckled, "Brilliant, Gryffindor is sure to win the cup this time! Who could get a Quaffel past someone who could destroy a planet!"   
  


Harry smiled, pleased with the idea of winning every Quidditch match. Trunks shook his head and replied, "Well, Dumbledore suggested that I let a few balls past not to raise too many eyebrows. I've already promised not to go off my broom either."   
  


Ron asked, "What sort of broom do you have?"   
  


"A Comet Sixty, like your brothers, but mainly, don't tell anyone," he leaned closer as he continued, "I jazz it up with my ki."   
  


Duo whistled and stated, "And I thought that I was bad!"   
  


Trunks grinned sheepishly and replied, "Well, I have to train somehow."   
  


Harry asked, "What is this about training, you keep talking about it?" 

"Sayans over go a long, hard training regime to keep up their power. It's a philosophy that my father lives by and I agree with him," Trunks answered with a grin.   
  


Harry asked, "I thought your father was dead?"   
  


"The alternate reality version of him, Harry," Trunks corrected as they reached the hut.   
  


Harry imagined what it would be like to go to a world just like this one, except for the fact that Voldemort didn't kill his parents and Sirius was never incarcerated. He could imagine being held in his mother's arms for the first time and what it was like to have a normal family. To be just a normal wizard, and not the Boy Who Lived. He was envious of Trunks at that moment as they walked to the back corral.   
  


Neville looked up at them and waved at Trunks. He looked rather distraught, but then again, Crabbe and Goyle were alternately pushing him. Trunks glared and grumbled, "Those bastards. They have no right to pick on him just because they're stronger."   
  


Duo warned, "Um, Trunks, buddy, just don't kill them, okay."   
  


Ron chirped, "Go ahead and kill them, their fathers are Death Eaters too." Harry groaned, imagining Trunks punching Goyle's head in before kicking Crabbe in the gut, collapsing it. Then Snape taking a thousand points off Gryffindor before Trunks was expelled, leaving Duo in easier reach for Voldemort, who would in turn attack Hogwarts . . .   
  


Hermione warned, "Don't start trouble."   
  


Trunks gave her a flashing grin as he walked over beside Neville, glaring at Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle glared back before looking down and moving away. Trunks grinned as he leaned against the corral fence.   
  


Duo climbed up the fence and mused, "I wonder what Hagrid's going to bring out today."   
  


****** 

"Damn it," Forest cursed loudly.   
  


Duo had found himself in the dungon again, grinning up at the blond vampire. Harry was beside him, watching worrily as she floated, trying to thread a punching bag through a hook in the ceiling. Harry wondered why he followed Duo here, but he realized that he had wanted to speak to Sean again, ask him some more questions.   
  


Forest cursed, "Mother fucker, get in the damned hook!" She finaly threaded it through and she chirped, "Hell yeah." Then she gave the bag a good side kick.   
  


Duo walked over to the bag, giving it a few punches and kicks himself. Forest lifted an eyebrow and said, "Someone's taught you some things. Looks like a combination of Akiedo and Jeet-kun-do."   
  


Duo nodded happily and answered, "Yeah, Heero was Japanese and Wufei was Chineese. I know more Akiedo than Jeet-kun-do."   
  


Harry asked, "How did you know that? All he did was move."   
  


Forest chuckled and answered, "Trunks would of told you the same. Its just when you see enough of it you can distinguish the styles. For example, Akiedo is about throws, blocks, and holds while have you ever seen a Bruce Lee movie?"   
  


Harry nodded and answered, "My cousin use to worship him before he got into video games." He remembered watching Enter the Dragon with Dudley and then Dudley wanting to practice the moves on him. Uncle Vernon had locked him in the closet for a day when Dudley tried to do a high kick and only ended up over balancing himself, thus, falling on his arse.   
  


"He was the man who practicaly formated Jeet-kun-do," Forest explained.   
  


Harry reasoned, "Which has more punches and kicks, right?"   
  


"You're a fast learner, Harry. Wanna learn a few good things?" Forest replied apprasingly.   
  


Duo punched the bag again with a grin. He said, "Come on, it'll be fun to get your ass kicked repeatedly."   
  


Harry looked at the clock on the wall and frowned. He was going to be late with his walk with Cho. He smiled happily as he draped his cloak over his shoulders. He said, "Later, but I have to meet someone. Thanks though."   
  


He ran out of the room, running into Sean. Sean smiled and straitened Harry to his feet. He asked, "Where are you off too, Harry?"   
  


"No where," he replied, trying not to blush.   
  


Sean shook his head and teased, "Ah, the Ravenclaw perfect and Seeker, you're meeting her. Well, Harry, have fun. You only live once you know."   
  


Harry shouted, "Thanks!" He ran up the stairs, hoping that Cho wouldn't be mad that he was late. He reached the entrence to the Ravenclaw dorms and smiled when he saw her tiny body standing there. She looked lovely, her long, raven hair floating about her oval features.   
  


He smiled and stammered, "Hi, Cho." His cheeks were bright red and his heart was pounding, but the smile that Cho gave him was worth it.   
  


She asked, "Ready for our walk?"   
  


He held out his arm, as he saw Malfoy do. She smiled and took it. His face grew warmer as he managed, "Of course."   
  


****** 

Ginyu was croaking loudly. Trunks looked at the alien frog and snapped, "If you don't stop it I'll shove your face into this pillow." He waved his pillow for emphasis.   
  


Ginyu croaked again and jumped off the nightstand, hopping out of the dorm room. Trunks growled, "Ginyu, you get back here!"   
  


He chased the frog down into the dungons and frowned. Snape lived down here as well as the other Slytherins. Still, the thought of punching Goyle and Crabbe was very entertaining as he followed the frog into a room.   
  


He froze when he saw Draco Malfoy talking to what looked like an older version of himself through a misty, green fire. Ginyu hopped back to Trunks' feet and Trunks peered into the room, lowerng his ki so that Malfoy wouldn't sense him.   
  


Malfoy said, "Father, what do you want? Why couldn't you just owl me?"   
  


"Because this is important, Draco, I want you to listen to me," the other Malfoy demanded.   
  


Draco asked, "What is it, Father?"   
  


"Does Duo Maxwell have anyone that he pals around with or any one that follows him around?" Malfoy asked his son.   
  


Draco looked confused as he answered, "Yes, Potter, the Weasleys, Granger, Hotaru Tomoe, one of the new students, but he just likes her. The feeling's not mutural. Oh, and Trunks Briefs, the freakish boy with the lavender hair."   
  


Trunks' fists clinched together in anger as he listened. Ginyu pointed and Trunks nodded. He picked up the frog and continued to listen as Malfoy's father said, "Thank you, Draco, you have helped me greatly."   
  


"Father, why do you care about who hangs around the American anyway?" Draco asked, peering into the fire.   
  


Malfoy sneered, "It's none of your concern, Draco. Good night." With that, Malfoy's image flickered from the flame, leaving the fire bright green.   
  


Draco put the fire out with a flick of his wand and sighed. Trunks gathered up Ginyu and floated to the ceiling. Malfoy walked out and looked around, frowning. Trunks watched him from where he was floating, frowning.   
  


He figured that Malfoy didn't know that Duo was the Scythe Barer, but his father did and was finding out about the four Guardiens.   
  


Trunks floated down to the ground again and looked at the frog, which croaked happily. Trunks whispered, "Good job, Ginyu. Thanks."   
  


How am I going to stop him short of killing him? Trunks thought as he headed back up to the tower.   
  


****** 

"How are you?" Harry asked, knowing it was a question Cho was probably tired of hearing.   
  


Cho shrugged and answered, "Coping I guess. Still, how did you deal with it?"   
  


"I had to. Voldemort really didn't give me much of a choice," Harry replied with a shrug, trying to forget that horrid night when Wormtail killed Cedric.   
  


Cho chuckled, "You probably didn't want any of this."   
  


"It's better than living with the Dursleys," he replied dryly, letting a smile stray on his features.   
  


Cho laughed and said, "Still, Harry."   
  


Harry looked into the night and at the full moon. He thought fleetingly of Remus Lupin and hoped that he was hidden away safely where no one could harm him and he couldn't harm anyone as of now. The light cast a silvery reflection on the cold lake and Harry watched the shimmer while reflecting on everything that had happened in the past five years from Hagrid appearing to now, sitting with Cho.   
  


Harry smiled at her and answered, "I wouldn't trade it for anything."   
  


Cho reached out and brushed his hair from his forehead. His breath caught as she traced his scar with her fingertips. She withdrew her fingers and stood up. He stood up as well. They turned to look at the lake and Cho rested her head against his shoulder. It felt good and natural to wrap his arm around her.   
  


Cho confessed, "Some times I still exspect to see Cedric walk down the hallway, waiting for me. And he never does."   
  


"I'm sorry," Harry replied.   
  


Cho smiled sadly at him and stated, "At least you survived."   
  


"I always survive, whether I like it or not," Harry snorted, which caused Cho to laugh.   
  


He looked at the lake and thought aloud, "Still, I wonder if I could of done something different that night. Like grabbing the cup for myself and not letting Cedric touch it."   
  


"Harry, you didn't know any better. You were being good and noble, and that's what I like about you," Cho soothed, running her fingers through his hair again, looking at the scar. "So much pain, Harry, so much pain."   
  


Then the most amazing thing happened.   
  


Cho leaned over and kissed him. It was a quick kiss, a gentle kiss, but a kiss none the less. Harry felt almost giddy when she pulled away.   
  


She blushed and said, "I shouldn't have done that."   
  


"I rather enjoyed it," Harry replied with a grin. Then, feeling rather bold himself, he leaned over and kissed her. This kiss was a bit more intense, fueled with the grief of the past few months. Cho's arms wrapped tightly around his body as they kissed and he cupped her face with one hand, marveling at the softness of her skin and ran his fingers through her long, silky hair.   
  


They pulled away, their breath mingling in the frosty air. They chuckled and looked down. Harry looked up at the sky again and the misty moon hanging bloated there. He said, "It's getting rather late."   
  


"Will you walk me up to my dorm?" Cho asked.   
  


Harry took her hand and squeesed it gently. He smiled as he answered, "I'd love that."   
  


As they walked past the Gryffindor tower they didn't notice the small red head watching them. Or the cry of grief of a little girl who's heart was breaking as Ginny Weasley sunk to the floor.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


AN: As to the fact Harry learning martial arts, well, someone's going to have to teach him how to use the Gryffindor Sword to hack Voldy into little pieces.   
  


And, I'm a bitch, aren't I?   
  


Special thanks to my beta-reader Dai. She's great and I'm thankful to finaly have one. Still, I'm looking for a couple of other betas for other projects that I'm working on. Mainly a novel. Well, give me an e-mail at slaybrat@aye.net if you're intrested.Oh, to those reading on fanfiction.net, read and review! I want at least two hundred reviews by the time this story is finished!   
  


As to my readers on Snoggle, all comments are appreciated, so please, review and give me hints and tell me if I'm keeping the Harry Potter characters in character and so on.   
  


Now, for a little humor, Omake Theater! For you who aren't familiar with Anime, Omake Theater is basically a series of short, funny skits using the characters of that particular story. They have nothing to do with the whole story, they're just to make people laugh at the absurd OCC and stuff.   
  


Love Trangle

Take One   
  


(Scene is Duo and Malfoy dressed intirely in black leather, from head to toe. They look extremely sexy; Malfoy looks sexy in an evil way while Duo's sexy in his God of Death way. Both of them are sitting on their respective broomsticks and Hotaru walks by.)   
  


Malfoy: My lady, how are you?   
  


Duo: (Whistles apprecitvely) Woah, baby, come over here!   
  


(Hotaru looks at them both.)   
  


Malfoy: Hotaru why don't we go for a ride?   
  


Duo: Hotaru, you can ride my broomstick any time you want to!   
  


(Duo and Malfoy glare at each other)   
  


Malfoy: Why would Hotaru look at a street rat like you is beyond me.   
  


Duo: Fuck off, Malfoy.   
  


Malfoy: Get off your bloody arse and make me.   
  


Duo: (Grinning evily) The God of Death is back from Hell!   
  


(Duo leaps off of his broom and onto Malfoy's throwing punches and knocking the Slytehrin God to the ground while whistling AC/DC's "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheep")   
  


Duo: She's mine!   
  


Malfoy: She's mine!   
  


Duo: I'm going to send you to Hell with a first class ass whuping!   
  


(Hotaru rolls her eyes and walkes away, leaving the two rolling around on the dirt.)   
  


Love Trangle

Take Two   
  


(Harry's walking Cho to class. Harry looks happy if somewhat dazed and Cho's grinning up at him. From no where Ginny Weasly jumps out and slaps Cho.)   
  


Ginny: Bitch, he's mine! (Throwing another Bitch Slap.)   
  


Cho: (Takes Kung-Fu pose) Whahhahhhh! You will learn from your insolence!   
  


Ginny: Bring it on, bitch! I watch Buffy!   
  


(Cho throws a round house kick, Ginny reals back when Cho's boot contacts with her face. Cho smiles satisfactly before Ginny spins back up with a right cross. Cho catches the punch and pins Ginny to the wall.)   
  


Cho: Harry likes me best!   
  


Harry: Cho, Ginny, what are you doing?   
  


Cho: Settling who should be Harry Potter's girlfriend once and for all!   
  


Ginny: (Grins evily) Well, you forgot one thing. I have six older brothers. (Screams) HELP!   
  


(All the Weasley brothers run in, sans Percy because he's too busy kissing ass. Fred and George point their wands at Cho while Bill and Charlie pull Cho off of their little sister.)   
  


Charlie: Don't hurt our little Ginny!   
  


Bill: Yeah, you limey trollop!   
  


(Fred and George snicker wildly before muttering something that turns Cho into a koi, which Harry puts in water. Harry's holding his fishbowl with the Cho Koi in it and looks as if he's about to cry.)   
  


Harry: My . . . girlfriend.   
  


Ron:(Grinning wildly as he pushes Ginny into Harry's arms.) Well, mum always did want you into the family.   
  


(Suddenly, the fishbowl exsplodes in a shower of glass and the Cho Koi gets it's head blown off. Forest smirks from across the hall, lowering her .44 Super Mag with a grin.)   
  


Yes, I actualy like Cho, but I like Ginny better. Besides, it was kinda funny.   
  


Not A Mary-Sue, AKA: I'm Not Touching Pimp Sirius   
  


(Forest is walking down the corridors, it's night and she's listening to Duo's Tool CD. Suddenly, from no where appears Sirius Black dressed in a black silk suit and a lot of jewelry.)   
  


Sirius: Pimp Master Sirius here to make your every luvvvvv wish come true!   
  


Forest: (Slams her fist into Sirius' face. Sirius stands up, once again the Siruis Black we all know and love.) What the hell happened to you?   
  


Sirius: I don't know, some sort of discussion about who was the sexiest and the most romantic and then I became a pimp.   
  


Forest: Fandmom, dammit! Screws everything up. Thank god I'm an orginal character.   
  


Sirius: (Pointing at her) Well, just make sure that you don't become a Mary-Sue.   
  


Forest: (tossing her hair) Please, I'm a well established orignal character who's intresting and mysterious. The only thing I have in common with the author is I like Tool. Her quasi Mary-Sue character is a short, elfin necromancer named Aurora. And besides, I'm not hooking up with anyone, I've already got a boyfriend, thank you very much.   
  


(She whips out this photo of a handsome, intense, young man in his mid-twentys with unruly dark brown hair that falls into his dark, intense blue yes. He has high, almost delicate cheek bones and is almost exspressionless in the photo.)   
  


Forest: This is my sweetie! He's a dhamphile cop named Quinn Frost and . . .   
  


Elf: Okay, Forest, this isn't Jennifer L. Bratcher here, this is fanfiction, not one of my orignal works. If they want my orignal stuff they can go read Alex Night: Vampire Hunter at http://www.fanfiction.net Just chill, okay Forest, no need to get all defensive.   
  


Forest: I am not a Mary-Sue.   
  


Elf: Of course not.   
  


Forest: If I was a Mary-Sue then I would be making out with Sirius, Malfoy, Duo, Trunks and Harry at some point in time. I'm single, dammit.   
  


Sirius: You forgot to mention Snape and Remus.   
  


Forest: Yeah, them too!   
  


Elf: What about D?   
  


Forest: Hey, that's playing dirty. Besides, he's seriously anal retentive.   
  


(Duo pops in from no where.)   
  


Duo: He needs to get laid! (He starts making porno music noises while making obscene gestures and obscene dances.)   
  


Sirius: And this boy's the Scythe Barer?   
  


(Duo's dancing around them now.)   
  


Duo: (Singing) Take me to FUNKY TOWN, take me to FUNKY TOWN! (Starts bobbing up and down) Give me some of that sweet sweet loving!   
  


Forest: Um, he was cooler than this.   
  


Elf: Part of Omake Theater is really being Out of Character.   
  


Forest: I'm . . . (Freezes and smiles) Damn. (She's wearing a Catholic School uniform and her hair's pulled up in braided pig tails. She's singing.) Hit me baby one more time! Baby, baby, you shouldn't have let me go . . .   
  


Duo: (Still dancing and singing) With a rebel yell, she cried more, more more! With a rebel yell she cried more more more! I'll walk the ward with you babe, a million miles with you, babe.   
  


Sirius: (Sweatdrop) I'm leaving now, thank you. ( Turns into his black dog form and runs away.)   
  


Forest: (Singing) Oops I did it again, played with your heart . . . Something something because I hate this fucking song! (Shakes herself and is dressed in black leather S&M gear with full corset and whip, still singing) I like the way you look at me! I like the way you smack my ass! I can't control you, you can't control me, you're not the one for me! There's no expression on your face . . .   
  


Duo: Porn!   
  


Elf: Whoo boy, I shouldn't have let them have caffeine.   
  


Harry's Power Trip

(We see Trunks holding the Gryffindor sword. He's obviously admiring the blade and compairing it to his own. Harry bursts into the room, slamming the door open with a bewildered Ron and Hermione behind him.)   
  


Harry: (Growling) That is my bloody sword, Briefs.   
  


Trunks: I was just looking at it. It's a nice blade.   
  


(Harry runs over and punches Trunks. Trunks stumbles back, more in surprise than anything as Harry's knuckles start to bleed. Harry grabs the sword and spins it in a graceful arch.)   
  


Harry: This is MY sword. This is the sword that I will use to defete Voldemort. This is the sword that I will use to spill his blood on my hands, like the blood of countless others that he has spilled. I will take him to Hell if I have to join him myself.   
  


Ron: Harry, are you all right?   
  


Harry: No, my dear friend and side kick, I am not all right. For fifteen years I have suffered because of Voldemort's evil, but no more. I will not stand for it again, Ron. I will not. I swear on my father's grave I will hunt Voldemort down and kill him.   
  


Hermione: But you need to take your O.W.L.S and learn more.   
  


Harry: This isn't about exsperence or knowlege, Hermione. This is about VENGENCE! Something that has been long denyed to me. My anger and justice will be all the power I need to defete . . .   
  


(Trunks sharply chops Harry at the back of the neck. Harry's eyes roll back as he colapses to the ground, unconcious. Trunks catches the sword as Harry falls and places it back in it's display case.)   
  


Trunks: It's bad enough I have to listen to my father when he goes on his tangents, but I'm not listening to a human.   
  


So, would you like another instalment of Omake Theater in your next tale?   
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter Thirteen: Black on Black

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Thirteen: Black On Black 

By: Elf   
  


Duo flinched as the Quaffel barreled its way toward Trunks' nose. Luckily, Trunks was who he was and he managed to dodge out of its way. Ginny dove her broom down to catch it and toss it at Trunks again. Trunks caught it this time and threw it back.   
  


Duo was about to shout and curse at him because Ginny couldn't catch that . . . Ginny caught it with a steely glare and flew around Trunks in a circle, slamming the red ball at him again. Trunks caught it and was about to throw it again. Duo steered his Nimbus 2002 and placed it between Ginny and Trunks.   
  


Trunks lightly tossed the Quaffel and Duo caught it. Duo rested it on his broom. Ginny looked away, but he saw the spark of anger in those brown eyes. Angelia shouted, "Ginny, what's wrong with you?"   
  


Fred and George, who had been hitting the Bludger repeatedly, stopped what they were doing to turn and face their sister. Harry hadn't heard the call and was practicing catching the Snitch, letting it go, giving it a head start, and catching it again. Duo envied his skill on a broomstick.   
  


Duo glared up at Angelia and Trunks whispered something to her. Ginny bristled and Duo reached out to touch her. Ginny jerked away and dove her broom to the ground. Duo sighed and followed her.   
  


Fred and George flanked him. Fred threatened, "If you hurt our sister in anyway Duo . . ."   
  


"Dude, she's not my girlfriend. She's just my friend," Duo protested, shaking his head.   
  


George suggested, "Then maybe we should talk to her then."   
  


"No. She does not need her over bearing brothers asking what's wrong with her. Just leave it to me," Duo replied as he landed beside Ginny. She had been acting like this for the last week, getting worse as the days progressed. Duo had a feeling it had something to do with all the time Harry spent with Cho now.   
  


Ginny walked some distance and Duo followed her. For the past week she hadn't said much to anyone and he had been worried, well, between the times where he wasn't practicing Quidditch or learning Transfiguration from Hermione. He was getting fairly good at it. He was better than Neville, which was something. Still, he had been looking forward to laughing in between turning beatles into buttons with Ginny. Hermione was a real bitch when it came to tutoring. ("Duo, I know you have a fine mind. You're doing better than me in Potions. I won't let you give up, now turn that box into a mouse!")   
  


Duo shouted, "What's crawled up your ass?"   
  


She snapped, "Go back."   
  


"Umm, no," Duo replied, crossing his arms and waiting.   
  


Ginny stopped and Duo caught up with her. She avoided looking at him, but he saw the sadness in her eyes. He had been the cause of a many broken hearts and knew the signs, but not the level of angst that Ginny was feeling. He reached out and stroked her long, wind tossed hair.   
  


He asked, "Hey, what is it?"   
  


"Why do you care?" Ginny replied stiffly, breaking away from his touch.   
  


Duo sighed and answered, "Because you're my friend, that's why, and from where I come from, a good friend is hard to find."   
  


Ginny turned to face him and he continued, "So, Red, what is it?"   
  


"I saw Harry kissing Cho," she answered in almost a whisper. He watched her brown eyes waver, the tears threatening to spill as she said her confession.   
  


The worse part was that Duo doubted Harry knew Ginny's true feelings for him.   
  


He murmured, "Oh, Gin, I'm sorry."   
  


The tears broke loose, trailing down her freckled face. Duo reached out for her and she flew to his arms, sobbing. He stroked her hair and let her cry, rocking gently. "I'm just some stupid little girl with a crush, that's all. Why would someone like Harry even look at me? I'm just his best friend's sister, that's all," Ginny wept.   
  


Duo stroked her long, fiery hair before holding her at arms length so she could look at him. He reached out and stroked the tears off of her face with a lopsided grin. He knew what she was feeling. He knew exactly what she was feeling.   
  


He told her, "Harry should look at you."   
  


She gave a bitter laugh and snorted, "Don't be stupid, Duo."   
  


"I would," Duo confessed, "I'd be a fool if I didn't."   
  


She blinked and asked, "Really?"   
  


"Yeah, if . . ." he paused and sighed, looking down at his boots in frustration.   
  


Ginny pushed his bangs out of his face and replied, "If Hotaru wasn't in the picture you mean."   
  


"Yeah," Duo said with a wan smile.   
  


She smiled fondly and gripped his hand tightly. She said, "I'd know what you mean, Duo. If Harry wasn't Harry, I'd feel the same way."   
  


"What a pair we make," Duo snorted, gathering his broom. Ginny did the same. She squeezed his shoulder with a lopsided grin of her own.   
  


She said, "Well, our first trip to Hogsmeade is tomorrow, Duo, and it's Halloween."   
  


"Today's my birthday. I almost forgot," Duo chuckled, shaking his head in dismay.   
  


They started flying back to the field on their brooms. She said, "Happy birthday Duo."   
  


"Thanks, Red," Duo replied with a smile.   
  


****** 

Sixteen years old. Duo didn't think he'd live this long, but apparently he would. He could live forever if he wanted, he realized.   
  


He thought of the others, of Heero with his monotone and twisted sense of humor, of sweet Quatre with his dreams of peace, of silent Trowa, the poor bastard, and Wufei with all of his speeches about how women were weak and injustice. He even thought of Relena and wondered if Heero had finally gotten that stick out of his ass to confess his feelings for her. He even thought of Hilde and wondered how things were going on with her new boyfriend.   
  


Duo sighed, watching his breath cloud in the night air. He was watching the moon thoughtfully as he always did. He liked looking at the moon on Earth. It was a wonder to behold and didn't look like a hellish graveyard like it did from the Colonies.   
  


His thoughts drifted back to Heero and again he wondered if Heero ever took the time to look up at the sky with retrospective. He wondered what was happening between the Colonies and Earth, and if the Colonies were being treated fairly. His thoughts drifted back to each of the pilots again.   
  


"I know it may sound corny, but all you can do now is trust me," he told the mysterious boy as he helped him up. There was a response in those dark blue eyes as he looked up at Duo. Duo looked back before helping the other pilot.   
  


He missed them, especially Heero. Heero, his constant competition. He knew that he could beat Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei in mobile suit combat, but he never tested himself with Heero and always wanted to. He sensed that Heero wanted to do the same, starting a new competition between them instead of saving the other's life at every turn.   
  


"Happy birthday, Duo!" Fred and George crowed as sparks flashed around Duo in an array of colors. Duo screamed and jumped, his hand automatically going to his wand and bringing it out.   
  


Fred laughed, "Man, you should see your face!"   
  


"You jumped so high!" George crowed, slapping his leg as the sparks died down.   
  


Duo crossed his arms and glared. He retorted, "Haha, very funny guys."   
  


Ginny giggled as she joined them, blowing on a noisemaker that spurted a blast of silver glitter. She chuckled, "I'm sorry Duo. I should have warned you."   
  


"Come on, we have a present for you," Fred said as he pulled Duo to his feet off of his post on the windowsill.   
  


Duo quirked an eyebrow and mused, "Why am I suddenly afraid?"   
  


"Good self-preservation instinct," Hermione answered as she joined the Weasleys, "Happy Birthday, Duo."   
  


Ron poked him in the arm and quipped, "Why didn't you tell us?"   
  


"I forgot, I guess," Duo answered with a shrug. He looked around and didn't see Harry. Then he suddenly knew where he was, so Duo reached out for Ginny.   
  


Ginny hugged him and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek, "Still, happy birthday, Duo."   
  


Trunks joined them, holding a cake in his hands. Duo asked, "You didn't make that did you?"   
  


"No, I just said it was your birthday and next thing I knew the cake was there," Trunks answered with a shrug and one of his infamous smiles.   
  


Hermione said, "Well, it needs candles." She waved her wand and sixteen, burning violet candles appeared on the cake. Duo laughed as he was pushed to one of the chairs by the fire.   
  


George pushed the cake in front of his face and said, "The house elves wouldn't want us to let this go to waist."   
  


"What's a house elf?" Duo asked, expecting some Tolken-esque thing of beauty.   
  


Hermione scowled and protested, "They're slaves, Duo. Now, I'm working on this plan to free them, let them get wages and the like."   
  


"Slaves?" Duo asked, peering at the brainy beauty. Hermione nodded, causing her bushy head to sway to and fro.   
  


Ron snorted, "Oh, no, here we go with S.P.E.W. again."   
  


"I'm trying to liberate the house elves. I have a club for it if you wish to join for the fee of seven sickles to pay for the S.P.E.W. button," Hermione explained.   
  


Duo asked, "Slaves?"   
  


George snorted, "They're magical creatures, Duo. They'd be very upset if you freed them."   
  


"Dobby isn't upset!" Hermione scolded.   
  


Ron whispered, "Yet every other house elf she's asked ran in fear at the thought of being freed."   
  


Hermione growled, "Just because they don't know any better, Ron. I'm going to help them if I can."   
  


Duo nodded in agreement and asked, "So, seven sickles you said?"   
  


"Since it's your birthday, I'll let you in for free," Hermione replied handing him a badge that had S.P.E.W. printed on it in bright green letters that flashed.   
  


Duo held the pen and Fred suggested, "Why don't you put it on Duo?"   
  


"Won't match my outfit," Duo replied, looking down at his all black attire. He wondered if he could sew a priest collar into the Hogwarts robes. Besides, neon green? Green was cool for beam scythes and weapons, but not for wearing. The only person he knew that could get away with wearing green was one Heero Yuy. Not even Trowa with his dark green eyes could wear green. And all Duo wore was black, red, grey, white, and the occasional pair of blue jeans.   
  


George chuckled and asked, "So, Trunks what do you think of it?"   
  


Duo looked over at Ginny and Ginny shrugged. Duo had told Ginny everything because they were friends like that, because he trusted her. He had told Harry because Harry had a right to know. Then Harry had told Hermione and Ron because they wouldn't leave him alone. No one else had asked.   
  


Trunks glared for a moment and shrugged. "It's bad, but I've seen worse," was all Trunks said.   
  


Ron snorted, "Duo, blow your bloody candles and make a wish."   
  


"Oh, sorry I'm late," Harry shouted as he ran into the commons. His normally pale skin was flushed and Duo swore he saw a tiny hickey on his neck. He skidded to a stop.   
  


Fred nudged him in the ribs and teased, "Been consorting with the enemy again, I see."   
  


Harry shook his head joyfully and cheered, "Sirius has been claimed innocent!"   
  


Duo's mouth dropped open as Hermione hugged Harry. Ron shook his hand and the Twins slapped him on the back, congratulating him. Hermione exclaimed, "But that's great, Harry."   
  


"I was in Dumbledore's office talking to him. He'll be at Hogsmeade tomorrow," Harry explained happily, a wide smile on his face.   
  


Trunks asked, "Who's Sirius?"   
  


"Apparently, from what I've gathered, one cool SOB," Duo drawled as he stood up. He stood there, slightly unsure of what to do. If it would had been Heero there, he would have hugged him just to get a rise out of Heero. It would have been Wufei, he would have slapped him on the back the same way the Twins did. Well, Trowa didn't count, but it would have been Quatre he would have hugged him too.   
  


Harry was deserving of a hug. He reached out and hugged him. It apparently caught Harry off guard who laughed as he hugged him back. Duo replied, "Wait ago, Harry. I'm glad."   
  


"Well, yes, and Dumbledore's getting arrangements for him to have a home," Harry went on, grinning after they separated.   
  


George cleared his throat and said, "Well, Harry, I know this is good and all, but Duo's got a cake that some house elves slaved over that's going to have wax dripping all over it before he blows out the candles."   
  


"Oh, yes, well, I'm sorry I don't have a present, but we'll be in Hogsmeade tomorrow," Harry explained hastily.   
  


Duo shook his head and threatened, "Buy me a present and I'll have you kiss the floor."   
  


"Duo, sit down," Ginny instructed as she pushed him into the chair. She cleared her throat and began "Happy Birthday". To Duo's great amusement, Trunks couldn't keep tune, Fred and George sang like a couple of death metal band members, and Ron's voice squeaked at every other word. Only Hermione, Harry, and Ginny could sing right.   
  


Harry said, "Well, make a wish."   
  


Duo eyed the candles and closed his eyes. He thought for a moment. He thought about Heero, Hilde, Hotaru, and Harry. There was a certain amount of amusement with names and the letter H.   
  


I wish that all of us will make it through everything okay, he thought with sudden insight as he tried to blow out the candles.   
  


The flames still flickered mockingly at him. He took another breath and blew on them but nothing happened. He did that until his face was turning bright red and his lungs were starting to hurt. He looked up to see Fred and George laughing at him.   
  


"Oh, funny, tricked out the candles, eh," Duo retorted, lifting up his wand and flicking them off.   
  


George replied, "Trick magical candles, a Kuntz per candle."   
  


"Okay then, a fist full of cake," Duo replied grabbing a bunch of icing in his hand and tossing it. The blue icing melted all over George's freckled face as Duo added, "Priceless."   
  


Fred laughed and George pelted his twin in the face with some more cake. Trunks cried, "Hey, you're wasting cake!"   
  


Harry was the one who pelted Trunks in the face. Duo laughed as Ron got a giggling Hermione and Harry dodged a blast of cake from Hermione. Well, until he got the cake in the face.   
  


Duo cursed as he picked icing out his bangs. He licked his lips and grinned. It tasted heavenly. He wiped cake out of his eyes and licked it off of his fingers. Trunks chided, "Hey, we're wasting food here!"   
  


"Yeah, the garbage disposal that you are," Duo replied as he rolled his eyes.   
  


Trunks salvaged some of the cake and ate it. He chewed as he said, "Hey, I can't help it that I have a higher metabolism than you all."   
  


"Excuse us for being mere humans," Duo groaned, wiping cake off of his face.   
  


Hermione said, "Speaking of which, I've done some research on Scythe Barers."   
  


Harry made motions to quiet her, but Fred and George shrugged. George wiped cake off of his face as he stated, "We already knew, mate. We eavesdrop on a lot of things."   
  


"Doesn't anyone not know?" Harry asked, cleaning his glasses off with a flick of his wrist.   
  


Duo frowned. Yeah, the Scythe Barer. He had tried to not think about it, about really being the God of Death for real. That he was predetermined to bring death to all of those close to him like Solo, Father Maxwell, and Sister Helen.   
  


Maybe he could get a grasp on these powers and keep people from dying. People like Harry and Heero. And he could shift the order of things to quickly kill evils like Voldemort. He could save the world he realized at the cost of his humanity.   
  


"Duo, you okay?" Harry asked, peering at him.   
  


Duo shook himself out of his brooding and plastered his cheerful smile on his face. He replied, "Yeah, great, why wouldn't I be?"   
  


Harry nodded and Ginny peered at him worriedly. Fred shouted, "Oh, wait, we have a present for you Duo!"   
  


"Again with the feeling of dread that's crawling up my spine," Duo grumbled as the Twins ran off to get whatever horror they were planning.   
  


Trunks asked, "Why are you scared? Fred and George are good guys."   
  


"Trunks, you're pretty dense or either very naive," Duo retorted.   
  


Harry chuckled and asked, "Do you want me to distract them while you run?"   
  


"Naw, I'm going to face my fears like a man," Duo drawled, squaring his shoulders.   
  


Ginny advised, "Fred's got a glass jaw."   
  


Ron gasped, "Ginny!"   
  


"He does," Ginny replied with a shrug.   
  


Hermione said, "She must get it from your mother then."   
  


"I'm the one who gets picked on and my baby sister pops Fred in the jaw," Ron replied in amazement.   
  


Ginny shrugged and lifted a handful of cake. She teased, "Want some more?"   
  


****** 

That night, while the others were sleeping, Scythe flew into the boy's dorm. The barn owl perched himself on Duo's pillow and gently nibbled his ear. Harry watched this, still not sleepy yet and keyed up because of the fact that Siruis' name was clear and that he was going to see him tomorrow in public.   
  


Duo woke up, running a sleepy hand through his tousled bangs. He yawned gently as the owl cocked his golden head and looked at Duo with his liquid dark eyes. Harry noticed the note that the owl was holding.   
  


Harry said, "Duo, he's got a message for you."   
  


Duo yawned and opened the message. He petted his owl as he read and Scythe gently snuggled up against him. Harry asked, "What does it say?"   
  


"It's from Forest," Duo said with a grin, his eyes becoming more alert with each passing moment.   
  


Harry asked, "What does she want?"   
  


"I think she wants to give me a birthday present," Duo answered with a grin, "Actually, she wants to see us both."   
  


Harry smirked and retorted, "I thought you didn't want a birthday present."   
  


"Well, I'm hoping because it's from Forest that birthday present translates as Lap Dance," Duo replied wickedly as he drew himself from his bed. Harry followed him, reaching for his robe and putting it on. He grabbed his Invisibility Cloak out from under the bed and slipped it on.   
  


Duo lifted an eyebrow as he headed toward the door. Harry asked, "You want to join me?"   
  


"I don't need the cape," Duo retorted as he melted into the shadows. Harry blinked and peered for the braided boy and didn't see him. His head poked out of the darkness and Duo said, "Hey, Harry."   
  


Harry gasped and almost tripped over his cloak. Harry swore, "Bloody hell, Duo, I almost forgot that you could do that." Probably a power of the Scythe Barer, Harry thought as Duo grinned.   
  


Duo said, "Well, wanna head to the dungeons?"   
  


Harry slid the hood over his head and lead the way out of the dorms. Mrs. Norris was prowling the hallway, her crimson eyes glowing. Harry thought briefly of kicking her, but as always, the urge was quickly quelled.   
  


Then, Peeves appeared, holding a strangling roll of toilet paper. Mrs. Norris gave out a shrill cry and a heart beat later Filch came running. Peeves waved the toilet paper and cheered, "Wound round and round, Funky Filch!"   
  


Harry froze and pressed himself against the wall. Duo's head appeared beside Harry's materializing from the shadows again. Duo whistled quietly, "Oh, this looks good. You want me to get rid of Filch?"   
  


Harry snorted, "Duo, you can do a lot of things, but I don't think you can . . ."   
  


Duo chuckled disappeared again. Peeves looked afraid for a moment before looking thoughtful. He grinned and threw the roll of paper at Filch's face. He shouted, "Wipe yer arse!" Then he flew off, laughing up roarously.   
  


Filch shouted, "Damn you, Peeves!" The caretaker ran off, cursing loudly. Mrs. Norris gave a loud cry and followed him.   
  


Duo chuckled as he appeared from the darkness again. Harry asked, "How did you get Peeves to do that?"   
  


Duo shrugged and answered, "I don't know. Maybe because he's dead or something. The Bloody Baron's even scared of me."   
  


Harry nodded, putting the information for later use and to give to Hermione. As they continued to walk, Harry unseen by the Cloak and Duo covered in shadows, Duo said, "Is Hermione researching the Scythe Barer thing?"   
  


"Yes, when she's not studying or helping you in Transfiguration," Harry answered, looking over at the darkness that, when Harry looked at it closely, had Duo's shape and a braid that swayed.   
  


They quickly reached the dungeons and Forest was standing there against the wall and waiting. Duo reappeared and Harry then took off his cloak. Duo waved and Forest smiled.   
  


She said, "Happy birthday, Duo."   
  


"You gonna give me a present?" Duo asked with a grin.   
  


Forest smirked and asked, "What do you have in mind?"   
  


"A lap dance would be good, or a strip tease would do," Duo answered with a roguish smile.   
  


Forest chuckled, "And I wonder if Hotaru Tomoe would like to hear you say that."   
  


"Hotaru doesn't care that I exist, only that Voldemort doesn't get his hands on me," Duo answered dejectively.   
  


Harry asked, "Why did you ask us here?"   
  


"Figured that you would like have your first lesson in hand to hand combat," Forest answered with a grin.   
  


****** 

The next morning Harry was woken by Ron shaking him and saying, "Harry, have you lost your marbles, wake up!"   
  


Harry opened his eyes and reached for his glasses. He slipped them on and looked at the familiar red hair and freckles. At Duo's bed Trunks leaned over and whispered, "Wake up, Duo."   
  


Duo grumbled, "Oh, lower baby, that feels good."   
  


Harry's eyes widened and Ron asked, "Where did that come from?"   
  
  
  


Harry swallowed and answered, "I don't want to know what he's dreaming."   
  


Trunks poked Duo and Duo grumbled, "Not so rough, babe."   
  


Trunks looked up at them with his wide, blue eyes and asked, "Any ideas?"   
  


Harry stood up out of his bed and grabbed his wand. He walked over to his sleeping friend. He winched at the sore muscles from last night's lessons. His arm was still sore from when Forest had taught him the difference between a reverse arm lock and an arm lock.   
  


The twins scrambled over and looked at Duo, who was still asleep and dreaming his naughty dream. Fred chuckled, "Harry, watch this."   
  


He touched Duo's hair and Duo gasped, "Oh, wow!"   
  


Harry chuckled, "Four to one he's dreaming about Hotaru."   
  


"If he's dreaming about Ginny, he's dead," George said as he cracked his knuckles.   
  


Fred touched his wand to his throat. He leaned over and his voice was loud and booming, "Duo Maxwell, this is your wake up call!"   
  


Duo jerked awake and his hands reached under his pillow. He grabbed his wand and held it like a gun. He growled, "Don't even try it . . ." His eyes widened as he realized he was holding a wand and Fred was watching him with wide eyes.   
  


Duo lowered the wand and said, "Guys, don't wake me up like that."   
  


Fred burst out laughing, "A little paranoid, aren't we, Duo?"   
  


"Shut up, Freckles," Duo growled as he tossed his pillow at Fred's laughing face.   
  


Trunks threw Duo his clothing and said, "Get ready, today we're going to Hogsmeade."   
  


Duo just sat there and said, "Okay, some privacy."   
  


"You tried to talk Forest into giving you a lap dance last night," Harry reminded Duo, who blushed at that. Duo had gone on and on about the lap dance until Forest pushed him into a chair. Harry actually thought she was going to give him one, but instead Forest took the chair and spun it around rapidly, until the pupils of Duo's eyes were moving uncontrollably.   
  


She had then said, "You couldn't handle it, Duo."   
  


Ron's eyes widened as he asked, "Did she? Did she give you one?"   
  


Harry laughed at that and grabbed his friend's shoulder. He said, "Ron, she's a vampire." Harry liked Forest, but he didn't want to see her nude or anything like that. She was too dangerous and besides, he feared his safety enough not to ask her.   
  


George grabbed Ron in a head lock and started rubbing his knuckles against the younger boy's scalp. He taunted, "Ronniekins has a yen for a vampire, how sweet!"   
  


Ron grumbled, "Get off." He pushed George away, much to the amusement of Fred.   
  


Trunks sighed and rolled his eyes. He said, "Come on, I'm starving and Duo's pretty quick at getting dressed."   
  


As they walked out of the dorm, Duo called out, "But, Trunks you're always hungry!"   
  


****** 

Hogsmeade looked like something out of a dream. A dream that was of family, home, living in a quaint small town, of a normal life. There were quaint, adorable little cottages made out of stone, as if they should belong in a fairy tale.   
  


Duo looked around, wondering where he should go first. He heard Malfoy's voice say, "You must see the Shrieking Shack, Hotaru. It's one of the most haunted places in all of Britain."   
  


He looked over to see Hotaru and Malfoy walking together, her dark head contrasting greatly with his pale one. He realized that they did make a handsome couple as they walked hand and hand. He sighed and shuffled away.   
  


"You know, if you keep moping like this you'll ruin your reputation," Snape's voice said behind him.   
  


Duo spun around with a slight grin on his face. Snape looked around and asked, "Where are the others?"   
  


"Ginny was drug off by Fred and George, Trunks wandered to the candy store almost automatically, and I decided to wander around by myself," Duo answered as he looked up at the teacher.   
  


Snape gave a slight smile and pushed his greasy bangs from his face. Duo wondered if he just had very oily hair or just used too much gel on it because Snape didn't smell bad. Snape said, "Well, I'm going to meet someone that would want to meet you. Care to join me for a drink?"   
  


"If it's over forty proof, then I'm all there," Duo replied with a wiry grin as he joined the professor.   
  


They walked into the local bar and inn, the Three Broomsticks. Already sitting at a table was Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Harry looked nervous and excited, like a kid on Christmas morning, Duo realized. Ron waved at Duo then scowled when he noticed Snape.   
  


Duo lifted an eyebrow and said, "I don't think Ron's fond of you, Prof."   
  


"Well, I wouldn't expect Weasley to be. Besides, I don't teach for popularity, Duo, I teach to teach. To teach keen minds like yourself or Miss Granger, as I am loathe to admit," Snape replied with a wintery smile.   
  


****** 

Snape didn't have to look over to see the amused grin on Duo's face as they joined Potter and his group. Snape was reminded of James Potter and the Marauders when he was at school. He briefly wondered if Granger was taking Lupin's place in the group or was she Lily?   
  


He pushed thoughts of Lily away in the depths of his mind, not to be revealed to any of them.   
  


Especially not the boy who had his mother's eyes.   
  


Or Sirius Black.   
  


****** 

Sirius felt rather good. He had slept in a warm bed. Then he had a hot bath this morning and he was wearing clean robes.   
  


Then there was the fact that he was meeting his godson in public as a freeman instead of in secret as a fugitive.   
  


He walked down the inn's staircase and smiled at the assembled group of Harry, Hermione, and Ron. The smile froze on his face however when he saw the two companions joining Harry. One of them was the boy with the braid that had to be the Scythe Barer and the other was Serveus Snape.   
  


It had been queer in the last few months working with his former foe, but in someways he had enjoyed it. He would consider Snape as a friend. Snape could be trusted. He had his heart in the right place for the most part, but there was something else there. Something hidden in the other man's eyes, something that made Sirius feel sorry for the Potions Master.   
  


"Black," Snape said with a curt nod.   
  


Sirius smiled as he sat in the empty seat beside Harry, which put him next to the Potions Master. He replied, "Hello Serveus." He turned and smiled fondly at Harry. He said, "Hello, Harry."   
  


Harry said nothing, just reached over and hugged him. The gesture was unexpected and welcomed. It felt right to hold the boy who he felt was his own son in his arms. He had promised himself a long time ago that he would keep James' son safe because James was, for all intents and purposes, his brother, if not by blood but by bonding. 

Sirius chuckled as Harry pulled away. Harry's green eyes sparkled as he said, "This is great. Isn't this great, guys?"   
  


Ron nodded and said, "It's brilliant, Harry. Good to see you free, mate."   
  


"Good to see you too, Ron," Sirius replied with a grin.   
  


Hermione's face squinched up as she asked, "How did you manage your freedom?"   
  


"With the right lawyer probably," the Scythe Barer retorted with a wiry chuckle, that caused Snape to smirk briefly in amusement.   
  


Sirius lifted an eyebrow to the violet-eyed boy. He held out his hand and said, "Hello, I don't think we've the pleasure of meeting before."   
  


"I'm Duo Maxwell," the boy replied with a broad grin.   
  


They shook as Sirius said, "I'm Sirius Black."   
  


"Yeah, the guy who was framed for murder by one of his closest friends and has been on the run while protecting Harry. Cool," Duo said in awe.   
  


Sirius retorted, "And you're the Scythe Barer."   
  


"As I've been told," Duo Maxwell replied as he flipped his braid over his shoulder with a nonchalant air. Sirius saw the darkness looking in his eyes. The same darkness that Harry's eyes held sometimes he noticed. The same darkness peering back at him in the mirror every morning. The look of someone who had lost a love one, except darker.   
  


As if he had too much blood spilled on his hands.   
  


Sirius tried to brush off the sudden feeling of foreboding, but he couldn't. It had felt like someone had walked across his grave. He pulled himself together and faced Hermione.   
  


He answered, "An interesting story, that."   
  


"Yes, we found proof of Pettigrew's existence and Dumbledore managed to convince Fudge that we needed Black's help," Snape answered, breaking his silence.   
  


Ron looked as if he was about to say something when Hermione pinched his hand.   
  


Sirius grinned as Ron swirled to the girl and shouted, "What the bloody hell was that for?"   
  


"To keep you from saying something that would get us into trouble, that's what," Hermione answered primly, holding her head high. 

Sirius looked down, not wanting Ron to see the knowing grin that was forming. It was so bloody obvious, the way those two fought all the time. Harry sighed and strummed his fingers on the table absently as the argument became more heated.   
  


"How do you know that I was going to do something?" Ron retorted.   
  


Hermione sighed, "Because you had that look on your face. The one that you get before you insult someone or get really angry."   
  


Snape was glaring at Ron and Duo took out his wand and began to spin it around on the table.   
  


Ron replied, "Well, maybe you were wrong, Hermione. It has happened before."   
  


"Very rarely," Hermione retorted with an icy glare.   
  


Harry asked, "So, Sirius, have you found anything out about Voldemort?"   
  


"You probably know more than I do, Harry," Sirius sighed, wishing he knew more, "I've been all over London, checking my connections, I even tracked a couple of lost dementors, but nothing. Except at the Thames."   
  


Duo caught his wand with amazing reflexes. He said, "Professor G, right?"   
  


Sirius nodded and looked at the boy's guarded expression. He answered, "I'm sorry, lad."   
  


"Well, may he rest in Hell," Duo replied wirily.   
  


Snape looked over at Sirius and explained, "Duo only recently found out that he was a wizard. He found out that he was the Scythe Barer about a week ago. G kept him in the dark."   
  


Sirius frowned and crossed his arms. Harry said, "We've been trying to find out all we can, though."   
  


"Yeah, well, you know," Duo snorted, looking down at the table.   
  


Sirius knew bitterness when he saw it. He also knew darkness when he saw it as well. Duo may not be evil, but he was dark. He would kill if he needed to and not feel any remorse about it.   
  


Sirius stood up and suggested, "Harry, why don't we take a walk?"   
  


Harry stood up as well, with a nod and a grin. Sirius looked at Hermione and Ron, who were still arguing about something totally unrelated to Ron's temper, and added, "Alone."   
  


"Sure," Harry agreed as he drew back on his cloak.   
  


Within moments the two of them were outside.   
  


****** 

Duo listened half-heartedly to Ron and Hermione's argument as Sirius Black left with Harry. Sirius seemed like a cool guy. Duo prided himself on being an excellent judge of character. It was just that Sirius had seen things that others shouldn't be seen, been through things that no one should have been through. Things that would make a normal man's sanity run away screaming.   
  


Snape was still scowling as the two left the tavern. Snape stood up and said, "Duo, walk with me, I need to speak to you."   
  


Duo grabbed his leather jacket. He still preferred his Muggle clothing over the wizard's robes. He snuggled into the jacket and dug his battered cap from his pocket. He dawned it and pulled it tightly around his ears as they walked out of the inn together.   
  


Snape asked, "What have you found out about your abilities?"   
  


"Not much. I've been too busy practicing Transfiguration with Hermione and Ginny and then Angelia's become a dictator with our Quidditch practice. Not that I mind, keeps me from thinking," Duo answered thoughtfully, his eyes following the other students.   
  


Snape asked, "Thinking about what?"   
  


Duo sighed and answered, "That I shouldn't be here. That my friends could need me back home."   
  


Snape nodded and asked, "Anything else you want to tell me?"   
  


Duo grinned as he answered, "Well, I tried to get Forest to do a lap dance for my birthday. She wasn't too happy about that idea."   
  


Snape said, "Well, Forest wanted me to pick up something for her from Honeydukes. I despise the place and hate going in there alone."   
  


"I'll go with you," Duo snorted, rolling his eyes.   
  


Snape actually smiled. For a brief moment he was handsome. Duo wondered if Forest wanted a guy. They'd be very perfect for each other. Snape all dark and brooding while Forest was lively and biting, literally and figuratively.   
  


Snape replied, "Thank you. I rarely go on these trips. I mainly went to see Black."   
  


Duo asked, "Why don't you like Sirius?" He winched at the innocence of the question. He cursed, "Damn, I didn't mean it to sound like that."   
  


Snape smiled bitterly and answered, "Sirius Black tried to kill me once."   
  


"Okay, now that's a story I have to hear," Duo pleaded with a grin.   
  


Snape stated, "It all began with a werewolf . . ."   
  


****** 

Trunks was tailing Malfoy. He had asked Hotaru to meet him at the Three Broomsticks in an hour. So, Trunks watched as Hotaru ran off to go find Hermione, the one student that she was actually comfortable with other than himself, and Malfoy to the Owl Post Office. So, Trunks followed, lowering his ki and making his movements soundless, just as Gohan and Vegeta had taught him.   
  


Malfoy approached the postal worker, a pretty teenage girl just a few years older than Trunks (who in all reality was older than all the fifth years but aged slowly due to his Sayan heritage), and the girl flirted with the handsome heir. Malfoy only half heartedly replied to her advances and eventually confessed that he had a wonderful girlfriend. Trunks figured that, despite all of his shortcomings, Malfoy truly did care for Hotaru.   
  


The girl sighed and said, "Well, Draco, I have the package your father sent." She handed Malfoy a small, round parcel wrapped in plain brown paper.   
  


Malfoy took it and handed the girl several silver coins. She smiled, blushed, thanked him, and handed him a quill and parchment. He wrote something down on it thoughtfully and handed it back to the girl.   
  


He said, "I need this sent to my father as soon as possible, Haley."   
  


"Of course, Draco. Meteor is our fastest bird, even though he's our most expansive," Haley replied, gesturing to a small, sleek falcon, one of three birds that were not owls.   
  


Trunks peered over the ear tufts of a Great Horned Owl and watched as Malfoy brought out a couple of gold coins. He asked, "Would this cover it?"   
  


"Yes, it would. It should reach him by tonight," Haley replied with a smile as she wrote him a receipt.   
  


Then she walked over to the small falcon and attached the note to his leg. She gently gathered the bird onto her leather bound glove. The two of them walked up to the window and Trunks hovered silently behind them, making sure that he used the owls as a shield of sorts.   
  


As Haley released the owl, she asked, "Draco, what's so important?"   
  


"I'm not sure, but my father would skin me if I didn't reply to this," Malfoy answered with a gallic shrug. 

Yeah, and I'm going to find out, Trunks thought with a Vegeta-esque scowl.   
  


****** 

"Brought you these," Duo chirped as he threw Forest a bag from Honeydukes. The blond vampire caught it, her indigo eyes flashing. Duo gave her his best smile and rocked back and forth on his heels.   
  


Forest looked to where Harry and Snape were standing behind the grinning boy. She lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Why am I afraid to see what's in here?"   
  


Duo chuckled and Snape was grinning. He had found the perfect "gift" for her at Honeydukes. Still, incase she was very pissed off about it. They had a back up gift.   
  


Harry shrugged and answered, "I don't know."   
  


"Maybe you're just cautious by nature," Snape replied with a grin.   
  


Forest said, "Serveus, jokes are not your nature. They're below your intelligence."   
  


Snape shook his head and replied, "Still, remember, I had nothing to do with this."   
  


Harry said, "I don't know what Duo bought, but he's had this evil grin on his face all day."   
  


"It was not evil. I'm not evil. Just wicked and naughty," Duo retorted with a devilish grin.   
  


Forest asked, "Where's Sirius Black anyway? I was sort of hoping to meet him."   
  


"He still has a few things to sort out with Fudge and the Ministry," Harry answered, "But he'll be at our first match in a few days."   
  


Forest snorted sarcastically, "Yeah, in the day."   
  


"Oh," Harry replied sheepishly, "I forgot."   
  


Forest smiled at him and replied, "Thank you. Anyway, what's in the bag?"   
  


Duo was grinning evilly when she pulled out the crimson lolly pop. She gave him an amused, yet angry, smirk. She snorted, "Real cute, Maxwell."   
  


"I know I am," Duo retorted with a grin.   
  


Forest shrugged as she started sucking on the blood flavored lolly pop. Harry asked, "Why did you thank me when I forgot that you were a vampire?"   
  


"Most people scream and go, 'oh, vampire!' when they see me," Forest answered as she took the sucker from her mouth, "I was human, once upon a time," she added sadly, looking away, "Still, thank you for seeing me as a person and not a monster."   
  


Harry grinned broadly and said, "You're helping me. Besides, one of my father's closest friends is a werewolf and look at Duo."   
  


Duo glared and protested, "Hey!"   
  


Snape only grunted and looked away. He said, "If you have no more need for me, I'll be in my office."   
  


Duo asked, "Forest is going to teach Harry how to snap bones, sure you don't want to stay?"   
  


"Positive," Snape retorted, ice dripping from that one word. With that, he swept away. His robes billowing behind him. He stopped for a moment and retorted, "And don't forget that the Halloween feast is in about half an hour. You best make your 'lesson' quick, Forest." With that, he left.   
  


Harry shuddered and stated, "I don't like him."   
  


"You don't understand him," Duo replied cheerfully, "He's actually pretty cool when you get to know him."   
  


Forest looked thoughtful and shrugged. Duo would have gave anything to know what was on the vampire's mind that moment. She turned back to them with a playful grin. She said, "Harry, take the stance that I taught you . . ."   
  


****** 

"I don't trust Malfoy," Trunks stated with a scowl on his face.   
  


Hotaru didn't even turn around to look at him. She had heard enough of the distrust of Draco from Trunks to last her five lifetimes. She simply ran her brush through her hair until it shined and slid her earings into her ears. She added some red gloss to her lips and checked out her outfit.   
  


She was wearing a sleek, clinging, burgundy velvet dress that laced up in the front in an X pattern. The sleeves ended at gothic points on her wrists and the skirt reached her knees and swished quite prettily. She tightened the strap on her matching suede heels and studied her reflection.   
  


Trunks cursed, "Damn it, Hotaru, you're even dressing up for the bastard."   
  


She froze and turned around to face the arrogant halfling. She pointed her finger at him and hissed, "He has done nothing to prove that he's the bastard that you say he is, Trunks."   
  


Trunks sarcastically replied, "Mysterious meetings with his father at midnight, freaky packages, leaving you alone as he did business with his dad. Sure, if that's not suspicious then my father isn't the Prince of All Sayans."   
  


Hotaru closed her eyes and counted to ten. She had an urge to turn into Saturn and beat the living snot out of Trunks just to shut him up. She gripped the vanity and said, "Trunks, thank you for your concern, but I like Draco. He's nice to me and pays attention to me."   
  


"Duo would die for you," Trunks said painfully.   
  


Hotaru froze and the brush clattered to the vanity. She turned around to face Trunks and look into his intense blue eyes. He was pleading with her, trying to make her understand.   
  


She whispered, "And that's the problem."   
  


"Would Malfoy die for you, Hotaru?" Trunks asked, his fists clinching at his side.   
  


Hotaru swept away from him, muttering, "I'm not going to stand here and listen to this, Trunks. I'm going to be late."   
  


"Of course, you don't want to keep Draco waiting," Trunks spat bitterly, crossing his arms.   
  


Hotaru ignored him and walked out of the dorm.   
  


Draco was safe, or at least that's what she told herself.   
  


****** 

Trunks growled as he flew back to his dorm in a blast of blue ki energy. He landed on his bed, where Ron and the Twins looked up at him wide-eyed. Ginyu hopped beside him, croaking questionably.   
  


George asked, "What's gotten your knickers in a twist?"   
  


Fred teasingly asked, "Does Professor Pluto have a boyfriend?" He walked over and nudged Trunks' arm. Trunks looked up at him with a "How dare you touch me" Glare, patented after Vegeta's of the same name. Fred shrank back and apologized, "Sorry, lad, I was just teasing."   
  


Trunks picked up Ginyu in his hands. He gently stroked the alien frog's antenna. Ron looked up and asked, "Is it Voldemort?"   
  


Trunks looked up at the redheads. He could ask Ginny to watch over Duo. Despite Hotaru's misgivings, the two were only very close friends, but Trunks suspected that they would go through hell for each other.   
  


Trunks grinned and replied, "Not Voldemort, but I'm going to go digging." 

"For what?" Ron asked, moving closer.   
  


Fred asked, "Can we help?"   
  


"Do you need us to blow up anything?" George asked with a grin.   
  


Trunks grinned dangerously. It was the same grin that he gave to Freeza before cutting him into ribbons. It was the same grin that Vegeta gave before he butchered Android 19. It was the same grin that Gohan gave minutes before he had died. It was a Sayan thing, a thing about pride and honor and the sheer exhilaration of accepting a challenge.   
  


Draco Malfoy wasn't going to know what hit him.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Since the Omakes were so popular the last time, here's another set for your amusement and enjoyment!   
  


The Lap Dance

For Duo   
  


(Duo and Harry are walking down the corridor while Filch is arm wrestling Peeves while Peeves is throwing toilet paper at Filch's face.)   
  


Peeves: Wipe your arse!   
  


Duo: I wonder if Filch is getting the double meaning to the insult.   
  


Harry: I'm not sure.   
  


(Peeves presses Filch's arm down and Filch screams in frustration.)   
  


Filch: Bloody hell!   
  


Peeves: I am the strongest! Wipe your arse!   
  


(Peeves flies off as Filch breaks down and starts sobbing.)   
  


Filch: (sobbing) But I LOVE you, my darling!   
  


Harry: He just didn't . . .   
  


Duo: You know what, I'm just going to let that slide and get Forest to give me my birthday lap dance.   
  


Harry: Good idea, except the lap dance part.   
  


Duo: Come on, don't you want a pretty girl dancing naked on your lap?   
  


Harry: (grinning) Just not Forest. I prefer Asians or redheads . . .   
  


Duo: And she's a vampire. Man, think of all the sexual techniques she's picked up over the years! Man! (Throws up his fist) YES!   
  


Harry: Just don't let Hotaru hear you.   
  


Duo: Aww, Hotaru wouldn't hurt me. Besides, what she doesn't know doesn't hurt me.   
  


Harry: What happened to, 'I might run and hide, but I never tell a lie'?   
  


Duo: Got blown in the wind for this Omake, Harry. And sex. Yep, the sex.   
  


Harry: She might not be able to, because she's a vampire and all.   
  


Duo: Sure she can. Don't you read Laurell K. Hamilton or watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Angel? Vampires have great sex lives and better ones than humans do. Better orgasms too.   
  


Harry: (cringing) I didn't need to know that Duo, but thank you anyway.   
  


(They enter Forest's dungeon. The tall, leggy vampire is wearing a sleek, black silk slip dress that is barely hanging on to her body. She is also wearing three inch heels that make her legs seem endless. She licks her red lips and smiles.)   
  


Forest: (seductively) Happy Birthday Duo. What do you want for your birthday, gorgeous?   
  


Duo: (Eyes widening as the mouth drops open) LAP DANCE!   
  


Forest: (Chuckles) Why don't you take a seat on the big cushy chair, Duo.   
  


(Harry's eyes widen as Duo practically jumps into the said big cushy chair. Forest gives Duo a wicked smile that makes him grin in anticipation. She turns to Harry and gives him a knowing wink. Harry's eyes almost budge out of his face as Forest slinks to her CD player. She picks up a couple of CDS, smiles at Duo, and puts one in the CD player.)   
  


Duo: Oh, man, oh man ohmanohmanohman.   
  


(Forest sways seductively and Duo keeps his chant up. Then, Forest turns the CD player on.)   
  


CD: Change my picture, SMACK MY BITCH UP!   
  


(Duo's eyes widen as Forest does a back flip over to his chair. The song keeps going on as Forest easily lifts Duo from the chair.)   
  


Duo: (sounding very uneasy) Forest, this isn't what I had in mind . . .   
  


(Harry looks away as Forest throws Duo back in the chair. Harry closes his eyes as Forest in turn beats, throws, kicks, and punches Duo into the tune of the song.)   
  


Forest: Who's the bitch?   
  


Duo: No, Forest!   
  


(Forest slams him onto the floor as the song ends. She's grinning down at him as Duo's looking up at her. He smirks as he's able to look under her dress. Forest glares and places her foot on his chest. Harry finally gathers the courage to look over at the two. Forest knees down in front of Duo, digging the heal into his chest.)   
  


Forest: Again.   
  


Duo: I'm your bitch!   
  


Forest: (grins evilly) Good boy.   
  


The Pimp Daddy!   
  


(Duo's seen strutting down Hogwarts. The girls are grabbing for him, fainting as they touch his robe or hair. Duo's got a huge grin on his face as he's whistling a cheerful tune.)   
  


Ginny: (whispering to Hotaru) He's so sexy!   
  


Hotaru: I know!   
  


Forest: Look at those tight buns!   
  


Hermione: And that hair!   
  


Pansy: Those eyes!   
  


Cho: That smile!   
  


(The women rush at Duo. Duo holds Hotaru in one hand and Ginny in the other as the others cling all over him. He smiles and it dazzles.)   
  


Duo: Oh, yeah, I'm soooo sexy. (He starts walking again, all of the other women except Forest, Hotaru and Ginny leave, looking rejected.) The Pimp Daddy's here! 

(Then, here comes Sirius Black. He storms in front of Duo, his dark eyes blazing as his raven hair falls around his face.)   
  


Sirius: I'm sorry lad, but you've been mistaken.   
  


Forest:(Pointing at Sirius) Ohhhh, who is he?   
  


Duo: Nobody.   
  


(Harry and Malfoy walk in from separate directions. Ginny squeals and runs strait to Harry, pushing Cho down as she does. Malfoy calmly walks up and takes Hotaru by the arm. Duo's eyes widen as he looks pleadingly at Forest.)   
  


Sirius: I am the Pimp Daddy at Hogwarts, and I'm not letting some upstart take that title away from me. My dear? (He holds his hand out to Forest. Forest grins and takes it.)   
  


Duo: The hell?   
  


(Sirius and Forest walk off. Snape steps in front of them. He glares at Forest and she jumps at him, leaving Sirius alone. All the couples walk off, leaving Duo and Sirius alone.)   
  


Duo: That wasn't suppose to happen.   
  


Sirius: The logics of it disturb me.   
  


(Trunks and Setsuna are walking together in a thoughtful conversation. Setsuna smiles and holds out her hand to Trunks as they walk past.)   
  


Duo: No fair, even Trunks can get some ass!   
  


(Pansy's catcalling at Duo, who flinches.)   
  


Sirius: Should we go?   
  


Duo: Yeah, and reclaim our titles some place else.   
  


Sirius: I thought you were the God of Death anyway?   
  


Duo: I'm a great and many things.   
  


Author's Notes: Thanks to all reviewing and enjoying this story. To those at Mediaminer.org who, as one person put it, "thanks for all the bishies running around", are enjoying the sex appeal of the characters. Yes, Duo's sexy in his dark, dangerous way as is Sirius, with some brooding added in. Trunks is sexy because he's so clueless but yet so intense and powerful. Malfoy brings in the Bad Boy element. Snape is attractive because of his intelligence. Even Harry has an element of sexuality swirling around him that he's not even aware of due to the fact that he is the hero of the tale. He's also very attractive do to his raven hair and bright green eyes. He also has a flair of innocence and danger to him as well due to his connection with Voldemort. 

Fanfiction.net is down of now and hopefully it will be up soon. I thank Dark Elf, Saiyajin no Oujo, and the rest for constantly reviewing and giving me support. To Saiyajin, where's the rest of the Angel and Trunks crossover that you're working on? 

Special thanks goes to Dai who's absent of now, but has been my beta on a few chapters. You can obviously see where she has helped me. Hopefully, she'll be back from her vacation soon. 

To those few, dedicated readers on Schnoogle, don't worry. Hotaru will get her chance to shine. As will Setsuna. As for Duo, you'd be good to start worrying about him. 

Finally, to Nate Grey. Muse, writer, and friend. Hey, Naters, have Yugi give you a kick in the butt to start working on your own Harry Potter stories again. And thanks for the help. I have the problem figured out, don't worry, and it combines your idea with the one I originally had. Vegeta gives it a snort and a nod, and you know that's high praise for him. Just wait and see.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Chapter Fourteen: Suspicions and Quiddit...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Fourteen: Suspicions and Quidditch 

By: Elf   
  


"Duo, you're getting sluggish," Forest chided as she side stepped the braided boy. Harry watched as Duo fell face first to the ground. He looked away so that Duo wouldn't see him laugh, but he couldn't help himself. He faced his friend and the laughter sort of bursted out.   
  


Duo glared as he pulled himself up on his hands, his hair falling into his face. He sat up and growled, "Laugh it up, Harry."   
  


Harry managed to contain his laughter to mere giggles, but Forest, on the other hand was a different story. The vampire was almost doubled over and roaring with laughter as she pointed at Duo. She laughed, "You're slow on the uptake, Duo."   
  


Harry reminded him, "And don't forget, we have our first Quidditch match against Hufflepuff tomorrow." He had secretly been dreading this match, not because he was afraid of losing to them, but because he didn't want to see the Hufflepuff team without Cedric. He didn't want that reminder that he was partly responsible for Cedric's death, no matter what Sirius, Dumbledore, Cho, and his friends told him.   
  


"Yeah, I know. Can't wait to get out there and . . ." A wicked look passed Duo's eyes as he chuckled.   
  


Harry snorted and held out his hand for Duo to take. He said, "Come on, Maxwell, give me your hand."   
  


"I've already taught Fred, George, and Ginny the full lines to 'We Will Rock You' and 'Another One Bites the Dust'," Duo told him with that wicked look still playing in his eyes.   
  


Forest asked, "You're not going to sing, are you?"   
  


"I can sing pretty well, thank you very much Miss Blood Sucking Fiend," Duo replied defensively as he pulled himself up without any aid.   
  


Forest grinned and hooked her fingers into claws as she hissed in a bad accent, "I vish to suck yer bluuuuuddddd!"   
  


"In your dreams," Duo snorted.   
  


Harry laughed as he rested against the punching bag. The two of them were unbelievable sometimes, probably because that they were both Americans, well, in Forest's case, Currently American as Snape had explained. They were almost as funny as George and Fred, and three times as dangerous.   
  


The makeshift firing range had been an excellent example of that.   
  


Forest had constructed, with Snape's help (Snape tended to help Forest a lot), a makeshift shooting range complete with targets that looked a lot like Voldemort, except for one that looked like a woman with brown hair styled like Princess Leia from Star Wars dressed in a sort of military uniform.[1] Forest had said that Duo had made that one. Then Duo hadn't explained why he had made her, just said, "Man, you don't wanna know."   
  


Ron had been there, fascinated by both the guns and the vampire (much to Hermione's hidden distain, Harry had noticed) until they started firing. They were both excellent markspeople and it had quickly turned into a contest. Forest's shots were more controlled and persice while Duo's were more random and destructive.   
  


Then Forest had the brilliant idea to let Harry try to use her pistol.   
  


With Duo and Ron egging him on, he couldn't resist. So, he held the huge pistol in both hands in a stance that was similar to the vampire's and aimed at one of the Pusudo-Voldemort's heads. He gently squeezed the trigger, just like she had instructed.   
  


The shot felt like he had his arms ripped off.   
  


He ended up falling back on his arse, but he had blown the target's head clean off. Ron, seeing the destructive nature of the Muggle weapon, had pleaded with the vampire. He completely missed, burned his hands[2], and he had to be sent to see Madam Pomfry.   
  


Ron, who didn't use ear muffs like Harry did, was still having trouble hearing things and constantly asked, "What?"   
  


So far, fifteen points had been taken from Gryffindor during potions because of Ron loudly asking, "What?" to whatever Snape said. Not even Duo or Malfoy could direct the professor's wrath away from poor Ron. Then, almost each night before Forest would begin her "lessons", Snape would walk in and chide her about letting Ron Weasley use one of her guns.   
  


To which Forest found very amusing.   
  


Forest smiled at Harry and asked, "Do you think that you can do better than Braid Boy?"   
  


Harry pushed himself off of the red vinyl punching bag with a nod. He straitened himself up and answered, "I'll try." He was still unsure of what to do, how to move and how to attack or when to attack. He was getting better, but Forest was very intimidating under the right circumstances.   
  


She grinned at him and said, "That's the spirit, Harry."   
  


"Watch out for her left hook buddy," Duo cheered as he sat down on the mat.   
  


Harry glared at Duo and walked over to where Forest was standing. He turned his body to the side and took his stance while she stood formless. "Oh, watch out, she's formless!" Duo crowed.   
  


"Duo, could you do me a favor?" Harry asked without turning to look at the other teen.   
  


Duo asked, "What?"   
  


"Shut up please," Harry answered with a slight grin.   
  


Forest chuckled and said, "Come on, Harry, let's dance."   
  


He waited, watching her body, trying to sense where she would strike first as she had taught him. Her fist came flying at him and he swerved. He smoothly pushed her wrist back with his palm and twisted. Her body moved with her arm and she fell to the mat. She looked up at him, her indigo eyes wide with surprise, almost as wide as his own.   
  


He stared down at her as a blush spread across his features. He stammered, "I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry, Forest."   
  


Forest blinked twice and stayed laying on the mat.   
  


He asked, "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"   
  


Her mouth dropped open.   
  


"Dude, I think you killed her," Duo chuckled as he reached out and tapped Forest's bare foot.   
  


"I dinna think that she expected Harry to be able to pull off that move so quickly," Sean's amused voice said from the hallway.   
  


Harry smiled up at the blond vampire and said, "Come in, Sean."   
  


Sean walked in and gently pulled up the knees of his black slacks. He knelt beside Forest and pushed some of her long, blond hair out of her face. He said, "Aye, she's definitely in shock."   
  


Forest's hand wrapped around Sean's elbow and she yanked. The vampire fell to the mat, sprawled beside Forest's slender form. She grinned up at Harry and said, "Good job, kiddo." She held up one of her slender hands. Harry noticed that her long nails were painted a brilliant silver and her hand was cool as he took it. He managed to help her up and she smiled at him.   
  


He blushed as she affectionately ruffled his hair. She said, "You're a quick study, Harry."   
  


"Thank you," he managed as his cheeks burned.   
  


Duo laughed and asked, "What about me, babe?" 

"You can get bent," Forest replied sweetly.   
  


Harry looked at the clock and frowned. He would be late to see Cho if he didn't hurry. He backed away from Forest and stammered, "I have to go."   
  


"Oh, Cho's waiting," Duo teased and Harry sent him a sharp look. Duo chuckled.   
  


Forest asked, "When are we going to meet this Cho chick?"   
  


"Never. I don't want Cho to find out about Duo," Harry answered, "I don't want to put her in that sort of danger."   
  


He gathered up his robes and gave his face a quick wipe with a towel. He said, "Thank you, Forest." He started out of the doorway when Forest called his name. He turned back to face the tall, leggy blond.   
  


She advised, "If you don't think she could handle it, Harry, then maybe you should find someone who can."   
  


"Ginny knows," Duo piped up as he flexed his arms and stretched.   
  


Harry looked at Duo and realized that he was right. Ginny had been right by Duo's side through all of this. She had been the one to convince Hermione to help Duo with his lessons. She had been the one who had listened to each of his confessions.   
  


Harry felt something hard knot in his gut uncomfortably. He realized that it was something akin to jealousy. Him, jealous of Duo Maxwell because of Ginny, his best friend's little sister?   
  


Impossible, right?   
  


****** 

Trunks was flying, blazing through the Scottish country side like a bat out of Hell. He had a grin on his face as he felt his own energy wrap around him and propel him at great speeds. He dove down the rocky ledge of a cliff and flew on it, chuckling softly as he did.   
  


He had always took the ability to fly for granted. Bulma had hated the fact that he had learned so quickly to control his powers and to use them. That he would advance so quickly just so he could fight the androids. She had said he was too much like his father, too intense, and then she would ask where would she be if he was gone.   
  


As a child, he had always chaffed at being made to ride in the car with his mother. It was so obvious that he could fly so much faster and they could save fuel that way. Bulma, being stubborn to a fault, would yell at him and say that he needed to stay with his poor mother. Trunks, of course, loving his mom more than anything, stayed with her even though he'd rather fly beside the car. 

Then the android attacks became more frequent as Gohan went on the attack more often. Bulma didn't go out in her car anymore. She stayed in her lab while working on the time machine, which he didn't know about at the time, while Gohan began to intensify his training, trying to push Trunks to the Super Sayan level.   
  


Trunks pushed the rest of the story out of his mind, Gohan's death, his transformation, traveling back through time, killing Freeza, meeting Vegeta . . .   
  


His aura spiked around him as he sped up the cliff face, sending rocks flying as he did. He rebounded and flew to the ocean's surface and created a pillar of waves as he flew. Some of the cold, salty droplets sprayed his face and hair. He smiled, enjoying the feel of it, the night sky above his head, and just the freedom about not tailing Malfoy for a few moments.   
  


He turned back around and found himself at Hogwarts too quickly. He suppressed his power as he landed about a mile away from the school so that no one would suspect. He ran to the school though and froze when he reached the Quidditch field.   
  


He'd recognize Draco Malfoy's silver-white head anywhere. He hid behind one of the goal posts and watched as Malfoy placed something into the ground. Malfoy looked up and around before starting to run off to the school.   
  


Trunks waited until Malfoy was gone and headed toward the Quidditch field. He searched the ground and found only a pack of dungbombs. Trunks snorted as he picked up the bombs and the elaborate timer attached to them.   
  


He knew he could reach Malfoy before he reached the Slytherin quarters. Maybe it was time to put on some of that infamous Sayan "Charm" on the arrogant teen. He took off and hid in one of the corridors. He sensed Malfoy's ki as he neared and emerged.   
  


The startled heir smacked into Trunks' chest.   
  


Fortunately for Trunks he was half-Sayan and he barely felt the blow. Unfortunately for Malfoy, he bounced off of Trunks like a brick wall and stumbled backwards. He recovered himself and glared icily at Trunks.   
  


Trunks dangled the dungbombs from his fingers and asked, "So, Malfoy, what were you planning to do with these?"   
  


"I lost a bet with Pansy. The loser would try to sabotage tomorrow's game some how," Malfoy sneered rather quickly. The slender boy's icy grey eyes glared at him as he drew himself up to face Trunks. And what the hell does Hotaru see in this bastard? Trunks thought with distaste.   
  


Trunks glared through his lavender hair and growled, "And the winner?"   
  


Malfoy's eyes looked around from left to right rather quickly. Trunks could sense that the boy was grasping for a lie that would be convincing. Trunks waited as he glared.   
  


Malfoy sighed as he did something wrong and was regretting it. Trunks could see right through the act. Sayans were suspicious by nature, at least Vegeta was and Trunks had inherited the trait. He even let some of his tightly reigned power slip, causing his body to gain a slight glow as he looked at Malfoy.   
  


Malfoy answered, "There's a bet between the Ravenclaw and the Slytherin houses for tomorrow's match on who will win. As much as I loathe admitting it, we betted for the Gryffindors, because, regrettably, they always win. Well, Pansy came up with a sure way to make sure that you do by sabotaging the field for the Hufflepuffs. Then she came up with another bet that rested on Neville Longbottom that he would screw up in potions and Professor Snape would subtract points from Gryffindor."   
  


Trunks frowned. Duo and Hermione alternated between helping Neville in that class. Today, before Neville could screw up, after Snape had given his instructions, Ron loudly asked, "What?" For some strange reason, he had been having trouble hearing lately.   
  


It ended up with Ron blowing something up and losing points for Gryffindor while Neville actually made a potion correctly. He didn't win any points for Gryffindor due to his accomplishment, but he hadn't lost any that day either. Trunks had been proud of his little friend, even though he still cowered before Snape as he always did.   
  


Trunks didn't believe in cowering before anyone, no matter how much bigger and stronger they were. He would discreetly retreat when he couldn't win or hold out his own life on a platter for the fiend, but he wouldn't cower in fear. Another thing he had inherited from Vegeta from the most part.   
  


Trunks glared as he finished, "So you lost the bet and now you're helping the Gryffindors. Right."   
  


"If it makes Hotaru happy I'd do almost anything," Malfoy retorted as he moved closer to Trunks, his face inches away.   
  


Trunks gave his arrogant little smirk. The Vegeta Smirk was what Bulma always called it because his father had the same arrogant, knowing little smirk. He easily threatened, "Maybe you'd better take a step back, Malfoy. I have a problem with snakes getting in my face."   
  


"What do you plan to do about it, Briefs?" Malfoy hissed unflinchingly.   
  


Trunks flashed the full Vegeta Grin and answered, "Wouldn't you like to know."   
  


"What's going on here, boys?" Setsuna's voice called out from behind Trunks. He spun around to see her standing there, one hand on her hip and glaring at the both of them. She was wearing a sleeveless robe, leaving her tanned arms bare, that had a slit up one side to display one shapely leg.   
  


Trunks felt a spark of lust, sharp and hot, flood through him. His chest grew tight as he looked at her, her long, dark green hair swirling around her and her brown eyes glaring. She moved closer, giving Trunks a better view of that shapely, long leg. He knew that she would be curved yet muscular under those pale pink robes.   
  


Malfoy drew himself up and answered, "Nothing Professor Pluto. I was giving Trunks here some advice on playing the Hufflepuffs tomorrow."   
  


"Thank you, Draco," Trunks replied through clinched teeth as Setsuna's eyes met his.   
  


Setsuna smiled and said, "Well, Trunks, why don't I walk you back to your dorm."   
  


"Yeah, that'd be great," Trunks replied, trying to keep the eagerness out of his voice. He didn't want Malfoy to even suspect his feelings for Setsuna. It would ruin some of the power of his threat.   
  


Malfoy shrugged and said, "Well, good luck tomorrow on the field."   
  


"Thank you," Trunks replied angrily as Setsuna began to walk him down the hall.   
  


Setsuna quirked an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong, Trunks?"   
  


"I think he's up to something," Trunks answered, looking back at the Slytherin dorm. If he looked at her, he'd be lost.   
  


Setsuna asked, "What do you mean?"   
  


He answered, "Secret owls to his father, long talks at night with his dad, who just happens to be a Death Eater, and is asking about Duo, and doing something weird to the Quidditch field."   
  


"Well, since he's so fond of Hotaru, maybe I could have her look into it," she suggested in her sultry voice.   
  


Trunks groaned and slammed his fist into the stone wall. He hissed, "That won't work, Setsuna. She actually cares for the bastard. I've tried talking to her about it and even pointing out how Duo's moping and she just brushes me away like I'm stupid or something. I know Malfoy's not good, Setsuna. I can see it."   
  


"Are you judging him because of his father?" Setsuna asked in an amused voice. He looked at her. The smirk on her ripe, red lips and her sherry colored eyes sparkling rhetorically.   
  


Trunks grinned and replied, "Well, my dad's changed a lot."   
  


"Amazing what a good woman can do for a man," Setsuna quipped with a grin.   
  


Trunks looked her over and replied, "Exactly."   
  


"Trunks?" she asked, looking at him with wide eyes as he moved closer. With one subtle movement, he had them in an abandoned classroom. She asked, "Trunks, what are you doing?"   
  


He faced her and confessed, "I can't get you out of my head, Setsuna. Ever since I first saw you. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I train, you're still there." He watched as her sherry colored eyes searched his face.   
  


She stammered, "Trunks, I'm ancient and you're just a boy. You don't know about these things."   
  


Trunks growled, frustrated. He inched toward her and said, "You're driving me insane. You're getting under my skin and I don't know why."   
  


"Trunks, you don't know what . . ." Setsuna began, looking way.   
  


Trunks punched the wall. He pulled the blow so that his fist wouldn't go through it. Physical violence was something that he felt comfortable with. Even though he would never hurt Setsuna though.   
  


Trunks exclaimed, "I don't know why! I don't like this, Setsuna. Not at all. I'm a Sayan. I'm not supposed to be fawning after a pretty woman with long legs and nice breasts! I'm the son of the damned prince, for Kami's sake."   
  


"Trunks, I'm sorry," she whispered, starting to reach out toward him.   
  


Trunks backed away and shouted, "Don't touch me!" She shrank back, looking hurt and a bit lost. He took a deep breath and said, "If you touch me I don't know if I could stop myself."   
  


"Trunks, I know you could easily rip me apart. Still, we really don't know each other that well. And I made a promise to myself not to ever get involved with anyone," Setsuna stated as she took a shaking breath, "But you really think that I'm pretty?"   
  


Trunks gave a little chuckle and nodded his head. He answered, "You're the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen and that's a lot considering some of the women that I know." Like my mother and Android 18. Especially Android 18.   
  


"Trunks, thank you," she reached out and squeezed his arm.   
  


He looked down at her long fingered hand, noting how fragile it looked against the coiled steel of his own muscles. He took it and grinned at her. He gently bent down and kissed it. She was warm and smelled of ginger. He released her hand and asked, "Wanna give this a try when this is all over? I'm older than I look."   
  


Setsuna blushed and replied, "Oh, I forgot that Sayans aged much more slowly than humans. But I can't answer that question Trunks."   
  


Trunks recognized why she was so hesitant due to all of the soap operas that his mother was so fond of. She was recovering from a broken heart or unrequited love. He leaned closer and whispered, "Sayans mate for life." Then he backed away and head back to his dorm.   
  


As he walked, he noticed a pair of dark heads locked in a fierce kiss. He blinked as he did a double take. The girl was defiantly Asian and had long raven hair while the boy was Harry Potter. It had to be that Cho girl from Ravenclaw.   
  


I'm definitely telling Duo, he thought with a hint of mischief that he had inherited from his mom. He ran up to the Tower with a big grin on his face. He may get Setsuna after all . . .   
  


****** 

Harry was in a very good mood this morning. He had told Cho of his feelings of misgiving about playing Hufflepuff and she had told him that he would want life to go on. That he would want the houses to play Quidditch and have the best seeker win. That had lead to him kissing her and . . . then to the small, red bruise on his neck that he covered with his red Quidditch robes.   
  


Duo was eating oatmeal that he had poured massive amounts of honey and cinnamon into. He swallowed and looked at Harry. He asked, "So, what did you and Cho do last night?"   
  


Despite his best intentions, he started blushing. He felt his cheeks flame as he buttered another piece of toast. He grumbled, "Noneofyourbuissness."   
  


Ron pushed his redhead too close and gasped, "You two snogged didn't you?"   
  


"Okay, again with the 'Duo's American. He doesn't know British slang.' Explain snogged," Duo demanded as he waved his spoon at Ron.   
  


Fred and George pounced probably at the scent of Duo's confusion. George asked, "You don't know about snogging?"   
  


"The bird magnet that you are?" Fred asked in disbelief.   
  


Duo glared and retorted, "I don't know what the word means. I'm not British, remember."   
  


"Cor, don't you know anything?" George gasped with wide eyes.   
  


Fred glared and said, "Well, you had better not be snogging with Ginny."   
  


Harry chuckled as he helped himself to a sausage. Duo's eyes widened with recognition as he asked, "Oh, making out. Got it."   
  


"What where you doing with Cho last night, Harry?" Trunks' voice asked behind him. Harry spun around to see the lavender haired boy grinning at him.   
  


Harry growled, "None of your business!"   
  


"Oh, man, getting some from the Ravenclaw Seeker, wait a-go Harry!" George crowed as he pumped his fist into the air.   
  


Harry's cheeks were burning as he asked, "What were you doing with Angelia last night?"   
  


George grew quiet as he turned bright purple. He stammered, "Umm, nothing important, Harry."   
  


Fred laughed at his twin and punched his arm. He said, "Way to go, bro!"   
  


Trunks sat down and began shoving food in front of his face as fast as it could appear. Ron swallowed and stated, "You know, I don't think I'll ever be able to get use to the way he eats."   
  


Hermione and Ginny came down to the table at the same time. Hermione was clutching a letter in her hands and looked furious. Ginny kept rubbing her back. Duo, ever the gallant protector of all things female, jumped up and asked, "What is it?"   
  


Ron looked up at Hermione's flashing eyes as did Harry. Harry asked, "Hermione?"   
  


"Men!" Hermione screeched as she flopped down in the chair beside Ron. Duo pushed George away so that freed up the seat for Ginny. Ginny sat down and Ron looked at her.   
  


He asked, "What happened, Gin?"   
  


"Krum's found a new girl, some Russian witch named Tayla Dubernistok who plays for the Russia's Clawed Bears Quiddtich team. He owled Hermione explaining everything, how sudden it was and how they're engaged," Ginny answered quietly.   
  


Harry reached over and patted Hermione's shoulder. He said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I knew you were fond of him."   
  


"Actually, I'm not that upset, just angry. Feels pretty queer actually," Hermione replied with a smile.   
  


Ron puffed his chest up and said, "Hermione, you could do better than that Waddling Idiot anyway."   
  


"He waddled?" Duo asked, his eyes wide.   
  


Ron nodded and replied, "Yeah, but he was the best Seeker that I've ever seen. Out of Harry, I mean."   
  


Harry started blushing. Krum was amazing on a broomstick and actually not a bad guy. He was half hoping to play against him once, just to see how well he would do. Still, he felt sorry for Hermione.   
  


Fred leaned over and whispered something in Ron's ear that caused him to turn bright magenta and push him away. Ron's brown eyes were huge as he exclaimed, "Shut up, Fred!"   
  


Harry asked, "What did you say to him, Fred?"   
  


"Oh, just giving him a suggestion," Fred answered innocently as he looked over at Hermione, who was crumping the parchment.   
  


Harry's eyes widened in realization. Hermione and Ron . . .? Was he really that blind? When he thought back on it, it seemed to make a lot of sense. They always argued all the time and Ron did get awfully jealous that Krum had asked Hermione to the Yule ball last year.   
  


He smiled down at his breakfast and thought, You go for it, Ron. You couldn't ask for a better girl.   
  


****** 

"Okay, as soon as we take flight, remember what we planned," Duo whispered to Fred, George, and Ginny, who started giggling evilly. Fred and George had devious looks on their faces and Ginny was grinning impishly.   
  


Harry sighed and asked, "Duo, what are you planning?"   
  


"Mud in your face, you big disgrace, waving your can all over the place singing, 'We will, we will ROCK YOU!'" George sang out.   
  


Fred said, "Muggles have great songs." That's when he launched into a horrid rendition of AC/DC's "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheep" with the wrong words.   
  


Harry cringed and asked, "You didn't?"   
  


"Oh yeah," Duo answered with a wicked grin.   
  


Angelia whirled on them and pointed one long, dark finger at Duo. She said, "Maxwell, let's leave that off to the Slytherins, okay. We're going to play a good, clean game today. You can pull all the taunting and singing all you four like when we play Slytherin. Right now let's show them what a good game we can play. Right George?"   
  


George turned bright red and squeaked, "Of course, Angel."   
  


Fred leaned over to Harry and whispered, "That's why we broke it off with each other, Harry. George likes to be pushed around by a strong woman though."   
  


George turned bright magenta and suggested to Duo, "Let's hold off until we play Slytherin, okay?"   
  


Ginny giggled, "Of course, George. Don't wanna get you in trouble with your lady."   
  


George looked down, turning the color of a ripe plum. Harry shook his head and gripped his broom. He looked out into the crowd. He was shocked to see a Gryffindor banner in the Slytherin section, until he saw it was Draco Malfoy waving it and Hotaru Tomoe was sitting right beside him.   
  


Trunks glared up, silent until he said, "Yeah, let's save that for the damned snakes."   
  


"That's the spirit, Trunks. Now, come on and let's play a good game!" Angelia cheered as she headed the group out. The cheers were heard, a good mixture for both houses. Harry looked around and saw Cho waving at him and cheering, "Go Harry!" He blushed as he waved back at her.   
  


Most of the girls started shouting, "Duo! Duo! Duo!" They were waving banners that had huge violet eyes drawn on them and screaming. Duo waved gaily at them and blew them kisses. There were others that cheered Trunks on when he walked out onto the field.   
  


Trunks blushed and looked down until Setsuna cheered from the teacher's section, sitting beside Snape and Sirius . . .   
  


Harry saw Sirius and waved. Sirius shouted, "Go, Harry!" Then he said something to Setsuna that made her laugh before she waved and cheered again. Trunks looked up with something that seemed very much like loathing.   
  


He hissed, "Who's that? I've never seen him here before."   
  


Harry turned around to look at one of Duo's Guardians. He proudly answered, "That's my Godfather, Sirius Black."   
  


"Why is he here?" Trunks sneered, glaring up into the crowd, focusing on Sirius. Setsuna was looking down at her hands and laughing. Harry had heard that his godfather could be very charming when he wanted to be and was a hit with the ladies while he was at school. It just surprised him to see his thoughtful, intense godfather flirting with Setsuna.   
  


Duo stopped blowing kisses and clapped Trunks on the shoulder. He said, "Chill, dude. It's okay. Sirius is one of the good guys. He's our friend. Like Forest."   
  


"Sure," Trunks replied grimly as he turned away and continued to walk.   
  


Harry frowned and whispered to Duo, "What do you think that was about?"   
  


"Who the hell knows with Trunks. He's Trunks," Duo answered in explanation.   
  


Lee Jordan's voice boomed out, "Here we have the Gryffindors! We have quite the new team this year since most of them graduated. Trunks Briefs is rumored to be an unscoreable Keeper and we have another Weasley on the team, the youngest, Ginny. Let's see if the talent runs in the family. We have Johnson, Briefs, Maxwell, Weasley, Weasley, Weasley, and POTTER!"   
  


The crowd, especially the Gryffindors went wild at Harry's name. He took his Firebolt in his hand and waited. The Hufflepuffs, in their bright yellow, marched out onto the field.   
  


Harry swallowed the rock that was forming in his throat as Lee went on, "And here come the Hufflepuffs! Let's have a moment of silence for former Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory." The whole arena was silenced except for a few snickering Slytherins that had parents that were Death Eaters, such as Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy, strangely enough, was silent and looking at Hotaru very strangely.   
  


Lee picked up again, "They've had some changes in their roster as well. And that is one fine looking Seeker they have!"   
  


"Jordan!" McGonagall chided.   
  


Lee pointed to the smallest Hufflepuff, a very pretty, almost elfin girl with long, white-blond hair in a French braid and grey-green eyes. Harry wondered for a moment if she was part Veela. He went on, "That's seventh year student Greer Riverstone! Following Riverstone are Rayne, Head, Marsters, Crosley, Bones, and Pyrice!"   
  


Madam Hooch flew between the two teams and said, "I want a nice, clean game. Players, shake."   
  


Harry walked over and shook tiny Greer Riverstone's hand before shaking the rest of the team's. She winked at him and said, "Let's see if you are as good as your reputation, Harry Potter."   
  


Harry grinned at that and replied, "I'll try my best." She chuckled as she shook the twin's hands. Fred looked a little nervous as she did and she gave him a tiny wink. He turned bright red as she moved onto Duo. Duo gave her one of his winks and she blushed. Ginny and Angelia just glared. Trunks nodded, surprisingly enough, at each hand, including Hannah Bones, who giggled as soon as she looked up at the tall, muscular, handsome Keeper.   
  


"Go!" Madam Hooch shouted before she blew her whistle.   
  


Harry took up to the air automatically and began looking for the Snitch. He saw two long braids, the longer being chestnut brown and belonging to a pair of broad shoulders and the shorter was a brilliant, flame red that belonged to a slender, slight, definitely curvy female. Ginny and Duo kept passing the Quaffel to each other as soon as two of the Hufflepuff chasers, Marsters and Hannah, came within grabbing range.   
  


Lee commented, "Excellent team work by Maxwell and Weasley. Every time Bones and Marsters grow close enough to steal the Quaffel they pass it to the other. Ohh, here comes Head and he looks pissed!"   
  


"Jordan!" McGonagall shouted as she tried to steal the megaphone from him.   
  


Harry watched as Duo sped away from Ginny, giving her the Victory signal before doing so. Hannah, Head, and Marsters grew closer and Ginny dropped the Quaffel. Literally dropped it.   
  


The three went racing down toward it, but Duo swooped down and caught it. He sped strait up, holding the Quaffel close, and started to go toward the Hufflepuff goals where Rayne was waiting. Harry continued looking for the Snitch as Lee continued, "Where did Duo come from! Look at that control. He's a natural at this! He's going strait toward Rayne, Rayne's ready to block, but Duo swerves at the last moment and scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!"   
  


"Ya better watch out now!" Duo shouted as he punched the air.   
  


Hannah had the Quaffel and Angelia charged her. She tried to throw it to Head, but Angelia intercepted and sped toward the goal post.   
  


"Angelia, still proving she's an excellent Chaser! She just whizzed past Rayne like he wasn't even there! Twenty to zero for Gryffindor. Marsters is in possession, Duo's coming in and . . ."   
  


Duo froze in midair. He had a blank look on his face and just stopped. Marsters sped by while Hannah and Head kept Angelia and Ginny busy. Fred bounced one of the Bludgers away and flew to where Harry was hovering.   
  


He asked, "What's wrong with Duo?"   
  


"I don't know, maybe I should . . ." Harry gasped as the Bludger came flying at Duo. Duo, not knowing, just hovered there, his face wide in terror as if he was living some nightmare.   
  


Harry looked around to see the familiar cloaked forms of a dementor, but he didn't see any. He licked his lips as the Bludger whirled closer. Luckily, George was there and used his club to slam it away.   
  


"Oh, looks like Duo's in trouble. Maybe someone should get him to Madam Pomfry," Lee suggested worriedly.   
  


McGonagall stood up and watched with worry. Harry cast a look over toward Trunks. Trunks ducked low on his broom and caught the Quaffel.   
  


"Excellent block by Trunks Briefs! I guess they do know how to play Quidditch in Japan," Lee cheered.   
  


"If you can't keep your biased comments to yourself, I'll get someone else to comment," McGonagall threatened with a scowl on her stern features.   
  


Duo shook his head and sped to Trunks. Trunks nodded at Duo and Duo flashed his cocky, charming smile. Trunks frowned but tossed the Quaffel anyway. Duo caught it and shouted, "Get out of my way!"   
  


He went charging through the other players, avoided being hit by the Bludger twice, and slammed the Quaffel into the goal post much to Rayne's dismay.   
  


"I guess Duo's feeling better now, he had us worried there for a second, mate!" Lee cheered. McGonagall smiled and sighed, settling back in her seat. Harry looked over to see Hotaru clinching the seat in front of her and Malfoy looking at her with that strange, sad look.   
  


Harry then looked over to where Hermione and Ron were sitting with Hagrid. Hermione mouthed, "Ask him what happened."   
  


Ron was cheering loudly as was Hagrid, not worrying like Hermione was. Hermione glared then pointed at Duo. Harry nodded and flew down to him.   
  


He asked, "Duo, are you all right?"   
  


Duo frowned and answered, "Yeah, now I am. It was a little strange though. I blacked out for a second."   
  


"Do you need to go see Madam Pomfry?" Harry pressed, peering at him.   
  


Duo shook his head with a puzzled look on his face. He answered, "I'm fine, now. Let's just win this game, okay?"   
  


"Yeah," Harry replied as he flew up, frowning. He waved at Hermione and shrugged. Hermione frowned and he knew that she was going to find out more for herself later. Which would be good for Duo.   
  


Harry searched for the Snitch as Lee went on, "Whatever was bothering Duo had sure cleared up! He and Ginny are going on a war path with the Quaffel and poor Angelia isn't having a chance. Fifty to zero for Gryffindor! And Trunks, can anything get past this boy? He's everywhere at once!"   
  


Then, Trunks grinned at Head and purposely moved away from the goal post to let him score. The crowd went wild and started shouting at Trunks. Especially the Gryffindors. Trunks called out, "I let you have that one. Let's see if you can get any more by me." Then he threw the Quaffel at Angelia because she was the closest.   
  


Harry saw a shimmer of gold down by where Duo was taunting Head and Rayne. He swooped down for it. He saw a bright flash of gold beside him and saw that Greer was mirroring his movements. He looked back and the Snitch was gone.   
  


He pulled back up and the girl winked with her cat green eyes. He started circling the field again when Lee called out, "Excellent play again for Ginny and Maxwell, I think we should start calling those two the 'Dynamic Duo!' Get it!" McGonagall groaned and covered her face as she shook her head. "Sixty to ten, Gryffindor's lead."   
  


Harry sighed. He didn't want to pulverize the Hufflepuffs this much. It wasn't fair, especially with having Trunks as the Keeper. He looked almost board. He saw the two bright flashes of braids as Ginny and Duo came around for another double-team play.   
  


He was surprised on how well they worked together and a little jealous. He couldn't explain why he felt like that though. It was just Ginny, Ron's baby sister who couldn't speak around him and always turned bright red when he talked to her. Except Ginny had grown up during the summer, became more like her brothers than anything, except brighter somehow.   
  


As he was thinking, the Snitch flew right past his nose. He dove down after it and Greer was after him. She shouted, "You're not going to get this, Harry!"   
  


Harry reached out. He saw the tiny, golden ball in his hand and the furious wings flapping. He sped up and wrapped his fingers around the Snitch. It beat wildly at his hand and he held it up above his head with a grin.   
  


The crowd went wild as always as he flew to the ground. Angelia hugged him, Fred and George slapped him on the back, Ginny and Duo hugged each other before giving each other high fives, which then Duo promptly gave to Harry. Trunks flew down with a grin on his face as he waved up to the crowd.   
  


Harry looked over at Duo and asked, "So, how did you like your first game of Quidditch?"   
  


"I wanna be Seeker," Duo answered as Hagrid, Ron, Sirius, and Hermione ran down to him, "You get all the fans."   
  


Ginny screamed and Duo spun her around. She shouted, "We won!"   
  


Snape was down in an instant, sweeping like a bat toward Duo. He squinted his eyes and asked, "Are you all right, Maxwell?"   
  


"I am now Prof. We won," Duo answered with a happy grin.   
  


Snape peered at Duo with something akin to worry, which shocked Harry. He looked over at Harry with his dark eyes and sneered, "Potter, what happened up there?"   
  


"Duo blacked out, sir. It only lasted for a moment. He says he's fine now and you saw how he played," Harry answered, shifting his feet to avoid Snape's glare.   
  


Snape reached over and gently grabbed Duo's shoulder. He said, "Perhaps. We should get you to Madam Pomfry, Mr. Maxwell."   
  


"I'm okay, really Prof," Duo replied, trying to ease Snape, which Harry knew wouldn't work.   
  


Dumbledore strode over with his blue robes fluttering behind him. He said, "Perhaps Professor Snape is right in his advice, Duo. Maybe a visit to Madam Pomfry could stop the problem before it becomes one."   
  


"I'll walk you there," Snape volunteered as he started to steer a protesting Duo back to the hall.   
  


Malfoy and Hotaru walked over. Malfoy looked at Duo and asked, "What happened to Maxwell?"   
  


"Is he okay?" Hotaru asked, peering worriedly at the retreating figures.   
  


Trunks glared at Malfoy as if he was going to kill him on the spot. Inturn, Hotaru glared back at Trunks. Trunks sneered, "We don't know, Malfoy. Maybe you have a better idea."   
  


"I don't know why I would have a better idea, Briefs," Malfoy replied easily as he took Hotaru's hand.   
  


Hotaru asked, "But he's okay, right?"   
  


"Snape's getting him up to Madam Pomfry, miss. We'll see if anything's wrong with your classmate," Sirius answered with a grin.   
  


Hotaru looked directly at Harry with those haunted eyes. He wondered how Malfoy could stand looking at her. She just seemed so . . . tired and ancient if she could be such a thing.   
  


She said, "If anything's wrong, tell me, please."   
  


"Of course," Harry mouthed as Malfoy swept her away.   
  


Sirius asked, "What was that about?"   
  


"Hotaru's one of the four Guardians," Harry whispered.   
  


Sirius asked, "Then why is she with a Voldemort supporter like Malfoy?"   
  


"We're trying to figure that one out, Sirius," Harry answered grimly as he watched them disappear, "Especially Duo."   
  


****** 

"What happened?" Snape asked as soon as they were away from the loud, cheering crowd. He detested Quidditch matches for that reason, the crowd. He liked to be by himself, alone, and working on potions or reading.   
  


Duo was unbuttoning his robe as they walked. He grumbled, "I don't think I'll be able to get use to wearing these all the time." He shrugged out of the crimson robe, wearing a black sweat suit underneath.   
  


Snape peered at the braided boy and prodded, "Duo, I asked you what happened?"   
  


"It was weird, Prof. Really fucking weird," Duo began and Snape smiled in amusement at his profanity. It just came so easily with Duo. He shook his hair out of his eyes and continued, "I was flying you know, really enjoying myself, getting off on the air and everything and then I was afraid."   
  


Snape blinked and asked, "What do you mean?"   
  


"I was up flying around and it felt like I was watching my best friend die for a moment. You know, complete anguish and terror and helplessness. Then it was over, just that quickly. Everyone was worrying about me and I hate that," Duo answered with fierce determination, "I can take care of myself."   
  


Snape suggested, "Let's see Madam Pomfry just to make sure. Some spells seem like they wear off like that but have lasting effects." Snape frowned, afraid that someone did indeed curse Duo Maxwell. Still, if someone did and he could find the caster, they would pay dearly.   
  


****** 

There was a battle, a heavy battle. The stunning, feathered Wing ZERO was a wreck. One of the wings was dangling uselessly on its side as it tried to maintain flight. The heavily armored mechs were growing closer, bombarding ZERO with heavy rounds of Vulcan fire and missiles.   
  


Heero was inside of the cockpit, blood streaming down his face from a shard of shrapnel that had broken off the control panels. He wiped the blood off of his face as another volley of sparks shot through the controls. He pushed a few buttons on the COMlink and called out, "Trowa, this is Heero, you there, over?"   
  


A screen full of static was his only answer.   
  


"Trowa, this is Heero, over," Heero bellowed in his monotone, his movements becoming more frantic as he tried to dodge the mobile suit's fire. The dark-haired boy's dark blue eyes widened in horror as he received no answer. "Trowa," he whispered in realization as he let his fingers drop off of the controls for a moment and bow his head.   
  


Trowa was gone, taken out by the advanced mechanics of the Scorpio Suits. They probably used up all of his ammunition and then attacked from there. "Damn them," Heero hissed as he looked up with fierce determination and a need for vengeance.   
  


He hit the COMlink again and received the image of a cherubic blond boy with tears in his aqua eyes. Heero barked, "Quatre, status report!"   
  


"Heero, Trowa's dead, I can't move," Quatre rasped, clutching at his heart and gasping for air as tears spilled down his round, angelic face.   
  


Heero glared and snapped, "Quatre, Trowa wouldn't want you to die. I need you to stand up and fight, Quatre. They're too many people depending on you."   
  


"Heero, he's gone . . ." Quatre sobbed, his sobbing shaking his fragile body. Heero gritted his teeth. With Trowa dead he knew Quatre was sure to follow. The two were connected, lovers in every sense of the word.   
  


Duo, where are you? We could use you, baka. Duo, where are you? Heero thought as he looked out onto the battle field. He wished that the braided idiot was here. Duo was the only one that didn't have to worry about running out of ammunition. Plus, his cheerful wit and raging temper would be very welcome right now.   
  


They needed their God of Death back from whatever Hell he had stumbled himself into.   
  


"Quatre, good bye," Heero whispered as he charged into battle with Quatre following. Within moments, the heavily damaged Sandrock fell in a raging inferno. The screen went dead, white static the only testimony that there had been a connection.   
  


"Injustice, I will become the Lord of Hell if I have to find my own sense of Justice!" Wufei raged right before a beam cannon cut down Shenlong.   
  


Heero closed his eyes. He was all alone, the only one left standing. His beam cannon was completely diminished. He had lost his beam saber a long time ago and his vulcans were empty.   
  


"Heero Yuy, surrender, we have you surrounded," Dekium Barton's voice bellowed out into the darkness.   
  


The Scorpios were still, waiting for his move and surrounding him at every angle.   
  


"Run, Heero, get out of here!" Relena cried out into the COMlink, her voice thick with tears.   
  


The ZERO system was quiet. Heero dropped his controls and whispered, "Relena, I'm sorry." 

The self-destruct mechanism felt good in his hand, right. He ran his fingers over the smooth cylinder and allowed himself one last smile. See you soon, Shinigami, Heero thought with a grin, I'm sorry Relena.   
  


"Good bye, Relena," Heero whispered before he pushed the button.   
  


The world exploded in a mass of bright light and heat, taking everything in a mile radius with it.   
  


"No!" Duo Maxwell cried as he awoke with a start. His heart was pounding in his chest as he sat there. He took a deep breath and looked around. He was in the Gryffindor dorm room with Harry sleeping in his bed beside him and Trunks on his other side, lying on his stomach and snoring lightly.   
  


His body was covered in cold sweat and he was shaking. He silently got up out of bed and got dressed. He managed to sneak to Forest's dungeon without being caught or noticed.   
  


The blond vampire looked up at him with startled indigo eyes from her book. She asked, "Duo, what is it?"   
  


"I need to blow something up," Duo answered, wrapping his arms around himself to keep from shaking.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


1. This was Lady Une if you weren't sure about it. I figured that Duo would never be fond of the woman because she had him tortured.   
  


2. This effect is called thermal shock. When shooting high powered pistols like Mags and the Desert Eagle, especialy if they're vented, fire does shoot out of the gun. There's also a severe kick back as well. Cool stuff, really.   
  


Saiyajin- Girl, I tried to e-mail you but I kept getting a Wrong Error Message back. What's up with that.   
  


Always, to Nate Grey.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Chapter Fifteen: Nightmares and Interlud...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Fifteen: Nightmares and Interludes 

By: Elf   
  


"Something's bothering me," Forest stated.   
  


Snape nodded as he carefully added lemon grass into the potion he was brewing. The thick, bubbling liquid popped, swirled, and turned as liquid as water and the color of a fresh lime. He continued stirring it thoughtfully, inhaling the fresh scent and enjoying himself.   
  


"Hello, I said something's bothering me," Forest growled.   
  


Snape looked up at the irate vampire, who was sitting on one of his tables and watching him. Her long legs were curled beneath her and her long, golden hair was piled in a careless pony tail. He looked down at the potion and continued to stir it.   
  


He heard a soft thud on the ground and looked as something grabbed his collar. She growled, "I'm worried about something."   
  


"Forest, I'm busy right now. If you disturb me, this potion will not brew correctly and all my work would be for nothing," he retorted as he slapped her pale hand away.   
  


Forest sighed, "I'm worried about Duo."   
  


Snape stiffened as he pointed his wand at the fire and stilled it. He looked up at her and asked, "What is it?"   
  


"He's not sleeping. Period. At least I don't think so. He comes to me, looking half crazed and says that he needs to blow up something. I've had to remake eighteen targets in the past week because he literally blew the fuck out of them," Forest explained as she rocked back and forth on her heels.   
  


Snape asked, "When did this start?"   
  


"The night after the Quidditch match," Forest answered, scrunching up her Aristocratic nose.   
  


He grabbed her wrist and said, "We're going out to the field. I need your eyes."   
  


"Hey, this better not be some funky potion that you're planning," Forest warned, "Because wand or not, I could . . ."   
  


He looked back at her and chided, "You talk needlessly." He started to drag her out of the room. She easily jerked her wrist out of his grasp.   
  


She snapped, "I'm not one of your students to chide at."   
  


"Could have fooled me, come on, Forest," Snape told her as he made his way out of the classroom.   
  


****** 

The pair of dark-green eyes looked thoughtful as their owner leveled his Glock at the messy dark-brown hair of one stoic, antisocial pilot. Heero glared up and sneered, "Do it, Trowa."   
  


Trowa Barton, a name not even belong to the older boy, frowned. He gently pulled the Safety back and murmured, "I'm sorry Heero."   
  


"Just shut up and do it," Heero growled, his messy hair falling into his fathomless dark blue eyes. He looked up unflinchingly, almost welcoming his own death.   
  


Trowa said, "You couldn't do this alone, Heero. Why did you even try?" He was garbed in the uniform of the fascist Barton group, his betrayal cutting deep.   
  


Heero answered, "The one person I could count on is gone, Trowa."   
  


"I can't believe that you actually trusted that idiot, practically getting captured at every turn," Trowa snorted.   
  


Heero growled, "Are you going to shoot me or not? I'm growing tired of waiting."   
  


"Show your loyalty, No-Name, kill him," Dekium Barton [1] stated, placing a hand on Trowa's slender shoulder.   
  


Trowa spun around and pointed his gun at Barton. He stated, "Have all of your men drop their weapons and let Heero go and I'll let you live."   
  


"You'll never get away with this," Barton hissed as Heero stood up and ran through the guards. He was going to get to the nearest mobile suit and use it to blow up Barton's forces. Or perhaps he would find this Mariemyia and kill her. Killing a child should be fairly easy, he reasoned as he disarmed a guard and stole his Glock.   
  


He could save Relena if he killed Mariemyia, he reasoned as he ran. Relena. He would save her.   
  


He opened the door to a room away from the forum. It was the master bedroom. Sitting at the desk was a little girl with a shock of red hair and pale blue eyes. Standing at the desk, watching him with wondering eyes was Relena.   
  


"Heero?" she called out hopefully.   
  


Heero looked at her and instructed, "Get ready to run, Relena."   
  


Relena nodded and ran to his side. She desperately reached for his hand and he took hers. He pointed his gun at the girl and stated, "I can't let you live."   
  


"Heero, no," Relena pleaded, "She's just a child."   
  


"Yuy, you'll never learn," a familiar, arrogant voice taunted. Heero felt the cold, sharp blade poke his neck and he froze. He turned his head back to see Wufei Chang standing there, holding his scimitar at Heero's throat.   
  


Heero gasped, "Wufei?"   
  


The Chinese boy smiled and replied, "Good call, Heero. Making your escape with the girl."   
  


Duo, where the hell have you been? I need you, Heero thought desperately.   
  


Wufei ordered, "Drop the gun, Yuy."   
  


It clattered to the floor and Heero attacked. He was using his typical Akeido movements, planning to disarm Wufei and knock him out. Except Wufei was trained in much more intense Chinese martial arts.   
  


The dark boy gracefully swerved and drew up his blade.   
  


Heero felt his eyes widen as he felt it slide roughly into his body. He felt his hot blood bubble and froth at his mouth. He heard Relena call out his name as he crumbled to the floor. He saw her beautiful face and wonderful blue eyes as she caught him. Her blond hair fell around her face as tears well up in her eyes.   
  


"Relena," he whispered as he reached out and touched her face.   
  


"Heero!" Duo screamed as he shot up from his bed. He was shaking and his body was covered in cold sweat. He wrapped his arms around himself as he looked around, remembering he was in the Gryffindor dorm.   
  


Neville only whimpered and rolled back over. "Duo?" Harry asked in a groggy voice as he sat up, his raven hair in even more a disarray than normal. In the bed beside Harry, Ron snored quite loudly.   
  


Duo tried to plaster a false smile on his face. He whispered, "Go back to sleep, Harry. I just need to go out. That's all."   
  


Harry yawned as he asked, "Do you want me to go with you?"   
  


"Naw, buddy. It's cool, go back to sleep," Duo replied with a huge grin, These demons are my own, Hero Boy. I have to fight them.   
  


He walked over to the mirror and studied himself. He had been having these nightmares for the past four nights. The situations were always different, but the outcome was always the same. Heero always died. In some of the dreams Trowa and Wufei killed him, in others, like the first, it was in a hopeless battle.   
  


They all had something in common, like that brat with the bright red hair (no offence to the lovely Ginny or her scary brothers) and the old tyrant named Dikeum Barton. Some of them involved a colony crashing into Earth, sending it into another Ice Age and wiping most of the human race out. Some involved both Trowa and Wufei betraying Heero and Quatre with Trowa turning back at the end to help Heero fruitlessly. Some of them included those monestrous Wanna-Be Heavyarms mobile suits that were armed to the teeth with missiles and Gatling rifles that over powered the Gundams in their sheer numbers, finally whittling them away to just Heero being able to fight.   
  


And the last thing that they had in common was that, in his own way, Duo could have prevented the events from happening.   
  


Duo sighed and walked out of the dorm, the Commons, and into the school. He wondered if there was anyway he could get back home, just for a little while at least, and save Heero. He was supposed to have all this power, but where was the evidence of it. He could brew mean potions, but that wasn't much.   
  


Oh, and there was the whole Shadow Walking thing that he was doing now and being able to control ghosts.   
  


He was a mess. Heero's eyes kept flashing in his mind, over and over again. The suicidal bastard. He snorted as he continued to walk to the castle's lower levels.   
  


He reached Forest's dungeon and looked in. There was no music and it was empty. "Forest," he called out quietly as he peered around hopefully. All he saw was endless darkness.   
  


He sighed and walked to the Potions Classroom. He noticed that Snape had placed a Time-Freezing Charm on a potion he was brewing. From the rich, citric smell of it, it had to either a Vitimous Potion or a nifty drink. Vitimous Potion was given to people with scurvy and helped boost people's immune systems up too. Like a quick dose of Vitamin C.   
  


"Serv?" he called out, peering around hopefully, wishing he could tell Snape about his nightmares. He knew Snape would understand. Snape was just cool like that. There was nothing except quiet and the simmering potion.   
  


Wrapping his arms around himself, he sighed and walked out of the room, wishing he could get these visions out of his head.   
  


****** 

Harry looked over at Duo. He was staring into his porridge as if was going to tell him something very important. Harry recognized the Brooding Pose at once as Duo sighed and switched placing his chin into his other palm.   
  


He knew that Heero was the name of Duo's best friend from where he was from. The name he had shouted out in anguish last night, waking him up. Harry had tried talking to Duo, but, Duo being Duo, brushed him off probably to go find Forest and go to the firing range again. Except Harry hadn't heard the tale tell shots being fired and when he had looked out his window this morning, all the targets still had their heads and stomachs in tact.   
  


Duo tapped his spoon against his porridge, at least moving. Harry knew that hyper Duo couldn't stay still for long. Hermione peered at him and asked, "Are you all right, Duo?"   
  


Duo jumped as if he had been shot. Harry was relieved that he didn't reach for his wand and try to curse Hermione. Duo grumbled, "Yeah, great."   
  


"You look like a zombie," Ron bluntly told him with a mouth full of toast, "Or like someone killed your puppy or something."   
  


Duo actually stirred his spoon in his bowl and tried to take a bite of the food. He grimaced and set the spoon back down, frowning. Harry said, "You had a nightmare last night. Do you wanna talk about it?"   
  


"I have nightmares all the time, Harry. This one's no different than the others," Duo grumbled as he stood up. He started to walk away from the table when he ran smack into Hotaru Tomoe.   
  


The girl's eyes widened as she looked up at Duo. Harry was surprised that Malfoy wasn't attached to her waist like always. She pushed her raven hair out of her face and asked, "Duo?"   
  


"What?" Duo growled, looking down at her.   
  


Harry blinked. In the months that he knew Duo, Duo was never mean or short tempered toward a girl. Except Forest, but that didn't really count. Duo was always the happiest when he had a group of girls around him pleading their affection for him. He lived for the attention and flirted with each of them, even the extremely ugly ones like Millicent Bulstrode. Duo Maxwell had this enate ability to make any female feel good about herself and blush, giggle, and titter like a young girl.   
  


Apparently, Duo didn't want to use his ability today.   
  


Hotaru peered at him as she gently laid her Potions and Arithromancy books on the table. She answered, "You look awful pale, Duo. Are you feeling okay?"   
  


"Yeah, peachy keen," Duo barked as he started to move away from her.   
  


She grabbed his wrist and then placed a pale hand on his forehead. Duo froze and stared down at her as if he was seeing her for the first time. She backed away and said, "You don't have a fever. Maybe you should see Madam Pomfry though."   
  


"I'm fine," Duo replied, a little more gently, "Just not being able to sleep that's all, Hotaru." He gently moved her hand from his face. He gave her his flashing grin and added, "Thanks for asking, though." With that, he strode away, his robes swinging around him.   
  


Ron leaned over and whispered, "Maybe she's the reason that Duo's been acting so weird lately."   
  


Hermione rolled her eyes and asked, "What makes you say that?"   
  


"He likes her," Harry answered, "A lot." He remembered their fevered kiss before Duo was about to give himself up to the vampires. Luckily, Snape and the others had arrived in time before they could take him away.   
  


Hermione paused thoughtfully before saying, "Duo's a flirt. He's a tease. We all know that."   
  


"And who's the only girl that Duo hasn't really flirted with?" Harry asked, watching as Malfoy strode over to the table, looking a little confused. Hotaru gave him a small smile as the pale boy reached her. Trunks, who had paused feeding his face, watched both of them intensely.   
  


Hermione paused and answered, "Hotaru and Ginny."   
  


Harry froze at Ginny's name. Maybe Duo liked Ginny and not Hotaru or . . . Hell, this was becoming very confusing.   
  


Ron asked, "Why is Duo heading toward the dungeons? We don't have Potions today."   
  


****** 

"We are going to talk about dreams today," Professor Trelawney stated in her misty voice. She looked around the class, her eyes focusing on Duo and Harry. Duo was staring at his textbook and Harry was looking between the teacher and his friend. Ron looked rather confused. Trunks was helping Neville to keep from dropping his tea cup.   
  


Lavender and Parvati looked over at them with wide eyes.   
  


Trelawney studied Duo thoughtfully and said, "You've been having trouble sleeping, haven't you dear?"   
  


Duo grumbled, "Geeze, what gave that away, the bags under my eyes or the crabbiness?"   
  


Harry gave Duo a hard elbow to the side. Duo's eyes widened as he looked at Harry. Harry answered, "Yes, he has."   
  


"Thanks," Duo growled, glaring at him with eyes that resembled violet ice.   
  


Ron whispered, "Harry only wants to help. We all do."   
  


Trunks asked, "What about dreams, Professor?"   
  


"Well, dear, they can tell the future or give clues into past mysteries. Would anybody like to share their dreams?" Trelawney asked in her misty voice.   
  


Neville lifted his hand and Trelawney asked, "Yes, dear?"   
  


"I have dreams about Snape locking me up in the dungeons and making me brew potions forever," Neville squeaked in a shiver. Trunks patted him on the back and Neville beamed up at him. Trunks always had a habit of protecting weaker people, Harry noticed, and had Crabbe and Goyle completely terrified of him.   
  


Trelawney sighed and answered, "That dream stems from your fear of the dear Professor Snape. You fear of failure, dear. Anyone else?"   
  


Ron lifted his hand and answered, "I have this dream of my mum. She's really huge and plowing through Muggle London while shouting, 'Fred, George, what are you doing! Leave your brother and sister alone!' Then, Fred and George grow larger than her and give her a chocolate, which turns her into a pig."   
  


Harry blinked in surprise and Duo asked, "What the hell are you smoking, pal?"   
  


Trelawney's eyes widened as she looked at Ron thoughtfully. She answered, "Your brothers and mother have conflicted about where they want to direct their lives, correct?"   
  


"Yeah, they want to form a joke shop but Mum doesn't want them to do that," Ron answered, nodding enthusiastically, trying to keep the smile from growing across his features.   
  


Trelawney smiled and said, "Your dream means that they will succeed in their endeavors, therefore, proving your mother wrong, darling."   
  


"Fred and George will be pleased to hear that," Ron replied with a happy grin.   
  


She looked at Duo and asked, "And what do you dream, dear?"   
  


"You don't want to know," Duo grumbled as he tapped his quill against his parchment, leaving a splotch of raven ink in its wake.   
  


Harry studied Duo thoughtfully. Even his braid looked limp and brooding. Harry asked, "Are there any spells that could make a person have nightmares?" Duo glared at him again and Harry ignored it.   
  


"That is something you would have to ask Professor Pluto, Harry. The Dark Arts are not my speciality," Trelawney answered thoughtfully.   
  


Duo finally looked up and asked, "What does it mean when the nightmares a person is having are all different, but there are many similarities and the ending's the same?"   
  


"How do they end, dear?" she pressed, peering at him.   
  


Duo swallowed and answered, "In death."   
  


"Your death?" Trelawney asked, studying him thoughtfully.   
  


Duo fiercely shook his head and answered, "I'm pretty hard to kill, Professor. Besides, I didn't say that the dreams were mine. But for the theory, let's say a best friend slash brother type."   
  


"What are the similarities in the dream other than the death of a loved one?" she asked, peering at him.   
  


Harry watched, wanting to listen, wanting to help. Duo sighed and answered, "The people responsible for his death, I guess, and that if the person dreaming the dream could stop the events if they were there."   
  


"The visions are a warning, dear. They're telling you that you can prevent these events from happening, Duo. That's a good thing. You can stop this tragedy from happening. Most people are not so fortunate," Trelawney explained with a smile. She looked up at the clock and said, "Oh, dear, I'm sorry, but class must end. I want you to write a Dream Journal and we will interpret the dreams in class as your homework."   
  


Harry looked over at Duo, who was gathering his books with a grim determination. He, Ron, and Duo made their way to Hagrid's. Duo said, "I have to get back to my dimension."   
  


"This is your dimension, Duo. Remember what Dumbledore told you, you were hidden there to keep Voldemort from finding you," Harry pointed out as Hermione joined them.   
  


Hermione asked, "Why are you three so serious?"   
  


"Duo wants to go back to that dimension that Professor G hid him in with the moving suits and Gaurdums," Ron answered in a rush.   
  


"Mobile suits and Gundams," Duo hissed as he crossed his arms.   
  


Hermione's eyes widened as she cried, "Duo, are you insane? The Dark Lord would be able to grab you within an instant there! You can't just endanger yourself like that."   
  


"I can't sit back and watch as my best friend dies," Duo growled, slapping a tree trunk.   
  


Harry asked, "Isn't this the friend that was practically unkillable?"   
  


"Yeah, Heero," Duo answered fondly, grinning wirily.   
  


Harry asked, "Why are you worried then? If Heero was as tough and dangerous as you said, then he can take care of himself."   
  


"Yeah, but Heero can't think quickly. He can't think on his feet. It's either he does it his way or he dies. Luckily, I was there on several occasions to bail his ass out of danger," Duo answered grimly.   
  


Hermione asked, "Besides, how would you get back there?"   
  


"I'll figure something out, I always do," Duo answered darkly.   
  


****** 

He couldn't do anything else. Quatre was held at a stalemate, Heavyarms had crumbled to the ground in an array of sparks, and Nataku was disarmed. Heero called out, "Trowa, you there?"   
  


"Heero, this is it, we've lost," Trowa's grim voice answered, his dark-green eyes flashing.   
  


Heero asked, "Quatre, report?"   
  


"Heero, I can't get Sandrock to respond," Quatre grunted, his cherubic face flushed with concentration.   
  


Finally, "Wufei?"   
  


"Damn them. I will not lose like this," Wufei growled, shaking his fist angrily.   
  


Heero grabbed the self-detonation device and held it in his hand. He licked his lips and looked at it thoughtfully. He closed his eyes and thought about Relena and Duo. Relena, who was trapped in that nightmare and Duo who was only God knew where.   
  


"Good bye," he whispered before the world shattered into light.   
  


Duo jerked awake, covered in the cold sweat. He was filled with purpose and he'd knock out Harry to get what he needed done. He rose up from his bed and dressed. He quietly grabbed his wand and made his way out of the dorm.   
  


He was surprised to see a head of flame red hair bent over a book. Ginny was snoring softly before she jerked, moaned, and sat up. The pair of amber brown eyes looked up at him worriedly. "Duo?" she asked as she yawned.   
  


Harry was an idiot to ignore this wonderful girl.   
  


Duo walked over to her and sat down beside her. Ginny sat up and pushed her Care of Magical Creature's textbook away. She asked, "Duo, are you all right?"   
  


"No, Red, I'm not," he confessed in a shaky voice, "I have to get home."   
  


Ginny's eyes widened as she asked, "Your dimension?"   
  


"Yeah," Duo croaked, scratching his head.   
  


Ginny asked, "Why?"   
  


"Because my best friend will die if I don't, Red. I don't want him to die, Gin. I've already lost too many people because of me. I'm cursed," he confessed with a sigh.   
  


She reached out and took his hand, squeezing it gently. She replied, "Duo, you're not a curse."   
  


"Yeah, Red, I am," he argued, not able to meet her face, "And I have to get back and become the God of Death again to save my friend."   
  


Ginny smiled brightly and gently lifted Duo's face so he could look at all of those freckles, long, gorgeous red hair, and those big, honey brown eyes. She pushed his bangs from his face and said, "Duo, let me help then."   
  


He gave a shaky laugh and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. He rubbed her back and stroked her hair, thinking, Harry, if I come back, I'm going to kick your ass for letting a girl like this go to waste. "Thanks, Red," he whispered as he hugged her.   
  


****** 

"Duo's been having nightmares," Forest told Setsuna with a scowl. Snape was standing beside the blond vampire, making a very unusual pair, yet very fitting.   
  


Setsuna sighed and asked, "Well, what do you want me to do about it?"   
  


"It's been after that damned Quidditch match," Snape snorted in disgust.   
  


Setsuna's eyes widened as she remembered Trunks seeing Malfoy plant something on the field. She went still as the vampire and the wizard watched her. Snape asked, "What is it, Setsuna?"   
  


"Trunks saw Draco Malfoy plant something onto the field before the match. He found dungbombs and I thought it was only a prank," Setsuna answered with a dawning realization, "We need to go . . ."   
  


Snape broke in, "We already have, Lady Pluto. Forest even assisted me and we found nothing out of the ordinary."   
  


Setsuna frowned as she started to pace around her room. She fingered her transformation wand and wondered if she should turn back time. She could stop Malfoy from doing whatever he had did and prevent Duo's nightmares.   
  


She asked, "Are there spells that cause nightmares?"   
  


Snape nodded and answered, "Of course there are and there are potions that do the same thing, Pluto."   
  


"Weren't they studying dreams today in the Quack's class?" Forest asked, pushing her hair out of her face.   
  


Snape scowled and answered, "Yes, they were."   
  


"And Malfoy . . . Hey, isn't that the name of one of Voldemort's Ass Lickers?" Forest asked, her indigo eyes widening.   
  


Setsuna gasped and said, "We have to find Duo, now."   
  


"Good, because he's looking for a way to get back to his home dimension," Harry Potter said as he appeared from no where.   
  


******* 

Harry slid out of his Invisibility Cloak as he said, "Good, because he's looking for a way to get back to his home dimension." He had woken up to use the loo and found Duo's bed empty with sweat stains. He had came to the dungeons and found Snape's classroom empty as well as Forest's room.   
  


He had wandered to Setsuna's room when he had heard what Snape, Forest, and Setsuna were talking about. That's when he entered the room, hoping to help and stop Duo at the same time. Setsuna's brown eyes were wide as she looked at Harry and Forest whistled, "Damn, I want an Invisibility Cloak."   
  


Snape glared and coldly asked, "What are you doing here, Potter?"   
  


"Shut up, didn't you just hear him say that Duo's planning to make a break for it," Forest chided, placing her hands on her slim hips and glaring. She turned back to Harry and asked, "Okay, kiddo, why?"   
  


Harry took a deep breath and told her about Trelawney's lesson, Duo's question, and Trelawney's answer. He ended by saying, "He's pretty determined to get back there, Forest. He believes that he can help his friends."   
  


Snape frowned and sneered, "Voldemort has found that Duo has a weakness then."   
  


"His loyalty and compassion," Setsuna sighed as she rubbed her temples. Harry could see why Trunks was so infatuated with her. She was quite striking with her long, swirling dark green hair and long, clean, supple limbs.   
  


Forest sighed, "And his need to be the hero."   
  


Harry fumbled with his Cloak for a moment before asking, "Shouldn't we go look for him?"   
  


Snape looked over at Forest and asked, "Can you find him?"   
  


Forest looked thoughtful as she answered, "Probably. Duo's got a very unusual life force that I'd recognize almost anywhere. Like Harry here. It's power, Serverus, and I can probably sense it."   
  


Harry asked, "You can do that?"   
  


"I'm a vampire, kiddo. It's sort of the job to be able to sense life essences and others. It helps us hunt and warns us when someone's hunting us. Even though I can shield my presence," Forest explained as she closed her eyes.   
  


Harry waited and looked at Setsuna, who had her arms crossed around her chest then to Snape who was watching the vampire intently. He asked, "What are we going to do when we find Duo?"   
  


"Beat some sense into him," Forest answered as she opened her eyes, "He's in the Library with a girl."   
  


Harry blinked and asked, "Do you know who?"   
  


"Nope, but Duo's fond of her," Forest answered as she walked toward the door.   
  


Setsuna asked, "Should we get Malfoy?"   
  


"Not until we know what is causing Duo's nightmares," Snape answered stiffly as he swept to the door.   
  


Harry thought about the angry, threatening looks that Trunks had been giving Malfoy lately. He said, "Let's get Trunks before we do."   
  


As they walked to the Library, Snape asked, "Potter, do you think you can talk Duo out of this?"   
  


"I've already tried. Hermione and Ron already tried. And Duo wasn't listening," Harry answered crossly as he tried to keep up with Forest's long stride.   
  


Snape sighed and asked, "Do you know of someone that he'd listen to?"   
  


"He likes Hotaru," Harry answered without realizing it, still wondering who Duo was with.   
  


"The girl that Malfoy's seeing?" Snape asked, "One of the Guardians?"   
  


Setsuna stiffened and turned around. She started jogging toward the Gryffindor Tower as she shouted, "I'm going to get her."   
  


Harry nodded and answered, "Yes, that's her."   
  


"Who's Malfoy anyway?" Forest asked as she took a glance back at teacher and student.   
  


Harry bit his lip to keep his answer of, He's a giant prat, that's all. A wanker who's mean and thinks less of the people who are Muggle born. Snape answered, "A Slytherin boy who's father is one of Voldemort's Death Eaters, but I don't think that he's part of it."   
  


"Then you haven't been paying too much attention to your house," Harry sneered icily as Snape whirled at him.   
  


Snape stated, "You dare challenge me, Potter?"   
  


"You don't know what Malfoy's said to Hermione, to us, what he said about Cedric," Harry replied as he crossed his arms and glared.   
  


Snape said coldly, "Enlighten me, Mr. Potter."   
  


"He said that the mudbloods and the Muggle lovers would be the first to die, after Cedric and that I should have chosen my friends more wisely," Harry answered, looking the glaring professor in the eyes.   
  


Snape visibly stiffened at Harry's accusing of his favorite student. Harry watched as Snape took this in and tried to sort the information out. Harry went on, "Malfoy was one of the Death Eaters. Voldemort talked to him by name, Snape."   
  


"He's telling the truth," Forest stated quietly as they finally reached the Library.   
  


Snape's nostrils flared as his black eyes glittered. He replied, "I know he is, Forest."   
  


"You hoped that you would save the boy, didn't you?" Forest asked kindly as her long hand rested on the door. Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy wouldn't want to be saved . . . Then he remembered the sad, desperate look he was giving Hotaru.   
  


Harry watched as Snape sighed and nodded. He answered, "Yes, I did. Draco Malfoy has a keen mind and I didn't want to see it go to waste."   
  


"Do you want to see Duo in Voldemort's clutches as a living weapon?" Harry inquired as he crossed his arms defiantly, daring the professor to say other wise.   
  


Snape looked weary. All of his spite and loathing had dropped from his body. He no longer looked cruel or evil, just tired and weary. Like Sirius did when Harry first met him. He realized that the two men were a lot more alike then they would admit and shuddered at the realization.   
  


His godfather and Snape alike?   
  


What was he thinking?   
  


Forest opened the door and Harry pulled out his wand when he saw the dementor looming over Ginny and Duo's sleeping forms.   
  


****** 

"Where are you going?" Trunks asked. He had sensed Setsuna in his sleep as she entered the Tower and woke up. He had felt her presence to to the girl's dorm and awake Hotaru. Hotaru looked a little groggy and Setsuna looked paniced.   
  


Setsuna answered, "Duo's been having nightmares and is planning to go back home. We need to stop him."   
  


"What do you think is causing the nightmares?" Trunks asked as he floated over to the two Scouts. He picked up Hotaru in one arm and Setsuna in the other. He was very aware of her lifeforce, smell, and body as she wrapped an arm around his neck.   
  


She was very warm against him and she smelled like ginger and honey. Her almond shape brown eyes looked at him and Trunks controled himself. He wanted to kiss her. He wanted to do much more than that.   
  


Setsuna swallowed before answering, "Draco Malfoy."   
  


"You can't be serious, Draco wouldn't do something like that," Hotaru protested.   
  


Trunks glared at her as he flew out the window. He knew where the library window was and knew that flying outside the castle would be the fastest way to get there. He replied, "Your Malfoy isn't as good as you'd belive, Hotaru."   
  


"He's not perfect, but he's trying," Hotaru defended, her violet eyes blazing.   
  


Setsuna sighed, "We think he may be an unknowing pawn in a larger game."   
  


"So, he's still responsible," Trunks growled as he flew into the library. He was angry and was planning on different ways to kill one Draco Malfoy. Then he was going to go after this Voldemort guy personaly.   
  


Except he wasn't prepared for the tall, lanky, raven cloaked figure that turned toward him.   
  


Trunks' eyes slowly opened. He sat up, trying to remember what had happened. He remembered arguing with Gohan about fighting the androids. Then Gohan had knocked him out.   
  


The rain was pouring down and thunder was crashing in the distance. Trunks stood up and ran down the hillside, screaming, "Gohan! Gohan, where are you!"   
  


The city was in ruins and still some of the fires from the battle raged despite the fact that it was pouring down rain. Trunks peered around the ruins, the rain pelting down his hair over his face. He blew it out of his eyes as he tried to link onto Gohan's ki.   
  


****** 

"No!" Trunks shouted as he cupped his hands together, forming a massive ball of energy. Harry watched as Trunks tried to blast the dementor as he did the bogart. The thing only absorbed the energy and approached Trunks.   
  


Trunks screamed, "I won't watch it happen again, damn you!" He fired at the dementor again. It kept coming at him, feeding off the energy.   
  


Forest whispered, "Oh, my gosh . . ."   
  


Harry and Snipe drew out their wands at the same time. Harry shouted, "Expecto Patronum!" Snape did the same. Harry watched as the silver stag formed from his wand and butted at the dementor. Strangely enough, what looked like a giant, silver lily attacked the dementor from Snape's wand.   
  


The dementor gave a chilling sound and drifted away, dropping something on the floor. Harry walked over and picked it up. It was a round object, like a combination lock almost with tiny moons carved all around it. He turned the gold dial over to see a tiny dragon carved in the back.   
  


Snape gasped, "Well, I'll be damned."   
  


Duo and Ginny woke up at the same time. Ginny shouted, "Harry!" She then flung herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him for just a moment before letting go. He strangely felt the loss and almost wished that she'd do it again.   
  


He asked, "What happened?"   
  


"It was horrible, Harry. It was Tom Riddle and he had me again and you didn't make it this time and . . ." she broke off, her brown eyes wide and frightened.   
  


Duo asked, "What the hell was that and what the hell are you holding?"   
  


"That was a dementor, Duo. A creature that lives off of negative emotions like fear and anguish. It also causes its victim to see their lives worst moments over and over again just to feed on the emotions," Snape answered as he looked at the object that Harry was holding.   
  


Snape asked, "May I see that, Potter?"   
  


Harry gave it to the other man and asked, "What is it?"   
  


"It really doesn't have a name, probably the first of it's kind, but I recognize the symbols though," Snape answered thoughtfully.   
  


Harry asked, "Aren't they the symbols for thoughts?"   
  


"And manipulation," Forest added as she peered over at it.   
  


Setsuna asked, "And what is the dragon on there for?"   
  


"Probably Malfoy's," Trunks snorted.   
  


Snape sighed, "Lucius Malfoy's symbol was always a dragon. It's his and his specialties in the Dark Arts were always thought manipulation."   
  


Hotaru's eyes widened in shock as she leaned against the table. Duo snapped, "You mean the bastard was causing me to dream this?"   
  


"He probably implanted something during the match, while you were in an excited state, that would read your fears and emotions and use them against you. The dementor, along with this device, are the course of your nightmares," Snape answered as he studied the object.   
  


Trunks growled, "He's so dead." Then, in a flash of blue energy, he was gone.   
  


Hotaru gave a startled cry and ran after him. Harry watched as Snape did the same and followed him. He heard Forest and Duo curse and three sets of matching footsteps behind him. Very soon, the blond head passed all of the people running toward the Slytherin commons.   
  


****** 

Trunks flew into Malfoy's room, alone because he was a perfect, whatever that meant in British terms. Setsuna and Snape were right behind him. The silver haired boy awoke to see Trunks glaring down at him. Trunks grabbed Malfoy by the front of his green silk pajamas and hoisted him off the bed with ease.   
  


"Trunks, don't hurt him," Setsuna warned, reaching out and touching his arm.   
  


Malfoy, impressively enough, sneered, "What do you think you are doing?"   
  


Trunks shook him and growled, "I want answers and I want them now."   
  


Malfoy looked over to where Snape was standing and asked, "Professor, are you going to let him do that?"   
  


"What did you put on the Quidditch field? And I know it was more than mere dungbombs," Snape inquired, crossing his arms.   
  


Malfoy answered, "I'm not sure what it was. My father just told me to put this round object that looked rather like a watch. Anything else? Or would you be so kind to have this ape put me down?"   
  


Trunks grinned savagely as he growled, "Don't call me an ape." He's lucky I wasn't raised by Sayans. I would have ripped his head off.   
  


Snape said, "Put him down, Briefs."   
  


Trunks simply let go. Malfoy crumbled to the ground in an ungraceful heap as he glared up at Trunks. Trunks replied, "Fine."   
  


"If my father hears about this," Malfoy mumbled, glaring up at Trunks as he stood up.   
  


Trunks sneered back down at him, "What, Malfoy? I'm very sure that my father is a thousand times worse than yours."   
  


Snape stated, "Briefs, back off of him. Now."   
  


"Are you going to make me?" Trunks asked almost flippantly as he gathered a ki ball in his left hand.   
  


Suddenly, Setsuna was at his side, putting her hand on his arm. At the contact of her skin, the ki ball vanished as he turned to face her. Her sherry colored eyes were warning and pleading with him. She whispered, "Trunks, he doesn't know. He was merely acting as a pawn for his father's actions."   
  


"Then maybe his father would try to save him when I blast him to Hell," Trunks growled, turning back to Malfoy.   
  


Malfoy glared at him and asked, "Are you even human?"   
  


"I'm very much human on my . . ." Setsuna shook her head with a frown. Trunks sighed and withdrew. He gave Malfoy one last glare as he walked out of the Slytherin dorm room.   
  


****** 

Harry wanted to know what was going on there. Duo growled, "If Malfoy was the reason I was having those fucking nightmares then I should be the one who kills him."   
  


Ginny's eyes widened as Hotaru looked down at her shoes. Harry wanted to shout at her or something. She should have payed more attention to Duo instead of holding Malfoy's hand as they walked down the hall.   
  


And now Duo was very unstable.   
  


Harry shivered inwardly; he didn't want to see Duo become the Scythe Barer. The thought terrified him. As much as Voldemort getting a hold of him.   
  


Duo started to open the door but Forest pounced on him. She asked Harry, "Shouldn't we get Duo and Red up to Madam Pomfry?"   
  


"They could use some chocolate," Harry agreed as he looked over at Ginny who was still trembling, probably reliving the horrors of Tom Riddle.   
  


Duo growled, "Screw the chocolate. I want Draco Malfoy's head. I'll show him that you don't fuck with the . . ."   
  


Forest picked him up and slung his squirming body over her right shoulder. She started to walk away. Duo cursed, "Let me go you blood sucking bitch!"   
  


"And for some bizarre reason you have all of the girls here a titter about you, Duo," Forest quipped fondly as she winked at Harry.   
  


Ginny still looked terrified. He told her, "I'm right here, Gin. I'm fine. Tom Riddle's gone." He smiled reassuringly at her and she looked at him with her wide, amber eyes. He suddenly wondered when she suddenly became so pretty or that her freckles brought out the pertness of her nose. She looked so vulnerable then with her red hair falling around her face and wide eyes.   
  


He held out her hand to her and she flung herself into his arms. He wrapped an arm around her as he led her to Madam Pomfry. As they walked, Duo cursed in several different languages, three of which Harry couldn't identify, and Harry noticed that Ginny smelled like vanilla.   
  


****** 

Duo couldn't scowl due to the piece of chocolate that Forest had shoved into his mouth. Ginny was munching on a large chocolate bar herself, looking much better. Duo took it out and started to stand up. Forest pushed him back on the bed and warned, "Do that again and I'll give you reason to stay in that bed, Duo."   
  


"The bastard gave me nightmares of my best friend dying, Forest, I want payback," Duo growled as he started chewing on the chocolate. His eyes lit up. It was good and warring with the thoughts of foreboding and fear in his system.   
  


Harry sighed, "I wish I knew what was going on there."   
  


"Trunks has probably blown him into oblivion, Harry," Duo grumbled, jealous of Trunks' good fortune.   
  


Ginny stretched on her bed and yawned. Harry looked at her and asked, "Are you all right?"   
  


"I'm feeling better, but who's she? She's not that vampire is she?" Ginny asked peering up at Forest.   
  


Forest grinned and Duo watched in shock as her indigo eyes bled to crimson and her canines lengthened to razor-sharp fangs that ended below her lower lip. Duo gasped, "Holy shit!"   
  


Ginny paled and Harry blinked and rubbed at his glasses. Forest returned back to her normal, beautiful self and answered, "Yeah, I am. I'm here to help protect Duo and Harry from Voldemort."   
  


Harry protested, "I thought you were hired to keep the vampires out."   
  


"Well, kid, you grow on a person," Forest replied with a smile as she reached out and tousled Harry's hair. Harry blushed slightly and looked down at his hands.   
  


Duo laid back in the hospital bed, realizing just how tired he was. He concentrated on his anger at being controlled like that. The hot rush of adrenaline jolted through his body like a shot of lighting. He glared as he sat up in the bed, swinging his feet over the side.   
  


Then, Trunks, Setsuna and Snape walked into the infirmary. Trunks looked angry as hell and he had an aura of blue energy cackling around his muscular form. Duo asked, "Is Malfoy dead?"   
  


"No," Trunks growled, clinching his fists in anger.   
  


Snape glared at the lavender haired warrior and said, "He's innocent. His father was using him."   
  


"He didn't care. I should go back and . . ." Trunks hissed, turning back.   
  


Snape drew his wand and leveled it at Trunks. Snape replied, "You're going to do no such thing. Check on your friend."   
  


"Do you think you could stop me?" Trunks asked with an amused grin.   
  


Snape only glared.   
  


Duo stood up and Setsuna moved closer to Trunks, saying, "Trunks, don't."   
  


"No. Duo's in danger, been manipulated, and tricked into thinking that his friends are dead. Malfoy's dead," Trunks growled.   
  


Snape hissed, "We do not even know the details of that device, Briefs. Calm down."   
  


Setsuna asked, "Do you know who could find out what that device can do?"   
  


Trunks hissed, "Screw the device, Setsuna. I can find Voldemort and preform a Burning Attack and then it would be all over. You can go home and I can go home. Easy as that."   
  


You can go home and I can go home. Easy as that.   
  


Duo looked down at his hands. He didn't have a home. He never had a home. He guessed that this was meant to be his home, but his parents were dead. Where would he go when school was over and the Guardians gone?   
  


He asked, "Then what would I do?"   
  


They all turned to look at Duo as if he was something new. Duo looked at Trunks and said, "I don't have a home to go to. The place I thought as home is somewhere I can't go back to. I'm stuck here, Trunks with these nightmares and . . ." He sighed defeated.   
  


Harry and Ginny reached out and each touched a shoulder. He looked at both of them, into Ginny's amber brown eyes and Harry's startlingly green ones. Harry's face was serious while Ginny was smiling kindly and fondly at him.   
  


Ginny said, "You are my best friend Duo. You always have a home with me. I don't think mum would mind another boy to mother over. Especially as charming as you."   
  


"And you're not alone, Duo. Voldemort wants me as badly as he does you. I use to think that I'm alone in this. I'm glad I'm not. You're an okay chap, mate, and if you do something stupid I'll sic Forest on you. It's good to be not the only person Voldemort's after, have someone else know what it's like. Besides, I need someone to help me with Potions," Harry replied with a wiry grin.   
  


Duo suddenly recognized what Harry was. Harry was a hero. A true, honest to gosh Hero that needed a sword and a suit of armor. That's what Harry was.   
  


Then Harry said, "And now you have a chance to get Hotaru to notice you."   
  


"I'd put on those dragon skin pants of yours pretty soon if I were you," Ginny added with a wicked grin.   
  


Duo grinned and hugged them both. Forest smirked and asked, "Aren't you the God of Death?"   
  


Duo's grin turned wicked. He was the God of Death. The Shinigami. And he was back from Hell and wasn't going to go down without a fight.   
  


He looked at Snape and asked, "Can you figure that thing out?"   
  


"This is not my specialty, but I know who can," Snape answered as he studied the golden object.   
  


Setsuna asked Trunks, "Can you not kill Malfoy? We need you."   
  


"And Voldemort isn't forgiving. He'd use the Avada Kadavra curse on you in an instant," Snape warned, "You need us to protect him, so quit being so blasted headstrong and stupid."   
  


Trunks looked visibly calmer. Duo quipped, "Come on, Trunks, group hug?"   
  


Forest reached over and hugged Trunks. Trunks stiffened and turned bright crimson. Then, to make things worse, Forest leaned over and kissed his cheek. She said, "They're just paying me. I can bail. You can't."   
  


Trunks stuttered something not known to man as he turned maroon. Duo looked up at her, feeling more like himself even though he was exhausted as hell, and quipped, "What about me, baby?"   
  


"You need sleep. Madam Pomfry will see to you in the morning, Duo. Everyone else, back to your dorms, now," Snape commanded, swirling away in a rush of black robes.   
  


Harry winked at him before he followed Snape. Forest waved and followed him. Trunks gaped as Setsuna rolled her eyes and pulled him away. Ginny leaned over and whispered, "Sweet dreams, Duo." Then she left, leaving him alone.   
  


Duo snuggled into the bed and sighed. Sleep claimed him quickly and soundly. And he didn't have a single nightmare to speak of.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


[1] In Endless Waltz, Deikim Barton was the man who headed up Project Meteor, which was ordinary planned to crash a colony into the Earth, wiping out all human life. He was also the man responsible for starting the building of the Gundams, even though he did not design them. In other words, a real bastard.   
  


To Diamondgirl, yes Rayne, Head, Marsters, were the Buffy references, but you forgot Pyrice, as in Weasley Winston-Price, I just spelled it a wee bit differntly.   
  


Come on, I want two hundred reviews!   
  


Now, I have a question, should Malfoy go to the Dark Side or repent and go to the Light Side? I'm curious to see what the fans would say.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	17. Chapter Sixteen: Hair Loss and Sorting T...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Sixteen: Hair Loss and Sorting Through Feelings 

By: Elf   
  


"I don't think he's even human. I mean, look at the way he eats. He eats more than Hagrid, for goodness sake," Draco was telling Crabbe and Goyle. Hotaru watched from her hiding place in the curtains as Draco glared at Trunks, who was shoveling his face.   
  


Draco went on, "And then he's friends with Maxwell, the American. There's another one I'm wondering about. Probably a Mudblood like Granger, and to think that Professor Snape actually favors him. I'm his bloody favorite, damn it, not some American Mudblood."   
  


Hotaru flinched. Trunks was right, damn him. She looked over at the Gryffindor table where Harry Potter was sitting and noted that Duo wasn't there. She figured that he was still at the infirmary dealing with the dementor from last night. The dementor that Draco was partially responsible for.   
  


She straitened out her robes and made her way to the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini glared at her as she placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. He smiled up at her, his grey eyes gleaming like molten silver. She noticed that the cocky expression from his face was gone, but instead he looked almost fearful and hopeful.   
  


He said, "Good morning, darling."   
  


"Draco, can we take a walk, I need to talk to you," Hotaru told him with a sad smile.   
  


He looked puzzled, but he got up and followed her anyway. As they walked down the halls, Draco asked, "Hotaru, what is it?"   
  


She sighed, wondering how she should deal with this. You're not exactly the best person. You're cruel and perhaps a pawn in a much larger, more evil game, and I want it over. She frowned because she knew she couldn't say that to him. She had never broken up with a boy before. It was a strange experience.   
  


She answered, "Draco . . . I don't think this is going to work."   
  


"Hotaru, why not? Please," he pleaded, looking at her with silver eyes.   
  


She sighed and answered, "We're not meant to be, Draco. I'm sorry. I don't feel this is working out."   
  


He reached out and gently grabbed her wrist. He said, "Hotaru, I'd do anything for you. Anything. Just ask it. You want jewels, just give me the word and I'll have you a necklace made with amethysts that match your eyes. You want protection, well, at my request Crabbe and Goyle would die for you. Just tell me what you want Hotaru." 

She couldn't help but think that Duo would have told her that he'd change for her, ask her what he was doing wrong. Just the fact that Draco was offering material possessions should have been enough. She looked at his coldly handsome face and replied, "I don't want that Draco. And if you couldn't see that, then it has to be over."   
  


He dropped her wrist, a hurt look crossing over his face as he watched her. He asked, "It's Maxwell, isn't it?"   
  


"No," she whispered, shaking her head.   
  


Draco tensed up and sneered, "Don't tell me that it's Potter that's making you think this way. Potter is a spoiled little git that everyone thinks is so great when he's not."   
  


"It's not Harry. It's how you're speaking now, Draco. I won't be with someone who belittles someone just because they're different or that they're an orphan or Muggle born. Did you ever ask me my heritage?" she retorted, glaring at him, her anger giving her words.   
  


Draco stiffened and answered, "It wasn't important, Hotaru."   
  


"No, because you couldn't deal with the fact that I could be a Mudblood. Well, I am one. My father's just a lowly scientist, Draco Malfoy. I don't know what I was looking for when I came here, and for a while I thought it was you. You flattered me, made me feel special and not some freak, but I am a freak, Draco," she replied, tilting her head up and glaring at him.   
  


Draco protested, "That doesn't matter to me about you."   
  


"About me, but it matters that everyone else is like that, isn't that right, Draco?" she asked him.   
  


He actually had the decency to look ashamed. His grey eyes darkened in sorrow as he looked up at her. He declared, "Hotaru, I'm sorry. I was raised that way. I don't know anything else."   
  


"Well, maybe you should defy your teachings, Draco. I'm sorry that this couldn't work out," Hotaru sighed, turning from him.   
  


She noticed that he didn't call out to her, asking if they could still be friends. Perhaps he knew that they could never be friends, with the path he was taking that is. Maybe there was something to redeem or maybe she was being too hopeful.   
  


Still, as she walked down the hall, she felt strangely good.   
  


****** 

"Bacon!"   
  


Harry looked up to see Duo looking very much like what he associated with the other boy: cheerful, bright eyed and mischievous. Duo sat down and grabbed himself a plate and started piling bacon on it while saying, "Ah, fried pig flesh."   
  


Harry said, "I take it that you're feeling better, then."   
  


"Much, sleep, no nightmares and crispy pig flesh," Duo answered with his mouth full of bacon.   
  


Hermione asked, "Did you have any nightmares last night after running off?"   
  


"Nope, bacon, eating," Duo answered as he chowed down on the bacon, almost matching Trunks' ferocity while eating.   
  


Ron snorted, "You'd think he's Trunks, wouldn't you."   
  


Duo retorted, "Naw, I'm much prettier than he is."   
  


Harry was glad that Duo had said that after he had swallowed his pumpkin juice. He chuckled, glad that he wasn't spewing the dark orange juice out of his nose or anything like that. It was good to have Duo back being Duo again. It made him feel like there was someone out there like him, made him feel that he wasn't alone in the world.   
  


Brilliant green eyes met violet as the two shared a smile of understanding.   
  


Harry asked, "So, what happened?"   
  


"I woke up with my uniform, clothing, and shoes at the foot of my bed this morning. I got dressed and came down to see you guys," Duo answered as he reached for a goblet full of pumpkin juice.   
  


Ron asked, "Yeah, Harry, what happened last night?"   
  


"We know why Duo's having nightmares," Harry answered, "Malfoy planted something on the Quidditch field and there was a dementor holding a device that Snape says that Malfoy's dad made. He's getting help to see what it is."   
  


Hermione looked at Duo and asked, "A dementor?"   
  


"Trunks tried to blast it like the bogart. It just ate his energy and kept coming. Then Trunks tried to kill Malfoy," Harry answered as he sipped his juice.   
  


Ron swore, "Damn it, and who stopped him?"   
  


"Professor Pluto and Snape," Harry sighed, "Yeah, I would have liked to see Trunks make Malfoy a smoldering pile of ash too."   
  


Hermione asked, "Did you see Hotaru leave with Malfoy this morning and Malfoy came back?"   
  


Harry looked over at the Slytherin table to see Malfoy looking mopey and brooding. He said, "He doesn't look to happy. Maybe she got smart and broke it off with him."   
  


He looked over at Duo who perked up at this. Duo grinned and said, "We can only hope."   
  


"You idiots, she's one of Duo's Guardians. She can't go around snogging with Duo," Hermione sighed as she rolled her eyes.   
  


Ron asked, "Why not? Better her than Ginny."   
  


"I'm not snogging your sister," Duo protested as he rolled his eyes.   
  


"No, you just had her in the way of a dementor," Fred cheerfully chirped behind Duo. George was standing beside his brother, a cheerful smile on his face. Duo suddenly looked very afraid and Harry couldn't blame him.   
  


Harry said, "Duo, I'd start running now."   
  


George clasped Duo's shoulder and said, "We're not mad at him, Harry. It wasn't his fault. Ginny just wanted to help him and you know Ginny."   
  


Harry looked over at Duo who still looked as if he was about to run away.   
  


Fred pulled out Duo's black cap and said, "And, as a gesture of our good faith, we brought your hat down for you." He placed the baseball cap on Duo's head and patted it fondly.   
  


George added, "Next time Duo, if you're going to involve our sister in mortal danger tell us."   
  


"Yeah, so we can join in on the fun," Fred stated with a wink.   
  


Duo grinned and patted his cap. He said, "Thanks guys."   
  


Fred looked at Harry and asked, "Did Trunks really try to kill Malfoy?"   
  


"Yeah, Snape stopped him though," Harry answered, wishing he could have been there to see what Trunks had done to Malfoy.   
  


George groused, "Stupid git."   
  


Duo scratched his head as he ate. Fred said, "Then what happened?"   
  


"Trunks was really going to kill him, but Setsuna and Snape stopped him," Harry answered, nodding. Duo scratched his head again.   
  


Ron asked, "Forget to wash your hair?" 

"No, I took a shower this morning," Duo answered as he scratched his head under the cap. Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror as he stood up. He clutched his cap to his head and ran off.   
  


Harry looked down at Duo's seat to see several long strands of Duo's chestnut brown hair lying on the chair. He picked up a stray lock and looked at Fred and George. They grinned evilly and Hermione asked, "What did you do?"   
  


"We always thought that Duo's hair was far too long," Fred answered in an amused voice as he chewed on an apple.   
  


George added, "So, we just helped him out a little."   
  


Harry asked, "He's bald, isn't he?"   
  


"Will be in about five minutes," Fred answered as he looked at his watch.   
  


****** 

"Himmm," Dumbledore murmured thoughtfully as he looked at the round, golden device. He held it to the light, letting it dangle and spin from its chain. He mused, "Most interesting. Sirius, what do you think?"   
  


Sirius took the object and studied it. Snape glared at his former rival and asked, "Can you figure it out?"   
  


"Crikey, Severus, you'd have to bring me something like this to figure out," Sirius whistled as he looked at it.   
  


Snape pushed his hair out of his face. Dumbledore was looking at them both with amusement. Sirius had been the first one to forgive because he had found out that it was more fun to provoke Snape into annoyance than glare and sneer at him. Which was very trying.   
  


Dumbledore told Sirius, "I'm glad that you're here, Sirius. This seems to be something around your alley."   
  


"It may take a while, Headmaster, but with the right tools I should figure it out," Sirius answered as he studied it thoughtfully. He mused, "This workmanship is exquisite. I'll give Lucius Malfoy this: he can surely create a nice thought device."   
  


Snape glared and asked, "What do you think it was made for?"   
  


"Well, with Duo's nightmares and the dementor, it played on Duo's fears and created dreams based on his reality. It's a bit of divination, thought manipulation, and creating an image that would terrify Duo based on his own personal fears, which the dementor projected to him while he slept," Sirius answered thoughtfully as he scratched his chin.   
  


Snape stood up and began to pace the room. He would personally curse Lucius Malfoy the next time he saw him. Then he would torture him slowly for hurting Duo like that.   
  


Dumbledore smiled at him and said, "This is a bit different for you, isn't it Severus?"   
  


"What do you mean, Headmaster?" Snape asked, turning to face the ancient wizard.   
  


Dumbledore chuckled and answered, "Caring for a student like this."   
  


"Duo's been through Hell and back Headmaster. Besides, he understands potions. He enjoys them. He actually looks forward to my classes and is eager to learn. And he doesn't talk about me behind my back like the other students," Snape replied as he sat back down at his desk where Sirius was still inspecting the object. He knew that Potter, Weasley, and Malfoy would be surprised that he knew almost everything that they said about him. Especially Malfoy.   
  


Dumbledore smiled pleasantly and asked, "Feels good, doesn't it?"   
  


Snape found himself smiling despite himself. Then, as if he knew that they were talking about him, Duo stormed into the room, holding a black cap tightly on his head. He was seething with anger.   
  


Sirius asked, "What is it? Harry?"   
  


Duo shook his head and Dumbledore said, "We are trying to figure out the source of your nightmares, Duo. Are you interested in helping us or do you have a class next?"   
  


"I don't care about that," Duo answered dismissively, "But I'm going to kill Fred and George, that's for damned sure."   
  


Then he yanked off the cap.   
  


Sirius started laughing out right. He tried to stop, then he would look at Duo and start to laugh once again. Dumbledore looked down and tried to hide the look of merriment on his face. Snape clinched his fist and looked down at the table to keep from laughing.   
  


For Duo Maxwell, with his meter long braid, was as bald as an egg.   
  


His cap had his hair still stuffed into it, as if it was some horrible parody of a scalping. Duo pointed to his shining head and screamed, "THEY MADE ME FUCKING BALD!"   
  


Sirius lost it and was bent over he was laughing so hard. Dumbledore was chuckling. Snape glared at them both and stood up. He walked over to where Duo was practically breathing fire and touched the smooth, shining scalp. Then he picked up the cap and sniffed it.   
  


He grimaced and said, "They poured a Defolicing Potion all in your cap, Duo. It made all of your hair fall out." Snape made a mental note to make the Weasley twins lives Hell in potions for the next few months. And figure out someway to give them detention and take points away from Gryffindor. Duo had earned quite a few of them in his class, even though McGonagall had suggested that he had lost most of those points in her class.   
  


Duo touched his bald head and then looked mournfully at the braid lying on the table. He reached out and petted it with reverence. He had looked better last night, Snape had reasoned, not so mournful.   
  


Dumbledore suggested, "Severus, isn't there a potion that Duo could brew to grow his hair back?"   
  


Sirius was still chuckling, wiping tears from his eyes. Snape and Duo glared at him. Duo growled, "Laugh it up, Dog Boy." Sirius broke out laughing again, holding his stomach as he howled with glee.   
  


Snape rolled his eyes and stated, "At least someone thinks this is amusing. Yes, there's a potion that you can drink that will make your hair grow back."   
  


"What book is it in?" Duo asked with determination, "And how long is it going to take to make?"   
  


Snape answered, "Well, actually, it's a fairly simple potion that doesn't take that long. You should have your hair back by first period."   
  


"But Duo, the baldness really does something for you," Sirius teased as he had subdued his laughter to a few stray giggles. Dumbledore was grinning, his blue eyes shining behind his glasses.   
  


Duo glared at him and pulled out a caldron. He said, "I'm going to get started."   
  


****** 

"I broke up with Draco," Hotaru stated at the hunched over lavender head. Trunks turned around to face her, his blue eyes wide with surprise.   
  


Then, he grinned and replied, "Good."   
  


"Is that all you have to say, 'good'?" she snapped, glaring at him.   
  


Trunks stood up from the table and guided her to the hallway. They started to walk together as he answered, "Well, I could say finally and he was a stuck up potentially evil bastard that put Duo in danger and it's good that you finally saw that."   
  


Hotaru looked at him and replied, "No 'I told you sos' then?"   
  


"Well, and I told you so," Trunks answered with a slight grin.   
  


Hotaru sighed and confessed, "It was fairly easy to do, but I think he's hurt."   
  


"I did toss him around last night. I didn't punch him or anything," Trunks replied as they rounded a corridor. Hotaru noticed they were walking back to the Great Hall.   
  


Hotaru pushed her hair from her face and asked, "Still, what should I do now Trunks? Any helpful Sayan advice that you could give me?"   
  


"Violence generally solves most problems, death before dishonor, ummm, use your anger as a weapon when needed and never forget to eat breakfast," Trunks answered thoughtfully with a teasing grin on his chiseled features.   
  


Hotaru grinned, rolled her eyes, and nudged him. She poked his steel hard bicept and asked, "Really, Trunks, what should I do?"   
  


"Well, what do you want to do?" Trunks replied thoughtfully, his blue eyes peering down at her.   
  


Hotaru shrugged and answered, "Maybe go find Duo. Talk to him."   
  


"Get to know him. Find out whom you're sent here to protect. He's a nice guy Hotaru," Trunks replied as they headed back into the Great Hall.   
  


Hotaru nodded thoughtfully. She knew that. She also felt strangely connected to him and that was why he kissed her that night that seemed so long ago. The memory of his kiss still burned in her mind. She hadn't told Draco about it; the arrogant boy would have been devastated, but it still lingered in her mind almost every waking moment.   
  


She looked over at Harry Potter and Hermione. Hermione waved to her and she waved back. She grinned. She liked Hermione. She really didn't understand Arithromancy (damn Setsuna for suggesting that she'd take that class) and Hermione was a life savior with her help and advice.   
  


She walked over to them and Hermione pulled out a chair for her. Harry glared at her with his brilliant green eyes as he sipped on his juice. Ron smiled and said, "Hi Hotaru."   
  


Hotaru smiled back at Ron as she leaned against the chair, not quite taking a seat. Harry asked, "So, how's Malfoy this morning?" His voice was dripping anger and sarcasm.   
  


Hotaru grinned back at him and answered, "Pretty upset actually. I broke it off with him."   
  


Hermione patted her back and smiled, her brown eyes sparkling. She replied, "Good for you, Hotaru."   
  


"You could do better than that stupid prat anyway," Ron agreed with a mouth full of toast. 

Harry's eyes widened as he blinked up at her. He asked, "Really?"   
  


She nodded and answered, "Immmhumm. So, do you know where Duo's at?"   
  


"He ran off, Fred and George pulled a prank on him," Ron answered cheerfully.   
  


Hotaru gasped. She wondered if Duo was okay. Those twins were a living nightmare. They were destructive, playful, and much too intelligent for their own good. She asked, "Is Duo okay?"   
  


Harry nodded and answered, "He probably ran off to Snape's class."   
  


"Thank you," Hotaru said with a tiny bow as she ran off.   
  


****** 

Ron asked, "What's up with her?"   
  


Harry was wondering the same thing as Hermione answered, "She probably discovered Malfoy for what he really is."   
  


Or she finally opened her eyes and saw who Duo was.   
  


Harry grinned and shrugged, "Who knows, but maybe she'd be a good influence on him."   
  


"Well, better her than Ginny," Ron snorted protectively as he looked across the table where Neville was showing Ginny his latest Herbology project.   
  


****** 

"Duo, I don't think you'd want to drink that much," Snape advised as Duo carefully measured the bubbling orange potion into a glass vial.   
  


Sirius nodded from where he was tinkering with the device. He added, "You'd have hair down to your knees."   
  


Duo glared up at them. They couldn't understand the attachment he had with his hair. All the memories he had intertwined with it. It had been with him everywhere and been the one constant in his life. He was also quite proud of his hair. He took excellent care of it so that it wouldn't get split ends and thought that his rich chestnut brown mane was stunning.   
  


He drank the potion down. He winched at the taste of something very akin to burned chicken. He made a face as he put the vial down. Snape asked, "Are you sure you want hair that long, Duo?"   
  


His scalp began to tingle, almost burn. Duo felt his hair pushing out, growing, making his head heavy and warming it in the cold dungeon. Within moments, he had his hair back down to his knees.   
  


He pointed his wand at the vial and transformed it into a brush. He grinned and thought, Thanks Hermione. He sat down and separated his hair and began to brush it.   
  


He said, "My hair's special to me. It's been the one constant in my life. People die, people go away, but my hair's always there. I know that sounds really weird, but it's a memorial. Like some solders have a tattoo, well, I have my hair."   
  


"Why do you only wear it in a braid?" Sirius asked curiously as he looked up from the device again.   
  


Duo smiled sadly and answered, "When I was a young kid in the colonies I sort of wandered around and stole stuff. I ran across another gang of kids and joined up with them. Then, one day, during an attack, we were all captured and taken to a Catholic Church."   
  


Duo could see Father Maxwell and the Maxwell Church very clearly in his mind, as if it were yesterday. He continued, "Well, they clothed us and one of the nuns, Sister Helen, wanted to cut my hair. She said it was unsanitary. We didn't have much water on that colony to bathe or wash clothing with. I told her to go to Hell, kicked her in the shins, and tried to run away. The priest, Father Maxwell, asked if she could do something else with my hair. She braided it. Well, I found that it was easier to move around with the braid."   
  


Sirius quietly asked, "What happened to Father Maxwell?" It was almost as if he knew something tragic was going to happen, as if he already knew the end of his sordid tale.   
  


Duo sighed and continued, trying to keep his voice from wavering, "They were attacked by the rebels. They wanted a mobile suit. Being the gutsy kid that I was and wanting to help my family, I stole them a suit. By the time I got back the church was gone. Sister Helen and Father Maxwell were dead."   
  


Snape, who had already heard all of his history once, except the part about why his hair was so important to him, studied him thoughtfully. Sirius' dark eyes were full of pity as he said, "I'm sorry."   
  


Duo shrugged as he ran the brush through his hair. He answered, "That was another life time ago, Sirius. And another world." He deftly started to braid his knee length hair. He noticed how silky it felt in his hands, and how healthy it felt. He almost considered thanking Fred and George for making him bald. After he got his revenge of course.   
  


Snape said, "You better get to your seat. Class is going to start soon."   
  


Duo blinked. He had almost forgotten that he had Potions first period today. He was glad that he brought his bags with him. He quickly cleaned up his mess and sat down. Sirius said, "I'm going off to go look at this. I don't think the kids are going to be ready for a convicted murder to be in their class."   
  


"Come on, you can tell us all the horror stories of being in prison," Duo playfully replied as he dug out his textbook and set up his caldron.   
  


Sirius gave him a dark, brooding, dead look. It was almost as if all the life in his eyes had drained away leaving away an empty shell. He replied, "Don't joke about Azkaban, Duo. Never joke about Azkaban." With that, he swept away.   
  


Duo shifted uncomfortably in his chair and grumbled, "Sorry."   
  


Snape explained, "Azkaban is a horrid place, Duo. Do not joke about it, especially around Black."   
  


Duo replied, "Sorry, Prof, but joking's how I deal with things that don't involve violence."   
  


What he said had the desired effect. Snape grinned slightly before grunting and turning back to his own desk. Within moments, Hotaru walked into the class, sans Malfoy strangely enough, and took the closest table near him, but left the seat beside him open for Harry probably.   
  


She looked at him with her huge, shadowy violet eyes and blushed before offering him a shy smile. Duo grinned back, feeling his own cheeks warm in response, as he took out his quill. He thought, Did she break up with Malfoy?   
  


****** 

Hotaru watched hidden from the doorway as Duo stood there. Rich chestnut brown hair spilled around him in a silken waterfall to his knees. It had shimmers of gold and copper through the rich brown as Duo moved in the light as he brushed it.   
  


Then he had told the story of his braid and Hotaru thought she wanted to cry. It was just so tragic yet made sense if you were Duo that is.   
  


Still, she couldn't help to think how beautiful he was with his hair down. Like some Fey prince consorting with the mortals. She watched how his violet eyes misted as he told his story, as if he was seeing it again, far away.   
  


She hadn't been able to completely ignore Duo while she was with Draco. He'd laugh and he'd just light up. He could smile and it either was devilishly charming or made you want to smile with him. He just affected people in different ways. He had made the cold Snape care for a student in a fatherly way. A Gryffindor no less.   
  


She walked into the class, disappointed that Duo had braided his long hair once again. She wanted to touch it, run her fingers through it to see if it was as silky as it seemed. She sat in the desk beside Duo's, not too close and not wanting to take Harry's seat for Duo and Harry often worked as partners while Ron and Hermione worked together, but wanting to stay close to Duo. 

She blushed as she looked at him again and gave him a shy smile. Duo grinned happily back at her. She was surprised to note that he was blushing too.   
  


****** 

Harry noted that Duo was practically glowing. He was almost insanely happy as he sat down beside the braided boy. He said, "You have your hair back."   
  


"Hotaru grinned at me," Duo gushed with a big, dopey smile.   
  


Harry smiled and said, "She broke up with Malfoy."   
  


Duo punched the air and hissed, "YES!"   
  


Ron and Hermione sat down and Ron gave him the thumbs up. Hermione asked, "What are you going to do?"   
  


Duo froze and answered, "I'm not sure."   
  


"You not sure? You practically have all the girls throwing their knickers at you and you're not sure," Ron snorted, shaking his head. Harry chuckled at that.   
  


Duo rubbed the back of his neck and Harry suggested, "Why don't you try to get to know her?"   
  


"That's a good idea," Duo chirped with that same idiotically happy smile on his face.   
  


Ron offered, "Besides, anyone would be better than that git."   
  


As on cue, Malfoy swept into the room with Crabbe and Goyle teetering behind him. Malfoy had his head up high and had a look of supreme distaste on his features. Harry had to notice the sad, mournful glance he gave at Hotaru though. Still, it was Malfoy. He deserved this.   
  


He walked over to Duo and sneered, "I see that your hair grew back. Pity. At least you looked masculine then."   
  


"I hear you lost your girlfriend," Ron chirped, "Sorry about that Malfoy. Did she really see how much of a git you where?"   
  


Malfoy glared at Ron and sneered, "At least girls pay attention to me."   
  


Hermione glared and gently gripped Ron's wrist as Ron turned bright crimson, clashing with his hair. Hermione sighed, "Why don't you go sit down, Malfoy?"   
  


"Even the Mudblood has someone, Weasley," Malfoy chuckled.   
  


Harry glared and stated, "I see you're not behaving for anyone again. Do you have to have someone on your arm to make yourself look good or are you just that shallow?"   
  


Malfoy grinned as he answered, "You think you're really great, eh, Potter? Snogging with Cho Chang almost every night?"   
  


Harry felt his face flush as he glared at Malfoy. The Slytherin continued, "Did you ever think that you were a replacement for Diggory? That would be the only reason a girl would even think about kissing you."   
  


Harry grit his teeth. He had never thought about that. He had thought that Cho liked him for him, not because he was famous or because he was the Gryffindor Seeker or because he survived Voldemort. He thought that she had liked him and not some illusion of heroism.   
  


Duo waved and called out, "Hi Trunks!"   
  


Malfoy stiffened as Trunks towered over him, looking even more imposing and powerful than normal. His brilliant blue eyes gleamed as he gave Malfoy an arrogant smirk. He said, "Hello, Malfoy."   
  


"Briefs," Malfoy hissed, "You do not know what you're dealing with."   
  


Trunks chuckled, "Well, 'chicken' is coming to mind because you're shaking. Scared?"   
  


Ron leaned over and said, "I heard that Trunks threw you around last night."   
  


Malfoy snorted, "What, this brute who doesn't know proper table manors? I doubt that he's even human."   
  


"I am very much so," Trunks drawled, "On my mother's side."[1]   
  


Malfoy glared and asked, "What about your father's then?"   
  


Before Trunks could answer, Snape swept over, glaring at all of them. Duo said, "I didn't do it."   
  


Harry looked over at him and asked, "What?"   
  


"I didn't do it. Don't yell at me," Duo said, holding his hands up in surrender as Snape glared viciously at all of them, even Malfoy. Harry noticed that he was looking at Ron and Malfoy the most with his intense stare.   
  


Snape grinned and said, "Since you two are getting along so well today, Weasley and Briefs, why don't you sit together. Now."   
  


"Bloody hell," Ron grumbled between his teeth as he gathered up his stuff and moved beside Neville to the table that Trunks was sitting at.   
  


Malfoy grinned as he mouthed, "No Mudblood helping you today, Weasley."   
  


Snape turned to sneer at Malfoy, "And you, why don't you sit with Maxwell and Potter today?"   
  


Harry glared at Snape as Malfoy grumbled as he grabbed his bag and sat it beside Duo's. Duo glared at him and flipped Malfoy the bird while Snape was looking at Hotaru. Pansy was glaring at Hotaru in fury as was Blaise Zabini from where they sat together.   
  


Snape said, "And Miss Tomoe, why don't you take a seat by Miss Granger. I will not have gossiping and threats in my classroom students. Twenty points off of Gryffindor and Twenty points off of Slytherin."   
  


"Professor! You can't be serious!" Malfoy screeched, his grey eyes almost bulging from his face.   
  


Harry fought down the laughter that was bubbling up to the surface. Duo looked simply impassive as he twirled his quill in his fingers. Snape growled, "Mr. Malfoy, this is my class and I will run it as I see fit. You are also in my house and I expect you to act better than this. I do not know what is up with you, but if you do not improve Mr. Malfoy, I'll see that I'll make you improve, do you understand?"   
  


Malfoy nodded and grumbled, "I understand."   
  


"Very well, now, let us open our text books to page 666 and we will discuss the Necromus Potion today," Snape stated as he swept to the front of his class.   
  


Harry actually knew about this potion. He had asked Sean about it. It was used to create zombies and control the undead and vampires. It was almost considered the Dark Arts.   
  


Snape asked, "Could someone tell me what the Necromus Potion does?"   
  


Harry raised his hand, pleased that he would be able to answer one of Snape's questions for once. Duo and Hermione's hands, of course, shot up, both of them waving excitedly for Snape's attention. Malfoy raised his hand calmly.   
  


Snape grinned at Potter and asked, "So, you actually know this potion, Potter? Enlighten us."   
  


Harry pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and answered, "It's used to create zombies and control the undead. It can even place a vampire under one's control if you trick them to drinking it."   
  


Snape looked at him and grudgingly replied, "Very good, Mr. Potter. A point for Gryffindor."   
  


Ron's mouth dropped open from across the room. Harry knew what he was feeling. He was almost numb with shock. Duo whispered, "Good to know two vamps, isn't it?" 

Hermione smiled proudly at him and Harry beamed. He had gotten a point from Snape. Surely, the world must be ending.   
  


****** 

"What do you do with these meetings with Forest?" Hotaru asked as Harry was trying to choose between his cloak, which would slow him down in hand to hand combat, or his windbreaker, which wasn't as warm as his cloak but he could move easier in it. Duo had already slipped into his black leather Bomber jacket with ease. He was waiting for Harry by the door.   
  


Hotaru and Hermione were sitting together, finishing up their Arithromancy homework together. Ron answered, "She had them use Muggle weapons that make a lot of nose and knock you flat on your arse, that's what."   
  


"They're called guns, Ron," Duo snorted, rolling his eyes at the redhead, "And you should have gave yourself the Deafening Charm like Harry and I did."   
  


Hermione's eyes widened as she asked, "She's letting you use guns?"   
  


Harry ran his fingers through his hair as he looked out the window at the snowy grounds. December had hit with it's first full snow and the grounds were covered. Sirius lived on the grounds, still trying to discover what the device's true nature was. He had several theories which he had shared with Hermione and Harry, but other than that, nothing. Unless he had a dementor to work with, but Sirius had said he would rather go to Hell than use a dementor.   
  


Hotaru and Trunks were almost part of their "group" while Ginny and Duo went off together to practice Quidditch or when the Trio went off by themselves as well as Hotaru and Trunks doing whatever they did to help insure Duo's safety. Harry was starting to find himself strangely jealous of Duo and Ginny's relationship. They both protested that they were both friends (Duo had said, "Dude, she's like a sister." Ginny had laughed, "He's like another brother, just give him red hair.") to Fred and George. And Duo was still trying to find a way to exact his revenge for them making him bald. Still, in the past two weeks the twins had detention with Snape three times and Harry suspected that them making Duo bald had something to do with all of that. And he was still seeing Cho whenever he could.   
  


Duo rolled his eyes and thrust a thick nylon jacket in Harry's arms. From the fact that it was black and had a white collar, it had to be Duo's. Duo snorted, "We're going to be late, Harry."   
  


Forest had wanted them outside tonight. Harry was excited to find out what she was going to teach them tonight. He was starting to love Forest's "lessons" and was looking forward to learning how to use a sword. He was finding that the movements of the martial arts that she was teaching him were coming almost automatically now, much to Ron's dismay when he tried to duel Harry with Fred and George's trick wands.   
  


Harry zipped the jacket up and looked at Hermione, Ron, and Hotaru. He suggested, "Why don't you come out with us?" 

Hotaru took one look outside and shivered, "Oh, no. Setsuna would kill me if she found out I went out in that. I'd get sick."   
  


Ron leaned over and whispered, "I thought you were all powerful."   
  


"Not when I'm just Hotaru Tomoe. I'm very fragile, Ron. I use to be plagued with illnesses when I was a child and I'm slightly anemic," Hotaru answered sadly, sighing as she looked out into the snow.   
  


Harry noticed the pitying yet protective look that Duo gave the pale girl. Hermione stood up and pulled on her heavy coat. She wrapped her scarf around her bushy hair and stated, "Well, I'm most curious to see what Forest is teaching you."   
  


Ron jumped over to get his cloak and scarf. He was haphazardly ready within seconds. Duo teased, "You just want an excuse to see Forest again." Ron's ears turned bright red as it spread across his face.   
  


Ron stammered, "No, I want to learn how to dismember someone with my bare hands too."   
  


Harry chuckled as they headed out together. As they walked, Ron asked, "So, are you going to ask Hotaru to the Yule Ball?" McGonagall had made the announcement that they were having the Yule Ball again this year. Harry was actually looking forward to it. He could actually go with Cho this time.   
  


Duo rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "I'm going to try." He was blushing.   
  


Harry joked, "You know, maybe Trunks would ask her first."   
  


Duo glared and asked, "Why the hell do you think that?"   
  


"Well, she's the only girl other than Ginny and myself that Trunks can actually have a conversation with without blushing and stammering like an idiot," Hermione answered practically.   
  


Duo said, "Well, Trunks can ask you then."   
  


"He will not. Super powered alien half breed or not," Ron shouted as he turned to Hermione. He said, "Go to the ball with me, Hermione?"   
  


Hermione rolled her eyes and answered, "Since you asked in such a charming way I have to say yes."   
  


Ron grinned happily as they walked. Harry quipped, "It's better than Neville asking you." Still, he was happy for the two of them. It was obvious that they liked each other with the way that they argued all the time.   
  


Duo said, "And you're asking Cho, right Harry?"   
  


"Of course," Harry answered with a grin. He was planning to ask her tomorrow when they went on their walk. Except this time he wouldn't be so nervous about it. And with the way that they kissed . . . Harry was quite sure that she would agree to go with him.   
  


They were out to the makeshift firing range in moments and Harry's jaw dropped. Duo swore, "What the bloody hell?"   
  


Forest and Ginny were doing an impressive set of kata together. Ginny was mirroring Forest's every move and Forest was giving her important tips on how she should bend her legs or move her arms. Hermione asked, "Isn't that Ginny?"   
  


Ron nodded and asked, "What the bloody hell is she doing out here?"   
  


Sean appeared from nowhere, dressed in what Harry considered his typical uniform: a black turtle neck and black jeans. Forest was dressed in even less, a black tank top and black nylon pants. Harry knew that the cold didn't bother the vampires, but it seemed very strange to see someone wearing a tank top when it was snowing.   
  


Harry smiled up at Sean. He didn't see much of him for some reason. Forest explained that he went out looking for information or what not. Harry knew that he probably hunted too, but he didn't want to think of a nice guy like Sean eating people.   
  


Harry said, "Thanks for telling me about the Necromus Potion."   
  


"Oh, you're welcome, Harry," Sean said with one of his distance smiles. He looked back over at Ginny and Forest and asked, "Who's the pretty redhead?"   
  


"That's my sister," Ron growled protectively, moving closer to the vampire.   
  


Duo answered, "Ginny. What is she doing out here with Forest?"   
  


Sean shrugged and answered, "She's been coming out with Forest for the last week or so before she starts her lessons with you two. I've just wondered who she was. She's cute." He actually winked at Harry.   
  


Harry found himself blushing as he said, "She's Duo's friend."   
  


Sean nodded and looked at Hermione and Ron. He smiled as he held out his hand. Hermione shook it, wide eyed as she looked up at the tall, blond vampire with the strange blue-green eyes. He said, "I'm Sean and you are?"   
  


"Hermione Granger," Hermione managed, turning bright pink.   
  


Sean smiled charmingly and replied, "Charmed."   
  


He held out his hand to Ron, who scowled back. Sean studied him before chuckling, "She's too young for me, don't worry." Harry snickered as Ron looked up at the vampire, thunderstruck.   
  


Ron shook his hand and his eyes widened. He said, "Blimey, you're cold!"   
  


Sean laughed and replied, "It's part of being undead. It's too hard to keep a body temperature up when its cold like this."   
  


Ron gasped, "Oh, sorry about that. I'm Ron Weasley, Ginny's brother. You better not look at her either."   
  


Harry looked over. Duo had been watching for a while. He could see why.   
  


Ginny's fiery red hair was a fine complement to Forest's blond. They moved gracefully together, like dancers. Harry noted how lithe Ginny's tiny, curvy body was. He hadn't really noticed that she was that beautiful with the moon gleaming down at them.   
  


Forest stopped moving and Ginny did as soon as she finished her turn. They both waved and Duo waved happily back. Harry gave a wave as well as the two females laughed then walked over, one of Forest's arms draped affectionately around Ginny's shoulder.   
  


Forest said, "Hey, kiddo."   
  


Duo whistled, "Damn, Red, when did you start?"   
  


"After the dementor, actually. Forest and I talked a little. I was tired of everyone having to save me and I wanted to prove to my brothers that I could handle myself," Ginny answered with a smile. She was flushed but yet she was smiling and her eyes were bright.   
  


Forest affectionately tousled Ginny's hair and said, "She's a quick learner. Besides, I think it's good for a girl to want to defend herself." The two shared a quick grin as Forest let go of Ginny.   
  


Harry watched, dumbfounded, as Ginny said, "Well, be sure to make Duo kiss the snow a couple of times tonight for me, okay."   
  


"Hey, I live for moments like that," Forest replied with a wave as Ginny ran off.   
  


Ron asked, "Shouldn't you go with her?"   
  


"Forest can watch her run all the way back to the castle and if something did attack the lovely redhead, she could fly to her within moments," Sean explained.   
  


Ron gasped, "Wicked." 

Hermione asked, "So, all the legends are true about a vampire's physical abilities then?"   
  


Forest grinned as she reached down for some snow. She quickly made a snowball and explained, "Well, I try to improve my physical prowess every night, as well as my mental prowess. But, I could take this snowball and hit the Astronomy Tower window from here."   
  


Ron excitedly asked, "Can you hit the Slytherin commons?"   
  


"Ron, they're underground," Hermione corrected rolling her eyes.   
  


Ron whirled at her and snapped, "I know that."   
  


Hermione replied, "Then why did you think she could hit them?"   
  


"Because she could!" Ron protested.   
  


Hermione sighed, "Impossible, Ron."   
  


Forest leaned over to Harry and said, "Cute couple."   
  


Harry rolled his eyes and replied, "You're telling me."   
  


Duo said, "It's against the Laws of Physics. She can't throw a snowball through the ground, pal."   
  


"Well, if you're going to put it that way," Ron huffed with a frown.   
  


Forest asked Harry, "Why did you bring your friends? Not that I mind."   
  


"They were curious about what you were showing us, that's all," Harry answered with a shrug.   
  


Forest smiled and answered, "Well, we're going to practice dodging tonight."   
  


"What?" Duo asked, rolling his eyes.   
  


Forest threw the snowball at Duo. He blinked as he looked at her and the snow rolled down his face. Sean made a similar snowball and threw it at Harry. Harry moved to the side, the snowball narrowly missing his ear. She answered, "Dodging. The name of the game is not to get hit with the snowballs."   
  


Hermione raised an eyebrow. Forest suggested, "You can play too."   
  


"Really?" Ron asked as he got ready to move.   
  


Sean made another snowball and grinned at Forest. She said, "Yeah, it gives you a better chance to dodge and watch out for each other."   
  


Sean said, "Go!" Then he tossed the snowball at Ron's face.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


[1] Diamondgirl knows this one. As to your note the last time, yes, he was going to say that. Thank you for the idea. I had almost forgoten about that. Ah, good ole season one Angel where he still brooded about Buffy . . .   
  


Man, you all really don't like Malfoy, or you just like Malfoy evil . . . Still, I know what I'm going to do with him now. I hope that it makes you all happy. There's just so many rabid Malfoy fangirls that would skin me if I did something "bad" to him.   
  


As for Harry defeating Voldemort . . . I don't want to give away the end of this story, but I agree with you. I'm seeing Duo as a pawn in a much larger game, a prize to be had by both sides. Besides, as Duo says himself, he's not a hero, he's the God of Death, Harry's a hero. It's sort of like the Heero/Duo friendship. Heero will always save the day and Duo would be there making the path easier and being a positive influence to Heero. Besides, at the end, Duo always gets involved with something in the background that helps the hero win, like him finding the mad scientists and taking them to Peacemillion or getting "captured" so Heero could escape in Endless Waltz.   
  


Besides, Duo has no personal vendetta against Voldemort. He'd kill him for necessity, but not for all the reasons Harry has. This is Harry's Quest, Duo's just along for the ride and observing things while he's on a journey of his own.   
  


I hope this makes sense to you and helps you understand the story better.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	18. Chapter Seventeen: Dragon Scales and Des...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Seventeen: Dragon Scales and Desperate Measures 

By: Elf   
  


"I am freezing," Duo grumbled as his teeth clattered together. Harry snorted as Duo danced back and forth on his feet. They were outside of Hagrid's hut, waiting for Care of Magical Creatures to begin.   
  


Ron snorted, "That's what happens when you go between classes to talk to Snape."   
  


"I was just seeing if he had figured out that device yet," Duo hissed now bouncing up and down to keep warm.   
  


Harry chuckled as Hermoine chided, "Well, you should have brought your cloak or your coat with you. You're going to catch your death of cold now."   
  


Duo raised an eyebrow in amusement as he danced back and forth. Harry said, "Maybe Hagrid will have some sort of creature that breathes fire today."   
  


Duo looked horrified as he gasped, "What?"   
  


"Wouldn't put it past Hagrid. This is a man who had a pet dragon once," Ron answered.   
  


Harry grinned as Ron started telling him the story of Baby Norbert. He was in a very good mood today. He had walked Cho to her first period class this morning and he had asked her to the Ball. She had said yes before giving Harry a quick kiss and running off to class.   
  


Duo gasped, "Dude, it could have ate people!"   
  


"We were more worried about it burning Hagrid's house down," Harry told him.   
  


Trunks' voice said, "A dragon, cool."   
  


Harry jumped as he spun around to face the tall, muscular teen. Trunks shook his lavender hair from his eyes with a grin. Harry swore, "Bloody hell, Trunks, next time make some noise or something."   
  


"Isn't Forest teaching you how to sense things?" Trunks asked curiously as he looked over to where Duo was shivering, "Like ki and stuff."   
  


Harry shook his head and answered, "Mainly hand to hand combat, Trunks, even though we're starting to get into fire arms." He really enjoyed Forest's lessons though. She was debating on whether to start to teach Harry how to sword fight. She had asked Duo if he had wanted to learn and he had snorted that this wasn't the Dark Ages and it wasn't in his personalty to use one. Still, Harry hated the firearms while Duo looked forward to blowing up the targets. Harry did have to admit that he liked the target that looked like Malfoy that Duo had came up with.   
  


Trunks sighed, "Well, I can't sense her anyway. She's dead. She doesn't have a life force."   
  


"Forest can sense other vampires as can Sean. She says it's a vampire trait," Harry explained as Hermione started to listen with interest.   
  


Ron said, "D didn't tell us this in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Maybe Forest could teach a class one day."   
  


"And risk frying," Duo grumbled as he rubbed his arms together.   
  


Hermione looked at Ron and said, "They can't go out during the day Ron. They're vampires."   
  


"Hello," Hotaru said as she walked up to them. Duo smiled and Harry noticed that he was blushing.   
  


Duo replied, "Hi, Hotaru."   
  


Trunks studied Duo and said, "Where's your jacket?"   
  


"Left it in the dorm," Duo grumbled as he started jumping up and down in place again.   
  


Crabbe and Goyle started laughing at him. Crabbe dully said, "We brought our cloaks out." Malfoy looked over at Hotaru before turning his back away, as if this was not important to him.   
  


"Brilliant of you, shit head," Duo hissed.   
  


Trunks took off his cloak and handed it to Duo. Harry noticed that he was wearing a blue jacket under his Hogwarts robes. He told Duo, "You need it more than I do. Besides, it's going to get in my way if . . ."   
  


"If what, Briefs? Going to kill us?" Malfoy sneered at him.   
  


Trunks grinned and replied, "That sounds like a good idea." He started to walk over to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  


Ron asked, "What is he going to do?"   
  


Hotaru's eyes widened as she told Hermione, "I'm going to find Hagrid before Trunks kills them."   
  


Ron grumbled, "No big loss."   
  


Trunks grinned as he drew his hand back for a punch. He said, "Don't say I didn't . . ." 

Trunks froze in mid swing. Malfoy had his wand out and lowered it with a smug grin. He said, "The Body Bind curse, Briefs. I didn't think that even you could have stoped that." He raised his wand at Trunks again and mused, "Now, I wonder what you'd look like with mold growing off of your nose, eh?"   
  


"Expelliarmus!" Duo shouted as he dropped his wand to the ground and rushed at Malfoy. Malfoy's wand flew out of his hands. Malfoy's grey eyes widened as Duo charged over to him.   
  


Crabbe and Goyle had their wands out, ready to curse Duo. Harry drew his own wand out and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" Both wands flew out of their hands as Duo punched Malfoy in the jaw.   
  


Malfoy went reeling, but he was back up. He grabbed Duo's braid and yanked on it so hard that Duo fell face first in the snow. Crabbe and Goyle, ignoring Harry, started to move back toward Malfoy, who was seething with anger.   
  


Malfoy screamed, "Get back up, Maxwell! If you can! Beat me into the snow, come on!"   
  


Duo looked up at Malfoy dangerously and smirked, "You asked for it, pal." He dove at Malfoy, tackling him to the snow. The two of them rolled around, trading punches and trying to pin the other down. "You shouldn't be fucking with things that you don't understand!" Duo shouted.   
  


Malfoy reached for his wand and Duo disarmed him. Malfoy poked Duo in the eyes and rapidly stood up. Crabbe pulled Duo up before Harry could get over to him. Goyle stood in Harry's way.   
  


Harry had wanted to see if what Forest had taught him really sunk in. He was tempted to draw his wand, but he quickly quelled his urge. Goyle threw a punch at Harry. Harry blocked it and pushed Goyle's arm down. Then he turned to the side, still pinning his arm, and swept Goyle's huge feet from under him. Goyle fell down in the snow in a huge tumble of limbs.   
  


Harry blinked as he looked at his hand. He hadn't even thought about it. He just knew what to do and did it. He grinned as he shouted, "Hey, Monkey Brain!" Duo stomped on Crabbe's foot and he let him go.   
  


Malfoy pointed to Harry and shouted, "Don't let him interfere! Stay out of this, Potter. You don't understand it. This is between the American and myself!"   
  


Crabbe charged at him and Harry spun gracefully. His foot caught Crabbe under the chin. The kick set the large, hulking boy flying back. Harry kept his body loose as Crabbe stood up. Crabbe went after him again. Harry moved to the side and grabbed Crabbe's arm. Using Crabbe's momentum, he flipped Crabbe to his back.   
  


Then he looked back at where Duo was blocking Malfoy's punches. Malfoy was red in the face and Harry had never seen him so angry. Also, Harry didn't want to admit, but Malfoy looked hurt as well.   
  


Duo grabbed Malfoy's arm and twisted it behind his back. Duo asked, "What the hell is your problem? I didn't do anything to you."   
  


Malfoy screamed, "You wouldn't understand, you wanker! You took Hotaru from me and my own father is more interested in an American git than he is me!"   
  


"I didn't take Hotaru from you. Hotaru left you out of her own free will," Duo explained, shoving his face into Malfoy's.   
  


Malfoy hissed, "Don't feed me that tripe, Maxwell. I've seen you with the other girls, laughing and flirting like you're the next Gildroy Lockhart or something."   
  


Harry looked over to see Pansy looking between both Duo and Malfoy, as if she couldn't decide on who to be worried about. Duo's eyes widened as he let Malfoy go. He said, "I didn't steal Hotaru from you, pal. She left you because of you, man."   
  


Malfoy punched Duo hard enough and suddenly enough that it made Duo fall back. Harry caught Duo and asked, "Are you okay?"   
  


Duo blinked as Harry helped him up. His face was a mixture between confusion and pity. Harry patted Duo on the shoulder and glared at Malfoy. He said, "He's not worth it, Duo, come on."   
  


"You go and help him Potter! Of course. You like showing off, don't you Potter? Befriending the American and riding out on your broomstick to fight vampires. Just you wait, Potter, just you wait," Malfoy cried as he shook with rage.   
  


Hagrid and Hotaru were running over. Hotaru looked out of breath as she pointed at them. Hagrid shouted, "'Arry, Duo, Malfoy? What in the world is 'oing on 'ere?"   
  


Hotaru's eyes searched the group, from Crabbe and Goyle still sitting in the snow and looking bewildered, to Duo who's nose was bleeding slightly, to Harry who was glaring at Malfoy, then at Malfoy. Malfoy looked pleadingly at Hotaru, the look on his face was one of pure anguish.   
  


Malfoy cleared his throat and gathered his wand. Trunks was still frozen in place. Malfoy waved his wand and Trunks stood up strait. He blinked and then glared at Malfoy. Malfoy answered, "We just had a little misunderstanding, Hagrid. But we've patched it up, haven't we Potter?"   
  


Harry glared and through clinched teeth he sneered, "Yeah, we have."   
  


Hagrid shrugged and said, "Well, come on with the lot of ya. Today's lesson is inside the 'ut."   
  


They walked into the small hut. Sitting in a small cage on Hagrid's table was a tiny blue bird covered with brighter blue spots. It looked up at the class silently. Lavender gasped, "Isn't it sweet?"   
  


Hagrid said, "This is a Jobberknoll. Can ya tell me what a Jobberknoll 'ose?"   
  


Hermione's hand flew up as did Duo's. Hagird nodded at Duo and Duo answered, "They're used in Truth Potions."   
  


Hagrid swallowed after he finished looking horrified. Hagrid hated killing any of his creatures. Ron whispered, "That bird's awfully quiet." Harry nodded in agreement as Hagrid pointed his large hand at Hermione.   
  


Hermione answered, "They're a silent bird that repeats every noise that they ever heard in their life before they die."   
  


"Good, 'Ermione. Now, who can tell me what they eat?" Hagrid replied cheerfully, beaming up at the class.   
  


****** 

Hotaru sighed as she looked down at her Transfiguration homework. She tapped her quill absently on the parchment and looked around the Commons. Harry was still being congratulated by the boys for beating Goyle and Crabbe while Duo was brooding in the corner with Lavender leaning over his shoulder, trying to soothe him. He shooed her off and continued to brood.   
  


She knew why he was brooding. Hell, she was the reason he was brooding. Draco was raging hurt and heart broken and he had thought that Duo was the cause. And Duo knew this, hence the brooding. Their eyes met from across the room and he gave her a lopsided grin before turning back to brood again.   
  


Lavender walked over to her with a jealous expression on her pretty face. She sat down across the table and studied Hotaru as if she was missing something. Even at that distance, Hotaru could smell the reek of expensive perfume wafting off the girl that was a thick, clotting smell like juniper.   
  


Lavender leaned over and whispered, "So, has Duo asked you yet?"   
  


"Asked me what?" Hotaru answered, blinking in surprise.   
  


Lavender grinned and answered, "To the ball, of course, silly."   
  


"No," Hotaru answered, shaking her head.   
  


Lavender giggled, "You're going to go with him, aren't you?"   
  


Hotaru frowned. She looked over at Duo, who caught something that Fred Weasley had tossed at his head, and smiled slightly. She had wanted Duo to ask her. She wanted to dance with him and have an excuse to snuggle close to him. She wanted to get to know the mystery that was the God of Death.   
  


Then she remembered the hurt, lost look in Draco's eyes when he had fought Duo. She didn't want to be the cause of another fight like that during such an occasion. So, going with Duo was out of the question, regrettably. She sighed and answered, "No."   
  


"Are you insane? Just look at him!" Lavender squealed as she pointed to Duo who was looking at the sunset and still brooding.   
  


She did. The crimson light brought out coppery highlights in his chestnut hair and made his eyes seem like amethysts. The light curved around the soft roundness of his cheek and highlighted the pertness of his nose. He really did look like some Faire Prince that was lost among the mortals.   
  


"Hey, Hotaru," Trunks said from behind her.   
  


She looked up at Trunks. Sweet, shy, strong Trunks who was only a friend and a partner. She stood up and said, "Let's take a walk."   
  


They were walking around the halls and Trunks asked, "What is it?"   
  


"Go to the ball with me," Hotaru stated purposefully.   
  


Trunks' blue eyes widened as he blushed. He stammered, "What about Duo?"   
  


"I can't go with him, Trunks. You saw what happened today in class," Hotaru sighed as she wrapped her arms around herself.   
  


Trunks grinned and answered, "I wonder if Harry wants to spar."   
  


Hotaru glared as he chuckled. She hissed, "With Draco and Duo!"   
  


"I would have killed him," Trunks said matter-of-factly, "I'm getting tired of waiting for Voldemort to show up. I say we hunt the bastard down and kill him."   
  


Hotaru gasped, "That is not the reason we are here. If we do that we're putting Duo, the Scythe Barer, at risk."   
  


"Sitting here on our butts is putting Duo at risk. The only one who's doing anything is the vampire," Trunks replied, "I say that I should find Voldemort and kill him."   
  


She seethed and snapped, "Damn you and your Sayan blood! The whole reason that the Kai chose you because you were supposed to be more level headed than your father."   
  


"If the Kai wanted someone level headed then he should have chosen Gohan. I'm Vegeta's son. All I have to do is look in the mirror when I see that. Vegeta's not a nice guy, Hotaru. He'd make Voldemort look like a saint. Except, Vegeta knows what he did was wrong and is trying to make up for it. He has a wife and a son that he loves more than he knows. He gave his life willingly to save them," Trunks replied fiercely, placing his face next to hers.   
  


He stated, "I'm of royal Sayan blood. I'm one in a long line of warriors. I was a Super Sayan. I saved my world. I'm the last Sayan in my time and I'm not even pure blooded. I hate being here. I hate having my powers stripped from me. I hate this world of magic and fancy. I hate it!" He punched the wall, sending cracks along the stone.   
  


Hotaru whispered, "I'm sorry."   
  


"That's not the worse part, Sailor of Destruction and Rebirth. You're not the only one with a connection with someone around here," Trunks confessed with an insane smirk on his face.   
  


Hotaru looked at him and stated, "You're in love with Setsuna."   
  


"Yeah," Trunks chuckled as he turned back to face her, "Now that you said it, yeah. I love her, Hotaru and I can't do a damned thing about it except this mission. I play along as the good, shy little warrior who blushes when girls talk to him when all I long to do is take Setsuna and . . ." A hungry look passed over his face as he gave a dark laugh. He pinned Hotaru against the wall as he looked down at her.   
  


She reached for her transformation wand as he gave her his insane look. He whispered in a dark voice, "I could rip you apart before you could say 'Saturn Power', Hotaru. I have the power to destroy the planet and I'm in love with the Keeper of Time and Dimensions. And there's nothing I can do about it except play along. I'll go to the ball with you, Hotaru, to keep precious Duo from killing that bastard. Even though I doubt that he would kill Malfoy now. You care about Malfoy, not in the way that you do Duo, but you think he could be saved, don't you?"   
  


Hotaru looked up in his true blue eyes and answered, "Yes, I think he can."   
  


"You can believe that. It's not in my nature to. Malfoy's a threat. He should be eliminated. End of story," Trunks replied as he pulled back from her, leaning against the other wall.   
  


Hotaru stood to her full height and asked, "So, are we going?"   
  


"Of course. I mean, I can't be with Setsuna, can I? No, so we'll go together and watch Duo and make sure that he doesn't get hurt. Even though this is going to hurt him," Trunks replied as he hovered above the ground.   
  


Hotaru asked, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"   
  


"Flying, oh, and by the way, Duo's been listening to most of this conversation," Trunks answered with a grim grin before he jetted off in a flash of blue light.   
  


Hotaru sighed as she leaned against the wall. Duo did walk over to you, a painful lopsided grin on his features. He said, "So, you asked Trunks."   
  


"Yeah," she replied as she rubbed her temples.   
  


Duo gave her a sad smile and said, "Well, there goes me asking you." Then he chuckled wirily.   
  


She grabbed his wrist and explained, "I just don't want to hurt Malfoy, Duo. He can be saved."   
  


"Yeah, I saw that today. Why do you think I didn't beat the shit out of him?" Duo replied with a wiry grin.   
  


She blinked in surprise and asked, "You did?"   
  


"Yeah. It was kind of easy to see that the way he was looking at you and everything. I mean, besides, you don't know me that well and . . ." Duo drew off, raising his hands. He snorted, "Besides, what does a street rat have to compare to someone like Malfoy?"   
  


Hotaru looked at the sad expression in his violet eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him to face her. He moved with ease as he blinked in confusion as he looked at her. She said, "I heard enough."   
  


She reached out and touched his braid. His eyes widened in wonder as she said, "I heard when you told the story to Snape and that other guy. I should have told you sooner. Well, maybe you should go find someone else to dance with."   
  


"Yeah," Duo sighed as he walked off, still not his usual bouncing self, but a bit better than he was before.   
  


She smiled to herself and thought, I'm just going to have to get to know him a bit better.   
  


****** 

"He already asked Cho," Ginny grunted as she threw a punch, "Besides, he doesn't even know."   
  


The punch connected to the palm of Forest's palm. Forest nodded and asked, "Have you done anything to let him know that you care for him?"   
  


"All sorts of childish stuff in my first year," Ginny answered with a round house kick. The moves were coming to her easily. That and Forest was a very good teacher and a very good listener. She could tell her things that she couldn't tell Hermione. Girl things that Forest would understand and give advice. Besides, Ginny, being a Weasley, at least of the wilder gene that Bill, George, Fred, and Charlie had, craved the adrenaline the teaching brought out. 

Forest stated, "Elaborate." She deflected Ginny's kick as Ginny moved to the side to plan another attack.   
  


Ginny sighed, "Valentines that sang these really stupid songs about Harry. Stupid stuff and the fact that I turn red in the face when I talk to him."   
  


Forest nodded sagely as she advised, "Well, my suggestion would to challenge Cho to a duel and beat the shit out of the little trollop."   
  


"You don't like Cho?" Ginny asked as she stopped, looking at the vampire.   
  


Forest shook her head with a wiry grin and answered, "Not really. She's spunky and pretty and smart, but she's not brave. There's a reason why you're a Gryffindor, Red. You'd stand by Harry's side to the end, Cho would cry and mourn, but she wouldn't give up her life for him. It's not logical and Ravenclaws are all about logic."   
  


Ginny asked, "Really, Forest. What do you think I should do?"   
  


"Try to prove to Harry that you're more than his best friend's little sister. Show that you're a person to be counted to and if Harry doesn't see that, then, well, Harry wasn't worth the effort anyway," Forest answered with her indigo eyes sparkling.   
  


"Or I suggest running around the Great Hall bare assed naked," Duo's voice said from the doorway. They turned to face him as Forest lifted an eyebrow at him. Duo added, "That'll get my attention, that's for damn sure."   
  


Forest sighed, "Well, there is that idea, but that could get you expelled."   
  


Ginny shook her head at her friend and asked, "What are you doing here?"   
  


"Rejected by one of my protectors to find out that she rejected me to protect me," Duo answered with a slight bow. He stood up and winked at Ginny.   
  


Ginny raised an eyebrow and stated, "I am immune to your charm, Duo."   
  


"Well, I still need to get revenge on your brothers," Duo said wickedly as he rubbed his hands together with an evil grin.   
  


Forest asked, "And how are you planning to do that?"   
  


"By taking their baby sister to the ball," Duo replied smoothly as he glided over to Ginny and playfully wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
  


She twisted his arm behind his back and asked, "And what makes you think that I would want to go with you?"   
  


"Because both of the people we have the hots for are too stupid to notice what amazing people we are. So, together, with our amazingness, we will dazzle them and make them kick themselves in the ass for not noticing that in the first place," Duo answered cheerfully.   
  


Ginny studied his too-wide violet eyes and let him go. He flinched and said, "Man, Red, you're getting mean."   
  


"It's the red hair: it automatically comes with a temper," Ginny retorted with a grin, "But you do have a point."   
  


Forest snorted, "Only Duo could come up with such a bizarre twist of logic and have it work."   
  


Ginny studied Duo and stated, "You are better than Neville Longbottom."   
  


"Ack, he asked you?" Duo cried in mock horror.   
  


Ginny giggled, "He did last year. Damn near trod my toes off of my feet though."   
  


"Well, I assure you, my lovely, fiery redhead, that I dance pretty damn good," Duo replied with an impish grin.   
  


Ginny shook her head and looked up at Forest who was watching them both with fond amusement. She asked, "Are you going to the ball, Forest?"   
  


"Dumbledore asked me and I told him I haven't got anything better to do," Forest answered with a shrug.   
  


Duo asked, "Got a date?"   
  


"Please. I do not need a man to complete me," Forest snorted haughtily.   
  


Ginny clapped and cheered, "Here here!"   
  


Duo flinched and said, "On behalf of my gender: hey! Still, what about Serveus? He's probably dateless."   
  


Ginny grimaced and thought of greasy Snape dancing with tall, lovely Forest. She flinched and groaned, "You can't be serious, Duo. Forest with Professor SNAPE?"   
  


"What's wrong with Snape? He's cool. Come on Forest, you two get along really well," Duo pleaded with wide eyes.   
  


Forest ruffled Duo's bangs affectionately as she answered, "Serveus and I are old enough to make our own decisions, Duo. Still, I'm warning you with Snape, he is fond of you, but don't think for an instant that he will let you get away with anything. He'd resent you trying something like that."   
  


"Plus he's a greasy git," Ginny added.   
  


Duo looked offended as he snapped, "He is not! He's just a lonely guy that's severely misunderstood. He just needs a friend, Gin, but everyone's so mean to him."   
  


"If you say so," she snorted, remembering her last potions lesson with the Slytherins.   
  


Duo asked, "So, Forest, what's up for the agenda tonight?"   
  


"I'm not sure, actually. I wasn't planning for you to show up, at least not with Harry," Forest answered as she grabbed the punching bag and hoisted herself on it. She swung from the bag for a moment or two thoughtfully. Ginny grinned as Forest jumped down.   
  


Forest grinned and walked over to the huge cabinet in the room. She opened it and pulled out three long wooden poles. She threw Duo one, who caught it deftly, then threw one to Ginny. Ginny flinched but managed to catch it. She balanced the pole in her hand as Forest spun the last one one handed.   
  


Duo shouldered his and asked, "What, did we suddenly become Little John?"   
  


"No, I'm going to teach you how to use a staff," Forest answered as she held it in front of her, "So, en' garde." She brought the staff down at Duo with a grin. Ginny watched wide eyed as Duo managed to block the blow with her own staff.   
  


Forest looked at Ginny and said, "Just watch us for a little while Red, then we'll get into the mechanics of it."   
  


"Right," Ginny replied with a flinch as Duo smacked Forest's shoulder with his own staff. Forest grinned wickedly as she brought her own staff up.   
  


Duo said, "Yeah, cuz you'll be fighting me."   
  


****** 

The next few days flew on. Between homework, Quidditch practice, and his lessons with Forest, Harry's life became a blur. The teachers, even Flitwick, were coming down hard on the students, telling them that they had to prepare for the O.W.L.S which were only months away.   
  


As the holidays approached, the student body became preoccupied with the ball and feast, but teachers like Snape and McGonagall cracked down even harder on them. As the ball approached the younger students that were going home went home and before Harry knew it, it was Christmas Morning.   
  


Harry woke up to see the more familiar pile of presents in front of his bed and Sirius standing there looking very awkward. Sirius grinned sheepishly and said, "Merry Christmas, Harry."   
  


Harry put on his glasses and asked, "Merry Christmas, Sirius. What are you doing here?"   
  


"Giving you your Christmas present, besides, I had to get out of the dudgeons. If I had to look at Snape's greasy head for another moment," Sirius stiffened with a shutter as Harry climbed to the edge of his bed.   
  


Ron was waking up as was Neville, Seamus, Dean, and Trunks. Duo was still sprawled out on his bed and fast asleep. Seamus shouted, "Its Sirius Black!" His face went pale with horror as Neville squeaked and jumped behind Trunks. Trunks glared at Sirius while Dean was looking rather confused.   
  


Ron grumbled, "Come off of it, guys. Sirius's innocent. He's Harry's godfather and he's been at Hogwarts for the last month."   
  


"Oh, right then, sorry Mr. Black," Seamus replied, moving away. Neville was still clutching Trunks' shoulders and peering over his lavender head. Dean shrugged and started opening his presents. Duo was still sleeping.   
  


Seamus nudged Dean and said, "Lets go to the Common room and leave these guys alone. Come on, Neville." Seamus tried to drag Neville away from Trunks, but Neville held onto Trunks rather tightly.   
  


Neville squeaked, "I'm not moving!"   
  


"He's not going to bite," Dean grumbled as he grabbed his presents. Duo snored loudly from his bed.   
  


Trunks said, "Let's go to the Commons, Nel. Sirius is one of the good guys."   
  


"Really?" Neville asked.   
  


Trunks nodded as he grabbed his small pile and wrapped his free arm around Neville's shoulders. He nodded and answered, "Yeah. Come on, you can tell me more about that plant that breathes fire."   
  


"Okay," Neville chirped as Trunks gave Harry a wink before he left them alone.   
  


Sirius scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Ron chuckled, "Neville thinks that Trunks is the greatest. He helps him find his toad all the time and Crabbe and Goyle is afraid of him."   
  


"If what I heard from Snape and Albus is true, then I'd be afraid of him too," Sirius replied as he looked back at the door.   
  


Harry rubbed sleep out of his eyes and said, "Well, it's good to see you Sirius."   
  


Duo grumbled something and rolled over in his sleep. Sirius asked, "Has he been having nightmares?"   
  


"Not lately," Harry answered as he looked over at Duo's sleeping form.   
  


Ron piped up, "Unless you count the dream he told us about where he walked into Divinination class and saw Trelawney naked."   
  


Harry shuddered, trying to particularly forget Duo telling him about that dream. Sirius flinched and said, "That would be a nightmare, but that's not what I'm talking about. Still, I've got the device figured out."   
  


Ron said, "I'll wake Duo up."   
  


Harry grinned. Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George all took turns waking up Duo. They took a strange pleasure at seeing Duo's head shoot up in surprise as he screamed, "What the hell!"   
  


This morning was no exception as Ron bent beside Duo's ear and started to sing very loudly, "Dashing through the snow, in a one horse open . . ."   
  


"Eikkkeeee! The hell!" Duo screamed as he shot up out of bed, grasping for the wand on his table.   
  


Harry laughed and Duo glared, "Oh, very funny Ron." Then he grabbed one of his pillows and plowed it into Ron's face.   
  


Ron blinked and shouted, "Hey!" Then he grabbed one of the pillows off of his bed and swung at Duo. Duo blocked with his pillow with a grin. Ron towered over him and pushed the pillow on top of Duo's head.   
  


Harry and Sirius laughed at the two of them as they beat each other with the pillows. Duo turned at Harry and shouted, "Come on, Four Eyes, join in!" Then he threw his pillow at Harry's face.   
  


Harry fell back into bed as his glasses were knocked askew. He shouted, "Hey, Braid Boy!" Then he hit Duo with his pillow. Ron pelted Sirius upside the head with his and Sirius grabbed a pillow off of Dean's bed and joined in.   
  


A few minutes later they were out of breath and laughing, sprawled on different beds. Sirius chuckled, "I haven't had that much fun in a long time."   
  


"You should come with us more often. We get into all kinds of trouble," Duo suggested as he limply raised his hand in invitation.   
  


Harry grinned as Sirius said, "I'll think I'll do that."   
  


Harry asked, "So, what is that thing?"   
  


"And why did they use it on Duo?" Ron asked.   
  


They all sat up and Harry looked at Sirius, who turned serious again. He answered, "It really doesn't have a name. It's an original invention of Malfoy's and it's nasty. It did a real job on your mind, kid."   
  


"Why?" Duo asked, his eyes darkening as he looked at Sirius. Harry was wondering the same thing.   
  


Harry stated, "The visions were about Duo's friends in his home dimension. They wanted him to go back, didn't they?"   
  


"Actually, try rather. And the stress of the nightmares would have brought out the Scythe Barer's powers after a while. You all caught it early enough," Sirius explained, "There were trace elements on the Quidditch field that would hook onto a person's thoughts while they're very active and the adrenaline pumping. That's why Malfoy told his git to place the device there under the guise of dungbombs. The trace was enough to collect Duo's memories, or at least enough of them to give him proper nightmares."   
  


Duo asked, "But what about the old guy and the little girl, I don't know them?"   
  


"There was a bit of divininational properties added to it. There were hints of a future that could happen. It doesn't mean it did so don't go running out to get there yet. The device was showing you the worse possible outcomes without you being there. It seems that Voldemort was trying to set up a trap to get you with Malfoy's help. That if you alienated you enough from Dumbledore and Harry then he could catch you. And after a while your worry would trigger your Scythe Barer powers as a defense mechanism," Sirius answered.   
  


Harry asked, "What are you going to do about it?"   
  


"Setsuna, Snape, and I are going to talk to Dumbledore about it tonight after the ball. That Briefs boy and the little girl will probably be there as well. They're the two closest to Duo that are assigned to guard him," Sirius answered thoughtfully.   
  


Ron asked, "What about You-Know-Who?"   
  


"He has a name, Ron. It's Voldemort. But I think that Setsuna is more than a match for him," Sirius answered.   
  


Harry remembered Dumbledore saying that Setsuna was the Guardian of Time and Space. That he had said that she had the power to go between worlds, turn back time, and stop time among other things. Harry didn't want to think if Voldemort had that sort of power.   
  


Duo darkly said, "Voldemort should be killed before he becomes too powerful."   
  


"You can't just kill You-Know-Who!" Ron gasped.   
  


Sirius nodded as he said, "Duo has a point, Ron. Voldemort should be stopped before he becomes too powerful."   
  


Harry kept quiet. He looked out the window at the snow falling. Duo did have a point and so did Ron. He had seen Voldemort face to face. He had just barely survived Voldemort's wrath.   
  


Ron said, "Well, it's Christmas. Let's open our presents."   
  


Harry grinned as he reached down at the foot of his bed. Hermione had got him a book called Quidditch's Most Dangerous and Unusual Plays which had a picture of Viktor Krum on the front in a deep dive. Ron had gotten him a bag of wizarding fireworks and a few fake wands. Mrs. Weasley had given him his usual sweater, this time dark green, a tray of homemade fudge, and a custard pie. Sirius had gotten him a very unusual knife that was made out of silver. Sirius had explained that the knife could shrink to any size so he could easily hide it. Duo had gotten him a dart board and a set of darts. His last present was from Forest, which really surprised him. 

It was a long sword made out of bamboo. Harry held the surprisingly heavy sword in his hands. There was a small tag on the wrist guard that read, The most elegant and the most ancient of all weapons. Wanna learn how to use it properly, Harry? Should be fun.   
  


Duo looked up at Harry. He was holding a gun just like Forest's with a tag in his left hand. He said in awe, "Oh, she got you a bokken! Coolness. She got me this!" He held up the gun with a grin. He said, "The card said that it was the only weapon that I was actually any good at because she didn't want to see how I'd butcher the art of sword fighting."   
  


Sirius looked at the bokken and said, "I think I want to meet this vampire friend of yours."   
  


"She'll be at the ball tonight," Duo replied as he held up a hand knitted violet sweater. He asked Ron, "Why did your mom give me a present?"   
  


"I dunno. Maybe because Ginny wrote her or something," Ron answered with a shrug as he held up Hermione's present, a Chudley Cannon's robe with all of the team's signatures all over it.   
  


Sirius said, "Still, why did she give him a gun?"   
  


"If you ever saw Duo on that firing range then you'd know why," Harry answered as he gently wrapped the bokken back in the black cotton cloth that it was wrapped in.   
  


****** 

Later that night the boys were in their dorms getting ready for the ball. Duo watched as Trunks put on a royal blue robe while bitching about it the whole time. He grumbled, "I hate these things. They restrict your movement and they're girly." Duo noted that Trunks was wearing a black tank top and cargos underneath the linen robes.   
  


Harry's robes were an emerald green velvet that really brought out his eyes. He fussed with his hair, trying to make it a bit neater. After a while, he gave up with a sigh as he repaired his glasses with his wand. He looked at Duo who gave him a thumbs up as he brushed through his hair.   
  


Ron nervously brushed off blue robes of his own. He kept pacing around the room and looking at the clock. He looked at the uniform that was hanging above his bed before smiling goofily and pacing again.   
  


Duo brushed his clean hair and braided it. Instead of a simple elastic around the end, he tied it with a black satin ribbon. Then he changed into his dragon skin.   
  


He saw Seamus' mouth fall open as he looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the dragon skin pants that clung to his body better than leather ever could. He had a pair soft suede boots that laced all the way up to his knees. He left the first three buttons of the black satin shirt open so that his cross could spill out. Then to top it all off was the black dragon skin robe that shimmered with every movement due to all of the scales. He winked at himself and knew that all he needed was a scythe and he could look like some Goth's fantasy of the God of Death.   
  


Seamus asked, "Duo, who are you going with?"   
  


"Ginny," Duo answered matter of fact as he turned to see the scales move in the light.   
  


Ron gasped, "You're not going with my sister looking like that."   
  


"She's my friend, bud. This is just for all the other ladies," Duo replied with an impish grin as he looked at his more than satisfactory reflection. With that, he swept down the stairs.   
  


Waiting for him was Ginny. He gave a whistle as he looked her over. She giggled and blushed a little.   
  


She was wearing a thin, cream-colored velvet gown with the sleeves slit to expose her pale skin. All of her red hair had been curled and piled artfully on top of her head with soft curls falling around her heart shape face. She had an amber ribbon tied around her slender throat to make her eyes look more amber than brown. She also had a couple of cream roses entwined in her hair and around her wrist like a bracelet.   
  


She gasped as she looked him over and offered her arm. Duo took it with a grin. She said, "I'm tempted to tell Harry to hang himself."   
  


"Easy there, Red, don't give me any ideas," he replied with a wink.   
  


They giggled together as they made their way down to the Great Hall. As they walked in together, Blaise Zabini gasped as soon as she saw Duo. Duo waved to her and noticed that poor Millicent Bulstrode didn't have a date. The big-boned girl sniffled as Duo walked past.   
  


Duo grinned at her and promised, "Hey, Milly, I'll dance with you later, okay."   
  


Millicent smiled brightly at Duo, her homely face transforming as her dark eyes sparkled at him. Ginny whispered, "You're so bad."   
  


"Look, the poor girl doesn't have a date and even her house mates pick on her," Duo replied as he walked past a glaring Malfoy and Pansy. Pansy looked at Duo with a dreamy sigh and Duo winked and grinned at her. He even waved at Crabbe and Goyle as he made his way to an empty seat.   
  


Ginny said, "You're somewhere between a demon and an angel you know that."   
  


"Actually, I'm leaning more toward the God of Death," Duo replied with a grin. His grin slid off of his face because Trunks and Hotaru walked into the room.   
  


Hotaru looked lovely in a rich burgundy velvet robe. The robe was high necked and trimmed with dark violet silk. The sleeves were slitted like Ginny's, except they displayed that her arms were incased in tight dark velvet silk. There were various silk streamers of the same color floating around the gown as she moved. Her hair was piled up in one of those messy yet artful styles on the top of her head, allowing stray locks to fall into her face and eyes, giving her a mysterious allure.   
  


Apparently, Malfoy had noticed as well because he couldn't take her eyes off of her, much to Pansy's dismay. Ginny patted Duo's arm and said, "I'm sorry."   
  


"It's okay, Red," Duo replied as he gave her one of those winning grins.   
  


Then Harry and Cho walked in, making a very handsome couple. Cho's robes were blood-red Chinese silk with golden dragons printed into it. She had pinned up her hair with chop sticks. She was grinning on Harry's arm and Harry was grinning as well. The grin fell off of his face as soon as he saw Ginny, as if this was the first time he had seen her.   
  


Bingo, he's noticed her, Duo thought with a grin as Hermoine and Ron trailed behind Harry. As usually, Hermione and Ron were bickering about something before grinning at each other. Hermione looked very pretty in icy blue violet robes. Her hair was sleek and silky, pulled back from her face as she grinned up at Ron.   
  


Dinner was a very interesting affair then they were dancing. Duo saw that Snape was brooding at the table while Dumbledore danced with Forest. Forest was dressed in regular Muggle finery, and Duo had to admit that she couldn't wear anything else. She was wearing a bright violet silk dress that had a black rose pattern lace over it. The gown showcased her long legs. She had a choker of amethysts around her long, slender neck and her long, blond hair was loose and free.   
  


Sirius Black was dressed in black robes and dancing with Setsuna. Trunks kept sending them death glares as he prodded around the room with Hotaru. Hotaru kept looking at him pityingly.   
  


Still, Duo gave Setsuna another look. She was wearing pink robes that had slits along the legs to show them off and short sleeves. She was laughing at something Sirius had said to her as they parted. The song that the band was playing changed and Dumbledore bowed to Forest as she headed toward Ginny and Duo.   
  


Duo gave her an appreciating look as he said, "You're going to dance with me, right?"   
  


"I'm not sure," Forest replied with a grin as she looked at where Cho and Harry were dancing.   
  


Ginny's eyes widened as she asked, "You wouldn't."   
  


Forest's indigo eyes had a naughty glint to them as she watched Cho and Harry. Duo shook his head with disbelief. Then Forest grinned and suggested, "Hey, Duo, why don't you cut in?"   
  


Duo chuckled as he guided Ginny over to Harry. From across the room, Fred was glaring from where he was dancing with Greer Riverstone. Duo whispered to Ginny, "Get ready to make all of your dreams come true."   
  


Ginny blushed as she gripped Duo's arms. She pleaded, "Duo, I can't do this. Not like this."   
  


"A friend once told me live by your emotions, Red. I say take whatever chance you get," Duo told her as he gently kissed her sweet-smelling cheek.   
  


****** 

There was something nagging in the back of Harry's head every time he saw Duo and Ginny pass around the room. Ginny was lovely, and it was like he had never noticed her before. Still, Cho was there, smiling at him to bring him to bring him back to Earth, she said, "This is strange."   
  


"I know," he told her with a grin as they made slow circles. She looked very pretty in red, Harry thought.   
  


Then there was a tap on his back. Harry turned around to see Duo standing there in all of his dragon scaled glory with Ginny at his arm. Harry looked at Ginny then back at Cho.   
  


Duo grinned wickedly as he said, "Wanna switch?"   
  


"Errr," was all Harry could get out as Cho said, "Sounds interesting enough." Soon, Cho was out of his arms and Ginny was in them.   
  


He looked down at her. She blushed as he wrapped an arm around her waist and held her hand. She was very warm he realized and fit quite nicely underneath his chin. He lowered his head closer and inhaled her vanilla scent.   
  


She looked up at him and said, "You look nice."   
  


"You look beautiful," Harry blurted, realizing he sounded like an idiot.   
  


She blushed and replied, "Thank you."   
  


****** 

Forest grinned at her handiwork. Harry was dancing with Ginny and probably realizing what an amazing girl she was. She could see the signs that Harry was falling despite himself without knowing it.   
  


Duo walked over to her with a grin. Forest noticed that Cho was talking to some of her friends and drinking butterbeer. Forest looked Duo over and smirked. She had a pair of dragon skin pants herself and knew the effects that they could cause on various people and knew that Hotaru Tomoe was falling under these effects.   
  


Then a homely Slytherin girl walked up to Duo. Duo grinned and bowed to her before sweeping her up in a dance. Forest chuckled as she tapped her foot to the beat of the music.   
  


She walked over to Serveus and asked, "Wanna dance?"   
  


His pale skin flushed for a moment as he looked her over. She leaned closer and stated, "Come on, Serveus, it's not that hard of a choice."   
  


Serveus sat up strait and replied, "I do not dance."   
  


"You're dancing with me," Forest replied as she yanked him up. The startled Potions Master looked at her wide eyed as they guided out to the dance floor.   
  


Serveus stated, "If you were anyone else you wouldn't do this."   
  


"But it's me and you looked lonely and brooding over there," Forest replied, "And I've known too many brooding and pensive men over the centuries."   
  


Serveus whispered, "I'm leaving."   
  


She froze in mid step as she looked into his dark, fathomless eyes. She saw the grim determination there as she looked at him. She said, "This is about the Dark Lord, isn't it?"   
  


"I'm going to run with some of the Death Eaters again. I'm going to try to find my way back to the Dark Lord's inner sanctum and see what he's planning," Serveus answered darkly. 

Forest gave him a wiry grin and asked, "This was about my smart ass comment wasn't it?"   
  


"The why don't you thing you said. Partially. The device that Black has been inspecting has a lot to do with it as well. Still, I must thank you," he replied as he studied her.   
  


She asked, 'Why?" She was a bit confused at this, but she wouldn't admit that.   
  


He let her go and answered, "Because you were kind to me and forced me to look at myself. Thank you, Forest."   
  


"Still, be careful, Serveus," Forest told him with a slight smile.   
  


She gasped as he gently cupped her cheek with his long, graceful fingers. He looked her over and said, "I'm leaving tonight, Forest. Keep safe." With that, he walked away, leaving her alone at the ball room.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


I know exactly where I'm going to take this story. As for Duo needing closure with the Gundam World, well, there is summer . . .   
  


Next chapter there will be more action and heart break.   
  


Plus, Sirius Black meets Forest for the first time.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	19. Chapter Eighteen: Conspiracies, Promises...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Eighteen: Conspiracies, Promises, Concern and Espionage 

By: Elf   
  


"I'm going after Voldemort," Setsuna stated as she looked at her two charges. Hotaru's face was expressionless and maybe a bit knowing. There were times where Hotaru would frighten Setsuna, times where Saturn would peek out and watch the waking world. Now was one of those times because Hotaru was understanding, or rather, Saturn was understanding this course of action.   
  


Trunks' blue eyes widened as he cried, "You can't! It's dangerous. I'll go look for Voldemort, Setsuna." He moved closer to her, his blue eyes wide and earnest as his lavender hair fell into his angular, chiseled features.   
  


She looked into his regal face and found him quite handsome. He lacked the dark beauty that Mamaro had, but had a strength that Mamaro could never think to possess. She remembered his heated confession of what seemed to be a life time ago.   
  


She smiled at him and replied, "That's why I'm going, Trunks. Because it's dangerous." His eyes locked on her, trapping her in their intense blue gaze. I'm leaving because it's hard to be around you, she thought as she watched him.   
  


He was right, of course. There was a pull to him she couldn't deny, something she couldn't resist. It was dangerous she realized as she looked at him. She understood that Duo and Hotaru needed each other that they were part of the same power line, like pieces of a puzzle, but she and Trunks was something wild and chaotic.   
  


Trunks crossed his arms and glared. He asked, "What are you going to do?"   
  


"Find Voldemort and destroy him," she answered as she looked away from his face.   
  


Trunks crossed the distance between them and stated, "It's too dangerous, Setsuna. I won't let you do that."   
  


She snapped, "Of course, be the typical Sayan male, Trunks! I'm going after him and there's not a damned thing you can do to stop me."   
  


The look on his face was telling her that he was going to be damned if he didn't try. He said, "Then who's going to teach DADA?"   
  


She smiled and answered, "Sirius Black."   
  


A muscle in Trunks' jaw twitched as he looked at her. The look in his eyes became jealous and angry. He snapped, "Oh, really, I guess flirting with him sort of helped talk him into that, right?"   
  


Her eyes widened. He thought she was flirting with Sirius Black? She turned around so he wouldn't see the smile blooming across her face. Sirius Black was flirting with her, yes, because she'd been the prettiest woman that he'd seen in twelve years that had talked to him, he had admitted, but she had told him that he wasn't interested. He had grinned and backed off, but still made conversation with her as soon as he found out who she was because he was curious. Not about her, per say, but about what she did. He found Time to be fascinating as to what she did.   
  


Still, the laugh bubbled up as she gasped, "Sirius and I are nothing but friends, Trunks. He just finds what I do fascinating. He's like Duo Maxwell."   
  


Trunks lifted an eyebrow and asked, his voice sounding very uncertain, "So you two aren't dating or anything?"   
  


Hotaru chuckled at this but quickly looked out the classroom window. Trunks glared at her and Hotaru grinned back at him. Setsuna asked, "Hotaru, could you leave us alone, please? I need to talk to Trunks."   
  


Hotaru grinned and walked over to her. She whispered, "Good luck, Auntie Set. Michiru was planning to set up pretty soon."   
  


Setsuna blushed as her "niece" walked out of the room. Trunks asked, "Who's Michiru?"   
  


"Hotaru's 'mother', Sailor Neptune if you want to be precise," Setsuna answered as she sat on her desk. Trunks sat beside her, except he was hovering in mid air. She envied him that power to fly like that.   
  


Trunks asked, "So you don't have a boyfriend then?"   
  


"No. There was someone once, but he loved someone else. Back in the days of the Moon Kingdom really. I knew that he would never love me so I told Queen Serenity that I would guard Time," Setsuna told him with a sigh.   
  


Trunks snapped, "He was an idiot."   
  


Setsuna grinned and said, "Usagi would agree with you there, Trunks-kun."   
  


Trunks blushed as he stammered, "You just called me Trunks-kun."   
  


She chuckled as she stood up and walked over to him. She did something that she had wanted to do for a very long time. She pushed the lavender strands out of his eyes. She felt the silkiness of his hair thoughtfully between her fingers as she studied his handsome face.   
  


"You're a complex person, Trunks. Prince, warrior, survivor, you're strong and brave, you're intelligent and very naive. You're also very stubborn and head strong," she told him as he blushed beneath her fingers. 

He whispered, "Let me go find and fight him. I'm use to this, Setsuna. I'm a Sayan. I was born to do this."   
  


"Trunks, you're needed here. Duo needs you. He wouldn't admit it because he's stubborn as you are, but he needs you. Hotaru needs you. She's confused right now about what she feels for Duo and concerned about that Draco Malfoy boy," Setsuna told him as Trunks lowered his feet to the ground.   
  


She noticed that he was just a few inches taller than she was. Then again, she was a very tall woman, almost as tall as Haruka. She was also very aware of the power in his body, the hard lines of muscle that felt like corded steel.   
  


Trunks tentatively reached out and stroked her hair. His eyes widened with realization as he watched her. He leaned closer and said, "Fine. I won't fight it anymore, Setsuna. But you'd better come back to me and come back whole. I don't know how to deal with these feelings but I know that they're true."   
  


She knew that it had cost him a lot to say that. She leaned forward, aware that their lips were almost touching. She replied, "I will come back to you Trunks. I promise." Then she leaned just that decimeter more.   
  


Trunks stiffened nervously before a moment before he responded to her kiss. His hands were in her hair, touching her face, trying to get a better purchase. He was hot, like kissing fire. His power hummed along her skin as his mouth caressed hers.   
  


They stumbled away gasping as she looked up at him. She wondered how his mother had survived. If Trunks was only half Sayan, Setsuna did not want to see the effects of what a full Sayan could do.   
  


She was trembling from head to toe as he was blushing bright red. Then, he reached for her and they were kissing again. She wondered what she had just gotten herself into, but, for that moment, in Trunks' strong arms, she really didn't care.   
  


****** 

"You're going to spy on Voldemort. Just like that," Sirius Black stated as he snapped his fingers. Snape ignored him as he gathered some of his things together. Black knew just as well as he did that he had played Double Agent very recently and came back safely.   
  


Black continued his tirade, "I'd bet that Malfoy's asking his son all he can about Duo and he probably mentioned that it's obvious that you care about the boy."   
  


Snape turned to face Black as he said, "Yes, I care for Duo. Happy now, Black? Why don't you gloat about it to Lupin?"   
  


"Moony would only grin and go back to whatever book he was researching," Black replied fondly.   
  


Snape said, "I'm not saying that it will be safe, but I'm agreeing with Lady Pluto. We have to do this."   
  


"Does this have anything to do with that vampire woman?" Black asked as he looked at Snape.   
  


Snape stiffened at that. Forest. Dear, wonderful, amusing, frustrating Forest. Another untouchable woman that had wormed her way into his heart. The ghostly pair of green eyes forever imbedded in his memories were slowly turning indigo and predatory.   
  


He replied, "No, it does not. Her name is Forest and she was more stubborn about me going than you are being. You're both being foolish."   
  


"She gave guns out as Christmas presents, guns and swords," Black went on as he paced around Snape's quarters.   
  


Snape grinned and asked, "Have you seen Duo with a gun?"   
  


"No, but if she's using them around Harry I'll . . ." Black paced faster.   
  


Snape said, "Duo and Forest are both very use to dealing death. They don't play by the same rules as we do. They're not like us. Forest is dead while Duo is Death, even though he hasn't shown us those abilities yet."   
  


"Thank goodness. As soon as he does, Voldemort will be here to get him," Black pointed out as he wagged his finger at Snape.   
  


Snape sighed and continued, "That is why I'm leaving, Black. Also, you should be interested to know that you have received a position I've tried for years to attain."   
  


Black said, "Well, just be careful."   
  


"I'm surprised that you care," Snape snorted as he swept toward the door, secretly touched by his former rival's concern.   
  


Black swallowed and confessed, "You're not a bad wizard, Serveus. You're not a bad man either. We were young and misguided and I'm sorry what I did to you back then. I realize that now and I had to say that before you left."   
  


"Because it would plague you till the day that you die," Snape quipped as he rolled his eyes.   
  


Black grinned and answered, "Of course." The smile fell off of his face and said, "They're not playing, Serveus."   
  


"I know, just, promise me something," Snape requested, knowing that Black was the one person who could do this task.   
  


Black blinked and asked, "What's that?"   
  


"Keep Trunks Briefs from killing Draco Malfoy for me and keep Forest from doing anything stupid," Snape answered.   
  


Black asked, "What about Duo?"   
  


"Well, your infernal godson has to be good for something," Snape answered as he swept out of the door, not wanting to admit that a teenage boy and a vampire had wormed their way into his heart.   
  


****** 

Harry was not looking forward to having Double Potions as his first class on his first day back. He, Hermione, and Ron trudged their way down the stairs. Duo was already at the locked classroom, grinning at them as they approached.   
  


"Man, I don't wanna go," Trunks groaned behind them as he looked up at the ceiling and rubbing the back of his neck.   
  


Duo chirped, "Come on Trunks. Give the class a chance. You'll like it."   
  


"No, I like Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures. I hate this class," Trunks grumbled as he leaned his head against the wall.   
  


Harry grinned at the brawny boy and replied, "You're not the only one."   
  


"Maybe Snape will blow up something today," Ron said wishfully with a grin on his face.   
  


Harry chuckled as Hermione scowled at them both. Trunks suggested innocently, "Maybe I could blow up Malfoy's cauldron or something."   
  


Ron laughed at that and said, "Ohh, I got it, Trunks. Like make him bounce up and down like a ball."   
  


"I could do that," Trunks answered impishly.   
  


Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "You are both horrible."   
  


"No, I'm Ron and he's Trunks," Ron quipped with a grin.   
  


Harry grinned and added, "I'm Harry and that's Duo."   
  


"Duo's actually being good, for once," Hermione chided as she looked over at Duo.   
  


Duo winched and replied, "Thanks, Hermione."   
  


"Don't mention it. I know it's useless to try to talk some sense into these three," Hermione stated as she glared at Ron and Trunks, who kept coming up with more horrible things to do with Malfoy.   
  


Ron asked, "Come on, 'Ione, don't tell me there isn't anything that you wouldn't enjoy doing to Malfoy?"   
  


"Well, that's beyond the point," Hermione answered as her cheeks turned pink.   
  


"I don't need your help to defend myself, Mudblood. Especially against the likes of these three," Malfoy's voice sneered behind them.   
  


Harry turned around to see the pale boy glowering at all of them. Harry glared at him, so did Ron for that matter. Trunks crossed his arm and smirked darkly at him. Duo whined, "Where are you, Prof?"   
  


"Maybe you finally scared him off, Maxwell," Malfoy sneered as he glided up toward Duo.   
  


Duo blinked and asked, "What do you mean?"   
  


"Come off of it, Maxwell. I knew the very moment I saw you with your very pretty hair. Snape isn't use to students being fond of him," Malfoy answered coldly with an evil grin.   
  


Duo tensed up and Harry looked over at him. Harry snapped, "You come off of it, Malfoy. You're just upset because you're not Snape's favorite anymore."   
  


"You were never his favorite, Potter, so you should just shut up. This doesn't concern you. It's between me and the Yank," Malfoy snapped at him, his grey eyes becoming positively frigid.   
  


Duo sighed, "Go ahead, call me a fag. Go ahead, call me a street rat. Just get it over with. I don't have all day for you to lash out and try to repair your damaged physce."   
  


Malfoy stiffened but he fell silent. Harry looked at Duo who shrugged in a way that said, "I'll explain later." Harry nodded as the door finally opened. Malfoy swept past them as the other students began to file in.   
  


Ron asked, "Why didn't you make Malfoy kiss the floor again?"   
  


"Because, somewhere deep under that asshole exterior, is probably a decent guy," Duo whispered as they sat down.   
  


Harry's eyes widened as he asked, "Malfoy? Decent?"   
  


"Don't bet on it," Trunks snorted as he got out his supplies.   
  


Harry reached over and felt Duo's forehead. He was surprised to find that it wasn't warm. He asked, "Are you feeling all right? About two weeks ago you were cursing his existence."   
  


"Then I realized that he's been through some rough shit, Harry," Duo answered with a shrug as he looked around the class. Harry looked as well. He frowned as he noticed that Snape wasn't there.   
  


Hermione leaned over and whispered, "Where's Snape?"   
  


"Good question," Harry murmured as a silvery-blond head moved to the front of the classroom.   
  


Harry's mouth dropped open at the sight of the tall, lovely girl. Her long, silvery tresses reached past her waist and her cornflower blue eyes sparkled even from there. Ron made incoherent gurgling noises as he pointed at Fleur Delacour.   
  


Hermione hissed, "What in the world is she doing here?"   
  


Fleur smiled and winked at Harry and Ron. Ron turned a bright red and waved back. Harry felt himself blush as she turned her attention away from them. Her eyes lingered over Trunks' well-built form long enough for him to turn beet red. Then, as expected, she looked Duo over. Instead of grinning, waving, or even a flirtatious comment, Duo was scowling. He raised his hand.   
  


Fleur ignored his hand until after she called out roll. Her accent was much improved, Harry noticed. She was much easier to understand. She finally noticed Duo's stiff hand.   
  


She called out, "Zes, Mr. Maxwell?"   
  


"Where's Professor Snape?" Duo asked bluntly. Harry groaned and flinched as he looked down at his suddenly exciting text book.   
  


Ron hissed at Duo, "Are you insane? I'd take her over Snape any day."   
  


Duo ignored Ron as Fleur answered, "Professor Snape is away on personal business for the next couple of weeks. Professor Dumbledore kindly asked me to fill in. Now, let's start our lesson for the day."   
  


Duo's hand shot up again. Harry inwardly groaned as he pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. Fleur asked, "Yes, monsieur Maxwell?"   
  


"Do you know what kind of personal business that Professor Snape went on?" Duo asked.   
  


Harry flinched as Ron groaned. Harry had a good idea that Snape was spying on Voldemort again. Still, he was surprised to see Fleur as substitute teacher here. He made a note to talk to her after class about it. She had mentioned at getting a job near here.   
  


Fleur tossed her lovely hair and glared at Duo. Harry was surprised that Duo wasn't flirting with her like he did any other female, except maybe McGonagall or Trewalney. Duo glared back as Fleur studied him.   
  


Then Fleur smiled sweetly and a feeling of warmth spread over Harry. He realized that she was using her veela powers on Duo and desperately wished that Duo would just stop poking at the Snape issue with a stick. He mentally shook himself and frowned.   
  


Fleur replied, "Duo, I'm sure that Professor Snape can handle himself. Headmaster Dumbledore was confidant that I could take over your lessons until the Professor got back from his trip. I know I'm not as experienced as Snape, but I'm sure I'll do for now."   
  


Almost every boy's head in the class was nodding, except Harry, Malfoy, and Duo. Duo looked over to see Hotaru watching him. Duo's hand shot up again and Harry took the incitive to grab it and slam it down to the table. Duo glared and sneered, "What are you doing, Harry?"   
  


"Snape's fine, Duo. Lay off of it," Harry replied through grit teeth. Even though he didn't believe the words himself.   
  


Duo stated, "I want to know where he's at."   
  


"She doesn't know so come off of it. Ask Dumbledore if you're so eager to know," Harry replied, blinking as he realized that he was starting to sound like Hermione.   
  


Duo frowned and glared during the entire class. Harry sighed and only managed to get him to help with his Summoning Draught. Luckily, because Blaise was ill and there was an odd number of students today, Hotaru had chosen to pair up with them and draw Duo out of his brooding slump.   
  


Well, enough to help them properly brew their Draughts though. Harry had to put out Hotaru's robes because she nearly burned through them as she lit her fires. To make matters worse, it was freezing as usual and Duo wasn't bantering with Ron about the right ingredients or Trunks hadn't blown anything up. The whole class seemed rather muted without Snape today.   
  


Harry sighed as he continued to cut his dove's liver.   
  


****** 

"Stop it right now, Duo Maxwell!" Ginny growled at him. Harry watched as Ginny rushed over to Duo and punched him square in the arm. Duo flinched and backed away with a vicious curse. Ginny smiled with satisfaction.   
  


Her brown eyes sparkled as she asked Harry, "Has he been like this all day, Harry?"   
  


Harry found himself a bit disappointed to notice that she wasn't blushing as she talked to him. He hadn't seen that much of her at the holidays, even when he went to visit Forest. Forest casually mentioned that Ginny had just left every time he'd go down for a hand to hand lesson. He wasn't ready for the swords yet, but she had him on a regiment of weight training so that he'd develop a good sword arm. Also she had invented all of these insane balancing exercises for him to try, which was a new word for Hell in his mind.   
  


After he had realized this, he found himself blushing. Duo noticed too and asked, "So, are you going to have a nose bleed anytime soon?"   
  


From across the room Trunks started laughing as he played Exploding Snap with Seamus, Ron, and Dean. Hotaru giggled as Hermione was helping her with her Arithromancy homework. Hermione asked, "What does that mean?"   
  


Duo looked over at Trunks and shouted, "Setsuna and Forest in a hot lesbian tryst!"   
  


Trunks gave a startled cry as his nose started trickling blood. Ron laughed as Dean handed Trunks a Kleenex. Dean and Seamus gave each other puzzled looks and looked back at Trunks. Duo leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Trunks is a little ecchi."   
  


"Ecchi?" Harry asked, realizing that Duo was probably lapsing into Japanese again. Still, he had to smile at him. It was too weird to see Duo brooding and scowling. It wasn't right for some reason Harry realized.   
  


Duo nodded and whispered, "It's a mild form of pervert. Hentai is like full blown, 'I download porn off the Net,' Pervert."   
  


"Like you," Ginny coldly stated with a sly grin.   
  


Duo frowned and snapped, "Evil little redhead, just like your brothers."   
  


From across the room Fred shouted, "How are you, Baldy!"   
  


Duo gave an evil chuckle and whispered, "Oh, I'll get you yet, Fred Weasley, and your twin brother too." He cackled as he rubbed his hands together.   
  


Harry sighed and asked, "Are you still planning revenge?"   
  


"Oh, yes, sweet, lovely revenge," Duo cackled as he continued to rub his hands together.   
  


Ginny pushed Duo and said, "Just don't kill them."   
  


"Oh, death is too good for those who defiled my lovely hair!" Duo crowed as he punched his fist up into the air.   
  


Harry sighed and hoped that Forest would knock some sense into Duo. He said, "Come on, Duo, we'll be late to see Forest. And you know what she's like if we're late."   
  


Duo and Ginny both gave a collective shudder. Harry grinned, knowing that would snap them into action. He froze as he realized that he was sounding like Forest now.   
  


Ginny ran out of the common room shouting, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to find her!" Then shouted to the Fat Lady, "Snowflake!"   
  


****** 

"That was a bust," Duo grumbled as they headed back to the Gryffindor common room. They had gone down to their dungeon only to find a short note saying that their lessons were canceled tonight.   
  


Harry ran his fingers through his raven hair and grumbled, "Who does she think she is, a professor?"   
  


Duo smirked at that and answered, "I can see it now: Vampire Defense Awareness and Armory." Then he chuckled at the mental image Ron fumbling with a Super Mag as Forest shouted, "Twenty points from, Gryffindor, Weasley! Drop the fucking gun!" He grinned and shook his head.   
  


He was feeling a bit more aware since he had sent a letter to Snape. Scythe was happy to finally do something other than just sit in the Owlery and hoot at Hedwig. Hedwig was jealous that Scythe actually got to do something and Scythe seemed a bit proud of the fact. He knew that Snape could take care of himself but the part of him that made him save suicidal maniacs like one Heero Yuy kept yelling at him to go rescue Snape. So, the letter had calmed that voice down.   
  


Still, he hadn't eaten dinner that night and was feeling hungry. His stomach growled and he knew it was time to prowl to the kitchen. Ginny had told him exactly where it was at one night when he had asked for future reference.   
  


He waved and said, "I'm going to get something to eat. Catch ya later."   
  


"Duo, don't do anything stupid," Harry warned, his green eyes blazing behind his glasses.   
  


Duo gave him a reassuring smirk as he replied, "Don't worry, Harry. I just want a cookie."   
  


"A cookie?" Harry asked, blinking in confusion.   
  


Ginny rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, just don't do anything stupid and reckless and get yourself caught."   
  


"I live to serve," Duo replied as he gave a tiny bow. He walked away, grinning to himself. He had told the truth about wanting a cookie. He'd been having a craving for a Double Chocolate Chip cookie for about a week now.   
  


He headed toward the fruit painting and tickled the pear. It laughed as the painting swung open. Duo stepped in the large kitchen only to find himself surrounded by hundreds of small creatures with orb like eyes, huge bat ears all dressed in Hogwarts tea towels wrapped around their frail bodies like togas. Their eyes lit up at the sight of Duo as they rushed up to him.   
  


The tiny, high-pitched voices chorused, "Sir, can we get you anything?"   
  


Duo blinked as he realized that he was looking at house elves. He managed, "Eerrr, umm, duham, Where are the cookies?"   
  


The elves scattered around, grabbing plates and filling them with different types of cookies. Duo's eyes widened as they worked furiously, also getting a glass of milk and some pumpkin juice. He waved his hands and shouted, "Please, I can get it for myself, I just wanted to know where they were!"   
  


"Oh, no, sir, we be not letting you do that!" one of the elves chirped, this one actually dressed in clothing, even though Duo was debating that he could call the elf's garb actual clothing. The elf had bright green eyes and was dressed in a pair of infant nylon shorts, neon pink suspenders, a marron sweater that had to be made by Mrs. Weasley, an orange sock and a blue sock, and a bright purple scarf wrapped around his head.   
  


Duo smiled and said, "Really, thanks but I can get it myself."   
  


"Oh no," the elves replied as they handed him plates of cookies and a glass of milk. "We must be helping the boy with the braid!" they chorused as they looked at him.   
  


The elf that was dressed in clothing asked, "You be a friend of Harry Potter's, aren't you?"   
  


Duo sheepishly smiled, not knowing what to do with a thousand little critters talking with bad grammar dressed in towel togas wanting to wait on him. He chuckled, "Yeah, I'm a friend of Harry's."   
  


"Oh, then sit down, friend of Harry Potter. If you be a friend of Harry Potter then truly great you are indeed," the elf chirped happily.   
  


Duo began to lift the plates of cookies that the elves were holding and placing them on the table. He said, "You really don't have to do this for me, really." He frowned as he tried to remember where they had got the cookies and tried to put most of the cookies away.   
  


"Oh, no!" the elves cried as they scuttled around him, nervously asking what they had did wrong.   
  


Duo smiled kindly and knelt down in front of them. They watched him with wide, orb like eyes as he said, "You don't have to serve me."   
  


"Oh, yes we do!" they chorused as if Duo had gone mad. Duo frowned as he remembered severe brainwashing that he had seen in his life. Sometimes people were brainwashed into being slaves and acted just like the elves were, except they didn't use the bad grammar.   
  


They had to revolt. It was the only way that they could get their freedom. Hermione's idea of S.P.E.W was a good one if you were Relena Peacecraft, but Duo Maxwell was Duo Maxwell, self-proclaimed God of Death for the Colonies to reap his home's vengeance.   
  


He stood up on the table and they watched him in fear. Duo shouted, "You can't act like this!" They gasped and Duo took that as a sign to go on, "You aren't meant to be slaves. You have to be free. You don't need to serve people." The elves gasped in fear and tried to get him down from the table.   
  


They managed to bring him back to the ground, but he wasn't a Gundam Pilot for nothing. He rolled out of their tiny hands and shouted, "You must resist! Revolt! Put actions into words and they'll listen to you!"   
  


The elves were angry now. The one with clothing, Harry's friend, stated, "Sir, I agree with you, but they not. They like being slaves." Then the elf tried to hit his head against the wall as he cried, "Bad Dobby!" Duo stopped Dobby from crushing his skull and lifted the tiny elf up.   
  


Duo said, "Dobby, it's good to want to be free. Everything has a right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness."   
  


Then the elves pushed him out of the kitchen. Little Dobby hopped out of his arms and rushed back in. Duo frowned as the painting slammed in front of him. He stated, "Well, I guess this is going to take a more direct approach."   
  


He turned away, forming a plan. He thought, Dumbledore's actually a good guy so I don't want to blow up the castle. Besides, blowing up the castle will screw Harry over and Snape wouldn't be able to come back. So, no direct assault. Okay, I'm not democratic so I'm not going to protest gently like Relena or Quatre would. Threatening to kill one of the professors would be very bad indeed, so no Heero Yuy approach. Trowa, well, fuck Trowa, the bastard.   
  


So, that leaves what Wufei would do. Wufei would run into Dumbledore's office and shout, "Injustice!" Then he'd slice Dumbledore's desk in half to make his point and force Dumbledore to listen. Well, good ole Wufei, you gave me an idea.   
  


Duo felt the shadows wrap around him as he walked and within moments he was in front of Dumbledore's office. He shouted, "Let me in, damn it!"   
  


Surprisingly, the door swung open and Duo walked in. Dumbledore looked up at him from some parchment he was reading on his desk. He regarded Duo from under his half-moon glasses and smiled pleasantly. Duo suddenly realized how much Dumbledore reminded him of Gandalf from The Lord of the Rings. Duo thought, Maybe this is a bad idea after all.   
  


Still, Dumbledore did not have that aura of intensity that Gandalf did so he felt a bit more relaxed. Dumbledore smiled and said, "I'm glad that you came to see me, Duo. I was wondering when I would get to talk to you again."   
  


The smile disarmed Duo just a bit. He shook it off and snapped, "What the hell is going on with the slaves in the kitchen?"   
  


Dumbledore's sigh sounded as if he agreed with Duo as he suggested, "Why don't you sit down, Duo?"   
  


Duo crossed his arms and remained standing. Despite popular belief, he could stand in one spot without even shifting his weight for hours at a time. He replied, "I'm comfortable right here."   
  


Dumbledore chuckled as he reached over and unlocked the phoenix's cage. Fawkes flew out and landed calmly on Dumbledore's desk and looked at Duo with jewel bright eyes. Dumbledore said, "I agree with you on the house elves. The inbreeding and constant brainwashing made them like they were, Duo. Another dark part of wizarding past, but Professor Binns wouldn't tell you that. He teaches a very biased form of history."   
  


Duo grinned as he thought of the ghost professor. It took him every ounce of will power not to make the ghost dance in class. He said, "Ghosts don't bother me, Professor."   
  


"I know they don't. Even the Bloody Baron's afraid of the boy with the violet eyes," Dumbledore replied with a kind grin.   
  


Duo shrugged and said, "Must be my winning personalty."   
  


Dumbledore chuckled and replied, "Still, I'm glad that you came to protest about house elvish welfare."   
  


"I tried to make them revolt, but they wouldn't listen," Duo said with another shrug, trying to avoid those keen blue eyes. He could see why Harry was so fond of the old man: he was so damned intense and wise. He could feel the power radiating from the ancient wizard like a living thing, except it was flickering.   
  


Duo blinked and found himself sinking down into one of the comfortable chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. The blue eyes studied him from beneath the half-moon glasses as Dumbledore asked, "Are you all right, Duo?"   
  


"I just sensed something a little off, that's all," Duo answered as he tried to avoid the ancient wizard's piercing stare. 

Dumbledore gave him a kind smile as he explained, "Ah, yes, some of the more interesting powers of being a Scythe Barer."   
  


Duo flinched as he heard those words. Scythe Barer. Two simple words with no more than six letters per word but yet put them together they created the bane of Duo's existence. Duo blurted, "When do I become the Scythe Barer?"   
  


"Why do you want to know that?" Dumbledore asked calmly, studying him.   
  


Duo answered, "So I can run away and keep Ginny, Harry and all the others' safe." For some reason he knew that Hotaru was safe. His powers wouldn't reach her, in fact, they were connected, part of the same puzzle in a greater picture.   
  


Dumbledore smiled and replied, "Yes, the same thing that made you fly out after Hotaru that night when the vampires attacked. You're a better person than you realize, Duo."   
  


"Sure, and that's why I'm the Scythe Barer," Duo snorted sarcastically as he let his bangs cover up his face.   
  


Dumbledore stated, "Being the Scythe Barer isn't a curse, Duo. Most people fear Death, but Death is just a means to an end and a beginning to another adventure."   
  


Duo looked up and snapped, "You can say that. Death is not a happy ending or whatever the hell you just said. Death is harsh and it's painful and it's Hell. It takes things away from you and leaves you alone because it's not your fucking time yet. It causes pain and destruction and it's a necessary evil. Have you ever killed before, Professor? I have and it's not a pretty sight. I've watched the light fade out of too many eyes."   
  


"That's not Death, Duo. Those are the ones responsible for the deaths of others, killers like Voldemort and countless others," Dumbledore calmly argued.   
  


Duo gave a wicked grin as he asked, "Then what is that if not Death?"   
  


"Murder," Dumbledore simply answered as he carefully picked up a quill, "That is murder."   
  


Duo snorted, "I know I'm a murderer."   
  


"No, you are not. You are the living embodiment of Death on this plane of existence, Duo. The reason that it makes you so angry because it twists what you are into something horrid and monstrous when you are not. People twist what you are, Duo. You're not evil," Dumbledore argued passionately as his blue eyes gleamed intensely.   
  


Duo sighed and thought, Maybe I shouldn't have gone to the kitchen if I knew I was going to get into a moral debate. He hadn't thought about the Scythe Barer thing. Hermione was trying to research it like crazy, but he had purposely ignored every bit of information that he had given her by going off to train for Quidditch, learn more hand to hand combat techniques with Forest, or to brood about relationship problems with Ginny.   
  


"Duo, you can't run and hide forever. You may very well surprise yourself," Dumbledore told him with a gleam in his eye.   
  


Duo looked at him and said, "But I'm not the heroic type like Harry is. I can't just stand up and face the dragon head on."   
  


"But you can trick it and wile it to lose, Duo. You are more than what you think," Dumbledore replied kindly.   
  


Duo tilted his head thoughtfully. More than I think, huna? What does that mean? I'm Duo Maxwell, the guy with a duel nature. I know who and what I am.   
  


"Not yet you don't," Dumbledore told him as Duo walked out of the office, lost in his own thoughts.   
  


****** 

"You're nutters!" Ron exclaimed to Duo the next morning as he relayed his conversation to Dumbledore to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.   
  


Duo grinned and replied, "Well, I've always known that I've been a bit off."   
  


Harry said, "Dumbledore has a way of making everything seem right, Duo."   
  


"You should have talked to him sooner," Hermione scolded.   
  


Duo shrugged and Trunks sat down beside him. The food automatically piled in front of him in anticipation. Before Trunks demolished into the food, he looked at Duo and stated, "Nothing's set in stone, Duo. Besides, never fear your powers, it only leads to danger." Then he started shoveling food in his mouth at an alarming rate once again.   
  


Harry grimaced as he asked, "Is it just me or is it disturbing when he talks like that?"   
  


"Yeah, he sounds all intelligent and weird," Ron replied with his mouth full of sausage, "Like he should be grunting like Crabbe and Goyle."   
  


Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "You two are impossible. Trunks is very brilliant."   
  


Duo grinned and added, "And he knows his physics."   
  


At that moment, the mail owls poured in. Scythe dropped a rolled up sheet of parchment in front of Duo. He untied the slip of rope holding it together as he stroked the owl's golden feathers. A small green vial rolled out of the empty sheet of parchment.   
  


Duo, puzzled, uncorked the potion and took a sniff of it. He winched at the bitter smell as he didn't recognize the smell. It was a customized potion.   
  


He poured the dark green liquid over the parchment. It smoked and hissed for a moment before dark green writing etched into the paper. Harry and Hermione watched in amazement as a whole letter wrote itself in Snape's angular script within moments.   
  


Duo,   
  


I can't tell you where I'm at, even though you probably have a good notion for yourself. It's too dangerous to wait and I've decided that someone needs to make a move while we're still able to. I cannot tell you of what I am doing nor whom I am with, but believe me when I tell you it's for your own good that you do not know.   
  


I must ask you for a favor, though. I do not have an owl of my own to send letters to the proper people that I need to send them to. May I borrow Scythe? He's a common enough breed not to cause suspicion among other parties unlike Harry's own owl and he's large enough to carry parcels if I need him too.   
  


Also, Duo, in my desk in a lock that I am most certain you can pick, there will be a small box filled with a potion similar to this. Use it to write your messages out on so they cannot be read.   
  


I have faith in you, boy.   
  


Serveus Snape 

Potions Master   
  


Duo said, "I need to go to the Potions Room now."   
  


"Fleur is in there," Harry warned, "You're going to need help." He grinned a bit.   
  


Duo smirked as he asked, "You'll help me?"   
  


"I needed to talk to her anyway," Harry answered with a shrug.   
  


Ron choked, "I'll go with you too. It's always good to talk to Fleur."   
  


"If you're going, then I'm going. I'm not fond of her," Hermione replied stiffly.   
  


I wonder why? Duo thought with amusement as he looked at a slightly confused Ron and back at a simmering Hermione.   
  


****** 

Harry smiled at Fleur and casually asked, "So, how did you get this position?"   
  


"Luck, 'Arry, I vas very lucky," she answered with a smile and a toss of her silvery hair. Ron swallowed audibly beside him and Hermione quickly punched him in the arm.   
  


Harry replied, "You said you were going to try to get a job near here. So, how do you like it?"   
  


"Tiering. If that Goyle wretch makes one more snide comment of my hind end I'll curse him," she answered with a scowl.   
  


Harry found himself wanting to drag Goyle out of his class and beat him to a bloody pulp. He shook it off and realized that Fleur's powers activated when she was upset as well as when she wanted to turn on the charm. She sighed as she fingered a book. Then she looked up at Harry and smiled.   
  


She said, "But it's good to see you again, Harry and Ron."   
  


Harry felt himself blushing as Ron was turning a particular shade of maroon. Harry took a quick glance over to see Duo kneeling in front of Snape's desk with a look of pure concentration on his face. Harry silently willed him to hurry up.   
  


Harry grinned and replied, "Well, you're better than Snape."   
  


"Better looking too," Ron blurted out, only to be smacked in the back by Hermione who was sending Ron a death glare. Ron cried, "Hey!"   
  


Hermione crossed her arms and replied icily, "You know what that was for."   
  


Fleur asked, "Have you heard from Viktor?"   
  


"He has a new girlfriend," Hermione answered with a small shrug.   
  


Fleur sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that. You two made a fine looking couple."   
  


Hermione blushed as Ron glared himself. Hermione replied, "It just wasn't meant to be."   
  


"I see what you are saying. Men can be pigs, no offence Harry and Ron, especially you two. You are very fine exceptions to that rule," Fleur answered with a scowl marring her perfect face.   
  


Harry gave an uncomfortable chuckle as he asked, "So, how's your sister anyway?"   
  


Fleur grinned happily and Harry felt wonderful. He had made her happy. She answered, "She's very good, Harry. She wants to see you again."   
  


Ron laughed, "Another little sister with a crush on Harry."   
  


Harry glared at Ron. Then he remembered that Forest said that a knowing smirk can be more terrifying than a glare. Harry assumed a dangerous smirk and Ron nervously chuckled.   
  


Fleur asked teasingly, "Does someone have a crush on Harry?"   
  


"Well, he has a girlfriend, Cho Chang," Ron answered with a blush due to the fact that Fleur had brought her attention to him.   
  


A frown crossed Fleur's face as Duo stood up triumphantly holding a small box. He took off running in a blur of black robes and a meter long braid. Harry gave a sigh of relief as he looked up at the clock. He said, "Oh, bloody hell, Fleur, I have to get to Divination, right Ron?"   
  


Ron replied, "Screw the Bug Lady."   
  


Hermione kicked him this time so that Fleur couldn't see him. Hermione grabbed Ron by the arm and gave Fleur an icy smile. She said, "Still, we're glad that you're here but we have to head to class." Then she drug Ron out of the classroom. Harry gave a wave and ran after them.   
  


Hermione glared at Ron and snapped, "What's wrong with you?"   
  


Ron sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "Sorry, Hermione. She just always does that to me."   
  


"Remember, she's a quarter veela," Harry reminded him as he looked around to see Duo cradling the small chest under his left arm.   
  


Hermione was blushing as she replied, "Still, I don't like her."   
  


Ron hugged her suddenly. Harry blinked as Duo sent Ron the thumbs up. Hermione hugged him back. They stood in that embrace for a moment before Ron said, "I'm sorry, Hermione. I'm such an idiot."   
  


"I know," she replied with a smile as they let each other go. Harry noticed that they were holding hands though.   
  


Duo cleared his throat and said, "As touching as this is, let's get to Bug Lady's before she prophesies our horrible deaths."   
  


****** 

Even though Harry knew it would happen, he was still surprised to see Sirius sitting at the head of the classroom, his nose buried into a thick book. He could hear Lavender and Parvati's whispers about the horrid criminal across the room. Seamus leaned over to Dean and groused, "Bugger, that's Sirius Black! The criminal! Brilliant! We're being taught by a man that murdered like nineteen people!"   
  


Harry stiffened and Ron reached over to put a hand on his shoulder. Trunks was trying to calm down a near hysterical Neville and trying to explain that Sirius was one of the "good guys" as Duo fondly put it. Hermione was taking out her books and she cast a few worried looks at Harry.   
  


Duo leaned over and whispered to Harry, "Nineteen people's nothing. I'd bet he'd shit himself when he found out how many people I killed."   
  


Harry only nodded as Parvati and Lavender's whispers became more vicious with each passing moment. "I can't believe that Dumbledore let that in here," Lavender hissed as she pointed at Sirius, who was still reading his book.   
  


"I think the dementors should have had him," Parvati replied passionately with a glare at Sirius.   
  


Harry snapped. He slammed his books on the table and everyone whirled around to look at him. The Boy who Lived was about to have a temper tantrum and he didn't care. In fact, some small part of him was enjoying it.   
  


"I think that the both of you need to stop gossiping and open up your eyes," Harry snapped as a pair of dark eyes and a pair of hazel eyes looked up at him in shock. He continued, "Sirius is innocent. He was framed by Pettigrew. Sirius wouldn't hurt anyone good."   
  


Neville blinked as he looked at Sirius. Dean looked back down at his sketch and continued on it while Seamus' mouth dropped open. Hotaru, surprisingly, stood up as well.   
  


Her dark violet eyes were intense with loathing as she hissed, "If you two would only open up your eyes and find out things for yourself you'd would have known that."   
  


Then she sat back down, looking like an angry angel. Duo glanced over at her and Harry looked back at Sirius, who was all watching them. Harry strode to the front of the class and found himself climbing on the desk.   
  


Part of him felt very foolish about what he was doing while another part was cheering him on. He hiked up his robes and found himself towering over the class. Sirius' dark eyes watched him with a mixture of curiosity and concern. Harry grinned at his godfather and cleared his throat.   
  


"Everyone, Sirius Black is my godfather and I know that he's innocent," Harry proclaimed at the startled gasp of Partavi and Lavender. Neville looked like he was going to faint, Dean was still working on his sketch, and Seamus was beaming up at him jealously.   
  


Harry then climbed back down and walked to his seat. The quiet was so thick that he could of cut it with a knife. Ron and Hermione were watching him with exspressions of shock tinged with amazement while Trunks smirked and nodded. Duo, ever the tension breaker except his own, stood up and clapped.   
  


Soon Trunks and Ron quickly joined in followed by Hotaru, Hermione, and Dean with Seamus crowing in the back ground. Sirius sent Harry a greatful smile and Harry grinned back. He realized that his heart was racing and he released the tension with a shakey smile.   
  


The class quieted down when Sirius stood in front of the class. He looked remarkably well in new black robes, his curly, dark hair freshly trimmed, and better fed. He gave them a smile and said, "Well, I know that Professor Pluto's been teaching you a more . . . metaphysical approach to defending against the Dark Arts, but let's talk about curses. Anyone want to begin?"   
  


Hands shot up around the room.   
  


Harry sighed in relief as Sirius looked around the room. Sirius caught his eyes and offered him a greatful smile. His godfather mouthed, "Thank you." Harry smiled back and pushed his glasses up on his nose.   
  


Sirius smiled and pointed at Neville. He said, "Neville, let's talk curses."   
  


Harry found himself grinning proudly until lunch.   
  


****** 

The whole school was buzzing about the substitute DADA teacher. The Slytherins were practicaly livid that Sirius Black was teaching, the Hufflepuffs were fearful and each of them were spreading rumors about how Sirius would kill one of them tonight, the Ravenclaws were indifferent for the most part but they wondered why Dumbledore would let him teach here, and the Gryffindors were excited about all the different defense techniques Sirius had taught them. Of course, there were the usual stares as soon as they found out that Sirius Black was Harry's godfather and legal guardian of all things.   
  


Still, Harry felt positively wonderful as he zoomed around on his Firebolt. Trunks flew up beside him and pointed to the stands. Harry blinked when he saw two dark heads watching the field. One of them was Cho and the other, dressed all in black, was Hotaru.   
  


Harry asked, "What are they doing here?"   
  


"Well, I tricked Hotaru into coming because I told her that George would gloat Duo into doing something dangerous," Trunks answered with a wicked smile which turned thoughtful as he looked at Cho, "But I don't know about her."   
  


Duo flew past them as he caught the Quaffel. He shouted, "Hell-o! We're suppose to be practicing here if we wanna beat the Ravenclaws!"   
  


Ginny flew around him and Duo tossed her the Quaffel, which she promptly threw in the unattended goal in a streak of red. Harry watched as she avoided a runaway bludger which Fred promply sent crashing towards George. Harry replied, "We were."   
  


"Look down there," Trunks said as he pointed to the stands. 

Duo cried out and reared back on his broom. Trunks chuckled at him and Harry sent him a bewildered grin, understanding the feeling. Duo snapped, "What the hell is Hotaru doing here?"   
  


"Seeing you don't do anything stupid," Trunks replied wickedly as he flew back to his goal post.   
  


Duo grumbled something about a list and revenge and that Trunks was now on it. Harry asked, "What are you planning?"   
  


"My revenge against Fred and George, which shall commence in T-minus twelve minutes," Duo answered as he checked his watch.   
  


Harry groaned and asked, "What did you do?"   
  


"Nothing too bad," Duo chuckled wickedly as he rubbed his hands together. He cackled as he flew back down to where Ginny and Angelnia were floating. Harry watched as Duo said something that made Ginny laugh.   
  


He watched as her flaming red head flew back as she laughed. Her hair was done in a practical braid again, matching Duo's. He watched with an unfamiliar flare of jealousy as Ginny punched Duo in the arm, making him laugh.   
  


He went through the motions of practice, not knowingly glancing back and Cho then at Ginny. He watched how Ginny took every moment and lived in it to the fullest, savoring it. Cho was more reserved than that. Angelina called it off and told everyone to get plenty of rest after a pep talk.   
  


Harry flew down to where Cho was sitting. Hotaru had long sense left, leaving the Ravenclaw Seeker alone. Cho smiled at him as Harry leaned closer on his broom. She admired the Firebolt and said, "So, this is the infamous Firebolt. I've never seen one up close before."   
  


"Well, you should ride it," Harry replied excitedly as she touched the bristles. Then he suddenly got an idea. He held out his hand and said, "Come on, Cho."   
  


Her face lit up as she climbed behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she leaned her chin into his shoulder. Her warm breath tickled his cold ear as she purred, "Show me what this baby can do, Harry."   
  


Harry grinned as he took off. He hovered feet away from the ground only to rocket strait up, showcasing the Firebolt's speed and maneuverability. He heard Cho squeal in delight as she squeezed him. Harry realized that the excitement that he had once felt around her was gone.   
  


Still, he flew until it was growing dark. He flew to the edges of the Forbidden Forest and stopped. Cho laughed as she wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. She said, "That was amazing. I have to talk my parents into getting one of these." 

Harry grinned and replied, "It's worth it. I'm glad that Sirius bought this for me."   
  


"Why didn't you tell me that Sirius Black was your godfather, Harry?" Cho asked as she leaned against a tree.   
  


Harry nervously rubbed the back of his neck and answered, "It never came up." I didn't want you to know. It would have endangered Sirius. And you. She wasn't use to being in constant danger like his other friends who tagged along despite his misgivings. He would always have to watch out for her, no matter what. I wouldn't have to do that with Ginny he realized suddenly.   
  


Cho smiled and said, "Well, maybe we should get back to the castle."   
  


Then Harry heard something behind him and slowly turned around with his wand drawn.   
  


****** 

Trunks was flying on his own. Quidditch was good fun and all, but it wasn't what he needed to keep his powers in check. He flew around the Forbidden Forest and began his kata. He flared his energy around himself as the training became more aggressive.   
  


In the middle of the kick he felt something very wrong. He paused and opened up his senses to find what he was looking for. He felt something in the Forest, actually, a many different things. One of which had a fairly strong reading.   
  


Frowning, he took off in a bolt of blue energy back to the castle.   
  


****** 

Duo watched as Fred and the Hufflepuff Seeker were locked in a passionate embrace. At the other side of the castle George was reciting poetry to Angelina. Duo thought that Fred was having the better end of the deal, and the one who had devised the plot of making him bald while George figured out the formula to do so.   
  


He grinned evilly from his hiding place as Peeves floated nervously beside him. Duo handed Peeves the bottle filled with Shrinking Potion to Peeves. He whispered, "Go pour it on the redhead and only the redhead."   
  


Peeves flew off and shouted, "Seventh years snogging in the hallway!" Then he poured the bright acid green liquid over Fred. Fred shouted as he began to shrink. Greer gave a sharp cry as she jumped back as Fred ended up being only the size of an action figure.   
  


Duo chuckled as he heard Fred curse in a squeaking voice. Peeves went through the walls as Greer picked up Fred and started shouting for help. Peeves appeared beside Duo and handed him the half empty bottle. Duo chuckled wickedly as Peeves few off.   
  


Duo quickly ran to the other end of the school where George and Angelina were reading some sappy love poem together. Duo hid behind a giant urn and held his wand out. Seamus, during the DADA lesson, had enlightened them with a curse that sort of acts like Turret's Syndrome, making the person say whatever their thinking and then unbound profanity. Sirius had explained that the Free Speech Curse had ruined a many of a political career of wizards and muggles both. Duo, of course, had picked it up.   
  


He whispered, "Lagosa."   
  


George was saying, "And by dawn's early light, the sun lights your lovely face . . . Damn, you are one fine bitch!"   
  


Angelina's eyes widened as she gasped, "What?"   
  


"Man, you are one fucking fine bitch! Let's go in the Astronomy Tower and shag, baby! I'm so horny," George gasped as he tried to clamp his mouth.   
  


Angelina cried, "George!" Then she slapped him.   
  


"Mother fucker, cock sucking son of a bitch, that bloody hurt!" George cried as his brown eyes looked bewildered. Angelina screamed at him before she ran off, her hands over her face.   
  


Duo laughed evilly as he headed back to the Gryffindor common room. Seamus asked, "Duo, what did you do?" He looked envious, like he had wanted to be part of the mischief as well.   
  


Duo chuckled, shook his head, and sat beside Ginny who was doing her Potions homework. "You mother fucking, long-haired Nancy Boy!" George's voice bellowed as he ran into the room. Fred followed him, only three feet tall and slowly growing.   
  


George managed, "You fucking did this gay assed thing to me you bloody wanker!"   
  


The twins advanced on them. Duo asked, "Man, George, what's up with the language and, Fred, you're looking a little small, what happened?" Then he grinned wickedly as he sneered, "That's for making me bald!"   
  


The mighty midget Fred growled as he sprang at Duo's ankles. Duo laughed as he grabbed Ginny's wrist and yanked her up. Ginny yelped but quickly ran with Duo, knowing that they were going to be a few minutes early in meeting Forest. Duo shouted, "Mighty Midget Man!"   
  


"Bloody fucking faggot!" George yelled as Katie Bell tried to work the counter curse.   
  


Fred, however, was laughing due to the fact that he was regular size again. Duo and Ginny stopped and took a breath. He had to; he was laughing so hard.   
  


Ginny asked, "What did you do?"   
  


"Got my revenge," Duo chuckled as a fresh wave of laughter bubbled up at the thought of Mighty Midget Fred and Carelessly Cursing George.   
  


Ginny chuckled, "I've never seen George that mad, what did you do to him?"   
  


"A Free Speech Curse. He started telling Angelina that she was a fine bitch and wanted to go shag and all of this stuff," Duo laughed.   
  


Ginny shook her head as they headed down to the dungeons. They had muggle clothing there that was better suited to the foot of snow on the ground and the below freezing weather. Ginny said, "You're awful, you know."   
  


Duo grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He replied, "Yeah, I am."   
  


"If you had red hair, I'd swear that you were just another brother," Ginny snorted with a grin.   
  


****** 

He didn't know that he was watching, but he was. He didn't know where he was at or what he was doing due to the fact he was being controlled like a puppet. It happened at various times. Most of the time he was himself and aware, but there were others when that dark force would take over and control him.   
  


He didn't feel the cool wind biting his face or the snow melting in his hair, wetting it down. He didn't see the blond woman dressed in black shooting makeshift targets. He didn't see the two dark-haired students talking, perhaps ending a relationship. He didn't see the black dog watching the blond woman. He didn't see the redhead girl and the boy with the obscenely long hair laughing together.   
  


But someone else did and decided it was a decent time to act.   
  


****** 

Malfoy Manner always seemed cold and lifeless. There was no energy to the place nor was there any personality. It was huge and hulking, obscene in its wealth. It sprawled across the country side lazily and proudly, a symbol of wealth and power.   
  


Snape hated the place more than ever. It brought up bad memories, especially all the dark talismans displayed arrogantly around the place. He wondered how a poor boy like Draco could ever grow up here.   
  


Lucius Malfoy was sitting in front of the huge fire place, sipping on a sifter of brandy. The reddish light cast a hellish glow to the pale man. His grey eyes studied Snape with amusement as Snape let his thoughts wander.   
  


Malfoy stated, "I'm surprised that you'd come back to us, Serveus. I was worried that Dumbledore had completely turned you away from us."   
  


"Your worries were falsely justified," Snape replied icily, "I'm tired of all of these games, Lucius."   
  


Malfoy smiled and fondly said, "You always did bore quickly, Serveus. You were more of a thinker than the lot of us. That was the only reason that our Dark Lord let you back into our fold."   
  


"I know," Snape replied as he studied the crimson waves in the flames, "And I want to be on the right side when the Scythe Barer is claimed."   
  


Malfoy grinned wickedly as he said, "My son says that he's fond of you, is that true?"   
  


"Duo Maxwell is a very unusual boy, Lucius. Still, he's very intelligent and the best potions student that I've had in years," Snape answered, hastily adding, "Excluding your son of course."   
  


Malfoy sniveled, "Of course. Now, can you tell us anything about the boy?"   
  


"He's resourceful, quick tempered, intelligent, and can already call on some of his powers. He's dangerous and quick to act and very defiant and stubborn," Snape answered.   
  


Malfoy's smile turned into a leer as he said, "That's why I'm glad that you're here. You see, if everything turns out, the Scythe Barer should be sitting in this very room in just a few short hours."   
  


A cold chill wound its way up Snape's spine as he studied the Dark Lord's second in command. He asked, "How do you plan to get the Scythe Barer here?" He thought he did very well to keep any shock or worry out of his tone and laced it with a board curiosity. He also didn't like referring to Duo as the "Scythe Barer", it seemed too impersonal for the boy who called everyone by their first name or, "Prof" if it was a professor he was fond of.   
  


"Well, I have a set of eyes at Hogwarts and some very interesting hired muscle setting in. Not even that blood sucking American bitch will be able to stop it," Malfoy chuckled as he stirred the fire.   
  


Snape's hands dug into the chair. He wanted to get back to Hogwarts and warn Duo and the others. He wanted to tell Potter to look after him and keep him safe. He wanted to keep Forest safe.   
  


Still, as a spy, all he could do was watch and hope that they would act on their own.   
  


****** 

I can see why Snape wants me to keep her safe, Snape thought as he studied the tall, lovely blond. She carefully aimed her gun and fired again. The cold wind blew her long, golden hair around her face as she continued her firing practice. Sirius had long since transformed back into human form so the gunshots wouldn't be as damaging to his ears. He was still forced to put a Deafing Charm on himself.   
  


He watched each subtle movement. She was dangerously graceful and lovely. He was drawn despite himself. She lowered her gun and seemed like she was perfectly at peace with herself.   
  


Her face was a study in calmness. Well, right before he started to move toward her. She smirked as she pointed her gun at him. He could feel her dark eyes on him right before another gun shot rang out and snow splattered all around his face.   
  


He cried out as he flung himself to the ground. He shouted, "Are you insane?"   
  


"Well, you were spying on me the whole damned time," she replied as she kept her gun aimed at him, an amused look lurking in her dark eyes. He wanted to see what color they were. He wondered if they were brown or green. He realized that was part of her danger, her seductive lure.   
  


Setsuna was prettier by face and a better figure (more curves and all of that), but Forest had a dangerous charm though. She was tall and slender, built like an athlete or a dancer. And she had the best pair of legs that he'd ever saw on a woman.   
  


Too long in Azakaban. I'm lusting after a vampire. Pull yourself together, Padfoot, Sirius thought to himself with a mental shake. It had been ages since had seen a woman and been close to one. He briefly remembered his last lover, a lovely Irish lass that was a muggle who knew of the wizarding community because her muggle-born wizard brother.   
  


And that had been more than sixteen years ago.   
  


She moved toward him, using that stalking grace. He grinned at her and said, "Hello, ducks."   
  


She cast him an amused look from the tip of his dark head to his boots. He saw that she liked what he saw and found himself sliding into the familiar role of long ago. She replied, "Hello."   
  


"I'm sorry that I startled you like that," he replied as he held his empty hands out for her to see.   
  


She grinned and her eyes sparkled, giving her more of a human appearance. She said, "You should have told me that you were here. I thought that you could have been a dark wizard or something. I'm Forest, by the way."   
  


"I know, the vampire that Dumbledore hired to guard the Scythe Barer," he replied as he took her outstretched hand. Her fingers were long and pale. Her grip was strong and steady. He gently rubbed her wrist with his thumb as he smiled at her, "I'm Sirius Black."   
  


Then, the next thing he knew was that he was flying in the air and landed face first into the cold snow. "Bloody hell!" he cursed as he pulled himself up.   
  


She laughed, "Don't try charming me, Animagus. I've seen your type thousands of times before."   
  


Sirius sat up, a bit angry now. He glared at her laughing dark blue eyes. He took another look at her sharp featured face and realized that her eyes were indigo, like the band of color between the blue and violet of a rainbow. Oh, very interesting, he thought as his gorge rose.   
  


He snapped, "Fine then, if that's how you want to play it. Why the hell did you give Harry a sword for Christmas?"   
  


"Because he wants to learn how to use one," Forest answered plaintively with her arms crossed over her chest.   
  


Sirius sneered, "Why? Harry's a wizard, that's a muggle form of fighting."   
  


"Then why the hell did you tote around on a motorcycle for the longest time?" Forest asked rhetorically with an ironic smile.   
  


Sirius stiffened. Yes, he had a love for muggle technology. Yes, he dearly missed his bike. Still, he didn't want this vampire pointing that out to him.   
  


Forest turned away as she said, "Speaking of which, Mr. Black, Harry, Duo and Ginny are going to meet me in a few moments, so why don't you get back to the castle."   
  


Sirius growled deep in his throat as she walked away. She added, "And next time, just come right out instead of sneaking around as a dog. It's annoying."   
  


Sirius fumed for a moment until he heard something whistle in the air. Forest shouted, "Get down!" She lunged at him, knocking him into the cold snow once more as several arrows embedded themselves into a near by tree, right where they were standing.   
  


Sirius looked over to the Forbidden Forest to see a legion of countless goblins armed with crossbows, axes and swords, their slanting, dark eyes glowing with a dangerous hunger. "Bugger it all to hell," he grumbled as Forest crouched and aimed her gun. She fired off a few rounds before it clicked.   
  


"Awww, fuck," she cursed as a female voice screamed into the night.   
  


Sirius' spine froze when he heard Harry shout, "Leave her alone!"   
  


"Harry," he whispered as he took Forest by the arm and jerked her to her feet. He held out his new wand in front of him and conjured a shield around them. They took off, running to find the boy who he considered his son.   
  


******   
  


Duo saw the creatures as they swarmed on him. He recognized them as goblins from his history books. He tried going for his wand, but there were too many on him too quick.   
  


Ginny was behind him screaming spells at a rapid rate, managing to zap a few of them off, sending them to the ground twitching. She held out her hand to him and he took it. She pulled her up and the goblins turned back at them again.   
  


Duo pulled out his wand and started rapidly casting Stunning Spells, but there were too many of them. He shouted, "Shit, where did all of these bastards come from?" He was starting to feel weak and he was starting to get out of breath.   
  


Ginny was having trouble breathing as well as she answered, "I don't know."   
  


"Fuck," he swore as he took Ginny's hand and started to run. They were blocking his way to the school, but those Forbidden Woods or whatever the hell they were called would be a good hiding place.   
  


Ginny cried, "We can't go in there!"   
  


"I'd take the woods over those bastards," Duo shouted as the goblins started shooting crossbow bolts at them.   
  


One stuck him in the shoulder. Duo cried out as he fell to the ground. Maxwell, you've been shot before. Get the bloody oversized tooth pick out of your arm and save Ginny, he thought briskly as he grabbed the bolt. He felt hot blood slick on his finger tips as he yanked the bolt out with a howl of pain. His vision blurred for a moment as his shoulder burned in torment.   
  


He dimly heard Ginny cry out his name. He managed to stand up, clamp his bleeding shoulder, and start running again. Ginny asked, "Are you all right?"   
  


"I've been better," he gritted painfully through his teeth before he collapsed into the snow, his vision quickly going black.   
  


****** 

Harry automatically stepped in front of Cho and drew his wand as soon as the goblins attacked. They swarmed around him and started attacking her. She cried out and was knocked to the ground. They pinned her slight body to the ground and began to tear off her robes.   
  


Seeing red, Harry pointed his wand and bellowed, "Stupify!" He felt the rush of power spill out of his wand and knocking several of the goblins out. He pulled a trembling Cho to her feet and bellowed, "Leave her alone!"   
  


He kicked another as they started attacking him. Harry shouted, "Run, Cho, run!"   
  


She gave a startled cry and bolted back to the castle. A few of them started to follow. Harry grabbed a stick and banged it against a tree, getting their attention. He shouted, "Hey, why don't you try me on for size, damn it!"   
  


Then he took off running toward the Forbidden Forest. He grabbed the Firebolt and mounted it, speeding off into the tree line, hoping to get some cover. Some of the goblins were armed with crossbows and long bows and started firing at him. Harry cursed as he dodged the bolts.   
  


Out of the corners of his eyes, he saw the goblins swarming around him, blocking his path. He landed and held his broom like a baseball bat in one hand and his wand in the other, ready to strike. Harry growled, "You're not taking me down that easily."   
  


They snickered and started talking in their native language as if they were answering to someone else. Harry realized that their dark, slanted eyes looked glassy, as if they weren't home. Like someone under the Imperious Curse, he thought wildly as one drew his battle axe and charged at Harry.   
  


He managed to side step the creature and trip him with the broom before putting the Jelly Legs on him. He Stunned a few more and casted a few other Jelly Legs as well as the Body Lock curse. He was starting to get tired. The massive magic using was defiantly taking its tole on him.   
  


Next time I see Forest I'm demanding that she teaches me to use a sword, he thought as he bashed one's head with his broom. He flinched as he felt the Firebolt smack into its head and send the creature reeling.   
  


Still, there were too many of them until he heard a familiar voice shout, "Stupify!"   
  


Ginny was running into the woods, her red hair streaming behind her like a banner and she looked absolutely upset. She saw Harry and aimed her wand. She gritted her teeth as she quickly started a ring of fire around him, keeping the goblins back. She stepped through the ring and stood beside him, catching her breath.   
  


Harry asked, "What the bloody hell is going on here?"   
  


"They've taken Duo," she panted as she wiped sweat off of her brow. The flames were beginning to die and the goblins were starting to approach again.   
  


Voldemort . . . He grabbed her shoulders and asked, "Do you know where they're taking him?"   
  


"They ran off into the woods, I followed," Ginny panted as she swayed a bit on her feet. The fires lifted up again with a flick of her wand. She took a breath and added, "I couldn't stop them, Harry! They shot him with a crossbow, he passed out after he yanked the arrow out of his shoulder, and they took him! I tried stopping them, Harry but I couldn't!" Her eyes welled with tears as she screamed, "Stupify!"   
  


The first line of the goblins fell down like stones. Harry grabbed her by the shoulders and looked down into her amber brown eyes. She cried, "I won't be responsible for someone else that I care about getting hurt, I won't!"   
  


"Gin, it's not your fault," Harry told her gently, desperately wanting to comfort her, "We'll get Duo back."   
  


The flames started to die down again and Ginny clutched at his robes for a moment. She blurted out, "Harry, if I don't make it . . ."   
  


"Don't talk like that," he hissed at her. He wanted to know the extent of his feelings for her. He wanted to learn more about her. He wanted to laugh with her like she did with Duo. "We'll get out of this alive."   
  


Her amber eyes peered into his as her strands of her red hair fell into her face. She continued, "Harry, I want you to know that I care about you desperately."   
  


He faltered for a moment as the flames finally died out. The goblins charged and they faced them, their wands ready. He took one last look at her, noting the way her hair fell around her and the way her eyes gleamed. He grit his teeth and cast the Stunning Curse as fast as he could as well as the Body Lock and the Jelly Legs.   
  


He was starting to slow down and it became more of an effort to send curses and hexes out. Ginny was wobbling on her feet. There's too many of them. We can't fight them all alone, Harry thought desperately until he saw a flash of gold and black tear through the goblins with spinning legs and flashing red claws.   
  


Forest stood in front of them, blood coating her face, arms, hands, and chest as she gave them a glance. Her eyes were glowing crimson and her fangs were bared in challenge. She snarled at the goblins and rushed at them again.   
  


Harry looked up to see the large tree trunk hovering in mid air. It fell on top of the goblins, crushing several of them. Sirius emerged, looking wild and angry, like he did when he was dead set at killing Wormtail.   
  


He sneered, "Stay away from my son."   
  


The goblins, sensing a new threat, turned on Sirius and Forest. The ones armed fired at the vampire. Sirius rushed at her, knocking her to the ground. Forest pushed him off and snapped, "I can handle myself, thank you."   
  


"Well, next time I should let you save your own bloody arse!" Sirius growled back as he pointed his wand and set four of the goblins on fire.   
  


Harry watched as Forest grabbed a goblin by the hair and yank. Its head came off in her hands in a rush of blood and gore. Ginny made a gagging sound beside him and he had to shut his eyes and turn away.   
  


"I don't need your help," Forest shouted.   
  


Sirius shouted back, "I'm helping you to save my godson so shut up you vapid bitch!"   
  


"Bitch, well, isn't that your type, Grim?" Forest snapped.   
  


Sirius retorted, "Not in your case, darling."   
  


Harry opened his eyes to see that all the goblins except a fleeing few were dead. Sirius and Forest were glaring at each other and Ginny looked as if she was about to drop. Forest shouted, "Please, if I wanted to meet you then I would have just gone up and said hello and not sent an army of goblins after us!"   
  


"Well, you're so desperate that you'd do something like that," Sirius growled back at her.   
  


"Bastard."   
  


"Tart!"   
  


"Wanker!"   
  


"Bitch!"   
  


"Asshole!"   
  


"Trollop!"   
  


"Mother fucker!"   
  


Harry walked over to them and bellowed, "They're after Duo!" The two stopped shouting insults at each other to look at Harry. Harry glared and crossed his arms.   
  


Sirius sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck while Forest asked, "Duo got away, right?"   
  


Ginny glared as if Forest had suddenly gone insane. Harry retorted, "What do you think?"   
  


"Oh, right, this is Adrenaline Rush Boy we're talking about here," Forest grumbled as she took to the air, hovering. Harry watched as she looked around thoughtfully.   
  


Sirius asked, "How can you stand that woman?"   
  


"She's not that bad," Harry answered, wondering why his godfather and his instructor were such a volatile combination.   
  


Forest shouted, "Duo's over there! I can smell his blood!"   
  


"Oh, that's a charming thought! We're talking about saving a boy and you're thinking about food," Sirius snapped at her.   
  


Forest glared and growled, "He's hurt you, idiot! If you transformed you'd smell his blood too."   
  


Harry groaned as he started to run in the direction that Forest was pointing. Sirius, in his other form, beat them there and so did Forest, able to take to the air. Ginny was right behind Harry, hiking up her robes and trying to keep up, almost impossible because Harry was a good head taller than she was and most of that was leg.   
  


He saw the four goblins carrying Duo's slumping form away into the woods. Forest and Sirius charged recklessly, Sirius growling, and Forest snarling, when something big smacked them like flies. Sirius slammed back into a tree and Forest was impaled on a branch.   
  


"Sirius!" Harry screamed as he ran toward him, hoping beyond hope that Sirius was okay. Sirius transformed back into his human form and stood up with a groan. Harry saw another club rush at him and managed to dodge it.   
  


He pointed his wand, planning to use its own club to smash its head in, but noted with fear that it had fallen out of his hand. Sirius started to reach for it as another club smashed into him. Harry looked up to see the two, massive trolls, trying to beat them to death.   
  


Using his Seeker grace, Harry rolled out of the way and onto his feet. Sirius groaned, "Oh, great, they've brought trolls."   
  


Ginny was screaming as she was trying to pull Forest down. The goblins were laughing as the trolls tried to smash both Harry and Sirius' skulls in with the clubs. Sirius dropped his wand and charged at one of the trolls, changing forms as he did.   
  


The Grim jumped up and sank his teeth between one of the troll's legs. The troll screamed shrilly as it smacked Sirius away with his club. Sirius fell to the ground, changing back into his human form as he did. He wasn't moving, but Harry was relieved to see his chest rising and falling.   
  


He ran over to him and said, "Sirius, can you hear me?" Sirius?"   
  


Sirius groaned and fell still. Harry heard Ginny scream, "Harry, behind you!" He looked up just in time to see the club fly toward him. There was no time to dodge, so he held up his hands to ward it off and closed his eyes, waiting for the impact.   
  


It never came.   
  


He opened his eyes to see the club suspended a foot away from his head. The troll's ugly face was contorted in concentration and strain. Harry looked over to see a tall, strong teen with a head of lavender hair.   
  


Trunks easily held the club and the straining troll. He grinned and looked down at Harry. He asked, "Are you okay?"   
  


Harry dully nodded, shocked to see this easy show of strength from the boy. He managed, "Yeah, uh, thanks, Trunks."   
  


Trunks grinned and answered, "No problem. I've been itching for a fight for a while, Harry. Let's see how these things like taking on something closer to their own size."   
  


Then, he was air born with a fierce battle cry.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


Wheew, man that was a long chapter! I hope it was worth the wait. Still, it's the begining of the end, kiddies!   
  


Anyway, tell me what you thought of it and all of that good stuff. I want to know the nitty, gritty details, your favorite parts, parts that you thought needed help and so on and so forth. It helps me become a better writer.   
  


Oh, I've got fan art! Here's the address: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/src.php?sort=dateD&s=&srcht=secan&srch=keily   
  


Keily's a great artiest and has drawn me a very beautiful rendition of Forest in her ball gown, Ginny in her ball robes (her Ginny is absolutely gorgeous, makes you think what Harry's smoking to ignore a girl that beautiful), a hilarious comic starring Forest and Snape, and Duo imaging plotting his revenge against Fred and George for making him bald. Soon she'll have all of the different characters I described during the Yule Ball in their dressy clothing. Including Dragon Hide Pants! Duo.   
  


Also, I'm a very armature artiest myself, but I've got some art up as well: 

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=47106 

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=66854 

http://www.mediaminer.org/fanart/view.php?id=68254   
  


Still, I know that you're more interested in my writing than my art work, so why don't you go read some of my original fics? "Alex Night: Vampire Hunter Extrodinare" also has Forest in it and "The Angel of Death Chronicles" is a sequel to "Alex Night: Vampire Hunter Extordinare" and features a supporting cast member from AN:VHE. Also, both stories are original and have the same kinetic energy, characterization, humor, action, and angst as this fic does, perhaps even more.   
  


"Alex Night: Vampire Hunter Extrodinare" is housed at: http://www.mediaminer.org/fanfic/view_st.php?id=14864   
  


It is also at http://www.fanfiction.net under my pen name: Elf as is "The Angel of Death Chronicles". I highly suggest that you read Alex first then move on to "Angel" and I highly suggest that you read them both. They're a bit darker than this story and they are original, but they're just as good, perhaps better.   
  


Oh, yes, to all you Forest fans "Dead End Walt" is all about her in an old West town during the Gold Rush hunting down a pack of werewolves. This showcases her abilities the best and gives you more of a feel on her character. Plus, she really kicks ass here and gets a time to shine.   
  


Special thanks to Saiyajin no Oujo and Nate Grey. With out you two I'd be lost, or severely frustrated one. Both are very talented writers in their own right and I highly suggest that you read both of their works. Especially if you're a Trunks fan.   
  


I also have some Harry Potter fics out (read, not crossovers, just HP): "Snapped" features a "Dark" Harry hell bent on killing Voldemort, "Drained" features a vengence seeking Sirius going after a vampire who killed a friend, "Green Eyes" features a tortured, angsty, brooding Snape reflecting on why he hates Harry yet why he goes out of his way to protect him.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	20. Chapter Nineteen: Matters of the Heart

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Nineteen: Matters of the Heart 

By: Elf   
  


Trunks was grinning. He couldn't help it, but there was a smug grin on his face. He raised his Ki as he rushed toward the huge, hulking troll.   
  


His keen Sayan senses told him that it rank of rot and other fowl stenches. The thing also seemed dull-witted and surprised to see this streak of a person coming toward him. The same person who had easily stopped his blow.   
  


He debated on throwing some ki blasts or just beating it to death. He knew that he was going to kill it and its friend, but how he was going to kill it was the real question. Right now beating it senseless seemed to bring more satisfaction even though the ki blast would be quicker.   
  


His grin blossomed into a smile as he shouted, "Look at me, damn you!"   
  


The thing turned its hideous face toward him, its dark eyes widening in surprise as it tried to bring its club up. Trunks chuckled to himself as he plowed right through the club, shattering it into a thousand splinters, and plowed into the thing's head. He felt flesh and bone give as he continued.   
  


He wasn't even at an eighth of his strength, but he was strong enough to plow right through its skull.   
  


Blood and thicker fluids splattered him in a hot rush as the troll collapsed to the ground. Trunks turned around in mid flight and wiped the blood and grey matter off of his face with a grin. From his vantage point he could see the goblins trying to drag away Duo, Ginny pulling Forest off the branch she was empaled on, and Harry's green eyes wide with shock. The other troll bellowed and rushed at Trunks.   
  


Trunks floated perfectly still and let the club descend upon him. It exploded and the troll's eyes widened in fear. Trunks wagged his finger at the thing disapprovingly and whispered, "Not good enough."   
  


He smiled as he threw a roundhouse into its solar plexus and then a punch to its massive gut. The thing cried out and grunted as blood poured from the thing's mouth. Its eyes fluttered to the back of its head as its body spasmed uncontrollably as Trunks held his fist in the fleshy mass. He could still hear its heart beat as it choked on its own blood.   
  


"Enough," he whispered as he sent a savage chop to its neck, finally killing it. Its body crashed to the ground and sent Harry and Sirius running. Trunks landed and tried to wipe the blood off of his face but only succeeded in smearing it all over himself.   
  


Harry shouted, "Duo, the goblins!"   
  


"Right," Trunks replied and was airborne again.   
  


He swooped down on them. Duo should've been able to get away from only a handful. Something's not right here, he thought as he looked down. He noticed the uneven rising and falling of Duo's chest and the sheen of sweat on his face. He smelled something sharp and acidic waffling from his shoulder along with the coppery smell of Duo's blood, and he knew that Duo had been poisoned.   
  


He pointed his hand at the goblins and shouted wordlessly as he shot all but one with a ki blast. The last one cried out in some language that Trunks couldn't understand and ran off. Duo fell to the ground among the piles of smoldering ashes. Trunks landed and gently lifted Duo into his arms.   
  


He noticed that Duo's skin was burning hot and that his energy was spiking sporadically. Trunks shouted, "Help!"   
  


Within moments, the vampire was there, landing in front of Trunks. Trunks shifted uncomfortably. Part of it was the fact that Forest was so damned attractive and carried herself like a warrior, but it was mostly because she had an uncanny resemblance to Android 18. It was more than superficial because Forest was much taller than the cyborg, but they had similar facial structures and similar personalities.   
  


She bent her golden head over Duo and gently touched his bleeding shoulder. She murmured, "He yanked the arrow out, damn."   
  


Harry, Ginny, and Sirius quickly bounded behind her, all three humans out of breath and the worse for wear, especially Harry. Ginny cried, "Is he still alive?"   
  


The vampire's face was etched with worry as she bent down to sniff at Duo's wound. Trunks stiffened protectively and cradled Duo closer to his own body. Duo gave a tiny cry and tossed fretfully.   
  


Harry asked, "What's wrong with him?"   
  


Forest turned to Sirius, her indigo eyes very wide in her pale face. Trunks admitted that she looked very human and vulnerable at that moment. Her voice shook as she said, "Sirius, maybe you should have a look."   
  


As Sirius drew closer, Trunks felt several other powers approaching. He recognized the silvery flair of Dumbledore as well as McGonagall, Hermione, Ron, the quiet, yet strikingly powerful presence of Flitwick, as well as a couple that he didn't recognize. Sirius howled, "Over here!" He pointed his wand in the air and it shot out green sparks.   
  


Then Sirius started looking at Duo's shoulder. Harry joined him and asked, "What is it?"   
  


"Poison, a very dangerous poison," Sirius answered gravely as a look of anger crossed his face.   
  


****** 

"You imbecile!" Malfoy roared as he flung a wine bottle at the goblin. The creature nimbly dodged it as it shattered against the stone wall behind it. Malfoy shouted, "You stinking piece of filth! You couldn't even bring me one boy!"   
  


Snape watched as the goblin stood to its full height and replied, "You don't understand, human. The Scythe Barer was easy enough to bring down with the Inenakact, but we did not expect Sirius Black to be with the vampire at the time nor the fact that Harry Potter had grown so powerful."   
  


Snape felt like he had a cold bucket of water dumped over his head. Inenakact was Gobblegook for "Dark Stillness" and the name of a very dangerous poison, a poison that could kill if not used properly. A poison that only five wizards in Europe could brew the antidote to, and he was one of those five wizards.   
  


"You used what?" Snape growled as he whirled upon the goblin as if he was a disobedient student.   
  


"Inenakact," the goblin answered with a shrug.   
  


Snape advanced upon the creature and sneered, "You could have killed the boy." He was drawing his wand without realizing it. He wanted to hurt the goblin . . . If Duo's . . . He wouldn't let himself finish the thought. He wouldn't think that. He'd go back to Hogwarts to see Duo there, calling him, "Prof" or by his first name, laughing at him for thinking that something could actually kill him.   
  


Malfoy's ice glittered like hard chips of glaciers as he stated, "Yes, Severus is right. The boy is useless to us dead. You have failed me, Snipshot. You know the price for failure."   
  


Snipshot, a credit to his race, drew his crossbow and growled, "I do not fear you, human. You are harmless without your wand. You were the one who asked for our aid and payed us your gold. You should have better prepared for this. The two trolls were nothing to the demon with the purple hair."   
  


Briefs, Snape thought with relief. If Trunks and Hotaru had shown up then Duo was most likely live and well. He felt his stiff shoulders relax in inches when in a dark storm a familiar black cloaked figure appeared.   
  


Snape tensed up as he looked into Lord Voldemort's ruby colored eyes.   
  


****** 

"Inenakact," Dumbledore said with a frown as he sniffed Duo's wound himself. Harry looked at his friend, who seemed so weak lying in Trunks' arms like that. Ginny was chewing on her knuckles as her eyes welled up with tears. She kept whispering that this was her fault and she should have been able to save Duo or take the arrow herself.   
  


Without realizing it, Harry wrapped an arm around the tiny redhead and hugged her close. Hermione was clutching Ron in the same way. She managed, "The goblin poison? Isn't that fatal?"   
  


Harry stiffened as Ginny started to sob. Not Duo, it isn't right. He wanted to scream at the unfairness of it all. It wasn't right and he asked, "Isn't there an antidote?"   
  


Sirius shook his head and sighed, "There are only five wizards in Europe who could brew it. Three of which are locked up in Azkaban and have long since gone insane, one who's a Death Eater, and the other . . ."   
  


"Yes, the other?" Harry asked hopefully as he studied his godfather.   
  


Dumbledore sighed and answered, "Is Severus, Harry. We don't know where he's at now and there's no way that we can reach him."   
  


Forest said, "I could look for him. I could fly around or ask any of the other vampires that are loyal to me to find him."   
  


Sirius snorted, "That'll take too long and you wouldn't survive if you got into Voldemort's inner circle."   
  


Forest stiffened and whirled on him. She snapped, "I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I'm not some weak woman. I can draw faster than Doc Holiday could ever dream, I can shoot a fly off a dragon's ass at two hundred feet."   
  


"Your gun isn't going to save you against a Burning Charm," Sirius retorted fiercely at her.   
  


Dumbledore calmly stepped between them and said, "Arguing to cover up such an obvious attraction will not solve this. We'll take him to Madam Pomfry to look at. Poppy could devise something to buy us some time."   
  


"I could find him," Trunks spoke up, his blue eyes practically glowing in his blood coated face.   
  


McGonagall cried, "Headmaster, you can't be serious to let this boy go off to find Severus himself!"   
  


"I'm not some boy, Professor," Trunks replied fiercely, "I'm the son of the Sayan Prince. I've been fighting since I could walk. This is just some other monster for me to kill."   
  


McGonagall said, "You do not know what you're saying. You don't know the Dark Lord!"   
  


"I'm not going to go around cowering in fear over some guy with a wand! I've dealt with androids that destroyed whole cities just for kicks! I've been killed by a monster created by science just because he knew that my death would hurt the person that could kill him the most as well as my father!" Trunks shouted.   
  


Harry looked around at all the anger and arguing that was going on. Forest and Sirius had gotten into it again. Sirius' face was starting to turn red as Forest started to smirk evilly at him. Ginny had stopped crying to watch as well. Flitwick was trying to stop each argument, but failing miserably.   
  


Ron whispered, "Bloody hell, they're going to kill each other."   
  


"Harry, Duo's going to be dead before they stop," Hermione said.   
  


Harry sighed and looked up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore seemed lost in thought as the arguments continued to grow more heated by the moment, drawing out almost painfully.   
  


Dumbledore sighed and said, "Harry, if I'm remembering correctly, Hotaru has the power to heal."   
  


"She does?" Harry asked hopefully.   
  


Dumbledore nodded and asked, "Could you fetch her for me and take her to the hospital wing?"   
  


Harry nodded as Dumbledore looked at Ginny then Ron and Hermione. He said, "Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, could you be so kind to make sure that Ginny has a cup of tea and some scones. She seems like she's in a bit of a shock and could use the comfort."   
  


Harry regretfully let Ginny go as Hermione and Ron both wrapped an arm around the smaller girl. Dumbledore then proceeded to clear his throat. He waited a few heart beats as he watched the auguring parties.   
  


Trunks stopped yelling at McGonagall and turned to look at Dumbledore. Duo's head lolled in his arms, the braid draped across Trunks' arm. Sirius stopped shouting at Forest and looked very young in his bewilderment, Harry realized. Forest calmly stood there as if nothing had happened.   
  


Dumbledore said, "Minerva, could you take Ron, Hermione, and Ginny back to their House? Professor Flitwick could you help Trunks take Duo to the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfry? I'm sure that she would like your help with this case."   
  


Flitwick looked up at Trunks like he knew the boy didn't need any help to take Duo to Madam Pomfry. Forest and Sirius looked at each other then back at Dumbledore. Forest asked, "What about us, Albus?"   
  


"Well, I suggest that you do a round around the grounds, Forest and Sirius, I want you to look for any magical devices that could be used to spy on someone. This attack was well planned and I want to know who planned it," Dumbledore answered.   
  


Dumbledore grinned at Harry's Firebolt and said, "I suggest that you get Hotaru to the Hospital Wing as fast as you can, Harry."   
  


Harry nodded as he mounted his broom. He answered, "Right." He flew off to the Gryffindor Tower, hoping that he could get in through the window.   
  


****** 

"I don't see the Scythe Barer here, Lucius," Voldemort his coldly, his ruby eyes gleaming like hot coals. He took in the sight of the goblin and then his eyes lingered on Snape. Snape returned the glance thoughtfully, but his mind was racing.   
  


He was afraid, terrified actually. Bravery wasn't one of his strong points. It was logic less and dangerous to him. He wanted to Apparate far away, maybe back to his lair in Scotland where he could brood in quiet.   
  


Malfoy, to his family's credit, straitened out his linen robes and stated, "I slight setback, My Lord, I assure you."   
  


"You know the penalty for failure," Voldemort drawled as he looked around the vast Malfoy Manner. Then a cold smile split across his angular features as he said, "Then, I'd lose your vast resources, but I'm not letting this go unpunished."   
  


Snape forced himself to watch as Voldemort drew out his wand, point it at Malfoy, and said, "Crucio."   
  


Malfoy cringed and shook with pain as he fell to his knees. Snape watched with faked distain as Malfoy screamed in pain. Then, it was over and the man knelt on the ground, still shaking with the aftermaths of the curse.   
  


He whispered, "Master, I'm sorry that I failed you, please . . ."   
  


"Enough sniveling, Malfoy, get up to your feet," Voldemort sneered as he turned to look at Snape, "And let us see if our spy could tell us anything."   
  


Snape stiffened and carefully pushed his hair back from his eyes. He debated on what to tell Voldemort, on to tell him a selected few truthful facts or make an elaborate lie up. He decided that the selected facts would be the best direction. Then he held himself to his full height and forced himself to look Voldemort strait into the eyes.   
  


"Severus," Voldemort said with a smile.   
  


Snape replied, "Potter is learning combat from Forest, who Dumbledore hired to protect the castle. As documented, she has become quite fond of both Potter and the Scythe Barer and has taken them under her wing so to speak. From my understanding, Potter is learning very quickly and becoming very dangerous."   
  


"Someone needs to pound a wooden stake through that undead bitch's heart," Malfoy sneered as he rose to his feet.   
  


Voldemort gave a fond smile as he mused, "Easier said than done. Forest is very tricky and has the Devil's Luck. She is very thorough and clever. Sirius Black is there, correct?"   
  


"Yes, he is. He's helping protecting Potter and his anger's given him power as well, and the fact he still wants Pertigrew's blood," Snape answered carefully.   
  


Voldemort laughed, "Snape, you're always so cautious. You make sure that you never step out of line for your own well-being. An admirable quality, as your intelligence is."   
  


"What are your plans?" Malfoy asked.   
  


Voldemort smiled and answered, "I have a set of eyes watching the castle at night. The same set that you used. I will strike at my own leisure, but Snape, I need you to watch the boy's progress. If any hint of his power appears, I must know immediately."   
  


"Of course, Dark One," Snape replied with a bow. His fist clinched in his robes, secretly reaching for his wand. He was angry and being careless. He couldn't make a move right now, he had to help Dumbledore protect the castle and find the other pair of eyes.   
  


And he had to go back and make sure that Duo was all right, that the poison didn't harm him.   
  


Voldemort Disapparated with a violent pop, leaving Lucius Malfoy alone with him. Malfoy said, "I want you to protect my son when the attack comes. I fear that Voldemort will not care about any of the student's lives."   
  


Snape froze, stunned for a moment. He looked at Malfoy's anxious face and wide, grey eyes. He nodded briskly and said, "Of course, after all, he'd make an excellent Death Eater. I must go, Lucius."   
  


As he turned to leave, Malfoy called out, "Severus?"   
  


"Yes," he answered, turning back to look at the other wizard.   
  


Malfoy asked, "What was the message you burned onto William's face that night?"   
  


Snape smiled and answered, "You wouldn't understand it."   
  


Still, the potion he had created had burned the words The God of Death is back from Hell into Billy's face.   
  


Maybe sooner than we think, Snape thought as he left the grounds.   
  


****** 

Hotaru's face was pressed into her Arithromancy book. She had long since given up on the problem and fallen asleep with her face in the book. Until she felt someone touching her shoulder.   
  


She gave a startled cry and grabbed the wrist attached to the hand. Then she twisted her body and used the leverage she had to flip them on the table. A blur of black landed with a muffled groan.   
  


She stood up and gripped her transformation wand. A pair of bright green eyes looked up at her not framed by glasses looked up for her. She relaxed when Harry Potter fumbled for his glasses and slid them back on his face.   
  


"Harry?" she asked as she tucked the transformation wand back into her pocket.   
  


Harry shoved his raven hair from his face and looked up at her with those startling green eyes. He looked very angry yet very concerned about something. She knew that the anger was probably directed at her. Almost everyone was angry at her from being with Draco, to going with Trunks to the Yule Ball, and the distance she had been trying to put between herself and Duo Maxwell, so she was use to it, but it seemed strange to have Harry Potter looking at her like that.   
  


"Duo needs your help," he answered in a breathless voice as he gathered his broomstick from the ground.   
  


She gasped as a million ideas and images of Duo lying in pain or crying in anguish formed in her mind. She asked, "What happened?"   
  


"Voldemort sent goblins to capture him and they poisoned him," Harry answered briskly he mounted his broom.   
  


She swallowed and knew that Snape wasn't here to make an antidote for the potion. She didn't want to see Duo hurt but she was afraid to heal him. She didn't want to open herself up to him like that; she was afraid to. She was afraid of what he would see.   
  


Harry glared and snapped, "Duo's going to die if you don't help him. It's bad enough that you have him moaping around the halls as well as him being what he is. You don't have to do that you know. Duo's not some terrible freak, true, he's a little nutters, but anyone who lived his life would be."   
  


Hotaru licked her lips and asked, "Where is he?"   
  


"I'll take you to him," he replied as he gestured to the back of his broom. She mounted it behind him as her heart started to pound. Harry was the best flyer at Hogwarts, but he was also a bit reckless when it came to his broom. It was obvious to watch when he played Quidditch.   
  


She gripped the stick tightly as he took off. She closed her eyes and held on for life as she felt the broom fall and shoot up at different intervals. She was shaking and Harry shouted, "Relax, you're throwing the broom off!"   
  


"How can I relax when you fly like a baka!" she snapped back at him as she felt her body move along with the broom.   
  


Harry flew faster and Hotaru cried out as they headed toward the Hospital Ward. They flew into the window, where Dumbledore was talking to Madam Pomfry. Then, lying on one of the beds in a tangle of sweaty blankets was Duo Maxwell, tossing and turning.   
  


Hotaru scrambled off of the broom and rushed to his side. His gamine features were pale and gaunt and his left shoulder was covered in blood. She moved his sweaty hair from his face as she watched him moan and toss painfully as the poison worked its way through is body. She trembled in anger as she watched him.   
  


"Hotaru, can you fix him?" Trunks' unsure voice asked behind her.   
  


She snapped, "I need to be alone with him, now."   
  


"Young lady, I don't know who you are," Madam Pomfry began.   
  


Dumbledore kindly interrupted, "It's all right, Poppy. Hotaru knows what she's doing."   
  


"Everyone, go," Hotaru barked. She knew that Trunks would drag them all out if she demanded it. Harry was about to interject when Trunks gave him a glare.   
  


Hotaru looked at Harry, the Boy Hero, the good friend, the paladin, and knew that he wanted a reassurance. She knew that he felt guilty that Duo had gotten hurt like this. She whispered, "I can help him."   
  


Within moments they were alone. Hotaru took his hand and leaned close to him. She whispered, "Duo, Duo, please, it's Hotaru, can you hear me?"   
  


His violet eyes opened, glazed over with pain as he looked her over. "Hotaru?" he rasped.   
  


She squeezed his hand and offered him a smile. She answered, "Hai, it's me."   
  


"Are you going to apologize that you can't help me and run away?" he asked dizzily. 

She shook her head and answered, "No, not now, not ever again."   
  


"Stay with me," Duo pleaded, looking very vulnerable, "I'm a little scared."   
  


Hotaru leaned over him and gently placed her hand over his burning shoulder. She promised, "I will, don't worry."   
  


"Thank you," Duo murmured before he passed out again.   
  


Hotaru gritted her teeth with determination as she poured her energy into the wound. She concentrated on it and sent the power out through his body, searching for the poison. She could feel it like a dark sludge polluting his blood. With some effort, she diluted it so that his own body could force it out without a problem. Then, she closed up the arrow wound as well as the other small bruises he had suffered in the battle.   
  


She gave a tiny gasp as she pulled away. She fell into the chair, completely drained. She leaned over and touched him. She was pleased to feel that he was cooling off and his sleep was peaceful. Then she nodded off herself.   
  


****** 

"I won't let you see him," Madam Pomfry stated as she crossed her arms and looked at the four Gryffindors clustering around her, "It's bad enough that the girl won't leave his side, but I won't have you four waking him up."   
  


Ginny protested, "But, Madam Pomfry, we're his friends and . . ."   
  


"You'll wear him out," she replied stiffly.   
  


Harry sighed, knowing how to deal with her after enough times in her care, and said, "Could you just tell us how he's doing?"   
  


"His fever's all but gone, but he's in a deep sleep right now," Madam Pomfry answered, sounding a bit nicer.   
  


Hermione held out Hotaru's Arithromancy book and asked, "Can I give this to Hotaru really quick? She'll get very behind if I don't."   
  


Madam Pomfry sighed and gave them a bewildered sort of smile. Hermione brightened and said, "Thank you!"   
  


The four rushed past her and Ron sighed, "Bugger, it amazes me every time we get by her."   
  


Harry grinned and replied, "I'm glad that you did. It gets lonely up here."   
  


Hotaru appeared out of nowhere. She looked exhausted and there were circles under her dark eyes. She even looked paler than normal. She gave them a wan smile as Hermione handed her books to her.   
  


Hermione asked, "How are you?"   
  


"Exhausted, but I'm not leaving his side till he wakes up," Hotaru answered with determination.   
  


Ginny blurted out, "Is he going to be okay?"   
  


Ron snorted, "Come off of it, Ginny." He looked at Hotaru and explained, "She thinks that this is all of her fault. Tell her she's being nutters."   
  


"It wasn't your fault, Ginny," Harry explained as he reached out and squeezed her shoulder. Seeing her like this was doing something odd to him. Seeing her turn toward him and squeezing his hand back made his heart start to beat oddly. He liked her hand on his and he liked the way her shoulder felt beneath his fingers. And he liked the dazzling smile she was sending him and the way her amber eyes shone when they met his.   
  


Hotaru's pretty face scrunched up as she snapped, "It wasn't your fault, Ginny, it was Voldemort's."   
  


"Still, isn't sending goblins after him a little drastic?" Hermione pondered, "I mean, he's only one teenage boy who's good at potions."   
  


Ron pointed out, "But Forest is here." His ears turned pink as he said her name. He quickly added at Hermione's glare, "As well as Trunks, and Trunks killed two trolls with his bare hands."   
  


Harry couldn't get the image of Trunks flying through a troll's head out of his mind. He kept seeing Trunks' blood splattered face every time he looked at the boy. He didn't want to know what Trunks could do when he had all of his power. It had to be frightening.   
  


Hotaru shrugged and clutched the book to her chest. She said, "Well, Hermione, could you tell my teachers that I'm sick or something."   
  


"Lie to them?" Hermione asked, sounding a little disapproving yet understanding at the same time.   
  


Ron chirped, "We could tell them that you had a rampaging Hipogriff run over you."   
  


Hotaru gave him one of her sad smiles as she retreated off to where Duo was probably lying.   
  


They walked out together and Ron asked, "Is it just me, or is she scary?"   
  


"She's a very nice girl when you get to know her," Hermione huffed defensively. 

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah, Duo's crazy about her."   
  


Harry shrugged and reasoned, "She has a lot of responsibility and power on her shoulders. You'd be a little queer if you had the power to destroy the world and recreate it just as it was before without the strife that you destroyed it for."   
  


He didn't add the fact that she had also taken up for Sirius and surprised him by staying with Duo. He had to remember that she was Sailor Saturn, even more powerful than Sailor Pluto, who was very intense in her own right. Harry had come to the conclusion that Hotaru was probably afraid to get close to Duo. Even though Duo'll probably change that.   
  


"Huna?" Ron asked, looking very blank and puzzled.   
  


Ginny pointed out, "She's one of Duo's Four Guardians, you know."   
  


"That's what Sailor Saturn does, Ron, just like Pluto controls time and makes sure that no one changes it," Hermione sighed and rolled her eyes.   
  


As they rounded the hall, Harry saw a very solemn Cho looking at him. He looked at Ginny and knew what he had to do. He grinned at his two best friends and the little redhead and said, "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up to you later."   
  


He reached Cho and a few uncomfortable moments later she said, "Harry, we need to talk."   
  


****** 

He watched as the entity known as Mistress Nine cackled as she took over the girl's body.   
  


Hotaru screamed silently in her own mind, but she was helpless.   
  


Still, there was a way out, a way to help Usagi and Rini, all she had to do was accept the responsibility.   
  


Duo awoke slowly. He was aware that he wasn't in his own bed and that the room was fairly bright. He groaned as he sat up, making sure to cover his eyes. "Too bright," he grumbled as he flexed his sore shoulder.   
  


Then last night's events came back at him at full force. There was the goblin attack, the arrow, blacking out, then burning pain as something poisoned his body at a frightful rate, and then Hotaru. Hotaru had helped him, healed him somehow.   
  


His eyes slowly became adjusted to the light and he managed to look over. He found himself grinning stupidly as he did. He watched as Hotaru was resting her head on a textbook, her black hair fanning around her pale face. He moved closer and watched her breath, enjoying the movements.   
  


She looked young and vulnerable like that. Her eyelashes made ink dark crescents on her creamy pale skin and her very kissable mouth was parted ever so slightly as she breathed. Her long, graceful fingers were curled slightly around her book and supporting her head. Duo smiled as he gently tucked a stray lock out of her face.   
  


He got up and waited for the ground to stop spinning around him. As soon as he was able to move, he walked over to Hotaru's chair. He gently lifted her up, careful not to disturb her. She made a tiny groan as he softly laid her down on the bed.   
  


He took the chair and watched her. He picked up her book and studied it. He recognized Arithromancy from Hermione. She'd work on it in between his Transfiguration drills. He'd always wanted to ask about it, but she'd get mad and probably scold that he needed to work on his Transfiguration.   
  


He flipped through the first page and smiled at the familiar number patterns. I know this, he thought, not magically perhaps, but mathematically. Despite Heero's claims, he wasn't an idiot, in fact, one had to be fairly good with numbers if they wanted to repair things. Adding his secret love of design and engineering, Duo was very good at math from Trig to calculus.   
  


Looking through the old book was like talking to an old friend. I wonder if I can get my classes switched, he thought as he studied the pages. I'd be better at this than that Divination crap.   
  


****** 

Harry looked at Cho. She had a fading bruise on her cheek and a bandage on her left hand. She used the injured hand to push stray locks of her raven hair from her sloe eyes as she avoided Harry's gaze.   
  


She asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you were in that sort of trouble?"   
  


Harry blinked and shifted uncomfortably. He hadn't expected that question and he wasn't ready for it. He was more prepared for her yelling at him and insulting him than that one question.   
  


He pushed his glasses closer to his eyes and tried to answer her question. "I didn't want you to be in danger."   
  


"Harry, I'm older than you, I can take care of myself," Cho replied icily as she stared at him.   
  


Harry crossed his arms and snapped, "Cedric died because of me, remember? Because I'm Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, or rather the Boy Who Lived While Everyone Else Dies."   
  


"Don't you dare bring Cedric into this," she cried as her eyes watered. She furiously blinked back tears as she snapped, "I'm tired of everyone telling me that they're sorry that Cedric died! Being sorry isn't going to bring him back and neither is being reckless!"   
  


Harry replied, "I'm not being reckless."   
  


"Yes you are. No sane wizard would try to face a hoard of goblins like that. Any sane wizard would have ran," Cho chided.   
  


Harry sighed, "I couldn't. They would have gone after you too."   
  


"You don't need to be heroic like that," Cho spat at him furiously.   
  


Harry looked down at her, at her pretty golden face and long raven hair. She had ran while Ginny had stayed by his side the whole time. Ginny was willing to fight beside him no matter what.   
  


She chewed on the lips that he had kissed many times before as he said, "Cho, I didn't ask for this."   
  


"I know you didn't Harry. And neither do I," she replied sadly as tears fell down her face, "I wanted to help you, but I couldn't."   
  


Harry gave her a small grin as he reached out and brushed the tears from her face. He whispered, "All I wanted was you to like me for me."   
  


"And the Real Harry Potter's greater than the myth. I can't take it, Harry," she sighed as she gently removed his hand from her face.   
  


He smiled as he said, "It's okay, Cho. I'm quite the handful I'm told."   
  


She laughed and shakily replied, "The American's been rubbing off on you."   
  


"I told him not to do that," Harry snorted, hoping to get her to laugh. She did as she brushed the tears from her eyes.   
  


She asked, "So, you're not upset?"   
  


"Yeah, I am. I still like you Cho," Harry answered with a wan smile, "And I don't want to stop talking to you."   
  


She smiled and replied, "Don't hate me, Harry, for doing this."   
  


"Of course not, Cho. We'll still be friends, right?" Harry asked as he studied her.   
  


Her face brightened in relief, making her dark eyes sparkle. She answered, "Of course."   
  


"And there's still Quidditch," he added with a nod.   
  


Her eyes sparkled challengingly as she retorted, "I still have to beat you in our match."   
  


"We'll see," he replied as he gave her one last smile. That was easier than I thought, he thought happily as she waved at him and told him good bye. She started to walk down the corridor and he watched as she was joined by her group of friends.   
  


He realized that it wouldn't work between them last night. They were too different. Still, he felt as if he had a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He started to whistle as he walked down the hall.   
  


****** 

Hotaru opened her eyes slowly. For a moment she had forgotten where she was and snuggled back into the warm covers of her bed. Bed? She jerked up, realizing she had fallen asleep watching Duo on her text book.   
  


Duo was watching her coyly, his violet eyes dark and intense, almost brooding except there was heat in his gaze. He grinned and said, "Hello, Sleeping Beauty."   
  


She blushed as she looked at the bed then where Duo was sitting at the chair. Lying beside him was some parchment, his wand, and her Arithromancy book. Duo watched her with amusement.   
  


She climbed out of bed and asked, "How long have you been there?"   
  


He looked at his watch. The watch from his dimension with all of it's high gadgetry, and shrugged. He flippantly answered, "About four hours."   
  


"Oh, Kami, and you'd let me sleep the whole time?" she sighed as she sat back on the bed.   
  


His grin was warm as he leaned over to her. His violet eyes sparkled as his soft chestnut bangs fell into his gamine features. She blinked at the sheer beauty of his features, how he didn't seem to be real. Except he wasn't like the God of Death, more like a faerie prince consorting with a mortal. And she was that mortal.   
  


He confessed, "I liked watching you."   
  


Her cheeks flamed as she stammered, "You should have woken me up."   
  


"I couldn't. Not after you stayed with me and helped me," he replied intensely as he reached out and gently took her hand. Her heart started to pound as she looked into his drowning eyes and her breath became unsteady as she grew more nervous than before.   
  


"You wouldn't let me be alone like that and I thank you," he said in perfect Japanese.   
  


Hotaru stammered, "You kept risking your life for others. I couldn't let you be alone like that." She remembered how helpless and afraid he was when he said his plea last night. She knew it had cost Duo for him to say that, to beg that she'd stay with him.   
  


"I'm cursed, Firefly, haven't you seen that?" he snorted as he began to pull away.   
  


She stood up with him and grabbed his hand again. She understood his loneliness and felt it as well. They were looking for the same thing and she had finally found what she was looking for. Duo had found it long before she did, but she was stupid enough to let that get away.   
  


They were connected. She knew that now as she looked into his wondrous eyes. Her heart pounded with the knowledge as they watched each other.   
  


She replied, "Not as cursed as me."   
  


"Mistress Nine wasn't your fault," Duo said intensely.   
  


She smiled as she said, "And Maxwell's Church wasn't yours."   
  


He smiled brightly and asked, "Now what?"   
  


"I'm not sure," she answered with a tiny giggle.   
  


He gently cupped the side of her cheek and she rubbed her face to his hand like a cat. His hand was warm and calloused. She reached out and gently brushed his hair from his face. Then, he bent his head down to hers and kissed her.   
  


She sighed as she wrapped her arms around her and he placed one hand at the nape of her neck while the other pulled her closer. The kiss started gently and sweetly as their lips gently explored another. She wrapped her arms around him tighter when the kiss became charged with a magic all their own. It was dark, sweet, and powerful as their mouths ravaged one another.   
  


The kiss ended with them gasping for air as they looked at each other. Duo's eyes were darkened with lust as he looked her over. He gently growled, "Hotaru." Then they were kissing again, even more furiously than before. She roamed her hands all down the smooth, hard muscles in his back, marveling at the power that he had.   
  


****** 

Draco Malfoy's heart was breaking. For the longest time he had thought that he hadn't had one that it was something that people like Potter claimed existed, or rather, a Malfoy wouldn't have one. Logic and power were the things that were important, not trivial things like love and friendship.   
  


However, this dark haired slip of a girl had came into his life with her haunted eyes and changed all of that.   
  


He watched as Hotaru kissed the American, Duo Maxwell. He knew the reason that she broke up with him was that braided idiot. The same braided idiot who had jumped on his broomstick and flew after a Kiss (1) of vampires to save her. The brave, braided idiot that made friends wherever he went with his flashing eyes, long hair, and American wit and charm.   
  


The same American boy that his father was after. The same American boy that the Dark Lord was after.   
  


Draco wasn't stupid. Actually, he was far from it. He knew that his father had been interested in Duo Maxwell ever since he had seen him in Flourish and Blots. Then there was the questioning that his father had given him as well as the device to plant on the Quidditch field.   
  


Then he had heard about a Scythe Barer.   
  


He had followed Granger around as the bushy haired girl did research on the subject. He looked at the same books she had and found out some very interesting facts. He had also found out that Granger wasn't just a teacher's pet but actually very intelligent. He was also realizing, after being with Hotaru and having part of her rub off on him, that most of his so-called friends were rather shallow.   
  


Pansy went after any attractive male that grinned at her. Crabbe tortured small animals for his enjoyment while snickering like a fool. Goyle was as dumb as a post. The other Slytherins picked on poor Millicent like there was no tomorrow. Blaise was quiet and withdrawn from the rest of them. Draco had often wondered about the dark-haired girl, but she rarely spoke to any of them and plowed ahead in her best subjects like a dervish.   
  


Still, watching Duo Maxwell kiss Hotaru like the world was ending was sending a killing blow to his heart.   
  


He knew that Hotaru hadn't been happy with him. She was trying to make herself happy with the thought of him, but it hadn't worked. He had seen it in her eyes every time he was with her. Every time she looked at Maxwell. He had even begged her to stay with him, but he had used the wrong tactics. Hotaru was far from superficial he realized.   
  


He stepped away from the Hospital Wing. His father had asked him to check on Maxwell. He knew that Voldemort was after the being known as the Scythe Barer, some poor bloke embodied with the powers of Death herself. He had also read that people with violet eyes usually had something connecting with Death.   
  


He realized that Hotaru had violet eyes.   
  


Oh, hell, he was dealing with Fate now. Something a Malfoy couldn't even change. He silently cursed his father and the dilemma he was in.   
  


What would the son of the Dark Lord do because he didn't want to see the Scythe Barer's soulmate hurt?   
  


That was the dilema that one Draco Malfoy was contemplating right now.   
  


****** 

"Help me."   
  


Sirius jerked up, pointing his wand at the sound.   
  


"Help me," the hoarse voice whispered again.   
  


Sirius shouted, "I'm coming!" He rushed towards the sound, snow crunching under his boots as he ran. He dodged branches until he heard the plea again. He shouted, "Hold on, I'm coming."   
  


He then saw a chared hand lying limply under a hollow log. Sirius ducked down to see a pair of foggy blue-green eyes watching him from a face that was bright red and blistered from a bad burn. "Illuminos." Sirius held the light down towards the poor person hiding under the hollow log.   
  


Blond hair gleamed in the wand's light and the blackened and blistered red skin of the person hiding benith there. Sirius could smell the burning skin even from there and flinched. He asked, "What happened?"   
  


"Kill me," the man whispered, his blue-green eyes turning fever bright.   
  


Sirius shook his head and took a step back. He pointed his wand at the log and levitated it out of the way. He then reached a hand down and wrapped a hand around the burned man's middle. He was surprised to feel that he was cold and the burns weren't radiating off heat. Then he noticed there was no heartbeat. He checked for a pulse and froze.   
  


"Kill me, I'm the spy for Voldemort," the vampire rasped as he grabbed Sirius' robes.   
  


Sirius shoved the vampire off of him and pointed his wand. He shouted, "Forest!" He couldn't kill a man, vampire or not, in the condition that this one was in.   
  


Forest landed and gasped, "Sean! What happened?"   
  


"Forest, kill me, please!" the vampire begged as he fell into her slender arms. Forest cast a helpless glance to Sirius, who inturn shrugged.   
  


Forest asked, "Why, Sean?"   
  


"Voldemort is using me to watch Hogwarts, I realized it last night," Sean rasped, "You have to protect Harry before he takes control over me again!"   
  


Sirius wondered all the different ways that someone could inlist a vampire in their servace, rather inslave them. Vampires were creatures of free will and immune to most spells unless the caster was a necromancer. Sirius was aware that there was a potion that could drug one into a wizard's servace, but other than that Sirius was stupified.   
  


He said, "Let's go to Dumbledore."   
  


Forest nodded and replied, "Good idea, but he needs blood. He was almost roasted this morning."   
  


"I don't deserve it, lass. Just kill me now!" Sean pleaded as he jerked on her jacket.   
  


"We need to get him to Dumbledore," Sirius replied firmly as he looked at Forest, who's free hand was drifting toward her gun.   
  


Forest stated, "Dumbledore hired me to protect the students. Sean could be a liability."   
  


"Yes and he could also help us discover what Voldemort is planning to do. Violence isn't always the bloody answer," Sirius shouted at her.   
  


Forest glared and shifted Sean's weight so that he could lean on her easier. She hissed, "Fine, but he wants to die. Suicide is almost impossible for vampires."   
  


"He can't die yet," Sirius snapped as he started running out of the Forbidden Forest.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


(1) Kiss is what a group of vampires are referred to as. I took the liberty from the wonderful Laruell K. Hamilton, one of the best vampire authors who ever lived!   
  


Thanks to Luthorin for starting with this story on FictionAlley then following it to ff.net when I hadn't updated it on Snoggle yet. Hey, pal, I'm sorry if I spelled your screen name.   
  


Yeah, I'm having a bit of trouble writing Sirius right now. I'm sorry if he seems a little OCC.   
  


Oh, if you want to watch a good anime, I highly recommend "Trigun". It's one of the most hilarious things you'll ever watch, then, towards the end it becomes "Cowboy Bebop" serious. It's excellent stuff. Plus, all the characters are likeable, which is really unusual.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	21. Chapter Twenty: Dark Promises

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Twenty: Dark Promises 

By: Elf   
  


Snape sat uncomfortably in Dumbledore's office. He heard the story of the goblins and how Trunks Briefs defeated the trolls. He also listened to Dumbledore telling him about how Forest and Sirius Black interacted; it was obvious the wizard had been amused by the fact that they only argued. Personally, Snape couldn't blame Forest for despising Black. Forest didn't tolerate people taking her for granted or underestimating her talents like chauvinistic Black was known to do with a beautiful woman.   
  


He was worried about Duo though. Dumbledore had made him recount the hours of horror with Malfoy and Voldemort. He had told him what Voldemort wanted him to do.   
  


"Well, then, if Duo shows any change in power you must tell Voldemort then," Dumbledore said plainly as he strummed his fingers on his desk.   
  


Snape gasped, "Headmaster, you can't be serious. I'm not letting Duo in the hands of that monster."   
  


"You have no idea how much it pleases me to see you take an interest in one of your students like this," Dumbledore chortled in amusement.   
  


Snape stiffened offensively. He asked, "What do you mean, Headmaster?"   
  


Dumbledore chuckled as he shook his head in reproach. Snape would have given anything in that moment to be telepathic so he could read the old man's thoughts. Dumbledore was brilliant and his type of genius bordered on chaos and insanity, unlike Snape's strict path of logic. Still, Snape wondered if the old man was becoming senile in his old age and all the stress put upon him.   
  


Then, as perhaps a thankful diversion, the door burst open and Sirius Black walked in followed by Forest who seemed to be carrying a badly burned figure. Snape stood up and recognized Sean's blond hair and sea colored eyes. He asked, "Black, what the bloody hell happened?"   
  


Sean stumbled away from Forest and grasped Snape's robes with his burned fingers. He was still healing, but Snape had been around Voldemort's vampires long enough to recognize severe sun damage. Sean pleaded, "Kill me, please, Serverus. Kill me before they do something to Harry."   
  


"What is he talking about?" Snape asked as he fearfully gazed up into the vampire's glazed eyes.   
  


Forest answered, "That's why we brought him here."   
  


"He tried to roast himself this morning and I found him tonight. We're quite sure that we're being watched by something," Sirius added as he watched the vampire.   
  


Crimson tinted tears trickled down Sean's face as he begged, "Kill me, please!"   
  


"Sean, why do you want us to kill you? Please, talk to us," Forest pleaded gently and Snape wondered how anyone could resist the sweet pressure of those soft indigo eyes.   
  


Snape jerked when he heard the phoenix cry. Five pairs of eyes turned to the beautiful scarlet bird who sang softly. Dumbledore looked at it and said, "Yes, you're quite right, Fawkes." He turned his intense blue eyes to where Sean was trembling in abject terror.   
  


Dumbledore asked, "Severus, aren't the Malfoys part of a long line of necromancers?"   
  


Snape nodded and cursed, "Damn, of course. The Necromus Potion was just a ruse by the Dark Lord and Malfoy. I should have noticed it. He's probably watching through Sean's eyes and controlling him like a puppet." It was so bloody simple. Malfoys were necromancers, either by natural or ritual persuasion. It was part of the reason Narcissa wanted Draco to attend Hogwarts; at Durmstrang he would have learned the art of necromancy.   
  


Forest cursed in at least four different languages that Snape could recognize. She sneered, "I could kill Malfoy."   
  


"There you go again. Do you really think that your gun could stand up to a family of dark wizards?" Sirius snapped at her.   
  


Forest growled, "I only need one good shot."   
  


"If your gun was knocked away from your hands then what?" Sirius retorted icily.   
  


Forest grinned and it wasn't pretty. She volleyed back, "I'd like to think that I'd find a way."   
  


Sirius moved closer until their noses were almost touching. He whispered, "Could you fight off a simple Body Bind curse?"   
  


"I'm a vampire. That doesn't work on me," she answered haughtingly, tossing her long blond hair behind her.   
  


Snape looked at Dumbledore in askance. Dumbledore grinned, amused despite Sean's predicament. Snape walked between the two of them and drawled, "I can see why you would be so disgusted with Black, Forest, but you mustn't play into his hands. He enjoys it far too much."   
  


Forest smiled and said, "Thank you, Severus, for warning me, but I already knew about that."   
  


"He can be an infuriating git, but Sean is the matter at hand. As soon as we can help him and correct the damage that Malfoy has done then you can ignore Sirius Black to your heart's content," Snape told the vampire, hoping to pacify her. She was the most dangerous when she was angry, he knew. He knew what she was capable of and how quickly she could do it. He knew that she could rip out Sirius' throat before he could utter a spell and point his wand at her.   
  


Forest nodded and sat down. Sirius leaned against the wall as Snape walked in front of Sean. Sean looked up at him with his ruined face, already healing the self-inflicted damage of the sun.   
  


Snape asked, "Why do you think you're being controlled?"   
  


"I'd thought that the shock of seeing Harry Potter snapped the effects of the Necromus Potion off of me, but then there were periods of time where I wasn't in control of myself. It was like I wasn't in the driver's seat, so to speak. My body was sending messages that I didn't understand until last night. I knew that someone was watching out of my eyes as I watched the attack, helpless to move," Sean answered stonily as he looked down at his charred hands.   
  


Snape nodded to Dumbledore and Sirius. Sirius asked, "Anyway we could break the hold?"   
  


"We don't know how Malfoy bound the vampire to him. If it was by blood then there's no way to break the hold," Snape answered quietly.   
  


Dumbledore cleared his throat and asked, "What about binding him to another?"   
  


"There's not another necromancer here at Hogwarts, is there?" Sirius asked, his dark eyes wide in his face.   
  


Forest shook her head and answered, "Not by a necromancer, but by another vampire."   
  


"Of course, placing him in your Thrall would break Malfoy's hold," Snape reasoned, pleased by her quick thinking, wondering why he hadn't realized that in the first place. Forest looked very sad that she might have to do this though.   
  


Sirius said to her, "You don't have to if you don't want to," he turned to Dumbledore, "I don't like this."   
  


"We don't have a choice Black. I know you don't believe in this Forest, but just this one time," Snape pleaded, hoping that she would see.   
  


Dumbledore rose up and stated, "There is always a choice, Severus. You know that better than any of us."   
  


Snape grew quiet as he remembered every corner he had backed himself up into in life. He sighed and replied, "You're right, Headmaster."   
  


"I don't want to be controlled," Sean said quietly as he fled from the room. 

Snape started to go after him when Forest gently stopped him. She shook her head sympathetically and he nodded. She explained, "He has to figure this out for himself. He's probably going to go as far away from here as he can."   
  


"Good luck to the bloke," Sirius said gravely as he looked out the door.   
  


Dumbledore stated, "Sirius, everyone has the right to choose their own path in life or undeath. We are not pawns, despite what we are lead sometimes to believe."   
  


****** 

"You broke up with Cho Chang?" Angelina asked as Harry flipped through Flying With the Cannons for the fifteenth time. He figured that he already had the book memorized and was planning to let Duo read it.   
  


Harry looked up at the dark-skinned girl and answered, "Well, she broke up with me was how it really went."   
  


Angelina sighed, "And just days before we play Ravenclaw . . . Harry, you can't let your personal feelings get in the way of the game."   
  


Harry chuckled as he watched as the Cannon's Seeker roared silently in triumph as he held up the snitch. Ron was chuckling as well where he was studying his Transfiguration with Hermione for the O.W.L.S. Harry had been studying as well, but he realized that he was doing quite well in changing mice into boxes and what not. From his last exam he had gotten a fairly good score and that had led him to take a small break and try to sort his thoughts out.   
  


George walked over and cast an arm around her. He said, "This is Harry we're talking about here, Angel. He won't let us down."   
  


"Unless he's in the hospital wing," chortled Fred from where he was playing chess with Lee Jordan.   
  


Hermione looked up and said, "Speaking of the hospital wing, does anyone know how Duo's doing?"   
  


Ron shrugged and answered, "Don't know. No one's gone down there to check on him or anything. Hotaru was hovering around so no one would bother him earlier today. You know that."   
  


Harry put his book down and looked at his watch. He wondered idly if Forest wanted to meet him in the dungeon tonight, despite Duo's condition. He really wanted to get into the swordplay that she had promised him.   
  


Harry stood up and suggested, "Well, why don't I go see?"   
  


"Do you want company?" Ron asked as he looked up from his mouse that had recently been a matchbox.   
  


Harry smiled and shook his head. He replied, "No, I'll be fine."   
  


He stepped out of the Common Room and headed down to the dungeons. He was surprised to find Snape standing outside of his classroom with a worried frown. The Potions Master seemed lost in thought as he stroked his chin and paced restlessly down the hall.   
  


Harry didn't want to interrupt him on the grounds of losing points or getting detention, but he wondered what the professor was so concerned about. Still, Snape noticed him and whirled upon him like a dervish. Harry looked at him expectantly and wondered why Duo was so fond of the man with his greasy hair and cold eyes.   
  


"Potter, Forest isn't down here and I suggest that you don't go wandering around the grounds," Snape said in a form of greeting before he started pacing again.   
  


Harry started to turn around when Snape called back, "How is Duo?" There was worry and apprehension in his voice and that forced Harry to turn back. He looked younger, more vulnerable and Harry found himself almost feeling sorry for him.   
  


"He's in the Hospital Wing with Hotaru," Harry answered quietly before he started to turn again, only running smack into a black clad figure.   
  


"Damn Harry, give a guy a warning or something," Duo drawled as he grinned at Harry.   
  


Harry smiled and said, "Duo?"   
  


"The one and only God of Death, seemingly unable to die," Duo answered with a mocking bow.   
  


Snape actually smiled for a moment and Duo chuckled. Harry asked, "When did you wake up?"   
  


Duo was grinning as he answered, "This afternoon, I think. We finally convinced Madam Pomfry that I was able to go back to my dorm. Even though she wanted to hold Firefly back."   
  


"Firefly?" Snape asked, looking confused.   
  


Duo actually blushed as he answered, "I mean Hotaru. That's what her name means anyway: Firefly."   
  


Harry couldn't help the grin forming on his features. Finally, he thought and Duo gave him a perfectly happy smile. Snape nodded as well, looking as pleased as Harry had ever seen him, except for the time that Snape was planning to turn Sirius and Lupin to the dementors in third year.   
  


Harry was about to congratulate (or tease, he hadn't figured out which yet) his friend when he saw a familiar dark head loom in the hallway. Sirius looked a little worse for wear and was holding his side a bit. He looked at Harry and gave him a quick smile, which Harry returned with a puzzled frown.   
  


"I know what happened with Sean," Sirius stated breathlessly.   
  


Harry's eyes widened as he asked, "What happened to Sean?"   
  


"It's a long story, but an interesting one. Damn clever on Voldemort's part as well," Sirius growled as he looked at Duo.   
  


Duo managed, "Hey, whatever it is I didn't do it. Hell, I hadn't even killed anybody in over a year."   
  


Snape looked around and said, "Let us move to some place more discreet."   
  


"The boys should come to, they need to hear this, Severus," Sirius replied as he followed Snape's sweeping black robes into his office. Duo looked at Harry, puzzlement very clear in his violet eyes, and Harry followed Snape and his godfather into Snape's office.   
  


Harry realized that it was a very queer room, filled with various specimens, stacked to the rim with various tombs, and in every available place there were various bottles filled with different potions. It was very sulfureous smelling and dimly lit. Snape sat at the desk and Duo sat at one of the very uncomfrotable chairs. Harry took a seat beside him while Sirius looked at one of the potions.   
  


Sirius said, "I think I have it all figured out from the dementors, to the Malfoys, from Duo's nightmares, and the attack tonight."   
  


"Explain please, Black," Snape stated coldly as Sirius began to pace.   
  


Sirius said, "Well, the charm was sort of a dream weaving device. It created dreams and nightmares based on the thoughts pushed into it. Its person was chosen during the Quidditch match, which we all know was Duo. But it just got a basic reading off of him to know that placing his friends in danger was Duo's greatest fear."   
  


"Actually my greatest fear is Lady Une, but we won't get into that," Duo piped up.   
  


Sirius ignored that and continued, "It still needed thoughts, pictures if you will. So, Sean, under Malfoy's control, read Duo's mind and kept pictures of his friends and family from his old life and fed it to the device without Sean not knowing it. It created the dreams, but that wasn't enough.   
  


There needed to be a catalyst, something to really get Duo going. So, Sean, again under Malfoy's control, let the dementor in Duo's room. It helped place more real feelings into the dreams, as if Duo was watching them and they were really happening, to force him to try something like go back to that plane of existence.   
  


We got rid of the dementor, as we all know, but still, none of Duo's powers were activating and there wasn't really away to get him away from Hogwarts. Enter Sean again. Forest had been giving both boys lessons out on the grounds, close enough to the Forbidden Forest that a goblin attack could be launched. After all, we all know that a troll can sneak into Hogwarts."   
  


"And Malfoy, watching through Sean's eyes saw that last night was the perfect time to place this attack," Harry added excitedly.   
  


Snape drawled, "And kill Potter, in essence killing two birds with one stone. Brilliant and Malfoy's not one known for his intelligence. Draco gets his intelligence from his mother, luckily."   
  


Harry asked, "What about Sean? Can we break Malfoy's hold on him?" He looked at Sirius hopefully, waiting for an answer.   
  


Sirius shook his head and answered, "No, not unless we put him in the Thrall of another vampire and Forest isn't willing to do that."   
  


"Where's Sean now?" Duo asked, looking between Snape and Sirius.   
  


Sirius looked at Harry and answered, "He ran off, not wanting to put you in any more danger."   
  


Harry froze and was about to shout at his godfather when he realized it was fruitless. He opened himself up for attack because of me, Harry thought darkly as he looked at his uncle. Harry looked down at his hands, upset and angry. He had liked Sean. He considered him a friend and Sean had looked on him with a sort of reverence and Harry had failed him.   
  


He had failed them all.   
  


He clinched his fists tightly and Sirius said, "It isn't your fault, Harry."   
  


"I should have known. I could have prevented this from happening. Blast!" he shouted as he slammed his fists down on Snape's desk, "I couldn't even protect Cho! I would have been dead if Ginny hadn't helped me when she did."   
  


"Harry, you're not Superman," Duo said quietly as he reached out and touched his shoulder. Harry looked at the braided boy and pushed his glasses firmly upon his nose.   
  


He snapped, "What do you know?"   
  


"A lot. I have a friend that reminds me of you. He thought that everything was placed upon his shoulders and wouldn't let anybody help him. He almost died because of this. He still really never learned that he could ask for help, Harry. I still tried to do what I could to help him. I may not be the smartest or the most powerful, but I'll stand by you until the end if you need me to," Duo answered darkly.   
  


Harry replied, "You're the one who needs protection."   
  


"And you're the hero of this tale," Duo replied with a smirk, "But ever hero needs his sidekicks."   
  


Harry scrunched up his nose and asked, "Ron and Hermione?"   
  


"Exactly. You can't protect everybody and most people are pretty good at watching their own backs. You can't wait for the apocalypse to come and do nothing. Sometimes you just gotta stand up and fight," Duo replied as he tapped the table for emphasis.   
  


Harry nodded grimly as he looked into Duo's knowing eyes. He said, "Sometimes you have to stand and fight."   
  


Snape asked, "What in the world are you two getting at?"   
  


"I'm afraid of the answer to that question," Sirius whispered to Snape.   
  


Snape's eyes widened as he said, "You can't do anything about it now. It's too soon. You'll just get yourselves killed."   
  


Harry faced both his godfather and the Potions Master. His green eyes were blazing in his spectacled face and he looked at them with an intensity that had been born with great decision and pressure. It was the look of a man who had been pushed to his limits and decided to fight back.   
  


In that moment, Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, grew up.   
  


Harry grinned and said, "You two can't protect us forever. Voldemort needs to be stopped. We can't just hide behind these walls forever."   
  


Sirius looked at him wearily as Snape actually smiled a real smile. Snape whispered, "Well done, Potter."   
  


****** 

The next two weeks went by in sort of a blur. They played Ravenclaw and Harry had captured the snitch in moments after the game started. The three had been studying to prepare for the O.W.L.S and every spare moment Harry had he was with Forest, Sirius, or, strangely enough, Snape learning all that he could.   
  


He swore to himself that he wasn't going to be helpless ever again and was making sure he kept that promise. He didn't want to see another person hurt like Cedric. He wanted to know that he could do all he could have in case it came down to that.   
  


One day he was leaving Sirius' room and heading down to where Forest was waiting for them. Duo and Ginny still went to her even though she had firmly stated that all lessons were to be indoors now. Ginny was trying to plead with her to take them to the Great Hall then so they could have some more room to spar. Amazingly enough, it was little Ginny that was the best in hand to hand combat.   
  


Harry enjoyed watching her fight. He liked the way her golden brown eyes sparked in defiant challenge and how strands of her fiery hair fell into her face as she moved. He was unsure about his feelings for her though. He didn't want to fall for her out of guilt because of some silly crush, but he didn't want to lose her either.   
  


"Hey Harry," Trunks said from beside him. Harry spun around to face the lavender haired boy and Trunks grinned good naturally.   
  


Harry replied, "Hello Trunks."   
  


"Err, heading toward Forest's?" Trunks asked awkwardly.   
  


Harry nodded and asked, "Why are you asking?"   
  


"She wanted me to come down there tonight," he answered as he sheepishly ran his fingers through his hair.   
  


Harry thought Trunks had a crush on Setsuna, not Forest. Trunks went on, "She makes me nervous."   
  


"Why?" he asked.   
  


Trunks' eyes took a faraway look as he turned intense. He answered, "She reminds me of one of the androids who killed my father and made my life a living Hell. She looks like her a little bit, except she's much taller, Android 18 was shorter than Ginny, but they carry themselves the same way and act a like."   
  


Harry nodded sympathetically and said, "Forest's a nice lady once you get to know her."   
  


"Your friend Ron has a bad crush on her," Trunks chuckled.   
  


Harry snorted, "Don't tell Hermione that. She'd go hunt Forest down and stake her herself."   
  


"Hermione?" Trunks asked in disbelief.   
  


Harry chuckled, "She even slapped Malfoy one time."   
  


"I knew there was a reason why I liked her," Trunks replied wickedly, "I'm glad that Hotaru got away from him."   
  


Harry said, "I was surprised that she went out with him anyway."   
  


Trunks shrugged as he stepped into Forest's make shift training room. There were blue mats covering the floor and the walls. Forest was leaning on the farthest wall from the door, Ginny was waiting by the door and Duo was sitting on the floor. Harry met Ginny's eyes and gave her a brief smile. She grinned back and Forest pushed herself off the wall.   
  


Trunks asked, "Why did you call me here?"   
  


"I want your help in a lesson, Trunks. Ginny and Harry have been making a lot of progress in their martial arts skills and I want to give them a little test," Forest answered with a playful grin.   
  


Duo asked, "What's that, Fore?"   
  


"You have to land a blow on Trunks," Forest answered darkly.   
  


Harry's mouth dropped open in shock, Duo jumped up to his feet and started to argue and Ginny, amazingly, cracked her knuckles. Harry asked, "How in the world are we suppose to do that?"   
  


"Trunks, you can't attack them, but you have to defend. Guys, you have to land a good, solid blow to Trunks," Forest explained with that same grin.   
  


Trunks took a stance with a grin. He stated confidently, "I've been wanting a good work out."   
  


Harry swallowed and looked Trunks over. His stance was different from any of the ones that Forest had taught them. He had lowered his center of gravity and made it harder to move him, but it allowed more mobility on his part. It seemed to be some sort of strange combination between akido and one of the Chinese arts.   
  


Harry looked over at Duo and Ginny and said, "We'd be better if we try to team up on him, make the odds in our favor."   
  


Ginny nodded and Duo managed, "We're so going to get our asses kicked."   
  


Trunks taunted, "Come on guys, I'm not getting any younger."   
  


Harry said, "On the count of three. One, two . . . Three!"   
  


He rushed at Trunks and tried to throw a punch. Trunks merely moved his face out of the way and held his palm up to Harry's chest. Harry screamed as he was gently blasted into one of the padded walls. He struggled to his feet, winching at the pain of the blow, as he watched Duo try to land a sweep kick to Trunks' knees.   
  


Trunks kicked Duo in the stomach, sending him collapsing to the ground. Duo rolled over and clutched at his stomach. Harry rushed Trunks again, this time changing his momentum as if Trunks was a bludger and not a person. He treated Trunks as if his nose was the snitch but the rest of his body was a giant bludger.   
  


He wove as he tried to hit Trunks' nose. Trunks bounded toward him but Harry managed to roll out of his way. Trunks grinned and said, "You're pretty fast."   
  


"Thanks," Harry grunted as he narrowly missed Trunks' palm, "But I know you're not even trying."   
  


Trunks shrugged and replied, "I don't want to hurt you all for training. None of you, no matter what spells you use, could really be a match for me. I'm a Sayan."   
  


Then, amazingly, Trunks eyes widened in shock then pain. They watered for a moment as his knees shook. His hands dropped to his groin as a groan escaped his lips and he fell to the floor.   
  


Ginny stood there with a huge grin on her face. Trunks managed in a high-pitched voice, "How did you do that?"   
  


Ginny chuckled, "I have six older brothers, Trunks." Then she held out her wand and added, "And a Strength Charm helped."   
  


"Oh, my guts are going to fall out of my mouth," Duo groaned as he got up to his feet.   
  


Harry said, "Remind you never to make you mad, Gin."   
  


"Yeah, don't piss off Red," Duo managed as he tried to shake off the kick.   
  


Forest frowned worriedly at Duo and said, "I don't think that posion's all the way out of your system. You've been sluggish lately, Duo."   
  


"Well, you know," Duo managed as he pushed his braid away from his face.   
  


Trunks sighed, "Still, things have been pretty quiet lately. Too quiet."   
  


"You're being paranoid, Trunks," Ginny chided as she brushed strands of her red hair out of her eyes in a totally endearing gesture to Harry.   
  


Harry replied, "You're right."   
  


"This is just the calm before the storm. Voldy's regrouping, trying to figure out how to break these walls and get me out," Duo sighed as he slank back down on the floor.   
  


Harry pushed his glasses closer to his face and asked, "Any word from Setsuna?"   
  


"No," Trunks answered, shaking his head, "I'm worried. Hotaru hasn't heard anything either and they're pretty close."   
  


Duo sighed, "I wish I could just kill this fucker and get it over with. I'm tired of it."   
  


"Imagine how I feel," Harry retorted wirily as he looked at his friend.   
  


Ginny asked, "Why does he have to be this way? Why does He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named have to be so evil?"   
  


"Voldemort's pretty tame to some of the evil I've faced," Forest answered darkly as she looked as if she was seeing something truly horrifying.   
  


Harry asked, "Like what?"   
  


"Like Cell and the Androids. They killed simply because they were the most powerful and it amused them. The Androids were little more than spoiled children, terrorizing others for their amusement," Trunks answered darkly as he brooded in the corner.   
  


Forest explained, "Voldemort has a goal and rules he has to follow. He's almost honorable about it. There was this vampire a long time ago that was a wizard before they were turned. He glorified in pain and suffering, like Trunks' Cell and androids, but then some. He played mind games with his victims before killing them. He even turned one poor witch insane before he turned her into a vampire. He'd target a person and kill all those around them just because he liked to watch them suffer."   
  


Ginny asked, "What happened?"   
  


"The vampire came after me. I was a vampire at the time, older than he was, but he was a wizard and I was a Muggle for all intents and purposes. He wanted to break me and wanted me to be his. He was obsessed with me and I killed him," Forest answered as if she was seeing this monster again.   
  


Harry looked at Trunks and asked, "What happened to Cell and the Androids?"   
  


"Cell killed me just because I proved a threat to him and that it would upset my father. He was killed and I was brought back to life. I went back to my time and was now powerful enough to kill the Androids and my time's Cell. I did. There was no prelude or anything. I just killed them as quickly as I could," Trunks answered in a distant voice.   
  


Duo stated, "Yeah, that's bad, but it's not as bad as brother against brother or city against city. I've fought in a war, practically waged it by myself. No one was right and no one was wrong. People died without reason. At least all those others killed with a reason, even if it was their own enjoyment. Innocents killing innocents. I'd rather die a thousand times than go through that again."   
  


Forest nodded in agreement and said, "Wars are horrible things. At least you can kill someone that's evil. You can't destroy a country. Well, you can but it's not good."   
  


Harry looked at all three of them. They were jaded in someway, as was he, except they had felt it more intensely. He felt as if everything had been put into perspective, like it could be worse and he should enjoy what he had now.   
  


Harry said, "I was told that everything happens on its own, that you really can't rush things. But I think that we should be ready when it does."   
  


"Amen," Duo cheered as he lifted his hand up.   
  


Trunks nodded and said, "That's good advice. My father would have liked it."   
  


Forest walked over to him and hugged him gently. Harry blushed as she kissed him gently on the cheek. He looked up at her shyly as she affectionately ruffled his hair. She said, "You're a smart guy, Harry. Don't let anyone tell you differently."   
  


He looked over at Ginny who was grinning at him. Harry smiled back at her. What's going to happen is going to happen, you can't really stop it, but you can be prepared for it, he thought as he looked into Ginny's amber brown eyes and smiled. And you make your own choices and mistakes along the way.   
  


****** 

Trunks was about to take off flying when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. He spun around, ready to fire off a Gallic Gun, and relaxed when he saw Setsuna standing there. He smiled as he rushed over to her and swept her up in his arms.   
  


She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her sherry colored eyes sparkling. Trunks sat her down and gave her a quick kiss. He wanted to do more, but he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. The fire that ran through his blood every time she was around threatened to consume him. He had been able to place it at the back of his mind when she had been gone, but when he was alone he couldn't get her out of his mind.   
  


He fingered strands of her long, dark green hair and marveled at the silky feel of it. He gave her a shy smile and said, "I'm glad you're back."   
  


"I could tell," she replied with a chuckle as she smoothed his hair from his face playfully.   
  


He laughed and wrapped an arm around her. She wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked along the grounds together. It had been warming up for the past couple of weeks and the snow had melted off of the grounds. The ground was soggy under Trunks' boots, but his mother wasn't the head of Capsule Corp. for nothing, so his feet were perfectly dry.   
  


Setsuna, on the other hand, would have stumbled and fallen twice if it hadn't been for the fact that they were holding each other. She cursed, "Damn British soil, Japan's nothing like this." She stumbled again, catching on her high heels and she did fall.   
  


Except that Trunks' lighting fast reflexes caught her. He gently picked her up and looked down at her pink heels. He tenderly reached out and took them off of her feet. "These shoes are very impractical, you know," he chided with a grin.   
  


Setsuna cried, "But those are my shoes, how am I supposed to walk back to the castle barefoot?"   
  


"I'll carry you," he answered simply with a smile. He liked holding her, feeling her curves against him as her long legs were balanced over his arms. He ticked the bottom of her left foot and gently ran his hand over her calf. She gasped as he gently rubbed her leg, surprised at the knots under the surprisingly firm muscle.   
  


"Trunks," she gasped with a sigh.   
  


He looked into her heavy-lidded sherry eyes and replied, "Yes, Setsuna?" He was grinning wickedly now. He knew that she liked what he was doing and she didn't want to admit it.   
  


She managed, "You shouldn't do that."   
  


He grinned and retorted, "What about if I did this instead?" He leaned over her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. It quickly became intense and he craved more. She was the only thing that mattered and he had to have her. He needed her more than anything. She was intoxicating, wondrous, and delightfully warm and sweet.   
  


She pulled away, gasping, "Trunks, someone might see us."   
  


He sighed and jetted back to the castle. He dropped her back in her room and flew back to the Gryffindor room. He sighed as he flopped down on his bed and looked up at Ron's Quidditch poster with the players flying around haphazardly.   
  


****** 

Draco crumbled the parchment paper in his hand. His Eagle Owl watched him with thoughtful crimson eyes as Draco paced the confines of his prefect's room. How could he? How could he do this? Why would he do this?   
  


It was going to happen soon and his father was giving him a part to play. A part, if he played it, that could be an end to Hotaru's existence. Maybe even to his family's existence. Voldemort would get a hold of the Scythe Barer and wield his powers.   
  


Draco stared out of his window and brooded for a moment. There was a knock on his door and he barked, "What is it?"   
  


Crabbe and Goyle entered, both with evil grins on their ugly faces. They had parchments from their fathers in their hands as well. Draco reasoned part of the reason why the Dark Lord failed was having idiots like these two as his acolytes. Still, they were students in the school and they could help manipulate Harry Potter and his friends as well as Duo Maxwell.   
  


"We're going to do it, Draco," Goyle practically beamed, "We're going to get that Mudblood and the Muggle Lover!"   
  


"Well, of course we are," Draco snapped, trying very much to sound like his old self. He found that he couldn't do it that he didn't want to do it. What was the point of all of this anyway? He didn't want to follow the delusions of a power mad wizard or his father. Even if he couldn't have Hotaru, maybe he could help keep her safe and happy. And the means to that end would be to protecting the American.   
  


****** 

"Die, die!" Duo shouted as he threw his Transfiguration book on the table and pointed his wand at it. Hermione cried out at him, Ron and Ginny were laughing, and Harry gave him a bewildered look. Duo didn't care. He had enough of this crap. His wand started sprouting black sparks at the book and he chuckled evilly, hoping for the book to catch on fire or something.   
  


Then he felt two slender arms wrap around his waist and smelled a faint hint of lavender in his nostrils. He blinked as he looked into Hotaru's pale face. Her foxglove eyes twinkled as she whispered, "Duo, don't destroy the book. You need it."   
  


"I can't figure it out," he sighed as he looked at the book, "I like Arithromancy better."   
  


Hermione looked up and said, "But you don't even have the class."   
  


"I was looking at Hotaru's book and started working on some of the problems," he answered sheepishly as Hotaru sat beside him and looked at the book. Hotaru passed Hermione the parchment he had been working on a few weeks ago.   
  


Hermione looked at it and gasped, "You figured out how to transform the X axis to the equivalent of pie?"   
  


"Yeah, it wasn't that hard. It's sort of like a magical version of trig, calculus, and algebra. The thing that really stumped me was getting the diameter of the Line Split. Hell, I'm still working on that," Duo confided as she walked over beside him.   
  


She asked, "Why don't you see if you can get your schedule changed next year?"   
  


"Oh, I am, count on it, Herm. This stuff's pretty cool. Besides, I'm fairly decent in math. You have to be if you want to design things," Duo answered as he pointed at the said Bitch Problem.   
  


Fred and George bursted in the Commons, looking upset and breathless. George ran over to Hermione and stated, "Hermione, you have to go down to the kitchens."   
  


"What is it? It had better not be some stupid prank," she warned without looking up at them.   
  


Fred answered, "Malfoy's down there and abusing the House Elves."   
  


Hermione growled as she stood up. She dusted off her hands and said, "I'll hex that boy myself."   
  


"I'm going with you," Ron stated as he jumped up and walked beside her.   
  


Harry moved to go as well, but Hermione smiled at him. She said, "You need to work on your notes. The four of us can easily handle Malfoy."   
  


Duo frowned as he watched Fred and George. Something didn't seem right about them. For a moment he swore he saw something flicker and that Crabbe and Goyle were standing there, and not the terrible twins.   
  


****** 

In one of the closets in the Astronomy Tower Fred and George Weasley were drugged asleep, both of them sporting a large chunk of their red hair missing.   
  


****** 

Hotaru, I found something most interesting here, Setsuna's voice rang through Hotaru's head. She sat up, startled. Duo was brooding about something. What, she had no idea, but she had seen the look in his eyes before.   
  


Then she realized that he wasn't brooding, but putting two and two together and getting four. He had found something and was trying to put logic behind it. Probably something dangerous she reasoned at the intense look in his bright violet eyes.   
  


She stood up and gently squeezed his shoulder. He looked up at her and asked, "Something wrong?"   
  


"Setsuna's calling for me, don't worry about it. I think she just wants to talk," she answered as he took her hand and gently squeezed it.   
  


He grinned, but it didn't reach his eyes. He said, "See ya later, Firefly."   
  


She smiled at him and walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Setsuna and Trunks were there, looking at a strange silver coin lying on Setsuna's desk. Hotaru looked at the ancient coin and asked, "Is it a sickle?"   
  


"I don't like it," Trunks stated as he frowned at it, "It just appeared here."   
  


Setsuna nodded and said, "Yes, Trunks is right. I was wondering if you could see anything that you can tell us."   
  


Hotaru shrugged, reached out and grabbed the coin. She gasped as she felt something jerk in her midsection as she was pulled forward. She saw a flash of dark green as Setsuna reached out and grabbed the coin as well. She was soon being spiraled in a wirl of wild colors and howls of wind and yet her hand was still stuck on the coin.   
  


She landed sharply with Setsuna standing beside her. She stood up and brushed grass off of her jeans. They were standing in the middle of the Scottish Moores, at least a hundred miles away from Hogwarts. She grabbed her transformation wand and said, "Setsuna, I don't like this."   
  


"The damn thing was a Portkey," Setsuna snapped, "Dammit! We've been set up."   
  


"Exactly," a cockney accented voice replied from the shadows as they were suddenly surrounded by vampires and four wizards.   
  


Hotaru screamed, "Saturn Star Power!"   
  


"Pluto Star Power!" Setsuna cried beside her as they began to transform.   
  


As the Silence Glave formed in her hand and the Saturn persona took over Hotaru's mind, Saturn thought, If the wizard wants to play it that way, fine, let's play.   
  


****** 

Snape frowned as he looked at his ingredient stables. He was missing boomslang skin and bicorn horn, two of the key ingredients for the Polyjuice potion. He had a sneaking suspicion that Potter had stolen some of the same idems during his second year, but the new maturity that Snape sensed in the boy was leading him to belive that it wasn't him.   
  


Now, Duo, however, confessed that he was a skilled theif before and stole Snape's watch off of his person to prove this. Still, Duo had the skills to brew the Polyjuice without a doubt, but why would Duo need to look exactly like someone else for an hour, unless he wanted to sneak into the girl's dorm room or something. But Duo could just borrow Potter's Invisiblity Cloak to accomplish that feat.   
  


"You're impossible, Sirius," Forest's voice was loud and arguitive.   
  


Sirius replied, "Well, I don't want you teaching Harry how to use a gun."   
  


"We haven't even started on swordsmanship yet and you're worried about a gun. Not everything boils down to a wand you know," she retorted.   
  


Snape poked his head out of his closet to see the two of them walking together. Sirius leaned over and taunted, "Maybe you just haven't had the right wand used properly before. I'll be happy to rectify that."   
  


"Get real, Doggie," Forest sniped as she tossed her long hair.   
  


Snape darted out in front of them and stated, "I have two of the main ingredients of the Polyjuice Potion missing."   
  


They both froze as they looked at each other. Forest asked, "Do you know who took it?"   
  


"Did you cast a Locating Spell on the thief yet?" Sirius asked as they walked into the closet.   
  


Snape shook his head and answered, "No on both accounts. I just realized it was gone."   
  


"Bloody hell," Forest sighed as she sniffed delicately around the shelves.   
  


Sirius asked, "What is it?"   
  


"They're two of the Slytherins. I've smelled them before, in Malfoy's room when Trunks was about to strangle the brat," Forest answered as she stepped away from the shelves.   
  


Snape was about to chide her for calling Draco a brat but froze. It had to be Crabbe and Goyle. It had to be. And those two didn't have a brain to share between the two of them, so Draco had to be behind it. He sighed and thought, Someone else I failed.   
  


"Professor Snape," Draco Malfoy's voice echoed behind them.   
  


Forest had already been looking at the blond teen and Sirius spun along with Snape. Forest's voice echoed in Snape's mind, I can't read his thoughts. It's like reading a necromancer. There's a kindred power there, Severus. I can sense it.   
  


Draco's eyes widened as he looked at Forest. He pointed and shouted, "She's a vampire!"   
  


Sirius grabbed him and placed a hand on Draco's mouth. Draco's grey eyes looked at Forest with a combination of fear and awe. Sirius stated, "If you don't scream when I remove my hand I'll let you talk." Draco nodded his head and Sirius let him go.   
  


Draco whispered, "Good Lord, you're a vampire." He reached out almost reverenty and touched Forest's long hair. She blinked as she backed away. He breathed, "She's lovely."   
  


Sirius cleared his throat menacingly. Draco, to his credit, whirled on the older wizard and stated, "You do not frighten me, Black. I know it was Peter Pettigrew that killed all of those people and that you're Harry Potter's godfather. I knew that for a very long time, and also you were never a Death Eater."   
  


"Well, then let me say something then," Trunks Briefs sneered as he appeared almost mysteriously behind Draco.   
  


Snape knew that it was just Trunks' super powers that allowed him to move like that, but he already had his wand drawn when Trunks reached out and grabbed Draco by the throat. He lifted him up and growled, "Where was Setsuna taken to?"   
  


Forest asked, "Trunks, what happened?"   
  


"Setsuna, Hotaru, Portkey, her classroom, a silver coin, ring any bells, human?" Trunks growled as he lifted Draco up so that they were on eye level.   
  


Draco's grey eyes widened as he gasped, "They've already begun!" He grabbed Trunks' wrists imploringly and pleaded, "You have to hide Maxwell, put him to sleep or something. The Dark Lord has set up a trap!"   
  


Trunks dropped Draco and Snape moved over to his pupil. He asked, "What do you mean, Malfoy?"   
  


Draco smoothed his white-blond hair from his face and answered, "Sir, it's the Dark Lord. My father sent me an owl today with what he wanted me to do as did he with Crabbe and Goyle. They drugged the Weasley twins with Sleeping Drought and used Polyjuice potions to turn into them to lure Granger and Ron Weasley away from the castle, so that the Dark Lord could use them to bait Potter and Maxwell. I don't know about the Portkey, Briefs, so if you would refrain from throttling me, I would greatly appreciate it."   
  


Trunks growled and shot up through the roof, leaving a crater in the ceiling up to the very roof.   
  


Forest said, "I could go after him."   
  


"He can look after himself. The chances that he would find the Scouts and put himself in danger are in his favor. Trunks knew of the danger, and we have more pressing matters to deal with as of now," Snape replied as he turned to Sirius.   
  


Sirius explained, "For Voldemort's plan to work he probably either set a trap using the Portkey to detain Setsuna and Hotaru, knowing that Trunks would go after his lady love."   
  


"Lady love?" Snape asked in disbelief.   
  


Sirius chuckled and replied, "Time holds no bounds for Setsuna. Besides, I saw them kissing the other night when she returned."   
  


"Damn, the Keeper of Time's a cradle robber, who would have thunk?" Forest quipped weakly as she turned back to Snape. She asked, "Still, what would be able to hold that flying wrecking ball back?"   
  


Sirius' eyes darkened as his expression became haunted. Snape suspected the answer as Sirius answered, "Dementors. Even the flying wrecking ball, as you called him, has fears that they can feed upon and play against."   
  


"Yeah, more so than others. The kid's survived an apocalypse," Forest agreed.   
  


Draco asked, "What can I do?"   
  


"Go inform Dumbledore on what has taken place. If you can avoid it, do not talk to Potter or Duo at all costs," Snape answered.   
  


Draco asked, "What do you three plan to do?"   
  


Forest pulled out her gun and loaded the revolver chamber. She cocked the hammer back and answered, "Save the day and hopefully kill the bad guy, of course."   
  


Draco blushed as he looked at her. He managed, "Good luck!" Then he ran off in a blur of black robes and white hair.   
  


Snape watched with hope and Sirius said, "Maybe there's a chance for the boy after all."   
  


"I had hoped for that on the day of Draco's birth," Snape replied softly as he turned back to the vampire and wizard.   
  


He said, "This isn't going to be easy. I should be able to approach the Dark Lord, but you two would have some problem."   
  


"This is me we're talking about," Forest said with no little amusement.   
  


Sirius shrugged and replied, "It's not a problem. Remember, I can turn into a dog that looks like a Grim. Maybe shake the Death Eaters up a bit."   
  


"Well, let us hope that the real God of Death doesn't make an appearance," Snape replied as they set out.   
  


****** 

The sound of thunder woke him up. Trunks heard it rumble through the sky as he opened his eyes. He saw the lighting crash like a violent tantrum, lighting up the ruins below.   
  


He stood up and looked around. He cried, "Gohan?" He hovered for an uncertain moment before flying down into the ruins. He looked around and shouted again, "Gohan?"   
  


He searched for his teacher's life force and frowned. There was nothing. "Gohan!"   
  


Then, lying in a pool of water, was Gohan. Trunks cried out as he rushed over to his friend and carefully rolled him over. Gohan's ebon eyes stared blankly up at him, lifeless.   
  


"Gohan?" Trunks managed as he tried to check for a pulse.   
  


There was none.   
  


"Gohan . . ." he whispered as he held Gohan close to him. He gently laid Gohan's prone form on the ground. Lighting crashed again as thunder rolled in, just like the storm brewing inside the young boy.   
  


He clinched his fist and felt his fingernails draw blood. The pain was irrelevant. It was nothing compared to the storm brewing in side of him. He ignored the blood running down his hands as he screamed in pain and rage.   
  


It wasn't right, it wasn't fair . . . Gohan . . .   
  


Trunks blinked at the raven cloaked figure standing before him. He realized he had landed during the black out. He hissed, "Get out of my way."   
  


He clinched his fist and felt his fingernails draw blood. The pain was irrelevant. It was nothing compared to the storm brewing in side of him. He ignored the blood running down his hands as he screamed in pain and rage.   
  


Trunks blinked as he looked down at his hands. They were clean and uninjured. Then he looked back up at the thing.   
  


He felt cold, endlessly cold and was starting to feel helpless dread.   
  


He cried, "What are you?"   
  


The feelings intensified as he was surrounded by at least twenty of the things. His body started to shake in fear as he looked around. He shouted, "What the hell are you?"   
  


Cell appeared, perfect and whole in his truest form. The yellowed smoke swirled around him as his pink eyes sparkled. Trunks gasped in shock and thought that it was impossible.   
  


Cell was back and he was laughing.   
  


It was the most horrible sound that Trunks could remember.   
  


Then he pointed his finger in the Gallic Gun position and aimed.   
  


****** 

Duo frowned to himself as he saw Fred and George, shifting in his mind's eye to reveal Crabbe and Goyle every so often, carry Hermione and Ron away. I knew it, just knew it, fuck, he thought as he shifted the shadows around him and willed himself back into the Gryffindor tower. He sensed Trunks fly away from the castle. He could almost feel the anger like a living force all it's own.   
  


Hotaru and Setsuna were gone too. A quick check of the DADA classroom told him that. He fingered one of Hotaru's silver earings and clinched it in his fist. That was the only trace of them, that and their magic wands. He was going to have to act quickly.   
  


A quick smile spread across his features as he found Harry.   
  


Harry couldn't be a part of this. Harry had to survive this if Duo didn't. Besides, Harry wasn't ready to deal with this yet, even if he was the hero.   
  


Sometimes, the hero has to sit back and watch and let the God of Death step in, Duo thought as he approached the raven haired boy. Harry's bright green eyes looked up at him and he grinned. He gestured at the chess pieces and said, "Want a match?"   
  


Duo grinned and said, "Hey Harry, can we take a quick walk?"   
  


"Why?" Harry asked as Ginny walked out of the girl's dorm, running her fingers through her fiery hair. Duo noticed the way his eyes lingered on her and grinned. He thought, About damn time. Sorry, Red, I'm about to hurt your soon-to-be-boyfriend.   
  


Duo smirked and leaned over the chess pieces. He whispered, "I've spent a lot of time with Red. I know stuff . . ."   
  


"What kind of stuff?" Harry asked eagerly looking up at Duo.   
  


Duo made a calming notion with his hand and said, "Easy, don't appear too eager. Just come on."   
  


They walked out of the room and Harry asked, "Well, what?"   
  


"I'm sorry," Duo said as he reached out and punched Harry. Before Harry could react, Duo drew out his wand and said, "I don't want you to get hurt, Harry so Stupify."   
  


Harry collapsed and Duo caught him. Harry was surprisingly heavy for a guy so skinny. Duo lifted him up and molded the shadows to the Slytherin dungeons. He opened up a closet and gently stood Harry against the wall. He knew that someone would find him soon enough and wake him up. Besides, he made sure that Harry still had his wand if it came down to that.   
  


He shut the closet again and spun around to face a pair of silver eyes.   
  


Malfoy said, "I'm not letting you go."   
  


"I'm going," Duo replied as he began to walk past the blond. 

Malfoy proudly lifted his chin and said, "It's a trap."   
  


"I figured as much," Duo began as he walked into Forest's room. He picked up a .44 Super Mag and holster. He put it on and Malfoy watched.   
  


Malfoy said, "I'm not letting you go. I don't want to see Hotaru hurt."   
  


"I don't either, that's why I'm going to save her," Duo replied as he grabbed a hunting knife and slid it into his boots. He smirked when he looked under the bed and saw a belt full of grenades. He slid those across his shoulders and faced Malfoy.   
  


Malfoy stated, "The Dark Lord's set up a trap. He figured that you and Potter would go look for Granger and Weasley. He has already gotten Briefs out of the way and Professor Snape, Black, and the vampire are already on their way to find him."   
  


"Thank you," Duo replied, pausing because he didn't know his first name. He asked, "What's your first name anyway?"   
  


Malfoy gave a small, arrogant smile and answered, "Draco."   
  


Duo grinned and replied, "Awesome name. Thank you, Draco and I'm sorry."   
  


"What?" Malfoy asked as Duo punched him hard enough to send him crumpling to the ground.   
  


Duo looked at his unconscious body and replied, "For that."   
  


****** 

"You really thought that you had fulled me, didn't you, Severus?" Lord Voldemort sneered where he had bound Snape to a tree.   
  


Snape's body was a wash in cold sweat, but he said nothing. Voldemort threw back his head and he laughed. His blood red eyes sparkled in the darkness as he looked Snape over. "You are the bait, Serveus."   
  


Snape looked at where Ron and Hermione were fast asleep and lying side by side. Crabbe and Goyle had long since transformed into their true forms and they leered at the Muggle born witch and her boyfriend. Snape felt releaved as he saw a flash of gold flicker in the tree line.   
  


Snape counted the Death Eaters and was surprised to see that Peter Pettigrew was missing. He asked, "Where's Wormtail?"   
  


"Sirius, Padfoot, please! I'm sorry, just don't . . ." Wormtail's voice screeched as Sirius Black entered the clearing, holding Wormtail in a choke hold.   
  


Sirius sneered, "Let him go or I'll start killing Death Eaters."   
  


The Death Eaters raised their wands as Voldemort laughed. He said, "You really think their lives matter to me, Mr. Black? They don't. I can always find more followers."   
  


"And there will always be people willing to fight back," Sirius replied heroically and Snape rolled his eyes.   
  


Snape sneered, "Damn you, fool! Now he has both of us!"   
  


"I doubt that," Sirius replied easily as he tightened his grip on Wormtail.   
  


Voldemort pointed his wand and stated, "Crucio."   
  


Both Wormtail and Sirius screamed in pain. Wormtail curled up in a fetal position as Sirius managed to stand on his feet, but dropping Wormtail. Voldemort smiled and replied, "Crucio."   
  


Sirius did fall on his knees. As he writhed in pain, the Death Eaters tied him beside Snape. Snape rolled his eyes and sneered, "It baffles the mind how you and Potter got away with everything you did with this show of sheer stupidity."   
  


"I thought I was being brave," Sirius replied after he stoped gasping for air.   
  


Voldemort said, "And one more thing. Acco Forest."   
  


Forest went flying through the trees to land at Voldemort's feet. She aimed her gun at him but he disarmed her and threw it away. He stated, "Static Nocturns." Forest froze on her feet. She made no move as Voldemort smoothed her hair from his face.   
  


He said, "You three were foolish to try to stop me. Your deaths will be meaningless. Still, she is beautiful, is she not?"   
  


He gently ran his finger down her smooth cheek.   
  


Sirius bellowed, "You get your bloody hands off of her you wanker!"   
  


"Crucio," Voldemort said easily as he pointed his wand at Sirius.   
  


Snape asked, "What do you plan to do?"   
  


"Easily, take over the Scythe Barer's body and use him for my own. I will have the powers of Death," Voldemort answered smoothly, "And he won't resist me because I have you five in my clutches."   
  


"Wanna a second opinion mother fucker?" a familiar voice shouted as an explosion engulfed two of the Death Eaters.   
  


Duo Maxwell calmly stood in the clearing with a devilish grin on his gamine face, his violet eyes glowed with an unholy light. The Scythe Barer? Is he awakened? Snape thought wildly as Duo faced Voldemort down. Voldemort smiled at him and said, "You've arrived."   
  


Duo chuckled darkly and growled, "No, the God of Death has returned from Hell, you stupid fuck." Then he threw something at him from the shoulder strap Duo was wearing.   
  


To Be Continued!   
  


I'd like to thank Luinthorion, who's followed this story from three different websites to keep up with it. Next, to all the others who have reviewed, even though I didn't do what you asked, and yet you still come back anyway.   
  


I'd like to thank Luinthorion, who's followed this story from three different websites to keep up with it. Next, to all the others who have reviewed, even though I didn't do what you asked, and yet you still come back anyway.   
  


Well, the Trunks VS Harry, Ginny, and Duo was a fan service. Consider yourselves Served.   
  


Now, as to Duo doing what he did in this chapter with Harry and Draco. Remember, despite Duo's happy-go-lucky personality, he was trained to be a professional killer/terrorist. He fights dirty and disruptively. If he goes down he wants to be damned sure that he takes everyone out with him.   
  


But, he'd do almost anything to protect his friends, which is something he had probably learned from Heero along the way.   
  


Still, don't count Harry out yet. Remember, Ginny's still running around and knows about some of this crap and that Fred and George will eventually wake up. And then there's Draco, who was only knocked out and not Stunned.   
  


Now, on a more serious note, the NC-17 ban from fanfiction.net. You all have heard about it and have been effected by it. I know that most of you aren't planning to post on ffnet ever again and I'm saying that you're being a little too hasty. That isn't going to help anyone in the long run and will cause the site to shut down. Which would be most unfortunate because most sites do not want "original" stories, they want fanfiction.   
  


What I suggest doing is e-mailing the site leaders and politely argue your point. That is what I have done, as well as signed an on-line petition. You get more done with passive resistance, trust me.   
  


And besides, most novelist write NC-17 books such as Steven King, Laurell K. Hamilton, Anne Rice, Neil Gaiman, and so on. Their work is not smut and neither is a lot of fanfics who deal with adult subjects. Use this as part of your argument, thank you.   
  


Jennifer L. Bratcher   
  


The Elf with the Fang Sharp Wit.   
  


As Always, to Nate Grey.   
  


Go read "The Angel of Death Chronicles" and "Alex Night: Vampire Hunter Extrodinare", especially if you're a fan of Forest. Go, read! Now! And don't forget to review! 


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: The Boy Who Lived and...

Harry Potter and the Four Guardians

Chapter Twenty-One: The Boy Who Lived and the God of Death 

By: Elf   
  


Duo launched the grenade at the dark wizard. He knew that he had no chance to beat him in a magical duel, so he was relying on good ole fashioned weaponry. Voldemort brought up his wand and the grenade transformed into harmless mist.   
  


The dark wizard laughed as his red eyes gleamed. He said, "Did you really think you could defeat me like that, boy?"   
  


Duo smirked as he tossed another four grenades. He retorted, "It isn't any fun if you die easily, pal."   
  


The grenades melted into mist again, but Voldemort was preoccupied with them so he didn't notice Duo drawing the .44 Super Mag. He aimed and got off all six rounds. He was going for all kill shots, head and chest, alternating between the two.   
  


Voldemort stood there, smiling as Duo lowered his gun. Duo thought, That isn't possible. He shouldn't be able to dodge all of those bullets, magic or not! That guy should have a gaping head wound at least! I don't miss, what went wrong? There's no fucking way he could be that powerful.   
  


"Duo, run!" Snape snarled at him as Voldemort pointed his wand.   
  


Duo tried to reload the magnum, but putting six bullets in a chamber was a lot slower than popping a clip. He spun the chamber and pulled the hammer. He aimed again and shouted, "Die, you bastard!"   
  


The bullets hit a field of red mist before they sizzled into harmless puddles of silver on the ground. Duo took a step back and tried to regain his bearings. I've killed two Death Eaters already. I can do this. Just get close enough so I can gut him or get his wand away from him.   
  


"Duo, watch out!" Snape and Sirius shouted together.   
  


Duo screamed and fell to his knees as unbelievable pain hit him like a fist. It was worse than being in an explosion, it was worse than any torture he had ever faced before. It stabbed his skin and his nerves while his head throbbed in undescribable agony. Still, he wasn't injured part of his head whispered to him. There was pain, yes, and it was unbelievable, but he wasn't injured.   
  


He could push through this.   
  


He stood up and stopped screaming despite the pain. He glared at Voldemort as the pain stopped as suddenly as it had come. Snape was desperately screaming his name and working against his bonds while Sirius was trying to transform. Duo took a deep breath and Voldemort's crimson eyes met his.   
  


Voldemort clapped and said, "Yes, yes, very good Scythe Barer. You were what I had hoped you would be and your powers aren't even awakened yet!"   
  


"My name is Duo Maxwell," Duo hissed, "I am the God of Death, the Shinigami, and I have returned from Hell."   
  


Voldemort let out a delighted peal of laughter before he said, "We are so much alike, Duo, responsible for countless deaths. Join me and together we could . . ."   
  


"Rule the universe as father and son?" Duo quipped with a smirk.   
  


Voldemort chuckled, "I guess you won't join me freely, which is good. I want your powers, Duo. You mean nothing to me, Duo."   
  


"Well, you have to get rid of me to have the powers and I'm not going anywhere," Duo retorted with a grin.   
  


Snape bellowed, "Duo, get out of here now! Dammit, don't be an idiot, flee, boy!"   
  


"I came here for a reason Severus. I'm getting you, Sirius, Forest, Ron, and Hermione out of here, Prof. I'm not going to leave without you," Duo replied as he kept his eyes on Voldemort.   
  


Voldemort drew out his wand and pointed it at Snape. He said, "You have become useful, after all, Severus."   
  


Snape stared Voldemort down and said, "If you kill me, Dark Lord, then go ahead and do so. I will be very happy to die knowing that the boy walks safe."   
  


Duo watched the wand and Snape. He reloaded the gun and decided to take a gamble. He was against suicide, but he could understand the need to kill oneself, as he had told Heero a long time ago. He placed the gun to his head and bellowed, "Do that Voldy and I'll blow my pretty head off!"   
  


The pain started again with a flick of Voldemort's wand. Duo's gun fell out of his hands and landed beside Voldemort's foot. Duo grit his teeth and tried to move past it, or at least keep on his feet. He licked his lips and glared at the dark wizard.   
  


Voldemort said, "All you have to do is say yes, Duo."   
  


He has to have my blessing to have my powers. That's why he's being so damned insistent on making me give them up instead of just taking them. That's helpful, he thought as the pain went away as quickly as it came.   
  


"Fuck you," Duo said cheerfully.   
  


Voldemort frowned and then a slow, evil smile split across his features. He said, "Fine, then I'll make you give them up. Imperious."   
  


A curiously warm and wonderful feeling spread across Duo. He didn't have to think and it was bliss. There was nothing to worry about.   
  


He heard a voice say, "Will you give yourself up to me?"   
  


He opened his mouth to say yes, of course, when a dark voice said, If you do that you'll be in his hands. You don't want that. Besides, you'll be obeying this stupid fuck, Duo. Tell him off.   
  


Give yourself up to me, Duo.   
  


I don't want to, he thought rather suddenly as the question was repeated. The demand became more insistent. Duo looked around and realized what was happening.   
  


He looked up, chuckled into the reptilian face, and snapped, "Fuck you."   
  


Voldemort frowned and sighed, "Of course you'd be immune to the Imperius Curse, so was Potter. Well, there are other ways to make you surrender."   
  


"Hurt any of them and I'll kill myself," Duo threatened with a dark smile.   
  


Voldemort grinned as he lifted his wand. He said, "Well, then I'll make you beg then. I'll make you give yourself up to me. Crucio!"   
  


Duo took the pain.   
  


****** 

"Pluto Deadly Scream!" Sailor Pluto's Key let lose the dark attack, flatting the last of the vampires. The two scouts stood among swirls of falling ash, their pristine sailor uniforms splattered with vampire blood. Saturn pointed her blood splattered Glaive at the four Death Eaters.   
  


She smirked and asked, "Do you really want us to get angry?"   
  


"We don't fear you, bitch," one of the younger Death Eaters shouted.   
  


Saturn sighed and replied, "It is always such a waist to take a life. I feel a deep regret when I do so, but this time, it is needed."   
  


She spun her Silence Glaive and screamed, "Saturn Glaive Apply!" In the aftermath of the dark energy, Saturn looked at the dead bodies. She sighed as she brought her weapon to her side. Pluto joined her and looked at the charred bodies in horror.   
  


Saturn could feel little Hotaru flinch in her mind, but she pushed it away. The other Scouts didn't understand that Saturn and Hotaru were two different beings and Saturn became ascendent when Hotaru turned into Sailor Saturn. She turned to face Pluto and stated, "It was necessary. I did it so we could save Duo."   
  


Saturn needed her counterpart, thrilled at the fact that she had one. She loved him as much as Hotaru, even though she didn't quite know it, loved Duo. She would rip the heads off of every one of those Death Eaters to save him.   
  


Setsuna asked, "Do you know where he is?"   
  


"Yes, and it's going to take some time getting there," she answered, knowing that the Portkey was lost for good. She opened her senses and scanned for the familiar darkness that was Duo. She then started running in that direction.   
  


****** 

Ginny was barely listening to Colin when they were walking out of the Astronomy Tower. They both had finished their Astronomy homework and Colin was going on and on about Harry's Snitch catch against Ravenclaw. She sighed and shifted her books to her other arm. She realized now why the boy got on Harry's nerves so much.   
  


Then, she heard a very familar snore muffled by a closet door. Frowning, she looked at the door only to hear a sound that sounded almost exactly like Fred's nasal snore. If she hadn't known better, she would have sworn that it was Fred's snore.   
  


She smiled sweetly at Colin and said, "Hey, Col, why don't you go on without me? I think I heard something."   
  


"Want me to check it out with you, Ginny?" he asked with a shy smile.   
  


Ginny shook her head and replied, "No thank you, Colin. I'll be fine." Colin shrugged, told her good bye and trotted off, probably in search of another victim. She sighed as she opened the door.   
  


Two very familiar redheads tumbled out, snoring loudly. Ginny bit back a cry as she looked at the large chunk of hair missing from each of their heads and the fact they were comatose. She nudged each brother, only to get a whimper from George and a loud snore from Fred. "Guys," she cried as she shook them again, only to get a similar response.   
  


She ran down to the dungeons, knowing that she could count on Forest. She swung open the door to Forest's room only to find that several of her weapons were missing and she wasn't there. She ran out to the Potions classroom, even though she didn't relish having to tell Snape anything. 

She heard a muffled curse and one of the closets sprang open. Draco Malfoy stammered out and took a deep breath of air. "Malfoy," she sneered as she crossed her arms and glared.   
  


His grey eyes looked her over with something akin to relief. He asked, "Where's Potter?"   
  


"I don't know where Harry is, probably the Gryffindor Common Room," she snapped as he reached out to grab her.   
  


His wide eyes searched her face as he pleaded, "Ginny, please, I'm sorry for all the mean things I've ever said to you. But, you must listen to me!"   
  


"What is it?" she asked, knowing that Malfoy must be spooked to be acting like this.   
  


Malfoy took a deep breath and answered, "The Dark Lord has created a plan to get Hotaru and Professor Pluto away from the school and Trunks even farther away because he wants to capture Maxwell and kill Potter. Professor Snape, Black, and the vampire went after the Dark Lord because Crabbe and Goyle made a Polyjuice Potion to look like your twin brothers. And Duo knocked me out and locked me into that closet so I wouldn't get hurt he said."   
  


"That sounds like something he'd do, Malfoy, maybe he did the same to Harry, but Harry would have been ready for a blow," she mused as she started heading up toward Gryffindor.   
  


Malfoy pulled out his wand and suggested, "I think I can find Potter using a drowsing spell."   
  


"Really? That's pretty advanced magic, true, Bill was doing it in his fourth year, but that's really difficult," she said, a bit impressed.   
  


Malfoy nodded and touched the wand to his forehead and held his arm stiffly out in front of him. He said, "Potter." The tip of his wand glowed bright green, the same color as Harry's eyes, as Malfoy started walking toward the Gryffindor Tower.   
  


The wand started vibrating when he reached a closet. He smirked and stated, "You could have changed your pattern a bit, Maxwell."   
  


Ginny opened the door and a Stunned Harry fell out. She cried out as she caught him and struggled with the weight. Malfoy frowned and studied Harry. He said, "Maxwell, you clever bastard."   
  


"I don't know how to snap someone out of being Stunned!" Ginny cried as she pushed his hair off of his face. It was remarkably soft under her fingers and silky. She gently reached out and touched the lighting shaped scar on his forehead.   
  


Harry jerked and cried out in pain as his eyes snapped open. He flinched and rubbed his scar. Malfoy asked, "The Dark Lord's attacking, isn't he?"   
  


"He's hurting someone and he's fairly close," Harry answered with a groan as he stood on his own power.   
  


Ginny asked him, "Are you okay, Harry?"   
  


He looked down at her with his bright green eyes and hugged her. He said, "Thank you for finding me, Gin."   
  


She blushed as she hugged her back. She told him what Malfoy had told her and Harry frowned. Harry asked, "What about Dumbledore?"   
  


"He's gathering Aurors to help fight the Dark Lord and help your friends. Snape, Black, and the vampire already went after him and Pluto and Hotaru have disappeared because of a Portkey and Trunks flew after them," Malfoy explained.   
  


"Damn," Harry swore as he began to pace.   
  


Malfoy asked, "You're thinking about rescuing them, aren't you?"   
  


"The bloody hell I am. I'm thinking about how I'm going to rescue them. They're my friends Malfoy and I'm not going to let that bastard kill anyone else I can save," Harry growled.   
  


Malfoy smiled weakly and warned, "Language, Potter."   
  


"I can't be St. Harry all the time. I don't know what they expect of me. I've just gotten lucky in the past, Malfoy, but this time I know some things," Harry stated as he looked at Ginny.   
  


Ginny met his eyes dead on and said, "I'm going with you."   
  


"Ginny, I can't ask you to do that," Harry breathed as he looked down at her. Time seemed as if it caught for that moment as their eyes locked.   
  


She replied, "I'm going."   
  


Malfoy cleared his throat and said, "Well, then, I'm going as well."   
  


"What?" both Ginny and Harry asked in shock.   
  


Malfoy gave them both a daring little smirk and replied, "Of course. If I'm going to be turning against my family and all of their trappings, well, at least I should do it in style."   
  


Harry shook his head and replied, "No way, Malfoy. You can't go."   
  


"Why not?" Malfoy drawled as he stared Harry down. Ginny watched as the two boys dueled their silent battle of wills. They were exactly the same height, but other than that they were exact opposites. Malfoy was sleek and blond while Harry was unruly and dark. Malfoy seemed to be more in control of the situation while Harry seemed ready to fly out and attack Malfoy.   
  


Harry sneered, "Because I don't want to put you in any danger." He rolled his eyes and sighed, "And I can't believe I just said that."   
  


"Potter you need me, admit it," Malfoy replied with a smug smile.   
  


Harry snorted, "Like a hole in the head."   
  


Ginny sighed and asked, "How are we going to find Duo?"   
  


"My scar, I think," Harry answered, his unsureness evident in his tone.   
  


Malfoy chuckled darkly and said, "I'm coming."   
  


****** 

Harry glared at Malfoy and snapped, "I can't fit both of you on my broom." He had his Invisibility Cloak folded under his left arm as he mounted his Firebolt. Ginny climbed on behind Harry. He looked back at her and she flashed him one of her impish smiles. He found himself smiling back at her.   
  


Malfoy mounted his Nimbus and rolled his eyes. He stated, "You two can snog after we save the day."   
  


Harry felt his face flush as he heard Ginny stammer something incoherent behind him. He was about to tell Malfoy off when he grinned and added, "It's pretty bloody obvious, Potter, you're just to shy to tell her."   
  


Harry managed, "You listen here, Malfoy, I . . ." He faltered and looked back at Ginny. Her brown eyes were wide and fearful, as what he was about to say would crush all of her hopes or make all of her dreams come true. He studied her from the tip of her red head to the tiny sneakers on her feet. He remembered when he first met her, all shy and nervous because she had a crush on him. She had defended him from Malfoy later on that same week. He had saved her from the Basilisk and Tom Riddle. Then he really hadn't payed much attention to her in the past two years except she was Ron's baby sister.   
  


And she went away to Egypt with Bill. She came back changed, grown up and beautiful. Then Duo Maxwell showed up, all flying braids and flashing violet eyes. The two reacted to each other and quickly became friends, and even though he was in Cho's arms he felt jealous for some reason. She started to change even more, showing bravery and tenacity under the greatest pressures. And she had stayed by his side and helped him with the goblins while Cho had ran.   
  


He smiled at her and settled the Cloak around him. Malfoy shouted, "Hey!"   
  


Ginny asked, "Harry, what on Earth are you doing?"   
  


He smiled and answered, "Opening my eyes for the first time, Gin." Then he bent down and kissed her. The angle was awkward but it was a sweet kiss none the less. They pulled away and she wrapped her arms around him. He started guiding the broom out into the open and he stuck his head out so Malfoy could see him.   
  


Malfoy flew beside him and smirked. He said, "You're not totally hopeless, Potter."   
  


Harry asked, "What do you know about Voldemort's plan?"   
  


"I was supposed to lure Duo to the meeting spot, but I didn't and somehow Duo's already looking or found them himself," Malfoy answered.   
  


Ginny asked, "When did you start calling him Duo?"   
  


"Just a few moments ago. He asked me what my first name was before he punched me. And he didn't make fun of it," Malfoy answered pointedly as he met Harry's eyes, "Even said it was awesome."   
  


Harry sighed and shook his head. He said, "Well, were you supposed to go to the meeting as well?"   
  


"Yes, my father wanted the Dark Lord to initiate me as a Death Eater after you were dead," Malfoy answered, having to shout over the wind.   
  


Ginny asked, "Do you still want to become a Death Eater?"   
  


"And wear those horrible robes and masks? Never. Besides, that would hurt Hotaru and Snape, who's been more of a father to me than my own," Malfoy answered with a frown.   
  


Harry asked, "What do you know about the situation?"   
  


"A bit more than my father, but then again, I get my dashing good looks from him and my rapier wit from my mum. I figured that Snape was a spy just a few weeks ago. I knew that Black didn't betray your parents and was never a Death Eater. I just said that in third year to rile you up," Malfoy answered with an apologetic smile.   
  


Harry asked, "And what about Hermoine?" This was the last part of his test.   
  


"Granger? She's too smart for her own good and I'm angry that she does better than me in Arithromancy," he huffed and then sulked.   
  


Harry asked, "And me?"   
  


"Potter, you get too much attention because of a stupid scar, even though I have to admit that you're damn good on a broomstick," Malfoy answered easily.   
  


Ginny gasped, "My, Hotaru really did change you!"   
  


"Actually, me being without Hotaru changed me and what she said to me as we broke up helped a lot too. Then there was the whole reason that Duo wouldn't fight me. He felt sorry for me, as if he had hurt me or something," he explained as he looked out onto the horizon.   
  


Harry's scar throbbed intensely. He reached up and rubbed it. Malfoy asked, "Is it hurting again?"   
  


"Worse now, it comes and goes," he answered as he flinched. Ginny's arms tightened around him comfortably. She rubbed his shoulders and rested her head against his back. That alone made him feel better.   
  


Malfoy swallowed and quietly stated, "We're almost there. What's your plan, Potter?"   
  


Harry looked ahead and answered, "You're going to act like you're luring me to Voldemort while Ginny sneaks all she can away. Then I'm going to look like I'm attacking you and you'll duck down and help whoever you can, just make sure that your father doesn't see you."   
  


"Potter, that is clever enough, by why?" Malfoy asked, grudgingly admitting his respect.   
  


Harry looked strait ahead and replied, "Because we might need you to spy on Voldemort later."   
  


"Become a Death Eater?" Malfoy asked in shock.   
  


Harry nodded and said, "Yes, but in name only. Snape won't be able to spy on Voldemort anymore. He knows now. Besides, you don't want to lose your father's money, right?"   
  


"No," Malfoy drawled acidly, "Of course not, but I'd rather lose my wealth and title than see Hotaru hurt."   
  


Harry lifted an eyebrow and asked, "You know that she and Duo are together now, right?"   
  


"Of course I do. It's better that way. He's better for her than I am, Mr. Heroic Death," Malfoy snapped angrily.   
  


Ginny said, "I'm sorry. I understand how you feel."   
  


"I was wrong about you Weasleys," Malfoy said as he began to slow down.   
  


Harry asked, "Are we there?"   
  


"Yes, Potter, look sharp," Malfoy replied as he landed his broom. Harry landed with him and gave Ginny the Cloak. She was completely invisible to him except for her golden brown eyes.   
  


Harry asked, "Can you handle this, Gin?"   
  


"I managed to kick Trunks in the bollocks, didn't I?" Ginny replied tartly.   
  


Harry grinned at her and said, "Good luck."   
  


"You too, Harry," she said before he heard her rustle off.   
  


Malfoy drew himself and confessed, "I'm feeling a bit sick. How do you manage to do this on a regular basis, Potter?"   
  


"I don't. It just sort of happens, I guess," Harry replied with a shrug.   
  


Malfoy drawled, "Most assuring, Potter."   
  


****** 

"Does it hurt, Duo? I'll stop when you tell me that you give up," Voldemort told Duo.   
  


Duo looked up into Voldemort's red eyes and grinned. He stood to his feet. The Dark Lord had his arm lowered to his side and didn't seem ready to cast any curses right about now.   
  


Duo launched himself into action. Voldemort wasn't prepared for the blow that numbed his wrist enough to make his wand drop, nor was he ready for the snap kick that slammed his head back. Duo threw a punch, shattering Voldemort's nose.   
  


Duo taunted, "Not so tough without your wand, aren't you Voldy?"   
  


"Stop right there, boy, or I'll slit this vampire from stem to stern," a cold voice from one of the Death Eaters sneered. He held a razor sharp blade under Forest's still throat as her indigo eyes gazed emptily into space. He chuckled as he ran the blade gently down the neck of her camisole.   
  


Voldemort touched his bleeding nose and cried, "Imprudent brat! Don't you know who I am? I can kill you were you stand! How dare you!"   
  


"Easily," Forest said as her eyes focused and she slammed her elbow into the Death Eater's face. She drew her gun and shot two of the Death Eaters in a blink. She then rolled and sprang up right in front of Voldemort. She pressed the gun barrel to his chin with a smirk.   
  


Sirius crowed, "That's girl!"   
  


Forest grinned at Sirius and Snape then Duo. Duo grinned and wanted to hug her. He said, "I'm glad that you're back." 

"That spell was a weak one, Voldemort. I'm far older than the Killing Curse, I am far older than most of the magics that you practice, wizard. You do not frighten me," she snarled as her eyes bled from indigo to crimson.   
  


Voldemort chuckled and said, "Macnair, I believe Mr. Black is feeling a bit off."   
  


Her eyes wavered as she asked, "What are you planning?"   
  


"Forest, forget me and shoot the wanker's head off!" Sirius shouted as one of the Death Eaters, probably Macnair, strode over to him.   
  


Duo heard something in the bushes. He looked over to see something dragging Hermione away. He quickly looked away. He couldn't see what was dragging Hermione, but it was obvious she was being drug.   
  


Macnair held out his wand at Sirius. Sirius glared down at him and asked, "Are you going to get your rocks off by killing me, Macnair? I heard you were into pain. You sick fuck."   
  


Harry's godfather sounds like me, Duo thought suddenly as Sirius glared defiantly down at Macnair. Macnair said, "I'll kill him before you can pull that trigger, lass. Put the gun down."   
  


Snarling, Forest threw the gun down, but made a shot at one of the random Death Eaters before doing so. She smirked as she stepped down from Voldemort. Voldemort gathered his wand and growled, "Sanguine!"   
  


Forest's eyes widened as her body convulsed. She coughed and blood poured out of her mouth, ears, eyes, and nose. She fell to the ground as her fingernails began to bleed as well. Blood leaked through her clothing and pooled beneath her.   
  


Sirius raged, "Leave her alone! Torture me you sick bastard!"   
  


Snape snapped, "Black, calm down. The Blood Curse won't kill her. It's excruciatingly painful, but it won't kill her."   
  


Duo asked, "What did you do to her?"   
  


"A vampire is based on blood. Apparently, Forest hasn't been feeding very well lately. Her blood is water thin and is leaking out of her body," Voldemort chirped happily as he watched Forest convulse and bleed out.   
  


"My Lord!" Draco Malfoy's voice boomed out from the darkness. Harry stumbled into the clearing where Draco had pushed him.   
  


Duo looked at the pale boy and felt betrayed. It bubbled at him like anger and he screamed, "You bastard! I trusted you!" He started to rush at Draco when the blinding, burning, stabbing agony hit him again.   
  


Duo cursed and turned to Voldemort. It ended as quickly as it had begun and Voldemort stated, "You have a very high tolerance to pain."   
  


"I've been tortured a few times," Duo snapped back as he watched Forest bleed out. Sirius was grunting and straining at his bonds as he stared at the Death Eater holding his wands. Snape looked calmly ahead, but Duo could see that he was trembling.   
  


Harry glared up at Voldemort as he looked over at him. Harry's green eyes were almost glowing in the darkness. Voldemort smiled at Draco and purred, "Excellent, my boy. You have proved yourself more loyal than your father."   
  


"I trusted you," Duo sneered. Draco Malfoy had signed his death warrant at that moment. He was already dead; he just didn't know it yet.   
  


Draco snickered, "Well, Duo, never trust a Slytherin. We're all about our own gain." He chuckled again.   
  


Voldemort smiled and said, "Yes, Draco, bring young Potter over here. We have a duel to finish."   
  


"In your dreams, Voldemort," Harry snapped as he threw a mock punch at Draco. Duo saw how easily Draco went down and knew that it had been some plan. Duo took the moment's chaos to run over to where Sirius and Snape were bound to their trees.   
  


He asked, "Any quick spells to get you two untied?"   
  


"You could burn the bindings," Sirius suggested as Duo started working at the ones holding Snape's feet.   
  


Snape rolled his eyes and asked, "Why must you be so difficult, Black? Duo, just use a simple unbinding spell."   
  


"Got it," Duo replied as he lifted his wand up.   
  


Sirius asked, "Why did you try blowing Voldemort up and not duel him?"   
  


"I couldn't beat him in a duel so I just decided to use the method I was best at," Duo answered as he got Snape's feet unbound.   
  


Duo felt the pain rush through him, but he still managed to get one of Sirius' feet free. The pain intensified until his hand started to shake. Then his wand flew out of his hand in a rush of red sparks. He fell to the ground, stiff as a board with another curse.   
  


He glared as he was chained up, kneeling in front of Voldemort. He heard Ginny scream. He felt the curse lifted as he looked over to see a now awake Hermione and Ginny being chained up as well by one of the five Death Eaters that Forest and Duo hadn't killed. Harry was forced to the ground and chained up as well, his wand gathered with the others. Draco watched with fearful eyes, as if he was trying to plan a desperate rescue attempt.   
  


Voldemort smiled evilly and his red eyes gleamed like rubies as he looked at the group of teens chained at his feet. Duo glared up at him as did Harry. Hermione looked white and gaunt and Ron looked a little green around the gills. Ginny was nursing a giant red hand print on her cheek. Duo made a mental note that he was going to kill that Death Eater first.   
  


Then Duo noticed something.   
  


There was a pale, silver threat connecting Voldemort to Harry. It wasn't connecting Harry to Voldemort. How Duo was certain it wasn't, he didn't know, but he could see it. Apparently, he was the only one he could. He could see it plain as day.   
  


His eyes widened as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. He asked, "Should I kill you now or after I control the Scythe Barer as my pet?"   
  


"Go to Hell," Harry sneered as he looked up at Voldemort defiantly.   
  


Voldemort asked, "Duo, will you?"   
  


"Never," he sneered.   
  


Voldemort grinned and pointed his wand at Hermione. He said, "Mudbloods, how disgusting. It makes me physically ill to look at her. Crucio!"   
  


Duo lunged in front of Hermione. Hermione's brown eyes widened as Duo screamed in pain again. Harry glared up at Voldemort and helped nudge Duo back to his kneeling position.   
  


He asked, "Are you okay?"   
  


"He's been doing that for the past half an hour, I'm starting to get shaky," Duo answered as he tried to shake it off.   
  


Harry whispered, "You can't keep this up. We have to think of some way to get out."   
  


Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron. This time, Harry lunged in front of the curse, taking it. He cried out and fell to the ground, twitching in pain.   
  


Duo looked down into Harry's bright green eyes and then up at Voldemort. He hated to admit it, but the dark wizard had the upper hand. Voldemort smiled and asked, "Well, Duo?"   
  


Maybe I can awaken these powers on this guy's ass before he does what he does, Duo thought wildly as he looked up at Voldemort. Or maybe I can buy some time so that they can escape. Maybe I can help them escape, but maybe I won't. Damn, this is conflicting.   
  


Duo sighed and said, "Sure, whatever. Hope you have fun."   
  


Voldemort laughed and said, "Lucius, Wormtail, prepare the ritual!"   
  


The guy with one hand, the one that Sirius wanted to kill, started cutting off Duo's shirt with a knife. Duo looked ahead as Malfoy senior walked him to two stones with chains wrapped around them. They chained him up and Voldemort walked over, fingering his wand.   
  


Duo snapped, "Let's get this the fuck over. I don't have all day."   
  


"Let's begin," Voldemort said with an evil smile.   
  


****** 

The compact Sayan prince wiped the blood running into his eyes off. Vegeta looked at the demonically beautiful duo, the pretty boy and the beautiful young woman. Android 18 smiled and said, "Look, he's got blood all over his armor."   
  


"Let's make the rest of him match," 17 snickered as he pointed his finger at Vegeta.   
  


Vegeta roared with the pain and anger. He let go with it and felt his body transform. He his raven hair turned gold and his ebon eyes shifted to intense aqua. The golden aura waved around him like hot kisses, filling his body with strength, confidence, and power.   
  


"The Sleeper has Awakened! Feel my wrath, androids!" the Sayan Prince roared as he fired his Gallic Gun at 17.   
  


From the center of Capsule Corps, Bulma Briefs watched fearfully as the man she had grown to love reached the level of the Super Sayan. Something that Vegeta had coveted for so long. She frowned as baby Trunks began to wail as the battle intensified.   
  


Vegeta flew at the androids and attacked them with all of his mite. He was firing ki blasts insanely and the androids frowned as they narrowly avoided them. Vegeta crowed, "Face me, you mechanical monsters! Or are you afraid of a true warrior?"   
  


17 yawned, "Sis, this is getting boring."   
  


"Yeah, he's getting arrogant and annoying, brother. Let's just get rid of him," 18 replied as she pointed her finger at Vegeta.   
  


17 smirked as his pale eyes sparkled. He said, "I couldn't have said it better myself, sis."   
  


Vegeta didn't have a chance.   
  


Bulma fell to her knees as she watched Vegeta's hair turn back to black as he fell. His eyes were wide and empty, staring up at an uncaring sky. She clutched Trunks to her breasts as tears started falling down her face. She fell to her knees as her heart clinched and Trunks wailed.   
  


"No, stop it!" Trunks shouted at the dementors, firing a ki blast at them. The pain was too much, the anguish, the horror. He had seen his father die after Piccolo, Yamcha, and Krillin. Vegeta was the last to go, the one who had stood against the androids the longest. Krillin had been seduced by 18 before she blasted him while laughing. 17 had played a game of hide-and-go-seek with Yamcha before sadistically blowing him to bits. The both of them had given Piccolo no mercy, just as they had Vegeta.   
  


The visions started to change again . . .   
  


The sound of thunder woke him up. Trunks heard it rumble through the sky as he opened his eyes. He saw the lighting crash like a violent tantrum, lighting up the ruins below.   
  


He stood up and looked around. He cried, "Gohan?" He hovered for an uncertain moment before flying down into the ruins. He looked around and shouted again, "Gohan?"   
  


He searched for his teacher's life force and frowned. There was nothing. "Gohan!"   
  


Then, lying in a pool of water, was Gohan. Trunks cried out as he rushed over to his friend and carefully rolled him over. Gohan's ebon eyes stared blankly up at him, lifeless.   
  


"Gohan?" Trunks managed as he tried to check for a pulse.   
  


There was none.   
  


"Gohan . . ." he whispered as he held Gohan close to him. He gently laid Gohan's prone form on the ground. Lighting crashed again as thunder rolled in, just like the storm brewing inside the young boy.   
  


He clinched his fist and felt his fingernails draw blood. The pain was irrelevant. It was nothing compared to the storm brewing in side of him. He ignored the blood running down his hands as he screamed in pain and rage.   
  


It wasn't right, it wasn't fair . . . Gohan . . .   
  


He clinched his fist and felt his fingernails draw blood. The pain was irrelevant. It was nothing compared to the storm brewing in side of him. He ignored the blood running down his hands as he screamed in pain and rage.   
  


Trunks screamed in pain and rage. He felt it welling up from the depths of his soul and start to over come him. He was threatened, his adrenaline was pumping like mad and then there was the endless torment. He felt it welling up, threatening to take control like an endless pyre.   
  


And Trunks let it.   
  


He roared with the intensity of it. It felt good, like shedding a band-aid that had grown too sticky. He felt the elation of the change as it whirled around him in a storm of power, anger, and hatred. He let it engulf him and he welcomed it.   
  


He felt the tiny smile upon his lips as his body's muscles bulged with promise and power. He felt the golden aura of energy swirl around him, the warm flames licking at him gently. When he opened his eyes, he noticed that his lavender hair had turned bright, pale gold and stood up on end and he knew that his eyes had turned from their normal blue to an intense aqua.   
  


"Yes," he hissed as he rose above the now cowering dementors. He could sense their uncertainty of this godlike being and it felt good. He laughed as he flexed his energy, letting the aura rise and pulse around him. He pushed that power into his body and felt his muscles grow unneededly.   
  


He laughed as all the power he had mastered before leaving his home came back to him like an old lover. He flexed his fingers and looked at the dementors. He shouted, "Now you're dealing with a Super Sayan! And I will not fall easily!"   
  


His hands moved with lighting speed as his fingers came together to form a triangle. He roared and let lose the Burning Attack. He watched as it pulverized the dementors into nothing but smoldering piles of ash. He threw back his head and laughed.   
  


"Voldemort, I'll show you power!" he crowed as he took off like a shot into the night, leaving a blazing path like a comet behind him.   
  


****** 

Duo didn't even want to know what Voldemort was brewing. It stank to high heaven and the fumes were tinged with a strange, reddish hue. His cross had been striped from him and cast to the side only to be replaced by a strange talisman.   
  


Voldemort looked up at where Duo was bound and said, "Now, the ritual begins."   
  


"Get it over with, I'm getting board," Duo snapped, but his heart was racing in his veins and his mouth tasted like copper. There was no influx of power or anything. He still felt the same as he did before except now he was starting to get scared shitless.   
  


He looked over to where Harry and the others were bound. Forest was still bleeding out, except she had mercifully passed out. Snape's dark eyes offered no solace and Sirius looked pissed as he still struggled with his bonds. Harry's bright green eyes blazed through the darkness and the lighting bolt shaped scar crackled with red energy.   
  
  
  


Voldemort smiled and said, "As you wish. This is going to be quite painful. I'm going to rip your soul from your body, leaving the Scythe Barer's powers and the body behind so I can control it. Perhaps I might even place my mind in there when it grows a little older!"   
  


"Well, I will be the first one to admit that I'm a pretty hot guy. I bet it's been a while since you've been laid," Duo retorted with a smirk.   
  


Voldemort was about to flick his wand at him when one of the vampire henchmen ran before him. The vampire took a bow and said, "Lord Voldemort, the Scouts, they're coming!"   
  


"Well, stop them!" Voldemort bellowed.   
  


The vampire shook his head and replied, "Not that easy, sir. Saturn's killed the Death Eaters and the vampires. She wants blood, sir."   
  


Sirius chuckled from where he was tied up. He shouted, "Saturn's coming, Voldemort and she wants your head. What's your clever plan now?"   
  


"Silence, Black, Crucio!" Voldemort sneered.   
  


Sirius screamed and writhed in pain. Harry called out for his godfather and glared at Voldemort. Voldemort snapped, "I'll deal with you next, boy."   
  


"You deal with no one," a chilling voice replied as something silver appeared from the darkness and struck Voldemort in the head.   
  


Standing there was Hotaru, except it wasn't Hotaru.   
  


Duo blinked as he took in the extra short violet skirt, the knee high lace up boots, and the tight sailor costume. His mouth dropped open as he noticed what nice legs Hotaru had. She had in her hands a long, bladed weapon shaped like a scythe. The Silence Glaive. It's Sailor Saturn, Duo realized as he looked at her.   
  


Saturn spun the Glaive with a smirk and said, "Stay back, Voldemort."   
  


"You," Voldemort sneered as he pointed at her.   
  


Sailor Pluto appeared beside her, holding a giant key that could double as a staff in her slender hands. Her green hair whirled around her in the gentle breeze. She stood behind Saturn. She replied, "And she is not alone, Lord Voldemort."   
  


"You're out numbered, out classed, and out gunned, give up and we'll let you live," Saturn calmly stated as she held her Glaive out in front of her.   
  


Voldemort smirked as he pointed his wand at Duo and sneered, "Crucio!"   
  


Duo screamed as the white-hot pained laced through him let again. His injured body, even though no real damage was done to it, writhed at the constant abuse. He couldn't ride it out this time and he felt his vision blacking out. He whispered, "Hotaru . . ."   
  


"Don't pass out, Duo! I know it hurts, stay awake," Harry shouted at him, his voice cracking.   
  


Duo looked as Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. He said, "I'll duel you later, Potter. First, you'll watch as I strip your friend's soul from his body, leaving only the Scythe Barer behind."   
  


He turned to Saturn and sneered, "Do you think you can kill me before I kill the Mudblood or the weasels?"   
  


Saturn's grip tightened on her Glaive as she glared. She sneered, "Well, maybe I can just rid the world from your existence."   
  


"NO!" Duo screamed at her as he tried to reach her.   
  


Voldemort smirked and asked, "Would you do that to Duo?"   
  


Saturn growled.   
  


Then, like a fire storm, the ground beside Voldemort exploded around him. Duo looked up and had to look away. He managed to look up again and gasped.   
  


It was Trunks, except he was bigger, stronger, raging with power, and his hair was gold and his eyes were aqua and pupiless. The golden aura swirled around him like living flame. He pointed his hand at Voldemort.   
  


Voldemort asked, "What are you?"   
  


"A Super Sayan. Now, Voldemort, let me show you what true power's like," Trunks growled as he formed a ki blast in his hand. He screamed as he fired it and Duo waited for Voldemort to flip it back with his wand or something. Voldemort's red eyes widened in fear as it flew at him.   
  


Voldemort vanished, only to reappear beside Harry. Harry stood to his feet and the chains fell to the ground, clattering wildly. Harry was holding his wand and Draco was holding a rubber chicken in shock. Draco gasped, "It was a fake, Milord!"   
  


Voldemort sneered, "I'll kill you, Potter."   
  


Duo saw the connection between Harry and Voldemort shine like molten silver and he knew. He was filled with sudden awareness about everything. There were life, death, and knowledge. Saturn's violet eyes widened as she watched him.   
  
  
  


You know, I could just grasp it like this . . .   
  


The chains fell to the ground and Duo stood there. He held his right hand out and closed his eyes. He felt the scythe blade materialize there and looked at it. The glowing green flame etched across his features and he knew.   
  


Snape gasped, "The power, it's awakened!"   
  


"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Voldemort," Duo stated calmly as he pointed his scythe at him.   
  


Trunks gathered another ki blast. Saturn spun her Glaive and Harry pointed his wand at Voldemort. Forest managed to sit up, her blood streaked face looking confused. Malfoy fled and Draco hid behind a tree, yet watched. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny looked at Duo in shock. Sirius' mouth had dropped open. Snape gave a satisfied smirk.   
  


Voldemort hissed like a snake and glared at them with his red eyes. Harry said, "It's over."   
  


"Just don't stand there, kill him," Forest rasped, her voice hoarse from coughing up blood.   
  


Duo saw that the connection between the Boy who Lived and the Dark Lord had two different strands. He calmly sliced through the right strand with the scythe. Harry's wide eyes looked up at him.   
  


Voldemort asked, "What have you done?"   
  


"If Potter dies, you die as well. You sealed your own fate when use used Potter's blood to bring yourself back to power," Snape answered calmly.   
  


Voldemort sneered, "That means that the boy dies as well."   
  


"Not exactly," Duo said with a smirk. The power strummed along his skin but it was hard to hold. The scythe was growing remarkably heavy and he really didn't have the strength to wield it.   
  


Sirius chuckled, "I'll be damned, Duo severed the connection enough that Harry would live."   
  


Harry stared at Duo, wide eyed. Duo grinned and shrugged. He said, "Can't kill the bad guy if it means you die too, buddy."   
  


Trunks smirked and said, "Let's end this now." He threw the ki blast at Voldemort. Duo sensed as Voldemort Apparated away and his Death Eaters followed.   
  


Trunks frowned and then, suddenly, the golden aura dissipated and his hair and eyes returned to normal. Trunks looked at his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. He shouted, "Dammit, Kai!"   
  


The scythe disappeared and Duo wavered on his feet. Saturn asked, "Are you okay, Duo?"   
  


"Yeah, I just need a little sleep," he murmured with a grin as he passed out.   
  


****** 

Harry sat at Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore smiled kindly as he faced him. Harry asked, "What was Snape talking about when he said that Voldemort sealed his own fate?"   
  


Fawkes rested his head on Harry's knee and looked up at him with his sad eyes. Harry stroked the bird fondly as he faced the ancient wizard. Dumbledore chuckled as he stroked his beard.   
  


Dumbledore explained, "When Voldemort used your blood to bring himself to power he put a bit of you in him, like when he placed a bit of himself in you. Except he created a bond between the two of you causing that if you died he died and vice versa, and he just wasn't aware of it."   
  


"And what did Duo do exactly?" Harry asked as he remembered the rest of last night. Dumbledore had appeared from the clearing along with Mad-Eyed Moody, Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, and Mundungus Fletcher right after Duo had passed out. Saturn and Pluto became Hotaru and Setsuna once again and Trunks was miffed that he couldn't turn back into that gold state once again. Forest was severely weakened and Harry wasn't sure what had happened to her. Sirius and Snape had helped her away, saying that they would return later.   
  


As soon as they had gotten a night of sleep, Dumbledore called Harry into his office right after breakfast. Harry had told him of Draco's reversal of sides and that Draco was willing to become a spy if needed. He had also told him how Duo's latent powers had finally awakened, which lead him to the last question.   
  


Dumbledore explained, "Duo righted things as back as to their natural order as he could, except he made sure there was a failsafe to protect you."   
  


"So if I die Voldemort dies?" Harry asked thoughtfully, not that he wanted to die, but if it came to it he would be ready.   
  


Dumbledore nodded and warned, "But I don't suggest you taking your own life quite yet, Harry. As displayed last night, Setsuna, Hotaru, and Trunks are more than enough to take on Voldemort and he knows that now. He is going to reevaluate his actions and try to grow even stronger. That means that he is going to be even more determined to get his hands on Duo."   
  


"Why didn't he just use a dementor to suck out Duo's soul?" Harry asked.   
  


Dumbledore smiled as he answered, "One of the perks of being a Scythe Barer is that their Kiss eliminates all of their powers. An intensive ritual is involved to make sure that the persona is gone yet leaving the power intact."   
  
  
  


There was a soft knock on the door. Dumbledore asked, "What is it?"   
  


"May I come in, Headmaster?" Remus Lupin's voice asked.   
  


Dumbledore answered, "Of course, Remus."   
  


Remus Lupin stepped in, still looking a bit worse for wear, but his robes looked better. His longish greying hair was falling in his face and he looked worried. He gave Harry a kind smile and Harry waved back. Fawkes gave a tiny whistle before flying back to his cage.   
  


Remus asked, "Pardon me for being so blunt, Headmaster, but why are Sirius and Severus being treated for vampire bites?"   
  


Harry's eyes widened as he realized what they had done. He asked, "You mean they let Forest bite them?"   
  


"Of course, Harry. In case you haven't noticed, both your godfather and your potion's professor are quite smitten with her," Dumbledore answered with a tiny chuckle.   
  


Remus blinked in confusion and asked, "I'm missing something, aren't I?"   
  


"Forest was sent here to protect me," Harry informed him.   
  


Remus blushed a little and said, "Oh, her. I heard she was quite expensive."   
  


"Not as much as you'd expect when it's the right sort of work," Dumbledore said pleasantly.   
  


****** 

A few weeks had past, the O.W.L.S were one of the worst experiences in any of their lives (Trunks didn't have to take them, lucky bloke), and Harry had managed to scrape together quite a few O.W.L.S, more than he had expected. Hermione, of course, had gathered the most O.W.L.S, but Draco had tied her strangely enough. Ron gathered a hand few and Duo gathered more than he realized himself.   
  


Still, Harry would have rather taken the O.W.L.S all summer than stay at the Dursleys. He didn't want to go there, but Sirius had lost all of his properties when he had been captured and was trying to gather it all back. Also, Dumbledore had added that he was safer with the Dursleys than with Sirius.   
  


He walked arm and arm with Ginny and he watched her. He admitted that he'd rather go spend the summer with the Weasleys than anything right now. She giggled and grinned up at him. Ron had informed him that they would send for him again this summer.   
  


Setsuna and Hotaru were going to look for Voldemort all summer and Trunks was going to go home. He said that Duo would be able to get him if he was in danger. Duo had smirked and made a slashing motion at that. Duo, on the other hand, had no place to go.   
  


According to Dumbledore, Duo's parents were dead and he had no legal guardian.   
  


Harry felt a little better about staying at the Dursleys.   
  


****** 

Duo stared at the young couple laughing in the photo. The man waved his hand happily as the young woman punched his gut every so often. The young woman was beautiful with long rich chestnut brown hair braided and huge blue eyes. She had Duo's nose and eye shape. The man beside him had an impish look to him with that same mocking grin that Duo tended to wear. He had dark hair and violet eyes.   
  


He looked up at Dumbledore and asked, "Who are these people?" He felt his voice crack in wonder as he dared to hope.   
  


Dumbledore smiled gently and answered, "Your parents, Sara and John Maxwell, actually."   
  


"Their last name was Maxwell too?" Duo asked as he gently touched his mom's face.   
  


Dumbledore nodded and answered, "Of course, G sort of planned it that way."   
  


"Cunning bastard," Duo whispered as he looked at his mother and father. He had thought about his parents once upon a time, but had long given up the hope that he'd ever see them. Or know anything about them. It would only be a waist of time brooding on them when he had other matters to attend to.   
  


Dumbledore handed Duo a thick binder. Duo opened it up to see other pictures and article clippings from an American wizarding newspaper. He gently read the articles. His mom had been an Auror while his father had been an inventor with a love for Muggle objects and technology. Tears were forming in his eyes as he carefully closed the binder on the last photo in the book of Sara and John holding what he assumed to be a baby Duo.   
  


He asked, "What happened to them?"   
  


Dumbledore sighed and answered, "Your mother was a Muggleborn and she was tortured to death by the Death Eaters. Your father died defending you as G ran away to hide you."   
  


"Do I have any other family?" he asked softly as he cradled the book into his arms.   
  


Dumbledore answered, "No. That's why I wanted to talk to you. You don't have a legal guardian and I've even searched for living family members."   
  


"All dead," Duo snorted without surprise. 

Dumbledore nodded sadly and answered, "Yes, all dead. You could spend the summer here or you could spend it at the Three Broomsticks or The Leaky Cauldron. Or unless someone is willing to take you in, say adopt you."   
  


"Professor, I've been living almost twelve years on my own. This really isn't going to be any different except I'm going to have money and be sleeping in a hotel," Duo replied easily as he faced Dumbledore's bright blue eyes.   
  


Dumbledore nodded and agreed, "Yes, your parents did leave you with a considerable amount of money. Your father also had a hobby of growing gemstones, hence the reason you had so many in your vault at Gringots. Add G's inheritance . . . Yes, you are very well off. Also, when you are eighteen you are to take G's estate in Scotland."   
  


"Estate in Scotland?" Duo asked dully.   
  


Dumbledore shrugged and answered, "It's a haunted castle of an old dark wizard that G had for a very long time."   
  


"Figures, but about my situation. No offence, but I don't want to stay at the school," Duo replied as he blinked the remaining tears from his eyes.   
  


The door flew open and Snape stood there, panting. He gasped, "Headmaster, if you and Duo have no objections, I would be his legal guardian."   
  


Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he faced Duo. Duo grinned up at Snape and asked, "Really, you'd do that?"   
  


"If you promise not to get into too much trouble," Snape said coldly as he straitened his robes, "And not to let this get out. I have a reputation to maintain, as you are well aware of."   
  


Duo grinned and pointed at the Potions Master. He said, "Well, you heard the man, I'm living with the Prof."   
  


"Very good, and Severus, thank you," Dumbledore told him.   
  


Snape snorted.   
  


****** 

"You're not getting on the train?" Harry asked as Duo hugged him.   
  


Duo shook his head and replied, "Naw. I'm going with the teacher."   
  


"Living with Snape, you must be desperate," Ron said with a shudder.   
  


Hermione hugged him and said, "See you soon, hopefully. Don't forget to owl me."   
  


"I won't, we have Arithromancy to talk about," Duo replied as he rubbed her hair.   
  


Ginny flung her hands around his neck and squeezed the life out of him. She said, "You'd better owl me too, Duo."   
  


"Of course and you'd better keep me up on all the dirty details," Duo told her as Harry took her hand.   
  


He felt a light tug on his shirt and turned around to face Hotaru. They took hands and walked away from the loading train. Duo asked, "Will I see you this summer?"   
  


"I doubt it. Duo, I'll owl you if I can, but Setsuna says it won't be easy," she confessed.   
  


Duo reached out and touched her cheek. He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and they parted. Hotaru said, "I'll see you this fall, Duo."   
  


"Until next time, baby," Duo shouted as she ran to where Trunks and Setsuna were saying good bye.   
  


Duo felt a hand clasp on his shoulder and turned to see Snape. Snape said, "Well, gather your things, we don't have all day."   
  


"And I thought you liked me," Duo pouted teasingly as he gathered his trunk.   
  


Snape said, "Well, there are some rules. No loud rap music. I have deemed that playing Tool loud is suitable. No loud rock either, so no blaring that Licking Park at all hours. No staying up till two o'clock in the morning. No getting up at the crack of dawn. No blowing up anything unless you have my permission. No insane broom rides either. No hunting vampires. Any questions?"   
  


"Can I download porn from the Net?" Duo asked, coaxing a smile from Snape.   
  


Snape retorted, "We shall see, Duo."   
  


****** 

Harry watched as Hermione and Ron played a game of chess. Ginny was cuddled up next to him. He smiled down at her and she grinned up at him. He said, "I wish I could stay with you this summer."   
  


"I have a sneaking suspicion that Duo's going to help you sneak away from your aunt and uncle," Hermione said as Ron's knight took her rook. She chewed on her lips as she watched the knight slam its blade into the castle.   
  


Ron chuckled, "He's probably going to either sneak you out like we did in our second year or he's going to charm your aunt, hand Dudley an X-rated magazine, and piss off your uncle to no end."   
  


"Then you'd have to spend time with Snape," Ginny said with a frown as Ron's rook took a pawn.   
  


Harry grimaced and groaned, "Urg. Well, he's better than my aunt and uncle."   
  


There was a knock on their car's door. It slid open and Draco slid in, by himself. Ron's fist clinched as he sneered, "What the hell are you doing here, Malfoy?"   
  


"Paying my respects to Potter and talking about the fast foe of you, me and everyone on this train except the idiots named Crabbe and Goyle," Draco replied easily as he looked at Harry.   
  


Harry met Draco's cold grey eyes and wondered if he could truly change that much in that short of time. He still let Crabbe and Goyle tag along, yet he hadn't taunted any Muggleborn in the past couple of weeks. Draco said, "I'm with you, Potter. Spying, what not. Snape's out of the game and you need my help. So, I'm in."   
  


"Has Hell frozen over yet?" Ron asked sarcastically. Hermione elbowed him in the rib as his knight took her knight.   
  


Harry asked, "Are you sure?"   
  


"Positive. I may not have Hotaru's heart, but I don't want to be out of her life," he answered sadly.   
  


Ginny reached up and patted Draco's hand. She said, "You're Draco Malfoy. You have tons of girls that chase after your sleek head. You'll find someone else."   
  


"I want to be worthy of someone, not to be liked because I'm beautiful," Draco replied broodingly.   
  


Harry lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Do you want to play a game of chess?"   
  


"Actually, yes, I would, but first, Miss Granger, move your queen to D1," Draco advised as he sat down beside Harry.   
  


Hermione frowned then did as he instructed. Her eyes lit up as Ron groaned. She chirped, "Checkmate, Ron! Checkmate! Thanks, Malfoy."   
  


"Glad to be of service," Draco drawled as he settled back into the cushions.   
  


Harry said, "Still, this isn't over yet. Voldemort is gathering forces and is going to be after Duo harder than ever now."   
  


"That's why Forest is going to give Snape a nice surprise as soon as they get home," Draco replied as Harry got out his chess pieces. Draco had a small bag with his chessmen in it. Harry was surprised to see that they were made out of polished jade. He started setting up the board.   
  


Harry asked, "What?"   
  


"Yes, the vampire told me last night," Draco answered with a tiny blush, "that she was going to watch over Snape and Duo."   
  


Harry chuckled as he made the first move. He said, "That should be interesting. Maybe my summer doesn't look too bad after all."   
  


"I thought you liked Forest," Hermione accused.   
  


Ginny chuckled, "Forest in limited doses is just fine, but chances are that Sirius is going to be around as well."   
  


"Poor Snape, Black, Maxwell and that vampire in the same house. I hope he retains his sanity," Draco stated as he moved his knight.   
  


The End!   
  


Thank you everyone who read this story from beginning to end.   
  


Special shouts go out to Nate Grey, Saiyajin no Oujo, Luinthorion, and my artiest, Keily.   
  


To Saiya, nope, that vampire wizard wasn't one leather wearing hottie named Angelus. I was thinking about one of the Laurell K. Hamilton vampires when writing about him. Besides, Angelus never used magic.   
  


I left this open for a reason, but I'll be taking a break from fanfiction for a while to finish a novel that I've been working on for over a year. I've been trying to finish it for a while but I thought that I needed to get this finished first. Fanfictions are fun, but a long one like this is time consuming. This is the longest fanfiction that I've ever written, even longer than "A Shade Darker", my vampire epic.   
  


When I come back from my break I might write a sequel where Duo, Harry, Sirius, and Snape go to the Gundam world and meet the other pilots with disastrous results. I have a whole series planned through the rest of the years, but writing them is something else entirely. I just need a break from it for a while to work on my novel and hopefully get it published.   
  


Still, thank you for reading this beginning to end. It's been one hell of a ride. Don't forget to review!   
  


Thanks, 

Elf.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
